A Digital Marine?
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01. -FemDavis-
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

**This is my 3rd story.**

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback 6 Years ago**

_A 6 year old boy is looking at his dad's computer that started to shine different colors like a Rainbow._

_Suddenly an object that looks like a walky talky Yellowish tan grips and Forest Green center. _(D3 Digivice)

_Being curious he touch the object then suddenly he was suck into his computer._

* * *

**31th July 2009**

A 12 year old boy is putting the last box in his room. The room is full of boxes and bed.

"Are you done?" Asked his dad Captain John Saito Shinhach.

"Yeah dad, this is the final box." Said the boy a spiky brown hair, light tan skin with a grey steel in his right eye and a dark red in his left eye

"But you forgot this James." Said his dad said pulling out a picture frame.

"Where did found this I thought I lost it?" Said James Saito Shinhach taking the picture frame.

"Found it in the family Photos actually, so don't lose it again." Said his dad.

In the picture is a group of 4 kids one is a boy with spiky brown hair, white skin with blue steel eyes wearing a camouflage uniform and vest, holding a girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie wearing what looks like a police uniform by the arm, another girl with mahogany colored hair tan skin and brown eye and wearing a combat tunic and pants, and himself wearing a Marine Corps Uniform his arm around the second girl diagonally while doing the 'V' sign for victory with his fingers from his other hand.

The others in the photograph were obviously not human or animal one was a blue bipedal dragon standing on with a white stomach and mouth, red eyes and yellow markings underneath with both of her fists pumped up, the other was a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest the other was a Humanoid Fox-like digimon has fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a furry chest, her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand, Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow, like most of her body, She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail and penetrating icy blue eyes was a Cyborg Digimon of Dragon Man clad in a special eraser-made armor.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Remember will see each other again! And Semper Fi!" Shouted a younger James._

_"Yeah!" Shouted the red dragon-like Reptile Digimon._

_Then everything went white_

* * *

**Back to the present**

_'Semper Fi Guilmon, Semper Fi'_ Though James.

* * *

**Next Morning at school**

A 12 year old girl with mahogany colored hair wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a white and yellow stripe underneath a blue vest, brown shorts with orange and white shoes and blue socks with squared goggles sitting on her desk with her arms crossed under her chin.

While she slept she was unaware of a girl with slight tan skin, short brown hair and cherry colored eyes looking at him she wore a pink and white top, yellow shorts, fingerless pink gloves that went up her elbows pink and white shoes she also had a camera around her neck she poked her friend she twitched.

"Daisuke,wake up class is about to start" she warned "Lemme alone Kari" Daisuke Motomiya mumbled sleepily Kari Kamiya giggled slightly before taking a seat next to her "I bet you could sleep through an earthquake" Kari joked.

Daisuke groaned as Mr. Hamaski, her teacher from last year seemed be her teacher for this school year, beside her Kari giggled again.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome two new students." Mr. Hamasaki said.

Some students could see two silhouettes from behind the door.

Daisuke wasn't paying much attention until she heard Kari gasp looking up she saw a fair skinned blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a yellow and blue long sleeved shirt, green-grey shorts and green shoes in his hand was a white bowl shaped hat.

_'Must be an old friend of Kari's'_ Daisuke thought.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK Takashi" the blonde said bowing his head Daisuke swore she saw some girls swoon at the sight, she snorted.

"Please take a seat behind the girl with the camera around her neck" Mr. Hamasaki said in his monotone voice.

TK smiled at Kari as he sat down behind her.

"Together again" TK said

"Just like old times" Kari smiled.

_'Yep, definitely old friends'_ Daisuke mused "Now for the other student" Mr. Hamasaki said the door opened letting everyone know that the second new student was coming in.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you I'm James Saito Shinhach." a male voice said Daisuke froze and whipped her head up to see a boy the same age as her with a spiky brown hair, light tan skin with a grey steel in his right eye and a dark red in his left eye he was dressed in a Black Polo shirt with a pocket in the front that had the marine corps Eagle, Globe, and Anchor symbol underneath a forest green vest with a neck guard, Combat Pants with a Utility Belt with 2 pouch in front and Brown Combat boots with Black laces with his trademarked Combat goggle on his neck.

Daisuke shot straight up from her seat pointing at the new boy "You!" She cried making Kari, TK and the rest of the class look at him in surprise James only smiled at her reaction.

"Well Mr. Shinhach since Miss Motomiya seems to know you why not take a seat next to her" the teacher said James nodded and walked over to Daisuke who still standing and had her jaw dropped. "Take a seat Miss Motomiya." Mr. Hamasaki instructed.

"Hey, Dai-Chan." James smiled Daisuke smiled back almost immediately not noticing she was being watched by Kari

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were moving back?" She whispered.

James smiled "I wanted it to be a surprise." Daisuke chuckled "You sure did surprise me."

"By the way, have you been sleeping in class?" James asked making Daisuke stiffen "Nooo." she said drawing out the word he chuckle"Honestly Dai-chan, I bet you could sleep through an earthquake." he joked Daisuke giggled.

Kari watched them with a jealous frown 'Dai-Chan? Daisuke seems to be getting along with that boy really well' then the famous 'who does that boy think he is!? I was Daisuke' friend first!' From behind her TK watched with an astonished look on his face.

'No way, is Kari…jealous!?' Kari turned away from Daisuke and James growling and turning to her work TK did the same still looking surprised if they hadn't turned away then they wouldn't have missed what Daisuke said next.

"Be prepared Sai-kun, this guys as boring as a Monochromon." she said making him laugh.

* * *

**How about it so please read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Return to the Digital World

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Take Cover!" Shouted someone before an explosion explode near by._

_"We can't stay in this fox hole we need to move." Said a younger James wearing a smaller Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform and a smaller Interceptor Vest with his combat goggles shielding his eyes to another Boy wearing a smaller old Army Uniform with an old smaller flak vest next to him is Guilmon kneeling peaking over the fox hole._

_"I Know but we can't go any where we're in a middle of an artillery barrage!" Said the boy next to him is a Cyberdramon kneeling._

_Cue another explosion_

_"Those idiots are shelling us!" Shouted a girl wearing a police uniform with a black CIRAS tactical vest next to her is a Renamon kneeling._

_"I KNOW I'M GONNA RIP A NEW ONE ON WHO GAVE THOSE ORDERS!." Shouted a girl wearing a simple combat uniform with Kevlar while threatening the poor SOB who gave the order for the artillery barrage on them and next to her is a veemon._

_Suddenly an explosion block the view and it became white_

* * *

**After School**

"So how's everything in your new apartment?" Daisuke asked James while she was opening her locker.

"Everything's fine I actually live near your apartment, Dai-chan." he replied using the old childhood nickname.

Daisuke smiled "That's great Sai-kun, now we can walk home together!"

James nodded "Ne, Dai-chan." he pulled his tag attach to a dogtag from under his shirt Daisuke smiled serenely before pulling her own out.

"I miss them," he sighed Daisuke nodded "I do too, but I really do think we'll see them again soon they promised and they always keep their promise,"

"Hey, Daisuke!" A voice called they both turned and saw Kari making her way towards them with TK behind her "Hey Kari" Daisuke greeted Kari smiled.

"Daisuke I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine this is TK, TK this is my friend Daisuke." Kari said to the blonde beside her.

"It's nice to meet you." TK smiled holding his hand out "Nice to meet you too." Daisuke said shaking his head.

"This is my old childhood friend Sai-kun." Daisuke said gesturing to the brunette who smiled "Hi" he said bowing his head in greeting TK and Kari smiled and bowed back "Sai-kun?" TK asked.

James blushed a bit "Well, you see when we were younger we gave each other nicknames I got 'Sai-kun' from my middle name while I gave Daisuke 'Dai-chan'" she explained.

"Hey!" a girl's voice called.

They turned to see and older girl with purple hair and big glasses came over with a note in her hand.

"Hey Yolie" TK greeted

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked the brunette.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent an e-mail for you." Yolei said holding a note out to her Kari took it and read it, her eyes widened "My brother needs us" she said running off with TK and Yolie following her.

Daisuke and James watched feeling their tag grow warm "Do you think we should follow them Dai-chan?" James asked placing a hand where his tag was hidden Daisuke nodded "Yeah, I don't know why but I feel like we should-no have to follow them" Daisuke said before they both followed the other three.

They ran until the came to the computer room and were stopped by a red haired boy with onyx eyes dressed in a green high school uniform.

"Izzy!" Yolei said surprised.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said to the darker purplette.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." Yolie gushed with her eyes sparkling.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Yolie unlocked the door to the computer room for them to all go inside Daisuke and James could feel their tags grow warmer.

Izzy started typing on a computer after he sat in front of it.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The red head said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei two out of the others stiffen up Daisuke and James shared a look that meant one thing.

They HAVE to be with the others and called the rest.

"I think I heard Tai talk about something like that once," Daisuke mused "He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are." She added playing dumb.

"You know Tai?" TK asked surprised.

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari explained to the blonde.

"Hey guys," Yolei said to gain their attention. "I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!"

"Yolei!" cried a small boy who looked to be a few years younger than Daisuke with short brown hair and green eyes. "Weren't you coming over? Remember, you were going to fix my computer!"

"Oh!" Yolei exclaimed. "Sorry, I forgot." They both left the computer and everyone was looking at the red head again.

"If Tai's there, then the gate to the Digital world is open," Izzy muttered.

"We're going back the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed. "Prodigious!"

"Looks like we're not the only ones who've been to the Digi-World Sai-kun," Daisuke muttered quietly James nodded "Well Gennai did say we weren't the only ones." she muttered back.

"Can we come along?" Daisuke asked TK shook his head "That's impossible," the blonde informed them. "Not just anyone can go you know. You need a digivice."

James frowned and Daisuke pouted, James was about to pull out his own Digivice that he kept hidden in his backpack and Daisuke in her pocket when suddenly the computer started to glow.

Six different colored beams shot out the computer screen Blue, Green, Red, Purple and Yellow the first beams stops in front of Daisuke and James face the they both yelped before the beams became floating balls the red is in front of James and the blue is in front of Daisuke it both suddenly spoke to them that only they can hear "Captain James and Lieutenant Daisuke you are called back to the digital world we need your help again." before hitting their digivice on their hands.

They both yelped before opening their hand seeing the digivice turning on for the first time since that incident.

"It's a digivice!" TK cried as he and Izzy looked at them in surprise and Kari looked at her own digivice.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." She said as the redhead looked at the computer.

"Huh. We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open." He said.

"Yeah," TK said hesitantly, "but for how long will it stay open for?"

"Hmm," Izzy hummed as he thought, but Kari seemed to get impatient.

"I don't care," she huffed. "I'm going to help my brother."

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Daisuke asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's not a game," Izzy scolded him. "If the Digital World sends you a digivice, than there is a reason and you both should take it seriously."

Daisuke growled _'He's one to talk! We've been there before!'_ James placed a hand a on her shoulder "Take it easy Dai-chan." he whispered Daisuke took a deep breath and nodded.

Izzy watched curiously _'What was that about?'_

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Kari stated as she thrust her digivice towards the computer screen. Then she seemed to disappear into the screen in a flash of light.

"I'm with you." TK said as he copied Kari's actions and disappeared into the screen as well.

"Ahh." Daisuke blinked.

"It's your turn," Izzy stated. "Unless you're scar-"

The redhead was cut off as Daisuke exclaimed "We're ready!" She grabbed James's hand and they both held there digivice in front of the screen and was pulled in towards the screen.

* * *

**Digital World**

There was a flash of rainbow colors and they could have sworn they heard music playing in the background before it stopped and they all ended up in the middle of a forest, coming out of the TV.

"We're finally back." James whispered looking around in amazement "Yeah but it looks different." Daisuke nodded before gasping noticing that she and James wore completely different clothes than from before.

Daisuke now wore a hood less blue flame patterned combat jacket with white fur around the rim underneath a beige colored combat shirt, green knee length combat pants, yellow combat gloves and orange combat boots with a white front without the kevlar vest.

James now the same clothes like before a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform and Army Combat Boots but this time he is wearing a Modular Tactical Vest Instead of the old Interceptor vest and his combat goggle on his Patrol Cap.

"The change of wardrobe is new" Daisuke said making Kari and TK look at them.

"It's over this way." Kari said when she got a signal on her digivice, leading them to where it came from.

James tense slightly getting the feeling that they were being watched "Hey, Sai-kun look." Daisuke said pointing to a vending machine just lying there James smirked as they crept closer the quietly laid there ear against the wall hearing the sound of rustling.

They stepped back just as Daisuke gave the vending machine a hard kick making green blobs jump out TK and Kari yelped as they fell down while Daisuke and James laughed "Gross Numemon!" Daisuke exclaimed because of the scare they got Kari and TK didn't hear what Daisuke said.

"Daisuke! Don't do that!" Kari cried placing a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart.

"Are all Digimon like that?" Daisuke asked innocently

"No there are a lot cuter ones" Kari said as she got up.

"And scarier ones too" TK added.

James raised an eyebrow and had an amused look. _'Oh we've seen some scarier Digimon before TK'_ he thought in amusement.

"TK!" A voice cried.

An orange hamster with a cream colored underside blue eyes and bat wings for ears flew towards the group landing in the blondes arms.

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" TK said, hugging the cute creature.

"A Patamon, huh." James mumbled while Daisuke mentally 'awed' at the reunion.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it!" Tai said, wearing the same green uniform as Izzy with his blue headband and goggles beside him was an orange dino and a white cat with gloves and purple markings.

"A Gatomon and an Agumon too." Daisuke smiled.

When Tai saw Daisuke and James he gasped "Daisuke! What are you doing here!? And who's that boy!?" Tai asked "Izzy told us to come." James said "And this is an old friend of mine" Daisuke added.

"Kari!" The white cat called out Kari gasped "Gatomon!" She cried and hugged the little white cat Digimon.

She then noticed something was missing from her Digimon friend and gasped. "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." Kari demanded.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I lost my tail ring fighting his minions off. He's got this strange new Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve," Gatomon explained looking to the side.

"Show her yours" TK said, turning to Daisuke, who nodded took out her blue one.

"Like this one?" she asked.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon cried.

"I don't work for this Digimon Emperor! Look my digivice isn't dark like his is it? And my digivice came from the computer!" Daisuke exclaimed Gatomon looked closer and lowered her ears in shame "Sorry for jumping to conclusions." she apologized.

Daisuke smiled "It's okay I probably would have done the same thing if I were you."

"So that's what we released." Agumon said coming out from behind Tai.

"What do you mean Agumon?" TK asked turning to the Digimon.

"We found an two eggs with my crest on it, but I couldn't pick them up," Tai frowned. "Six lights came out of them when I tried."

"Can you show us?" Kari asked.

"Right this way." Tai and Agumon said and the group followed them to a large cave where there were two eggs one with a spike on it and the other had a fireball on it on the ground.

"It weighs a ton." Tai muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me try," TK said, walking over the egg and tired to lift it. It wouldn't budge then he tried the one with the fireball but that wouldn't budge either .

"Move aside this a woman job." Kari said as TK moved back to stand next to Tai. Kari tried to pull them out one at a time it but sadly failed.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help." TK snickered.

**WHACK!**

"Ow!" TK grabbed that back of his head "Excuse me!?" Daisuke asked sternly with her hands on her hips TK chuckled nervously "O-Oh I-I meant…" James was snickering in the background "Forget it" Daisuke huffed before turning to James "C'mon James lets each try to lift one" he nodded and they walked forward.

James walk past TK whispered "Be careful Daisuke is a deadly and scary women."

Daisuke knelt down in front of the egg with the spike with James knelt by the one with the fireball they feel a warmth coming from the egg they both grabbed it and…

**'POP!'**

Both eggs came out of the ground easily "Hey, this is as light as a feather!" Daisuke commented James turned to TK and grinned at him.

"There's a problem," Tai yelped as two lights started to come from the holes.

**"YAHOO WE'RE FREE AT LAST!"**

**"FINALLY MY BACK HURTS!"**

Two excited voices cried one was a small bipedal blue dragon and the other was a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest jumping around excitedly Agumon blinked "Hey those are-!"

**"VEEMON!"**

**"GUILMON!"**

The two Digimon stopped at the sound of their names and saw Daisuke and James looking at them happily.

**"DAISUKE!"**

**"JAMES!"**

They cried tackling them both down in a hug "It's great to see you again buddy!" Daisuke smiled Veemon nodded happily

"See? I told ya we'd see each other again didn't I!? Well!?" Guilmon smirked James nodded "I really missed you Guilmon." he said.

"What's going on!?" TK asked the four friends looked back to see TK, Kari, Tai and their Digimon looking shocked at the fact that they knew each other Daisuke and James shared a looked before turning to the others.

"Well…" Daisuke began but stopped when rocks suddenly began to fall from the cave's ceiling "Wah! Never mind that, save the explaining for later!" Veemon cried.

"Come on guys that's our cue to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" everyone said and followed the brunette boy out.

Everyone gasped at the large rhino Digimon that came tearing after them.

"Monochromon!?" Davis cried.

"Why is it always a Monochromon!?" Veemon cried

"Daisuke, James get down from there." Tai called out.

"Right." they nodded.

**"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"**

Monochromon yelled and fired a large fireball from his mouth at them.

When it hit the rocks it exploded, sending Daisuke, James and their Digimon tumbling over the edge.

"Daisuke! Tell me what hurts." Veemon said after they hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Everything." Daisuke groaned and pushed himself up.

"James did you break any bones?" Guilmon asked.

"No I'm a little sore but other then that I'm fine" James winced sitting up knowning the Modular Tactical Vest Absorb most of the impact.

"Kari you can't stay here!" Gatomon cried out.

They both turned and saw the the brunette on her knees holding her ankle.

"I-I can't move my ankle." she cried trying to stand up on her good leg but ended up falling back down.

Monochromon charged at her she gasped "Guilmon quick!" James shouted he nodded "Right!"

**"Pryo ****Sphere!"** Guilmon fired a fireball hitting Monochromon's side causing him to fall over.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Daisuke shouted standing next to James with their Digimon in front of them "Daisuke, James open the Digi-egg of courage If you do Guilmon and I can Digivolve! All you have to say to open it is 'Digi-Armor Energize!'" Veemon explained.

"Like we're going to turn that down!" Daisuke smirked "Ready?" He asked James she nodded "Ready!" They both held out the Digi-egg.

**"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

Veemon and Guilmon were covered in data strips.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai gasped.

**"VEEMON!"**

**"GUILMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…"**

The faint images of Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared as the transformed.

**"FLAMEDRAMON!"**

**"FLAMEGROWLMON!"**

In place of Veemon and Guilmon were two different Digimon, Veemon was taller with armor on her knees, hands and feet with a helmet with a spike on it that was all colored red orange and yellow.

Guilmon was the same height as Flamedramom with similar armor except he has mane of short white hair came from his head, on the armor on his chest was a black Digital Hazard symbol that seemed to glow with life.

"I am Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake," Flamedramon said

"And I am Flamegrowlmon Blaze of Courage! As Guilmon I also used the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My blazing knuckles will send my enemies running once they feel the heat" Flamegrowlmon said.

Before they jumped in front of Monochromon to prevent it from coming near Kari and Gatomon "C'mon!" James said holding out his hand Kari nodded and allowed James to help pull her up.

Monochromon still charged towards Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon yelled as she jumped into the air and surrounded himself in an aura of fire before launching himself at Monochromon, making him stop in his tracks.

**"BLAZING KNUCKLES!"** Flaredramon yelled his first was covered in intense fire which he used to destroy the dark ring around his middle.

Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon glowed orange as they turned back into Veemon and Guilmon the light went into Daisuke's and James's digivice and then created a new device called a D-terminal.

"You guys were awesome!" Daisuke exclaimed James nodded "Very cool" he smiled they both puffed up in pride.

Kari went up to the Monochromon and pet him as he woke up from his daze.

"That's a good Monochromon" she cooed making him purr.

"Good-bye, Monochromon, don't forget to write!" Kari called as the digmon left.

"I can't believe the digimon Emperor can change such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature!" TK said.

Daisuke, James and there Digimon were talking "Well looks like we need to save the Digiworld huh?" James asked "Sure do!" Veemon chirped "With us here we can do it no problem"

Guilmon smirked Daisuke nodded "Definitely"

"Hey guys! That armour digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai said stepping up to them.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Veemon said.

"Daisuke, James I think you two were really brave back there in that battle, and Daisuke your goggles were broken during the battle so here."

Tai took off his goggles and handed them over to James who smiled and gave them to Daisuke who had a surprised expression.

"The leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without them." Tai said.

"Leader?" She asked "But what about James his the Marine?" Said boy chuckled "Don't worry Daisuke I think you'll fit the leader role better then I will." he said making her smile at him.

Daisuke removed her broken square goggles, "Then maybe you can help me for in the leader role." she said smiling James nodded "Fair enough" Daisuke placed her new goggles on her head.

"They look cute" Kari commented making them smile at her.

The group walked off find a TV and saw Izzy Yolie and the small boy who's name was Cody watching them while eating brownies.

"Now what?" James asked.

Then they were covered in light and burst through the computer, startling the three others as they all landed on top of them in a dog pile, Daisuke landing on Izzy and groaning as Tai and the other three landed on him.

* * *

**Back at the Digital world**

"Well that was new." Said Guilmon sweatdropping looking at the TV.

"Well what in the Digital World is Normal." Countered Veemon also sweatdropping.

* * *

**Real World**

"Get off, you're crushing my brownies!" Izzy cried.

"Sorry." Said James on top of the pile getting down.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"THOSE TWO HERE!" Shouted a boy wearing an SS officer clothes that says Fashion disaster.

"Yes those two." Said a boy wearing clothes that really says fashion disaster absent mindlessly pointing the picture

* * *

**Do you like it.**

**So please read and review...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Telling the guys

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_In a military camp a lot of Troopermons, Deputymon, Tankmon and different kinds of digimons doing things and flying digimon everywhere at a tent 4 kids and 4 digimon are being patch up._

_"And There." Said a Digimon nurse tying up the bandage on James's head._

_Daisuke had an ice pack pressed on her head, the second girl had a few bandages on her arms and legs as for the final boy he had bandages warp around his head and a black eye._

_Across the room is the poor Digimon who got Daisuke's warth and the coordinates for the artillery strike mixed up._

_Screen turn white_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Tai running to join the 'old' DigiDestined group now gathered at the park.

"So now that everyone's here we can start the meeting." Izzy said as a girl with short orange hair, maroon eyes and tan skin jumped down from where she'd been sitting and smiled.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back." Sora Takenouchi said and everyone nodded.

"What's wrong anyway?" Joe Kido asked.

"Well today we met the 'new' DigiDestined," Izzy announced.

"Yeah, the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, got two new digivices," TK said quietly.

"So did Daisuke and her friend James," Tai added. "I appointed her as the new leader of the DigiDestined and she made James the second leader or second in command at least."

"Yolei and Cody don't have a Digimon yet, but after Daisuke and James got their partner, Veemon and Guilmon, they used this new form of evolving called Armor Digivolving," Kari said glancing at her laptop.

"Why do they need that?" Matt Ishida asked.

"Well there's this Digimon Emperor making these dark rings that force Digimon into became his slaves," TK explained.

"One question. If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting down Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question," Kari said.

Tai was quiet which didn't go unnoticed "What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked "Something's got me thinking." Tai said crossing his arms "Thinking?" Sora repeated "About what?"

Everyone's attention was on the goggle head.

"I think that Daisuke and James already knew about Digimon and the Digital World." Tai said with his hand under his chin.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Hang on, Tai may have a point" Izzy said "Earlier when I scolded Daisuke about taking the Digiworld seriously he got angry like she knew something I didn't before James calmed him down" the red head explained before TK nodded.

"Right. And they didn't freak out when they saw the Numemon that jumped out of the vending machine, or maybe they knew that they were hiding in the vending machine in the first place." TK added.

"They also seemed to already know Veemon and Guilmom too, remember?" Kari said gazing at her brother and TK.

"Yeah, now you mention it, they did and they also knew about Monochromon." Tai said.

"Plus I heard them say the names of Patamon, Gatomon and Agumon when we haven't introduced them." TK said titling his head back.

"Guys, do you think that Daisuke and James have already been to the Digital World before?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure until we ask them." Izzy answered.

"Izzy's right. That's why I'm going back tomorrow. I'm going to see if I can get them to talk." Tai said jumping off the post he was sitting on.

"I can't go. I have band practice." Matt sighed.

"Yeah. I have a test." Joe added apologetically.

Tai nodded and turn to the others.

"We'll go." Kari and TK said together.

"Me too." Sora smiled.

"I'd like to go back as well." Izzy stated.

"So everyone will meet up tomorrow after school." Tai concluded. Everyone nodded and left the park

* * *

**James Saito Shinhach Residents.**

"Oke going online in 3, 2, 1 we're on." Said James typing on a computer.

The screen turns black and 2 picture came up one is a boy with spiky brown hair, white skin with blue steel eyes the second is a a girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie

"What is it James?" Asked the boy his background is a room.

"Yeah it's getting late." Said the Girl her background is also a room.

"Minato and Rika did some wired happen to you?" Asked Daisuke wanting to know about the rest of the light went.

"You mean getting visit by a beam of light and our digivices turning on?" Asked Minato thinking about the light.

"And a voice says that the digital world is in danger again?" Asked Rika thinking about the massage.

"Yes, yes that it is." deadpan James looking at them.

"Oke so the Digital world is in danger what else?" Asked Minato knowing there is something else.

"Unfortunately we meet the 'Original' Digidestineds." Said James sarcastically on original.

"Really!?" Asked Rika shocked.

"No not really just 4 of them actually." Said Daisuke.

"Oke now when can you come here we need help." Said James seriously.

"Weekend 06:00 hours actually." Said Minato clamly.

"That was quick." Said James surprised.

"Well we were going to visit you guys but this changes everything." Said Rika nonchalantly.

"Oke See you then." Said James.

"Yes Sir." Said Minato mockingly Saluting.

"Sure." Said Rika shrugging.

"Bye guys it's nicer to see you than reading your letters." Said Daisuke happily.

"Bye guys see ya." Said James saluting Minato back.

The screen turn black and back to the program.

"Well better go home see ya tomorrow Dai-chan." Said James.

"Bye Sai-kun." Said Daisuke going home.

* * *

**Next Day at school**

"It was great seeing Veemon and Guilmon" Daisuke said, next to her James smiled "Yeah, they haven't changed…which in Guilmon's case is good." he said making Daisuke laugh "Yeah."

They both turned the corner and saw TK, Kari and Tai and a girl with orange hair in a girl's version of the high school uniform.

"Hey Daisuke, James heading to the computer room?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." They nodded

"Oh, so you're James and Daisuke. It's nice to meet you. My name's Sora Takanouchi." the girl said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Daisuke said.

"Sora was part of the original Digidestined and was the child of love." TK informed them.

The small group continued there way to the computer room, seeing Izzy, Yoile and Cody already there waiting or them.

"How's it going, guys?" Yolie greeted.

"Hi everybody!" Sora said smiling again.

The new Digidestinds held out their new D-3's so the Child of Love could see.

"Those are the new digivices? How cool!" she said.

"That's right. Those were released from the digi-eggs when I touched them." Tai said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let's get going!" Yolei said.

"Hold it! I think I should tell you something before we go." Daisuke said.

"Give me a break! You've only been there once! What do you know?" Yolei said a bit rudely.

"Who said we've only been there once?" James challenged, catching everyone's attention Yolie crossed her arms "Don't lie, Kari and TK said that there were only eight of them when they first went to the Digi-World, so there's no way that go or Daisuke could have been there." Yolie said as if it were a fact.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes "Then what about this?" She asked as she and James pulled out their tags making four of the original Digidestined gasp "A Tag!?" Sora exclaimed.

"No way!" TK and Kari both had there jaw dropped, Tai's eyes bugged out of their sockets and Izzy? Well…

**THUMP!**

The red head laid passed out on the floor making everyone sweatdrop "He's out." Daisuke stated making James nod then turned to Yolie "We've been there more then once, don't jump to conclusions next time." he said.

"Look, we'll explain later. Let's just go to the Digi-World okay?" Daisuke said making everyone nod TK and Kari grabbed Izzy's arms, pulling him up and making him slump forward.

"Tai?" A male voice called they all turned (making sure Izzy's fainted form wasn't visible) and saw Tai's old teacher Mr. Fujiyama there. Tai then decided to distract him by pushing him out of the room and asking him advice on dating which James could tell he had no knowledge of whatsoever.

"Alright, let's get going." Daisuke said.

Everyone held up their digivices and they were engulfed in the light that would take them through the gate.

"Is everyone OK?" Sora asked once they landed in a field.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to get used to that." TK said.

"Wow, so this is the Digital World." Cody said looking around.

"Hey, wait, I'm wearing different clothes! And they're pretty comfortable too." He noted looking down.

"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd!" Yolei said.

Daisuke crossed her arms looking at them in amusement, maybe Yolie wasn't so bad.

"I love this helmet, it makes my glasses look smaller!" Yolie exclaimed.

"Wait till I tell my sisters I got free clothes!" she gushed.

"Kids today have no sense of values, when I was a kid I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift." Sora said making James laughed.

"Sora I hate to saw this, but sound like my Aunt when she's scolding my cousin." he told her.

"DAISUKEEEEEEE!"

"JAMESSSSSSS!"

"Wha-?" they both gasped before something hard tackled them both down.

Brown met red.

Grey steel/dark red met with yellow.

"Veemon?"

"Guilmon?"

Daisuke and James blinked.

"Daisuke, James! We missed you so much." the Digimons grinned.

"We saw each other yesterday." Daisuke chuckled causing them to giggle.

"And we brought the others." Veemon said as four Digimon came running up to them.

"SORRRAAA!" yelled a soft voice.

The orange haired girl looked up and gasped before running up and hugging a pink bird Digimon.

"Biyomon...I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too Sora," the pink bird chirped while TK and Kari hugged Gatomon and Patamon.

"WAH, IZZY!" yelled a red bug-like Digimon

He rushed towards the unconscious red head and shook him "Izzy, wake up!" He cried, "What happened to him?" Coronamon asked.

"We showed him our tags and he didn't take it so well" Daisuke answered smiling nervously "Well how do we wake him up?" Cody asked, Guilmon smirked and had a look on his face that James knew all to well.

"Don't eve think about it Guilmon!" James told him, he pouted at him.

"But-"

"No buts Guilmon, your not setting Izzy's butt on fire!" He said causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I may have an idea." Biyomon said "Alright then, go ahead then." Veemon said Biyomon took a deep breath.

"IZZY! TAI AND AGUMON ARE TRYING TO FIX YOUR LAPTOP AGAIN!" She yelled loudly.

Izzy's eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up "WHAT!?" He yelled before he saw the others laughing then he groaned "Ugh…"

"IZZY!" Tentomon exclaimed hugging the red head Izzy smiled back "TENTOMON!" He said happily.

Suddenly a large shadow swept over everyone and a large green bug Digimon came flying down and was about to hit Sora.

"Sora move!" TK yelled and ran over to her pushing her down.

The Digimon just missed them by an inch.

The rookie Digimon tired to fight him off but sadly failed.

"It's just no use. I'm not that strong without my tail ring." Gatomon whimpered.

"Don't worry guys, Daisuke, James use the egg," Veemon said turning to the 2 goggle head.

"Right." Daisuke said, taking out her D-3 when suddenly a large hole opened up from underneath her sending her falling into it.

"Whaaah!" She cried "Daisuke!" Veemon cried just as a drill Digimon started to make it's way up the hole, towards Daisuke who managed to grab onto a rock to keep from falling down.

"Drimogemon!" Daisuke cried as the Digimon started to came closer.

_'And there's a dark ring on him!'_ she thought to herself when she saw the ring around it's arm.

"Guys we gotta help her!" James cried while trying to find the rope on his utility belt in the digital world.

There was a loud roar and the ground started to shake.

Looking over their shoulder, the other's saw a large white snow beast Digimon with a dark ring around his wrist.

"What is that?" Yolei asked as Cody gripped Sora's skirt with a fearful expression.

"That would be a Mojyamon" Izzy said.

"BONE BOOMERANG!" Mojyamon yelled, throwing his bone boomerang.

"VEEMON LOOK OUT!" Kari screamed as the boomerang went straight at the blue Digimon who was looking over the hole at Daisuke and she fell when the attack hit her.

Daisuke gasped "Veemon!" She let go of the rock she was holding on to, and made a dive for him. Sadly they were both caught in Drimogemon's grasp and passed out.

* * *

**Above the hole**

"No!" Shouted James seeing Drimogemon take away Daisuke and Veemon.

James was about to jump in when a hand gripped his shoulder looking back he saw Izzy shaking his head no.

"Are you crazy!" Shouted Yolei seeing James almost jumping into the hole.

James spins around to face Yolei "No I'm not, but we never leave anyone behind!" shouted James back to Yolei before looking worried at the hole.

Yolei feels bad when she saw James worried face when suddenly James Digivice beeps.

"Hey theres 2 Digieegs nearby." Said James looking at the screen.

* * *

**Somewhere on a clif**

"Mmm, w-what happened?" Daisuke groaned, fluttering her eyes, she blinked and found herself chained to a cliff "What the hell!?"

"Enjoying the view?" Said a cocky voice from above.

Looking up, the girl saw a boy with spiky indigo colored hair, and large yellow sunglasses and clothing that says fashion disaster.

"Who are you?" She asked staring up at him.

"I'm you worst nightmare." the boy laughed.

Daisuke snorted "Please, that's so old and if your my worst nightmare than you have blond hair blue eye wearing a Waffen SS Uniform." she said.

"Oh really?" the other mocked.

"Yeah pretty much," she replied before taking a closer look "Hey, wait your the Digimon Emperor aren't you?" She asked.

"Speaking." the Digimon Emperor said.

_'Now I get why they say 'Never judge a book by it's cover'_ Diasuke thought at the irony.

"Oh and that reminds me." the Emperor said snapping his fingers and a rock across from him turned over to show a blue Digimon trapped to the rock like Diasuke.

"Veemon!" Daisuke gasped.

"Diasuke!" Veemon grinned. "Nice view, isn't it?" the Digimon chuckled.

Daisuke sweatdropped "We're chained to a cliff with the Digimon Emperor here and your asking about the view!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well it is a beautiful view." Veemon said back.

"Oh never mind!, try to see if you can Digivolve!" Daisuke yelled.

"Haha! One problem. Don't you need this?" the Digimon Emperor said.

Daisuke looked up to see the Emperor with her D-3.

She blushed angrily "You went through my clothes!?" She yelled "That's sexual harassment, you pervert!"

"Shut, up!" The Digimon Emperor yelled with red cheeks Veemon snickered loudly.

* * *

**Meanwhile with James**

A Tree branch was cut down violently.

"Stupid trees, stupid trail, stupid area just like sector Vietnam." muttered James angrily while cutting another branch and bush with a Machete.

Behind him Kari, TK, Sora, Izzy, Yolei and Cody looked confused at James.

"What was that all about?" Asked Cody looking at his digivice.

"I Don't know." Said Izzy looking at James almost cutting a tree down by accident.

"Oke we're near the Digieegs." Said Cody still looking at his Digivice

"FOUND IT!" James suddenly shouted.

Everyone look at James who is looking at a temple.

* * *

**Back with Daisuke**

The Digimon Emperor growled "Just for that you'll be punished." he said Daisuke gulped "What are you going to do to me?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, but you get to watch as Veemon becomes my new pet." the Digimon Emperor said snapping his fingers and a dark ring appeared out of thin air making it's way to Veemon.

"What? No, Veemon!" Diasuke cried.

"Haha yeah right, you can't make me you slave." Veemon mocked.

The ring started to get closer to him.

"Hey I was just kidding, can't you take a joke?" Veemon said nervously staring at the black circle.

Daisuke stared at the scene in growing despair, unable to do anything.

**"TEMPEST WING!"**

Two tornados suddenly came shooting out of nowhere at the ring, destroying it.

"What?" Daisuke and Veemon gasped.

"Who's that?" The Digimon Emperor asked.

Yolei appeared on the back of a large red bird Digimon.

"Daisuke, hold on!" she cried.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this." a yellow Digimon said breaking the rock behind Veemon and catching him before he could fall again.

"You could have knocked." Veemon joked.

"Great." growled the Emperor as he turn and saw Gatomon standing there.

"This litter box isn't big enough for the both of us." she said as a green worm-like Digimon jumped in front of the Emperor and charged at her 'lighting paw' attack only to be punched.

The Digimon was sent back at the Emperor, and consequently knocking Daisuke's things over out of the Emperor's hand out over the cliff.

"Thank you!" Yolei giggled catching them with James sitting behind her on Halsemon.

"You're useless." the Emperor growled.

"Here kitty!" he yelled pulling out a whip and whipping Gatomon, sending her over the cliff.

"Snimon!" he yelled out as the large bug Digimon from before flew over him with the dark ring around his waist.

"Drimogemon." he yelled out again as the drill Digimon stared to drill it's way through the rock.

"Mojyamon." the Emperor finished as the white Digimon came out of the cave.

Yolei laid with the others "Here you go" she smiled and gave Daisuke her things back Veemon jumped in her partners arms "I'm glad you okay!" She said.

"Thanks Yolei, hey Veemon wanna help me get ready for little pay back?" She asked.

"Oh yeah" Veemon agreed.

**"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"** Daisuke cried out.

**"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO…. FLAMEDRAMON!"**

"Gah!" yelled Snimon flying faster at them.

"You better hold on tight Yolei!" Halsemon said as Yolei climbed back onto his back.

"Right!" she nodded and Halsemon took off fast.

"Let's show them what we can do," Flamedramon said as Halsemon screamed out an attack.

"Way ahead of ya!" Digmon yelled drilling into the rocks to meet up with Drimogemon.

**"ICE BONE!"** yelled Mojyamon throwing an ice like arrow at them. Flamedramon jumped up onto a rock and glared at him before smirking.

"When its fire against ice, Fire always win" he said coolly, as his right hand started to heat up.

He reached out and grabbed the ice arrow making it melt in his fire incased hand.

Mojyamon gasped as one of Flaredramon's 'Blazing Knuckles' attack sent a barrage of fire at Mojyamon and destroyed the dark ring.

**"TWIN SICKLES!"** yelled Snimon launching two pink crescent beams at Halsemon and Yolei.

"Whaaahh!" Yolei cried as Halsemon looped around dodging the attacks.

"Time for **TEMPEST WING**!" and two tornados came shooting at Snimon destroying the dark ring around his waist.

"You did it Halsemon!" Yolei cheered.

"We did it," Halsemon said.

Back in the rock, Drimogemon broke into a cave where Digmon was waiting with his attack ready.

"I guess we're the drill team!" he yelled sending his attack at him.

**"GOLD RUSH!"** he yelled sending 6 gold trails at Drimogemon destroying the dark ring as well.

"Hahahaha! Their better than I thought," the Emperor laughed watching them on one of his TV screens.

"Next time I'll crank it up a bit," he chuckled.

Back at the cliff everyone was in front of the poor three Digimon that were trapped in the Emperor's sick games.

"We're sorry we had to fight you, I hope we're still buds," Veemon grinned.

"It's okay. It was like working. All day long it was destroy this, destroy that get me a cappuccino… We need a vacation!" the Digimon laughed walking away.

"So Yolei, will I be able to count on you from now on?" Hawkmon asked the purple-haired girl.

"Yep!" she grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"So Cody, we're a team now right?" Armadillomon asked with a grin.

"Of course," Cody smiled softly.

_'BANG! BANG! BANG!' _Everybody than ducks when they heard gunshots

They look up to James firing at another flymon with a pistol (Colt M1911A1).

"No stop what are you doing!" Kari shouted pulling James arm.

"Trying to get that guy." James said angrily still aiming at the flymon.

"The Digimon Emperor?" Asked Yolei "But that doesn't mean you can shoot him!" Shouted Yolei.

"Not the Emperor. Him." James said angrily pointing at the person on the flymon.

He a boy as old as James with white skin, blond hair and blue eyes wearing a Black Waffen SS Uniform smirking victoriously at the Digidestined.

"Who is he." Asked Cody a little a bit afraid at the boy flying away with flymon

"Heinz." James Said Angrily holstering his pistol.

"Him! but why is he on the Emperor's side!" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"Well it looks like they don't need us around anymore." Sora said making the others turn to look at her with a sad gaze.

"I don't know, I think we still have a lot of work ahead of us." Izzy said Biyomon nodded "We can still help," she said.

"And we can still give them guides." Tentomon said.

"Wow what a team." Sora laughed.

"Well time to go home." Daisuke said they found the same TV from before was pulled back into the human world.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked when the others yelled out and landed in a dog pile over the computer-room's floor.

"Please don't ask." everyone groaned.

"The Digimon returned to their in-training forms." Tai gasped walking closer the group.

"Huh?" Daisuke said and looked up to see a small but cute blue Digimon lying on his head.

"Demiveemon," she blinked.

"Wow! Your so cute!" Yolei said hugging a pink bird head with a fever sticking out at the back.

"I don't understand how this little fellow can turn into that beast," Cody sighed looking at the yellow head in front of him.

"Hey, your back to Gigimon." James said staring at a small Patamon like Digimon with a tail.

"Jamesmon I'm hungry." Gigimon said.

"Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked.

"Let's hope not." Izzy groaned from the bottom.

"And I thought digivolving was hard." Patamon said sitting on a computer desk,

"Well at least we can get home safely." TK sighed sitting next to Patamon.

"Everyone but Biyomon and Tentomon." Sora signed.

"SORA!" yelled a voice from the computer.

Everyone turned to the computer screen to see Biyomon and Tentomon.

"Don't worry we'll be safe here, because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Biyomon said waving her wing around.

"All that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon laughed.

"Well get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Sora giggled.

"Yeah, but guys?" Daisuke said making everyone look at her, she smiled nervously "I think Izzy's going to have a broken back if we don't move." she said looking at the red head.

"You, think!?" He yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Emperor's Hideout**

"They're good." Said the Heinz reviewing the footage.

"Yes and that girl something about her is special." Said the Digimon Emperor looking at Daisuke's picture.

"You like don't you, so you went through her clothes." Said Heinz laughing a bit at the footage where Daisuke shouted at the emperor for going through her clothes.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the Emperor with red cheeks.

* * *

**What do you think please read and review or I'll delete it**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Here comes the Marines

Made up Digimon:

**Troopermon ****(Looks like US Marines with gas mask and red visor in Crysis 2.)**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Virus Busters**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family Virus Busters**

**Prior forms Cadetmon (Looks like a US Marines with face mask and red visor in COD 4)**

**Next forms Marinemon (Looks like C.E.L.L Soldier in Crysis 2 singleplayer with the CryNet Logo change with the US Marines Eagle, Globe, and Anchor symbol and red visor.****)**

**ShockTroopermon (Looks like US Marines with red visor in Crysis 2 multiplayer.)**

**StromTroopermon (Looks like C.E.L.L Soldier in Crysis 2 multiplayer ****with the CryNet Logo change with the US Marines Eagle, Globe, and Anchor symbol and red visor.**)

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Echo 31 requesting immediate medivac LZ is hot, I say again LZ is hot!" Shouted James in to the Radio while clutching a __Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, AN/PEQ-15 laser designator, tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic _while Guilmon is deleting Shadow Troopermon left and right with the Troopermons.

_ Minato is armed with a __ Colt M16A4 MWS with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-15 IR designator, RIS foregrip, Magpul MBUS Rear Sight, tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic_ and with Cyberdramon deleting more Shadow Troopermon from the back.

_Daisuke is armed with a SIG-Sauer P226 while trying to keep injured Troopermons from getting deleted and ExVeemon guarding them._

_Rika is armed with a M24 Sniper Weapons System sniping Shadow Troopermons with Renamon deleting any Shadow Troopermons getting close to Rika._

_Cue Helicopter Blades._

_Cue music Born to be wild._

_A Bell UH-1Y Venom with the NOTAR system (**NO** **TA**il **R**otor) is flying low and fast with a Bell AH-1Z Viper with a Fantail Rotor System close by._

_**Head out on the highway**_

_The Venom gunner is firing a Mk 19 Grenade Launcher at Shadow Troopermons._

_**Lookin' for adventure**_

_Another Venom gunner is firing a General Dynamics GAU-17/A at more Shadow Troopermons._

_**And whatever comes our way**_

_The Shadow Troopermons were deleted with a hail of bullets._

_**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**_

_The Viper is Firing it's General Dynamics M197 Vulcan Gatling Cannon and strafing the Shadow Troopermons._

_**Take the world in a love embrace**_

_The a Shadow Troopermon tries to fire a RPG-7 but it's deleted and the warhead explodes deleting more._

_**Fire all of your guns at once**_

_The Pilot of the Venom a Cadetmon said something to the Co-Pilot another Cadetmon and picks up a Heckler & Koch HK69A1 and fires out the windows._

_**And explode into space**_

_The Shadow Troopermon that was hit was deleted with the others around him injured. _

_**I like smoke and lightning**_

_The Viper is Firing missiles the missiles fly towards the Shadow Troopermons._

_**Heavy metal thunder**_

_Big Explosions near the Shadow Troopermons that got flung away._

_**Racin' with the wind**_

_The Venom Gunners keep firing at the Shadow Troopermons tried to shoot down the low flying Venom._

_**And the feelin' that I'm under**_

_Some Shadow Troopermons got deleted while trying to shoot down the Venom that was flying low ._

_**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**_

_The Shaodow Troopermons got deleted by the Viper's gatling cannon_

_**Take the world in a love embrace**_

___James, Guilmon, Daisuke, ExVeemon, Minato Cyberdramon, Rika, Renamon and uninjured Troopermons _cheering.

_**Fire all of your guns at once**_

_The Venom and Viper flies through a cloud of smoke._

_**And explode into space**_

_The Venom gunner fires into the forest treeline_

_**Like a true nature's child**_

_Shadow Troopermons running away deeper into the forest._

_**We were born, born to be wild**_

_The Venom starts to descend near the team_

_**We can climb so high**_

_The Venom landing down near a purple smoke while the Viper circle around._

_**I never wanna die**_

_James, Guilmon, Daisuke, ExVeemon, Minato Cyberdramon, Rika, Renamon and uninjured Troopermons are carrying the wounded Troopermons._

_**Born to be wild**_

___James, Guilmon, Daisuke, ExVeemon, Minato Cyberdramon, Rika, Renamon and uninjured Troopermons are loading the wounded into the Venom._

_**Born to be wild**_

_The Venom, ExVeemon carrying Daisuke, and Cyberdramon carrying Minato flying away then the screen turns white_

* * *

"Smells like Daisuke." Demiveemon said smelling the air.

"Are you saying I stink?" Daisuke said opening the door entering the room with TK, Kari and James.

"It is Daisuke!" the little dragon cheered jumping into her arms.

"Demiveemon, did you guys have a good day at school?" Daisuke asked, hugging him.

"Where's Yolei?" asked Poromon.

"Yeah, and Cody too?" asked Upamon.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over." Kari said.

"Oh, here's someone now." Daisuke said as she heard footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late! I brought goodies from my family's convenience store!" Yolei yelled as she ran in.

"Good idea. In-training digimon are bottomless pits." TK said.

"In-training have you seen how much Guilmon eat and he's a rookie I'm afraid how much will a champion eat TK." Said James remembering the time where Guilmon ate all their food supply and said he was still hungry.

_'Hey I take offense for that I'm a champion' _Though Gatomon.

"That's pretty cool that your family owns a convenience store." Daisuke said trying to be nice as Yolei gave the digimon the food.

"It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for the food I eat, even though I work there. But the job comes with a great pension plan." Yolei said.

The digimon were looking at the food curiously, not sure if they could eat it, until Patamon assured them and they all began to pig out except for Gigimon and Demiveemon who are calmly eating the bread that James brought with him, Gatomon looking on in disgust and exhaustion.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." she muttered.

James who over heard her said "Just pray and see Gatomon, just pray and see."

"Let's check to see if the gate's open." Daisuke said.

"It's open." Yolei said checking. "Perfecto."

"Great, let's get go-" the goggle head cut herself off.

"Where's Cody?" Daisuke asked after checking to see he still wasn't there yet.

"He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times." Yolei said.

"I hope he hurries." James said.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time." Yolei suggested.

_"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story."_ a news woman said.

"Ah." Daisuke groaned.

_"The results of the national computer programing contest were just announced. And the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijougi."_

Ken was a boy with long plum colored hair, violet blue eyes and was dressed in a dray school uniform.

_"There were many well deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges chose me to receive the top prize."_ he said.

Daisuke and James stared at him. He looked and sounded familiar, had they met him before? No, that wasn't possible.

Some guy named Jackie came on to talk about Ken's invention to brush a person's teeth for them when Daisuke and James noticed Cody had come into the room and Upamon went to greet him.

_"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he balanced the world's biggest check book. And that's not all. He's a champion in judo and a star on the all states soccer team. And girls, he's single!"_

"Don't care." Daisuke muttered, getting creeped out by his eyes.

"Hey, calm down Dai-Chan." Said James also seeing the eyes.

They looked soulless and dead, void of any emotion at all or better known as **Posttraumatic stress disorder **aka PTSD.

"I heard that this kid is so smart that he once gave his teachers homework." Cody said.

"Cody, when did you get here?" Kari asked surprised to see him standing between her and Daisuke.

"He got here a few minutes ago." Daisuke said.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." TK said.

"Hmph. I know more about the Digital World than that stupid kid." Yolei said turning off the computer with a frown on her face.

"Whatever. Let's forget about him and go." James said.

"All present and accounted for. Let' get going." TK said.

Everyone held up their digivices and were sucked in, the music playing again.

* * *

**Digital World**

"You guys are back to normal." Cody said to the digimon.

"Yep." Veemon said.

"We change back when we return to the Digital World." Armadillomon said.

Daisuke's D-3 started beeping then and she looked at it to see some dots that represented them on it and another one farther off.

"What's going on?" Kari asked checking her digivice.

"A digiegg." Cody said.

"What?" TK asked.

"Where is it?" James asked.

"The digivice says it's not far from here." Cody said.

"More digieggs? But we already have ours." Daisuke said.

"Who're they for?" Yolei asked.

"We'll never know unless we look for them." Kari said.

"Good idea. Let's go." James said.

They all started walking off into the forest they were in.

The further they went, the darker it became.

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark here, I wonder why." Daisuke said.

Veemon shrugged at that.

"Don't worry, Davis, I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared." TK said.

"Uh, thanks, that's really sweet of you, TK, but that's not my hand you're holding." Daisuke said sweatdropping.

"It's mine." James said annoyed at TK's attempts at flirting and holding his hand.

TK looked down and saw that it was the boy's gloved hand he was holding and let go, blushing in embarrassment as the others laughed except for James who is still annoyed at TK.

Daisuke's D-3 started beeping again.

"I'm getting something." she anounced.

"Dai-Chan's is right it's just up there ahead of us." Said James looking at his Digivice but confuse at a grey dot on the screen.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped.

They all stopped and saw that their path was blocked by someone they weren't too keen on seeing.

"Look out!" Yolei cried.

It was the Digimon Emperor!

Gatomon was about to punch him when suddenly.

Then suddenly James said something that shock everyone.

"Well why don't you come out and play than hiding behind that hologram." Said James nonchalantly immediately noticing the hologram.

"It's just an illusion!" TK said noticing what he meant.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" the Emperor scolded.

The Digidestineds all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Cody asked.

"Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World! Only the Digidestineds are!" the Emperor said.

The 6 Chosen Children all looked at him, wondering if he needed a CAT scan or a good hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Huh?"

"We are the Digidestineds." Daisuke said.

"You? The Digidestineds? That's physically impossible." the Emperor said looking at her.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked peaking around the Digi Leader.

"Especially when two of us have already been Digidestineds for 3 years now." Daisuke couldn't help but add.

"And Some of us for 6 years." James added his 2 cents

Kari and TK smiled at them briefly, then got serious again.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestineds, and of course, I and my friend are the only perfect human being." the Emperor gloated.

The child of Courage rolled her eyes at that.

"I wouldn't really call you perfect pervert." she said.

"Not only do you have bad fashion sense, but you're dumber than you look." James added making the Digidestineds laugh.

The illusion vanished then.

"Coward." James muttered

Then, they all heard a thud so they turned to see a Tyranamon appear from behind them with the Emperor on top of it.

"Oh no." Daisuke said shielding Kari behind her.

"Me and my big mouth." Muttered James.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong! You are ordered to here by evacuate the premises without further notice!" he threatened.

"The land lord told my uncle the same thing." Daisuke couldn't help but snipe at him.

"And what my dad say to some Intruders at Okinawa." James also couldn't help but snipe at him while pulling out his pistol without the Emperor noticing it.

"We have just as much right to be here than you!" TK yelled.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" the Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei yelled.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must it always become a great big production? Get them, Tyranamon!" the Emperor ordered.

**"VEEMON!"**

**"GUILMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…"**

**"FLAMEDRAMON Fire of Courage!****"**

**"FLAMEGROWLMON Blaze of Courage!"**

The Emperor then jumped down off of Tyrannomon's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"You see, this is why I'm the genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks against me and I keep coming up with something new." He taunted.

"Only a idiot says that." Said James knowning the Emperor doesn't have any tactics to counter their attacks.

The red dinosaur ran at Flamedramon with a roar and back handed her into a tree, but Flamedramon stopped the attack as she stood on a tree branch.

Then FlameGrowlmon used blazing knuckiles, but Tyrannomon whipped his tail to stop the flames which made the Emperor smirk.

Or not James is now sweatdropping at the scene.

"Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked as Yolei nodded.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Hawkmon amrour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"**

Yolei mounted Halsemon as he then flew at Tyrannomon who used Blaze Blast, but Halsemon dodged it and then countered with Tempest Wing and hit Tyrannomon, knocking him back.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?" the Emperor gripped his whip.

From out behind the trees came four more Tyrannomon while the Emperor was standing on the first's shoulder again.

"We're surrounded." Daisuke gasped as the digidestineds all backed up.

"Also out numbered." Said James looking at the situation.

"The more the merrier." The Emperor said.

"There are five of them now." Yolei glanced around.

"You ready, Armadillomon?" Cody asked."Ready when you are." Armadillomon responded.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"**

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon hissed.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Patamon asked.

"As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you two are useless. I might as well destroy you first." The Emperor said.

"Leave them alone." TK called.

Two Tyrannomon blasted fire at Gatomon and Patamon who ran for cover, but another one stepped in front of them and slapped them over to a tree, both crashing into it.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Patamon commented.

"Shut up." Gatomon said dryly.

Daisuke told TK, Kari and Cody to go get the new digieggs while they fought the Emperor and his minions.

Things became thougher when a few more Tyranamon came to join the party and tried to go after TK, Kari and Cody, but the armour digimon blocked their way as they escaped.

The large red dinos knocked the armour digimon around quite easily.

Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon are back to back fighting at the Tyranamons.

One was about to attack Yolei directly, but Daisuke saw this and ran over to the lavender haired girl, standing in front of her when the dino tried to hit her, but stopped when it saw the new person defending it's target.

Tyranamon was going to hit Daisuke and Flamedramon was about to jump to the rescue, but then a missile hit it's side destroying the dark ring.

Daisuke, Flamedramon and Yolei, who had seen the whole thing from behind them, stared in shock as the dino shook it's head and it's glowing red eyes turned back to their peaceful red color, no longer under the control of the Emperor and then a F-15 Strike Eagle flew by fast.

Before the girls could even say anything, TK and Kari flew in on their newly armour digivolved digimon, a golden horse with wings called Pegasusmon and a while sphinx like creature with wings called Nerfertimon..

The two celestial digimon used their golden noose, a gold laso, to hold the Tyranamon down as the other armour digimon used their attacks to break the dark rings.

The Digimon Emperor just look angry at the sudden intervention.

Cue Helicopter Blades.

Everybody heard Helicopters and looks up to see Bell UH-1Y Venoms and AH-1Z Vipers flying in formation towards the battleground

The Venoms landed and Marinemons immediately jump out and aim at the Digimon Emperor who snarled in frustration and taking out his whip when.

Suddenly a flymon swoops down fast.

"GET ON MIEN FUHRER!" Shouted Heinz firing a pistol (Luger) at the Marinemons that for some reason the bullets just bounce off and James who returns fire almost completely missing Hanz who started to duck starts to fire at James who also ducks.

Digimon Emperor jumps on the Flymon.

"COME BACK HERE!" Shouted James trying to Hit Hanz.

_'BANG! BANG!'_ Of James Pistol and _'RATATATATATATAT'_ Of the Marinemons Colt M16A4/M4A1 MWS with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-15 IR designator, RIS foregrip, Magpul MBUS Rear Sight, tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic whose shot all misses.

"I'll see you later to be depose of." Yelled the Digimon Emperor

Venoms and Vipers immediately gives chase.

Then Hanz starts to fire at the Vipers and Venom trying to catch them on the rotor and the Pilots back off knowing the Rotors are the Helicopters weakness one lucky shot and it's bye bye.

The Tyrannomon stood up, then started walking away now that they were free.

"I wanna get a digital picture of this for my scrap book." Kari said as she held up her camera.

It was a nice view as the Tyrannomons walking off into the sunset.

Then James is notice to talked at the Digimon that just arrive.

"Thanks for your help Colonel we could've been toast." Said James to a Marinemon.

"No Problem Captain we always here to help and beside your near the border." Said the Marinemon.

"Wait why aren't you under the Digimon Emperor's control?" Asked Yolei abit suspicious.

"Simple because of these." Said the Marinemon showing a green ring on his arm near the hand.

"This things are Pervention Rings they prevent the Dark Ring or any mind control methods from attaching to any Digimons." Explained the Marinemon.

"Then why haven't you give them out yet." Asked Kari.

"Their Harder to make than it looks." Said the Marinemon.

"Thank you Colonel." Saluted James.

"Your Welcome." Said the Marinemon saluting back while entering the Venom.

The Venoms fly away with the Vipers covering them

Kari takes another picture.

It was a nice view as the Venoms and Vipers are also flying towards the sunset.

* * *

**Back at the Computer Lab**

"These photos turned out great, except the Tyrannomons all have red eyes. Oh, wait a minute, I forgot. They always have red eyes." Kari giggled.

She was sitting at the computer checking over the picture she had taken while everyone sat back and relaxed.

"This Digimon Emperor guy is trouble. We've never fought anyone that was human before. How do we fight him?" TK mused.

"TK brings up a very interesting point we should all consider. This is quite a little army we've put together so far. We have two new digimons who can armour digivolve and now even Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon have a way to by-pass the Emperor's dark digivice as well. But even with all our power combined, we still haven't had the strength to beat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World, yet we still keep forgetting the fact that he's human." Cody said.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it, what's the point?" TK asked.

"We can't defeat him in the Digital World, but maybe we can defeat him in our world." James said realizing Cody's point making him nod.

"How would we do that though? It sounds like a good idea, but we don't even know who he is in this world." TK pointed out.

"You're too young to be worrying about these things, Cody. Just let us older kids come up with a plan." Yolei told him.

This made Daisuke frown since her original team was younger than them.

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to the Digital World. Back then, we were younger when we went to the Digital World." James pointed out.

Cody smiled up at James as Daisuke pushed herself off of the desk and walked over to him, patting his head.

"There is still a problem of finding his identity though." Said James knowing it'll be finding a needle in 12.000 Haystack

* * *

**At the Digimon Emperor's Hideout**

"Now I know why you like here she's a looker." Said Heinz after seeing Daisuke.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Shouted the Digimon Emperor who is blushing with embarrassment.

"Denial." Said Heinz in a singsong voice leaving the room while snickering.

"Master are you oke?" Asked Wormmon who so the Digimon Emperor blushing.

"Yes I fine." Said the Emperor to Wormmon.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm I friends with that dummkof." Muttered The Digimon Emperor.

* * *

**John Saito Shinnach Resident's**

James is typing on a computer.

A file pops out with the Blond hair, white skin, blue eyed boy in the picture wearing a Bundeswehr Heer Uniform.

Name: Heinz Ulrich Wegener

Nationality: German

Rank: NATO: OF-5 German: Oberst aka Colonel

Status: Retired change to: Gone Rouge

And then James save the file and sent it to the rest of the old Team

* * *

**Omake:**

**What does James do on a Saturday Night?**

"Yolei what are you doing!" Yelled Daisuke who saw Yolei, Cody, Kari and TK crouching under James window.

'Shhhhh! We want to see what James is doing on Saturday night." Said Yolei.

"And why is that?" Asked Daisuke annoyed about this invasion of privacy.

"Well we're curious." Said Yolei like it was stating the obvious.

"She's curious we were drag to come." Cody explained for himself, TK and Kari.

"Hey James is bringing out popcorn." Said Kari seeing James bringing a bowl of Popcorn.

"Movie night?" Asked TK becoming curious.

James turns on the TV and a live footage of the gang except Daisuke outside is playing on tv.

Everyone face faults accept for Yolei who just sweatdrop at the scene and Daisuke who shakes her head in embarrassment at their antics knowing how hard it is to sneak up on James.

* * *

**Uh oh looks like someone has a crush on Daisuke.**

**The Song is Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf and a scene from Tour of Duty. **

**Put your comments please**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Marine vs Iron Vegiemon

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_At a base Cadetmon, Troopermons, Marinemons, Deputymons and Tankmons are moving around._

_At a path 2 Digidestineds are walking in different directions in the same path both wearing dress uniforms._

_The first Digidestined is smiling brightly when he past James._

_"Good day Captain." The first Digidestined said the face turned serious._

_"How the heck do you know what kind of day this is." Asked James grumpily as he kept walking._

_The first Digidestined became uncomfortable while looking at the second Digidestined walking towards the hangers._

_Tommorow at the same path the Digidestined from yesterday and James are walking in different directions in the same path but wearing combat uniforms._

_The first Digidestined is smiling brightly when he saw James walking towards him with a cup of cocoa and a plate of meat and potatos._

_"Beautiful Day Captain." The first Digidestined said the face turned serious._

_"What are you the bleeding weatherman?." Asked James grumpily._

_The first Digidestined became uncomfortable while looking at the sky only to see dark clouds._

* * *

**Digital World**

It was another day in the digital world as the younger group of Digidestined alongside their partners as well as Tai and Agumon who were helping out had stumbled upon a prison full of digimon.

"Come on you guys lets go." Tai said as he lead the way into the prison followed by everyone else.

"Over there." Agumon said as they found several digimon behind bars.

"Who are these guys?" Yolei asked.

"These are Gotsumon they aren't very bright most of the time." Hawkmon said hovering beside his partner.

"Don't worry we are here to help you guys." Daiuske said as the Gotsumon nodded.

"Stand back!" Agumon said as the Gotsumon backed up to the wall.

**"PEPPER BREATH."** Agumon fired a fireball at the bars destroying them as the Gotsumon climbed out of their cell.

"There's more over here." Cody said as Armadillomon curled into a ball.

"Stand back **DIAMOND SHELL**." Armadillomon barrelled into the cell door as the Gotsumon moved outta the way.

"Another Here!" James said as he found another cell.

"Get back **PRYO SPHERE**." Guilmon fired at the cell door as the Gotsumon got out of their cell.

"Come on let's get going!" Tai shouted as the digimon freed a few more Gotsumon as they fled the prison. Later they had finally made it out of the prison everyone kept running towards the portal followed by the Gotsumon but James stopped running and looked back at the prison in worry.

"James come on!" Kari cried to him.

"What's wrong Sai-kun?" Asked Daisuke him.

"Don't you find it strange that there wasn't a single guard at all back there Dai-chan?" James asked Daisuke.

"Now that you mention it yeah that was way to easy Sai-kun." Daisuke said thinking it over.

"It's almost like they wanted us to rescue those Gotsumon but why?" James asked Daisuke who shook her head.

"I'm not sure but lets worry about it later Sai-kun." Daisuke said as they caught up to the others.

Later after the two catching up to the others who were waiting by the tv for them.

"About time you got here James come on we need to get home." Tai said.

"Yeah but what about these Gotsumon we can't just leave them."Daisuke said as everyone nodded in agreement

"We can take them with us until we can find a safe pace for them out of the emperors grasp." Cody said as everybody thought about what he proposed everyone was silent for a  
while until James spoke up.

"Alright but I have a feeling that Izzy is not going to be pleased about this." James said as everyone walked up to the tv and were sucked into the computer.

* * *

**Digimon Emperor's Hideout**

Meanwhile the Digimon Emperor and Heinz was watching what they were doing and they chuckled.

"I gotta say this James really is smarter then I had thought." The Emperor said smiling taking a sip of his drink that he had as Heinz looked at him.

"Of course he is, James is a former Captain of the Digital Marines and Air Cavalry during the Millenniummon's reign over the Digital World before they over throw them." Said Heinz smirking at the little history lesson.

"And How do you know this Colonel?" The Emperor asked Heinz at that information.

"Simple I, it's also the reason that we almost ended up in a firefight yesterday with the Marinemons." Heinz informed.

"Yes the Marinemon those Digimon's and they younger selves are immune to the dark rings powers." The Emperor said remembering his failure to take control of the Trooopermon.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"Argh are you guys nuts bringing the Gotsumon back here!?" Izzy shouted staring at the Gotsumon in shock as everyone just smiled sheepishly at him scratching their heads.

"Sorry Izzy but what were we supposed to do?" Tai asked him.

"He's right we could not leave them to be captured by the Emperor again." Kari agreed with her older brother as Izzy sighed holding his head in his hands.

"Alright now that's settled what are we going to do with the Gotsumon? I mean we can't leave them here where someone can find them." TK asked as everyone thought about what to do.

"Don't worry about it I can just say that I'm taking an art class and these are my first attempts." Cody said as he nodded at the Gotsumon who each struck an individual pose making everybody laugh at their silliness.

"Or you could say that they are early rejects." Yolei joked as Izzy recomposed himself.

"Say Yolei do you think I can borrow you digivice for a while I would like to examine one of the new ones." Izzy asked as Yolei nodded handing him her digivice.

Later that day TK was in the back of a concert hall talking to his brother Matt.

"I'm sorry TK but I can't take the Gotsumon with me." Matt apologised to him.

"Come on Matt they could be your back up singers or something." TK pleaded with him.

"No way they sound to gravelly." Matt said sadly.

"TK is that you?" The two blonde haired blue eyed boys turned to see Daisuke walking up to them.

"Hey Daisuke what are you doing here?" TK asked her.

"Jun drag me here to see the concert." Daisuke explained the reason.

"Hey TK who's this?" Matt asked his brother.

"Oh right Matt meet Daisuke the leader of the new Digidestined, Daisuke meet my brother and lead singer of the Teenage Wolves Matt Ishida." TK introduced as Matt offered his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke." Matt greeted her.

"Nice to meet you as well Matt. So TK you never told me you were the brother of somebody famous." Daisuke teased the younger blonde who rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"He's not that famous." TK said as Matt glared at the younger blonde who was smirking at him just as Matt's Digivice beeped making all three of them look at it as Daisuke's eyes widened as Matt took it out and looked at it as his face became worried.

"Lets go." Daisuke said immediately running towards the school with TK and Matt running up to catch up.

* * *

**At school near the computer lab**

Matt and Tk had just arrived at the computer lab where they meet the others except for James going there as they were about to enter they heard singing.

**(It's a Good Day to Die Starship Troopers 3)**

_We call upon our troopers, in this our darkest hour,_

_Our way of life is what we're fighting for,_

_The flag that flies above us, inspires us each day,_

_To give our very best, in every way!_

They slide the door slightly to see James singing with drumming imaginary drums wearing a headphone.

Then James Sing like they were in a choir with Gigimon joining in

_It's a good day to die,_

_When you know the reasons why,_

_Citizens, we fight for what is right,_

_A noble sacrifice,_

_When duty calls, you pay the price,_

_For the Federation I will give my life!_

Then Gigimon be quiets as James starts to sing solo.

_Well all is fair in love and war,_

_That's what my gunny says:_

_You're not alive unless you're almost dying',_

_These are the words I march by: Duty, Courage, Honor,_

_Every single day and I've been trying'!_

Then Gigimon Join in the singing again.

_It's a good day to die,_

_When you know the reasons why,_

_Citizens, we fight for what is right,_

_A noble sacrifice,_

_When duty calls, you pay the price,_

_For the Federation I will give my life!_

James and Gigimon stop to take a breath when "Courage, Duty, Honor." Daisuke suddenly whispered scaring the rest as James to sing like he heard Daisuke.

_The Eagle, he flies high above us,_

_The Eagle, he makes our spirit soar,_

_He gives me the strength to carry on,_

_To fight, and win this war!_

Then Gigimon Join in again but singing slower.

_It's a good day to die,_

_When you know the reasons why,_

_Citizens, we fight for what is right,_

"Courage, Duty, Honor!" Daisuke and Demiveemon started to sing along.

_A noble sacrifice,_

_When duty calls, you pay the price,_

_For the Federation I will give my life!_

"Courage, Duty, Honor!" James sang when Daisuke also said making a dual voice then Gigimon and Demiveemon started to sing together making a musical yet firm melody.

_It's a good day to die,_

_When you know the reasons why,_

_Citizens, we fight for what is right,_

_A noble sacrifice,_

_When duty calls, you pay the price,_

_For the Federation I will give my life!_

_Courage, Duty, Honor!_

_For the Federation I will give my life!_

The song ended with James finally noticing the gang at the doorway.

They all look at James, Daisuke, Gigimon and Demiveemon with a dumbstruck look.

Then Yolei finally broke the silence.

"You guys can sing?!" Shouted Yolei at James, Daisuke, Gigimon and Demiveemon.

"Well yeah, I can play the drums and guitar and Daisuke can play the drums, guitar and a trumpet." James said confuse while removing his headset.

"Wait we were heading towards the digital world just now." Matt immediately said cutting the rest of the questions.

"What's going on?" James asked the group.

"We just got a message from the digital world telling us to go right now." Yolei explained to James.

"Well the gate is opened I just waited for you guys to arrive." James Said to the group.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get going!" TK said as the others nodded agreeing with him.

"Alright lets go. Oh that's right Izzy's still got my digivice." Yolei moaned as Daisuke put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yolei you'll just have to stay behind this time." Daisuke said as she nodded.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Kari asked.

"Yeah lets go Digi-Port open!" TK said as everybody but Yolei and Poromon were sucked into the computer they then found themselves in a clearing where they saw a town in the distance.

They all wound up in a field that was near a lake.

Veemon then pointed out a Digimon lying on the ground, injured and Matt rushed over, announcing that it was his partner, Gabumon.

"Oh, Matt..." he said.

"Gabumon, are you OK?" the child of Friendship asked as he kneeled down to help his Digimon.

"Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way." he joked.

"OK, I want you to tell me everything that happened." Matt said, concerned.

"Good, we never talk anymore." Repiled Gabumon.

_"Hey everybody."_ Yolei called making eveyrone look at the TV screen.

_"I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back and then I'll meet up with you there."_ She said getting up to leave.

_"Have no fear while Yolei is gone. This place shall be guarded by Poromon."_ The pink bird said.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all, when was the last time you say a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?" Gatomon asked.

"This is what you think of?" Kari asked making Daisuke and James laugh.

"Well I though that doors were big pieces of chocolate until I bite them." Veemon Said to Gatomon.

"Okay, break's over. Let's get back to work." Patamon said as Matt kissed Gabumon's nose and stood up.

Gabumon then led the group into the forest, pushing bushes out of the way as they walked off.

"It's a small village called Santa Caria." Gabumon told them.

"Sounds pretty." Guilmon commented.

"It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business and then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gabumon explained.

Looking out through the clearing, the group saw the village that had been built into the mountain in front of them.

"Look, there's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon said as she pointed to the black tower on the cliff.

"The Emperor calls them control spires." Gabumon informed.

James started to walk towards the ledge when Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Matt called to James, "We can't just rush in there. For all you know, he's in there waiting for us and this whole thing is just some sort of ambush."

"I wasn't, I'm going to scout the village with my binoculars." James explained to Matt while producing a M30r Military Fogproof Binoculars.

"Oh." Matt said embarrassed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10." James started to muttered.

"What is James doing Daisuke?" TK asked Daisuke.

"Sai-kun is counting the guards TK." Daisuke explained.

"To many guards to assault." James said standing up, "Any ideas guys?"

"Then why don't we just act like hostages? Have our digimon pretend to be the Emperors guards and tie us up and lead us through." Daisuke said to everyone.

Everyone was quiet as they processed this then James broke the silence.

"Dai-chan that is an excellent idea!" James shouted and then hug Daisuke for minutes.

Then Matt clears his throat that makes the both of them release each other blushing embarrassed.

Now the digimon had black metal around their arms, their partners were tied up and were being pushed around to the gate.

"Stop right there!" the Vegiemon at the gate said when they the team.

"Identify yourselves." Vegiemon1 said.

"It's OK, we're one of you." Gatomon said lifting her paw up to show off the fake ring she wore.

"We just captured these digimon and their friends." She said as we were let through, those of our digimon posing as slaves jostling us to make us move faster.

Guilmon made sure to snarl at them to make their act more believeable as the group was led further into the village.

"Where are you taking us?" Patamon cried out.

"Pipe down! You're all going to jail where you belong." Armadillomon said as the Vegiemon laughed.

As soon as they were walking up the tall stairs to the mountain in the town, we all stopped when we knew we were safe.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic." Patamon said.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet. The first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the taste of the litter and even if we get past them, we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire." Gatomon said before they started walking again.

They then entered the cells where the other Vegiemon were and a group of Gazimon were trapped inside the cage, looking miserable.

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. the Emperor will be pleased. We could've caught them ourselves you know, but I guess you beat us to the punch." Vegiemon2 said, but then gasped as the digimon took off the fake rings.

"By the way, speaking of punch…Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yowled delivering a powerful punch to the Vegiemon.

Armadillomon tackled one of the Vegiemon while Guilmon hit them back with his paws while the Gazimon were freed from their cages.

Everyone then ran out of the cell, Patamon leading the way up the staircase to get to the control spire, but when Patamon turned the corner, he stopped.

"Quiet, there are more guards." Patamon said.

"The exit is blocked. We'll never get out now." Guilmon said as they hid in the corner, watching the Vegiemon as they talked about who knows what.

"We're gonna have to find another way." TK said.

"Where though?" Kari asked as she looked around.

"Back up the stairs maybe we can climb down the hill." Said James while looking around for any Vegiemons

"Alright lets go." Said TK and everyone started to go back up.

The group then made it to the cliff and they looked at the tower curiously and then looked down at the cliff.

"How do we get down from here?" TK asked as he peered down the ledge.

"There's no way to do it. It's too steep." Kari said.

"If we only had a rope or something we could climb down." Matt said, "Hey James do you have any rope?"

"Let me check, nope sorry." James said after checking his pouches

"No problem. I'll go look for one." Gabumon said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by the Gazimon.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We just hang onto each other and you can climb down the bunny slope. Our way of saying thanks." Gazimon1 said.

"That'd be great. Let's go." Gabumon said as the Gazimon got to work.

They were stopped when pink sludge was thrown at them making everyone gasp as they turned around to see the Vegiemon had arrived.

"Ha! No one's going anywhere." A red Vegiemon laughed.

"Veemon, get to work." Daisuke called.

"All right Daisuke, it's time for action. I'm gonna take that over grown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup." Veemon said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud. That oughta cheer you up." She said as she charged at RedVegiemon.

Veemon then used Vee Headbutt, but was stopped by RedVegiemon using his vine like arm to whack her over the head, making the dragon cry out.

"And now for a side dish. Chilli Pepper Pummel!" RedVegiemon called burping out red peppers that hit the dragon in the face that exploded into tiny flames making Veemon cry out.

"Veemon!" Daisuke called.

The Vegiemon then snuck up on the humans and grabbed them, wrapping their arms around the humans and Rookies, trapping them.

Patamon then tried to fly over to help Veemon, but was hit in the face by the Chilli Pepper Pummel.

RedVegiemon then used his Stink Jet making a green smog fill tthe area and everyone coughed at the spicey smog.

"That stinks!" Armadillomon cried.

"My eyes!" Kari cried out.

"Lucky I'm wearing my goggles." James said with his combat goggles covering his eyes

RedVegiemon tied Veemon up and was holding her above his head, smirking.

"Put me down or I'll toss you like a salad!" Veemon warned.

"In case you forgot, I have the upper hand here." RedVegiemon said as he slammed Veemon down making everyone cry out in worry.

"Veemon!" Daisuke called as she tried to fight the Vegiemon off.

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize the thoroughly like so." RedVegiemon said as he started punching Veemon as she lay on the ground.

Veemon stood up, wincing in pain as she did so, but was still able to glare at RedVegiemon as she did so.

"Is that your best shot?" She grunted.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started. How do you feel about flying?" RedVegiemon taunted as he punched Veemon right across the face, sending her flying a few feet away.

Daisuke watched in horror as she struggled to get free from the vines trapping him while the others watched in horror.

"I can't watch this." Gabumon said with his eyes closed.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt said.

"Veemon! Leave him alone!" Daisuke yelled.

"Combine all your ingredients in a bowel, next stir. Blend, mix, frappe and voila! The first course." RedVegiemon said as he kept beating on Veemon, everyone covering their eyes and whimpering.

"Now the entire." The evil vegiemon said.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up." Veemon panted as he forced herself to stand again.

"I have to do my best to help Daisuke. Whatever the costs." Veemon said making Daisuke stare at her partner.

RedVegiemon then punched Veemon in the face, sending him flying back into the control spire making eveyrone cry out as a crack appeared in the tower.

"Leave her alone now! You hear me? She's had enough!" Daisuke yelled as she glared at RedVegiemon.

"I don' doubt he's feeling a little full, but he must have saved room for desert and I've cooked up a sweet surprise!" RedVegiemon said.

"If only I could digivolve." Gabumon said.

"There must be a way." Matt said as he held onto his digivice.

"But how?" Gabumon asked as Veemon was punched in the gut, slamming up against the spire.

"And now for the surprise I promised you. A double helping of…Spike Punch!" RedVegiemon said as he went to punch her again.

"The tower. It's breaking." James blinked as everyone stared at the tower as cracks appeared from the force of the hits.

"That's it!" Daiuske said getting a detemrined look in her eyes.

"Veemon!" Daisuke called.

"Duck!" Matt called to him.

"Now!" Gabumon yelled.

Veemon ducked down and RedVegiemon's fists smashed right into the spire, blue crackles of electricity erupting around the black stone tower.

Matt's digivice started beeping making him smile as the Vegiemon let us go and ran away while Gabumon was covered in white light.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"What?!" RedVegiemon gasped as the large blue and white wolf growled at him.

"Gabumon, how did you digivolve?" Matt asked.

Garurumon then chased after the Vegiemon, blasting his Blue Blaster at them as Daisuke ran over to Veemon to check on her wounded friend.

"Guilmon, what do ya say we give this guy a real cooking lesson?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Guilmon nodded as he Armor Digivolve.

******"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"GUILMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… ****Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"

RedVegiemon used his Chilli Pepper Pummel on Flamegrowlmon, but the red dinosaur held out his hands blocking it, his eyes turning wild.

"You want a piece of me?" RedVegiemon asked going to punch Flamegrowlmon, but the dinosaur grabbed his fists, both trying to push the other back.

Growling, Flamegrowlmon then used his blazing knuckiles on RedVegiemon, the fire covering the digimon as he cried out in pain and ran off.

"I've heard of grilled vegetables, but this is ridiculous!" he said as he fell back, fainting from the attack.

"That's my boy!" James cheered.

"Guys!" someone call making the group all turn around to see Yolei and Hawkmon running over with the Gotsumon, Izzy, Tai and Agumon.

"Garurumon!" Tai said as he, Izzy and Agumon ran up to the large wolf.

"How were you able to digivolve?" the lizard asked.

"I'm not quite sure." The wolf said.

"You know what I think? When RedVegiemon's punch cracked the control spire, we were freed from its power." Patamon said as everyone looked at the tower that looked worse for wear.

"It's certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon said.

"We should destroy the spire once and for all and who better to do the job than Digmon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah." Cody said pulling out his yellow and white digivice.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"**

Digmon used his Rock Cracking and started drilling away at the spire until it gave way, falling down to the ground with blue sparks around it and was completely destroyed, freeing all of the Vegiemon.

"Sorry, I forgot to yell 'timber." Digmon joked.

"Whoa, did I get married while I was a sleep?" RedVegiemon asked when he saw the rings.

"Oh, now I see how it works." Yolei said.

"May I inquire as to what you're talking about?" Hawkmon asked flapping over to her.

"The spire. It acted like an electricity rod. The Digimon Emperor set it up so that it powered the dark rings, making it possible for him to control all the digimon throughout the area." She explained.

"Isn't that right, Izzy?" she asked the red head as he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm quite impressed with your theory, Yolei." He said making her smile.

"Well, whatever the number is one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new Digidestinds, don't cha think?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Leave it to us. We can handle it." TK said.

"I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." Agumon said to Gatomon as she raised her paw.

"I'm all over it." she said.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Tai said as he ran off with the Gotsumon followed along with Agumon.

"I'm right behind ya, big brother." Kari said as she and Gatomon followed them.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." Matt said as he rode the wolf over to the Gazimon.

"Garurumon!" the Gazimon cheered making the wolf chuckle.

James smiled at the scene as he help Daisuke to heal Veemon.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"I'm glad the Gotsumon can't stay with us anymore. Every time they touched my CDs, they scratched them." Yolei said.

"And they clogged the sink when they brushed their teeth." Cody put in.

"Hey everyone, I really think you should take a look at this." Izzy called from his place at the computer.

"Wow, what is that?" Yolei asked as eveyrone gathered around the redhead to look at the computer screen.

"I found it when I was examining your digivice, Yolei. It seems to be a map of the Digital World." He said as they saw the black, white, grey and Green squares all over the screen but the Green is more larger than the black ones.

"Do you see this white square? Well, it used to be black until we destroyed the control spire." He said pointing to the square."Unfortunately, there are a lot black squares left and they all have spires." Izzy said.

"Gee, Izzy. It's going to take a long time to turn all of those black squares into white ones." Cody said.

"And how do we know he won't build new spires?" Daisuke asked with a frown.

"And Reinforce them with stronger guards?" James also asked.

* * *

**Digimon Emperor's Hideout**

"Great now Heinz guard the remaining Control Spires with DarkTroopermons and Waffen SS Troops." The Emperor said to Heinz as he watch the footage of the fight.

"Yes mein fuehrer." Heinz said while looking at a screen of Digimon without dark rings and DarkTroopermons (Looks like Waffe SS Storm Elite soldiers from Medal of Honor Airborne but with glowing red eyes)

"They will never stand a chance against them." The Digimon Emperor smile darkly.

Behind a door 2 digimons look worried as Wormmon and Impmon look at each other and nod in understanding.

* * *

**Omake:**

**How to tell that James is grumpy and why is he grumpy?**

**Just make sure you can see his face when he is walking.**

**Grumpy James:**

**1. Worst Morning:**

James is walking in the hallway at school this morning.

"Good morning James." A student said cheerily as he walk past him.

"How do you know what kind of morning I had." James muttered grumpily as the student heard him look at him confuse.

As James walks to the nurses office

**2. Bad Weather**

James is walking in the same hallway at school this morning.

"Beautiful day today James." Another student said cheerily as he walk past him.

"What are you now the bleeding weather man." James muttered grumpily as the as the student heard him look at him confuse.

Then he looks outside the window only to see dark cloudy skies instead of the cheerily morning sunshine he was expecting.

**3. Bad mood**

James is walking in the same hallway at school this morning.

"Have a good day today James." Third student said cheerily as he walk past him.

"What are you a fortune teller now." James muttered grumpily as the as the student heard him look at him only to see an imaginary rain cloud on his head.

**4. A Hungry James**

James is walking in the same hallway at school this morning.

"Have a nice meal today James." Another student said cheerily as he walk past him.

"What are you now a chef of a five star restaurant." James muttered grumpily as the as the student heard him look at him confuse.

As James Walk to the Cafeteria.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and Omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review or I'll delete this fic!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Welcome back Old Reliable!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, Minato, Cyberdramon, Rika, Renamon and a Squad of Troopermon is seen cautiously advance through the dark Forest._

_The Forest is Dark with flares lightning up in random moments and made creepy shadows. _

_As the team moves forward but a Shadow Troopermon is hiding in front of them._

_Suddenly Guilmon fired a Pryo Sphere as the Shadow Troopermons attack._

_The Team engage and deleted many Shadow Troopermon._

_After the Ambush the Team finally broke out of the Forest and met up with the 2nd Marine Division across the forest._

_The Screen turns white during a celebration._

* * *

**School**

As Daisuke walks up the Stair they meet Cody going down the Stairs.

"Hey, Cody." They called making the boy turn around.

"Oh, hi, Daisuke. What's up?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going home. I've got kendo practice this afternoon." he said.

"Oh." Daisuke nodding with a smile.

"Well, all right then. I'll tell the others. Have fun." Daisuke said also nodding with a smile.

"Thanks." Cody said with a smile.

The boy then walked off just as TK came over.

"What's up, Daisuke?" he greeted.

The maroon haired girl turned to her friend

"Nothing much. We should head off to the computer room. I have a feeling something must be happening in the Digital World." she said.

"Really? The two of us alone in the computer room together?" TK mused holding his chin.

Daisuke frowned at the boy, unsure of the look he had in his eyes.

"What was that?" she asked making him blush.

"Nothing, just that something is always happening in the Digital World." TK said as the two kids began walking.

"So what? It's our home away from home." she said.

The two of them walked on and got to the door.

TK smiled at the girl and opened the door first, stepping back to allow her in.

"Ladies first." he said.

"Uh, thanks." she said.

"Daisuke!" Kari said, happy to see her friend.

"Hey Dai-Chan." James greeted while reading something in his phone.

"Hey Kari, Hey Sai-Kun." Daisuke greeted as the blonde haired boy sulked.

"I can't catch a break." he groaned.

"Why is that?" Asked James to TK who tense up.

"Nope nothing, nothing." TK said nervously.

"What's going on?" Daiuske asked.

"We just got a message from the Digital World. It's a distress call from one of the digimon."Kari said.

That snapped TK out of his sulking as he ran over to look over the Daisuke's shoulder to see the computer screen.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure yet."

"I got it. The signal is coming from one of the black areas controlled by the digimon Emperor. And it's a lot further than any area we've been to." Yolei said.

"This should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari joked.

"Or get the Air Force to get us there it's cheaper." James joked back.

"According to this map, the Emperor's area is getting a lot bigger. I bet his ego is to." Yolei said.

"It won't be long until he has complete control over the entire Digital World." Daisuke said feeling angered.

"Millenniummon all over again." James said to Daisuke who shivered.

"Then every single digimon is in danger." Kari said sadly holding her hand up to her mouth.

Daisike gave her friend a sympathetic look as she looped an arm around her waist, giving her a side hug for comfort.

The child of Light smiled at her gratefully, happy to know that she could always count on Daisuke to be there for her no matter what.

"All right, let's get moving." Daisuke said.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here!" Upamon said.

Daisuke turned to face the small digimon.

"He isn't coming. He's got kendo practice this afternoon and he can't get out of it." she explained.

"One question; what's kendo?" Upamon asked.

'TWACK!'

Every turn to see James doing a few moves with a Expandable Baton.

"What are you doing?" TK asked James.

"Showing what is kendo." replied James

"Oh." TK said while looking at James who moves fluently.

Footsteps were then heard making the group turn around curiously and then grew worried when the steps were drawing closer to them.

"Oh, boy! I knew Cody would show up!" Upamon cheered as he bounced up and down.

"It's not Cody!" Daisuke gasped.

"Everybody hide! Yolei cried.

"Now!" James yelled

The door was then opened by a blue haired high school studnet with glasses.

"It's Joe!" Kari and TK said in happiness.

"Hi guys." Joe greeted.

Upamon sulked because he had thought Cody was the one at the door.

Daisuke looked down at the small digimon and felt heart broken at the sad look on his face, so she placed Demiveemon on her head and then picked up Upamon as some form of comfort.

"Wow, even though Tai told me about it, it's still strange seeing the digimon here in the real world." Joe said walking over to them.

"This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." TK said standing next to him.

"Oh, the one studying to be a doctor! That's really cool." Daisuke said as Demiveemon jumped down off her head.

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils for me?" Yolei asked, hugging Poromon tightly, making the bird digimon frown.

"Yolei." expressed James.

"Joe, this is Daisuke, James and Yolei. Joe's not really a doctor yet." Kari said.

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from the Digi World." TK said.

"I know. It's from Gomamon." Joe said.

"So your digivice was triggered too? That's why you came."

"Candy!" Demiveemon and Gigimon cried, playing with the bag in Joe's hand

Everyone looked down to see both the little dragons trying to get in the bag while Daisuke and James laughed at how cute they looked trying to get into the bag.

"Hey, these are suplies for an emergency!" Joe said lifting his arm up to keep the bag away, but the in-trainings wasn't giving up that easily making Daisuke and James laugh even more as he started jumping for the bag.

"Did you plan on coming to the Digital World with us, Joe? We could really use your help." Kari asked as Davis went over and cuddled Demiveemon in her arms with Upamon.

"Absolutely. I'm worried about Gomamon."

TK then held up his white digivice with green grips to show if to Joe.

"These are the digivices of the new Digidestineds. They're the only thing that can open the gate to the Digital World." TK said.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up about them and he also told me all about this jerk that calls himself the Digimon Emperor and this Heinz guy." Joe said.

"All right, let's open the gate." Yolei said as she stood in front of the computer.

"Right." TK nodded as everyone walked over to the computer and held up their digivices.

As everyone got ready to be sucked intot he portal, the sliding door was then opened making them all turn around to see who had opened it.

"What about me?" the little boy called as he walked into the room.

"Cody!" Upamon cheered as he hopped down from the chair.

"You made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!" Upamon bounced up and down.

"You're going to have to forgive him. He's hyperactive." Codt apologized to the teenager he was standing beside.

"Don't worry. Gomamon's the same way." Joe assured the boy.

"Guys, the gate's open!" James called to the boys.

Holding up their digivices, the group was then sucked into the computer as the light filled the room.

* * *

**Digital World**

They were then shot out of the TV portal behind them and found themselves in a landscape covered in snow and ice.

"Man, it's freezing here." Yolei started complaining about the cold and TK started asking the girls if they were all right, to which they nodded, although Daisuke caught Kari shiver and rolled her eyes as she pulled off her combat jacket to show that her combat shirt is long sleeves and put it over the girl's shoulders to keep her warm, since she was the one who was dressed in the most revealing outfit and then scolded her when she tried to protest.

"Here, you can use one of these." Joe said as he reached into his bag and handed out hand warmers after he got over the shock of how protective Davis was over Kari, almost as bad as Tai was, and everyone thanked him for it.

Pulling out a packet, he placed it in the girl's hand and she stared down at the orange packet curiously.

"They're hand warmers." Joe said as he then handed a packet to TK and Cody.

"Kari." the child of Reliability handed a packet over to the girl.

"Thanks a lot." Kari smiled at him.

"Boy, leave it you. Good old reliable Joe." TK praised cheerfully.

"I watch all of those survival shows on TV." Joe said as Yolei struggled to open her packet.

"It won't open!" Yolei grunted as she tried to rip the packet open, but it slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground.

Heat rose from the packet as it melted some of the snow away and she bent down, picking it up and was surprised to see a face beneath the snow.

"Joe, look!" she gasped making everyone rush over.

"Huh? Whoa, Gomamon!" Joe gasped when he saw it was his partner.

The Digidestineds and digimon all dropped to their knees as they started digging in the snow, revealing more of the white seal who had purple markings and an orange mohawk.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked when his partner opened his eyes.

"It's Thursday." he moaned weakly.

"Well, actually, it's Wendsday, but you never really knew that day, so you're OK." Joe said making Daisuke and Veemon laugh.

"I heard from Tentomon we could use the TV to call you if we needed your help." Gomamon said waving his paw at the TV set they'd come out of when they were sucked into the portal.

"Boy, you're going to use all of my first aid kit." Joe said as he started to tend to Gomamon's injuries.

"I'll help." James said to Joe as he also pull out his first aid kit.

Joe was shock to see James helping him.

"I always get misty-eyed at reunions, I think I'm going to cry!" Armadillomon said.

"Aww don't! Your tears will turn into icicles." Gatomon said walking over to them.

"You really look bad Gomamon." Joe sighed as he pet his Digimon.

"I picked a fight with the wrong dude, the Digimon Emperor." Gomamon grumbled."Gah! Look!" cried Yolei.

Everyone turned to see that she was pointing at a black tower.

"Looks like he build one here too," Daisuke said with narrowed eyes.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Kari said.

"He hunts down Digimon and then put's these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves, and the Control Spire's keep the ring's powered." TK explained.

"That way no one can digivolve." Kari said softly.

"I'm gonna tear it down!" Veemon yelled happily making everyone laugh.

"We're going to have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it." Kari said looking at the frozen river in front of them.

"Now I know what Matt means when I'm walking on thin ice." TK groaned.

"Did ya bring any skates? We need seven pairs." Yolei walked up to Joe.

"Sorry, I'm all out." Joe told her as James ran over to the forest, looking the trees over as an idea began to form.

"Hey, Joe, do you have any rope?" James asked making everyone look at him.

"Yeah." Joe said as Guilmon used his Rock Breaker to cut down a tree.

With that done, the group then got to work, Hawkmon using the feather on top his head to hit a tree, cutting it down while Patamon used Boom Bubble to knock down a tree.

Gatomon used her Lightening Paw to break down a tree, Armadillomon rapidly dug his claws into the bark to cut down a tree while Veemon used his Vee Head Butt to knock down a tree.

Everyone then cleaned the trees of the branched and smoothed them out as they used the rope to tie the trees together to make a sled.

Then the digimon had rope tied around them and the ends of the rope was tied to the sled as everyone stood back to admire their work.

"Well, it's done." Daisuke sighed as she brushed her bangs back.

"What a great sled." Yolei smiled.

"Now all we have to do is go for a ride." TK said as the humans all got on, Joe holding Gomamon.

"That's easy for them to say. We're pullin'." Armadillomon pouted.

"I'm no dog." Hawkmon complained.

"Come on guys, we're counting on you." Cody encouraged.

"Okay." Patamon nodded as the digimon all faced the front.

"Now, mush!" Daisuke called playfully.

The digimon all started pulling, Patamon and Hawkmon beating their wings and they all sighed in relief when Guilmon started running.

He had stronger legs than all of them, which made it easier to pull the sled along.

Everyone smiled and cheered as the sled was carried across the ice by their digimon.

"Go, Veemon!" Daisuke called.

"What a way to travel." Yolei commented.

"Uh oh. We've got visitors." Patamon said as the group spotted figures up ahead of them.

They were large snowmen in the shape of teddy bears with red buttons on their chests.

"Oh, look, snowmen. How cute." Yolei smiled.

"No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" TK asked.

"What do ya think? They're dark rings!" James said as he narrowed his eyes at the black rings around the Frigimon's ankles.

Standing up on a cliff was the Digimon Emperor and Heinz with Wormmon and a Impmon.

"Attack." the Emperor commanded.

The Frigimon then punched their fists forward, sending out blasts of ice towards the group making them shout at the attack.

As the humans clung to the sled, the digimon started swerving around in the snow, trying to avoid the ice blasts.

"Forget about the Frigimon. They're not very fast. We can outrun them. Our mission is to destroy the control spire, right? So it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting." Joe told the younger kids.

"But they're attacking us!" Yolei cried.

"Joe's right, run past them." TK said.

The digimon picked up the speed and ran right by the Frigimon who didn't even try to stop them as the Emperor watched them go.

"All right!" Yolei cheered.

"We made it through." Kari smiled.

The Frigimon then started blasting at the hill that was in front of the group and it started an avalanche.

As the wave of snow rushed over at the group, the digimon cried out as they swerved to the side and started running off away from the snow.

What they soon noticed though was that they were running towards a canyon making everyone scream as the digimon jumped across the canyon.

The sled landed roughly on the cliff across from them, but only half of it made it across and the digimon started pulling the sled up as everyone clung to the wood tight.

James was crushing Daisuke underneath him, keeping her steady so she didn't fall off.

With one hard pull, the digimon were able to pull the rest of the sled up onto the ground making everyone sigh in relief as the digimon continued running.

But they started slipping and sliding towards a lake, so the digimon turned on their sides making the sled flip over and Cody fell out and dropped into the water.

"I'll save him!" Gomamon called as he jumped into the water after the boy.

Later on, the group migrated to a cave that was inside of a cliff wall and started a fire to warm Cody up as he shivered.

"Warmin' up yet?" Armadillomon asked as Joe held a cup out to the boy.

"Drink this herbal tea. It's 10% herbal and 90% tea." Joe said while the boy smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot Joe." Cody shivered.

Everyone else sat around with their digimon in their laps as they looked over the boy, hoping he wasn't going to get sick.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared." Yolei said with a smile.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season." Kari said.

"We'll have to leave Cody here." TK said making everyone nod as they stood up while Cody looked at them in shock.

"TK's right. I'll stay back here and take care of Cody." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe." TK nodded at him.

"Okay, let's get moving." James said to the group.

"I'm going too!" Cody cried out as he jumped to his feet, determined on going with them.

"My grandfather told me that if I rely on myself and try my hardest, then I won't let any of you down." He said.

"You're not letting us down." Kari said.

"Besides, you'll need to conserve your strength." Joe said.

"That's right Cody. We got a long fight ahead and we'll need ya." Armadillomon said.

"I guess you're right. I'll wait here. Don't be gone long." Cody looked down.

"We'll be back soon." Daisuke assured as she and the others walked back to the sled.

After tying the rope around the digimon, the humans got on and were pulled off towards the control spire.

They soon arrived at the control spire and the humans untied their digimon as the Frigimon stood their ground.

"Time to get down to business. Veemon, let's do it." Daisuke holding up her digivice.

"Ready Guilmon?" James asked holding his digivice.

"Right!" Veemon nodded.

"Ready!" Guilmon shouted.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Daisuke called.

**"VEEMON!"**

**"********ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO**… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

******"GUILMON!"**

******"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… ****Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"

The Frigimon blasted at Flamedramon, but he jumped up and dodged all of the attacks, then used his Fire Rockets to knock them all back.

Flamegrowlmon then ran in and punch his blazing knuckles at the Frigimon, keeping them down when they tried to atatck again.

"Flamedramon and Guilmon can handle the Frigimon by themselves, so it's up to us to destroy the spire." TK said to the other two girls.

"Okay, but I think we're going to have to do it from the air." Kari said.

"Got it." Yolei said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" they called.

**"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"**

**"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"**

**"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"**

Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon continued fighting the Frigimon while the three flying digimon took to the air, heading off towards the tower.

Heinz who is watching in a safe distance said to a radio. "Sent them."

From above the a few Digimon without Dark rings and a lot DarkTroopermons attack.

The Digimon tries to help the Frigimon while the DarkTroopermons tries to shoot down the flying digimons

James looking at the the situation calls out word he never taught he said again.

"BROKEN ARROW!" James shouted into his Radio as everyone look at him confuse at what he is saying.

* * *

**Digital Defense Force Headquarters - Communication Center**

A lot of Cadetmons are busy listening to radio transmissions when suddenly one Cadetmon hear something that scared him.

"BROKEN ARROW!" echos all over the Communication Center.

Everyone run around alerting Air Fields and Air Bases.

The Cadetmon clamly replies "Repeat that Broken Arrow?"

"I REPEAT BROKEN ARROW!"

* * *

**Digital World - ****Freezeland**

The Digidestined except for Daisuke who are coordinating the digimon to keep the enemy digimons back watch in confused as James shouted at his radio firing his side arms at digimons with out the dark rings.

Then they heard a response.

"Repeat that Broken Arrow?" A cadetmon replied clamly.

"I REPEAT BROKEN ARROW!" James shouted hysterically to the radio.

* * *

**Digital Defense Force Headquarters - Communication Center**

"I REPEAT BROKEN ARROW!"

Everyone then reported that the Air Force and Marines are ready and requesting coordinates.

"Requesting coordinates over." The Cadetmon said to James.

* * *

**Digital World - ****Freezeland**

"Requesting coordinates over." The Cadetmon said to James.

James then look at his D-3 and zoom towards his location.

"D32-A22-R32-C54 poping green smoke to mark our location." James shouted to the cadetman.

* * *

**Digital Defense Force Headquarters - Communication Center**

"D32-A22-R32-C54 poping green smoke to mark our location."

Everyone then reported that the Air Force and Marines are on their way.

"Support in bound." The Cadetmon said to James.

* * *

**Digital World - ****Freezeland**

"Support in bound." The Cadetmon said to James, "ETA 30 minutes."

"Roger that." James replied continuing to focus on the battle that now supports comming.

Everyone is now surrounded by the enemy digimons and darktroopermons now everyone is fighting.

* * *

**Digital World - Skies over ****Freezeland**

A Group of F-4 Phantom II, AV-8B Harrier II, F/A-18 Hornet, F15 Strike Eagles, and F16 Fighting Flacons

The Squad Leader a Cadetmon asked James to set his location.

"James Request that you show your location over."

* * *

**Digital World - ****Freezeland**

"James Request that you show your location over." The Pilot said.

"Roger that." James said as he pulls out a beacon and turns it on and pulls out a smoke grenade and toss it to middle of the group.

As Green smoke blows out the skies are full of jets.

* * *

**Digital World - Skies over ****Freezeland**

The Pilot saw the blip and the smoke.

"All units attack the unit around the green smoke over."

All over the Radio Cries of Rogers are heard.

* * *

**Digital World - ****Freezeland**

Everyone heard the Jet Engines grew louder than.

'BOOM!'

Everyone heard the explosion and saw the Darktroopermons attacking the flying Digimon were hit with a ice bomb incasing them in thick ice.

'RATATATATATATAT.'

Everyone duck thinking the darktroopermons are firing when they saw the group of enemy digimon got strafe by a AV-8B Harrier II forcing them to retreat.

'BOOM!' 'RATATATATATATAT.'

Everyone sees the enemy digimon either trying to shootdown the Jets or getting shot by non lethal rounds or incase in ice.

Since the enemy is distracted the three digimon then blasted their attacks at the tower, destroying it.

The Frigimon all stopped their attacks as they pulled off their dark rings, confused about what was going on.

Then helicopter blades was heard as a group of Venoms and Vipers flies towards the Taundra.

The Venoms landed and Troopermons and Marinemons jumps out with the Vipers attacking the Darktroopermons still attacking.

The enemy digimons surrendered and the Darktroopermons were deleted.

With their job done, the group rushed over to check on Cody and Joe, and found out that the Emperor had arrived to attack them, so Digmon and Ikkakumon fought him off.

Since the battle was done, the group ran off to the TV portal to go back home.

"All right Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said to the seal.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I've always wanted." Gomamon said sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practice your jokes." Joe said crouching down to his partner.

"Very funny." The seal said.

"I guess we better be heading back home." TK said as Joe stood up properly and Cody faced him.

"Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish." The kid said making the group all look at him curiously.

"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction. Hello, my name's Cody." He said with a polite bow.

"I don't get it Cody. What's the big deal?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody explained.

"You know Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe. Always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari said.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity." TK said with a slight chuckle.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination." Joe said with his arms crossed and a smile.

Everybody smiled at the blushing Cody, amused by his bashfulness.

"He's got a split personality." Daisuke teased.

"Yep just like Rika." James said to Daisuke.

With that said and done, the group all went through the portal and landed safely in the computer lab, the sun beginning to set.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"I bet he's at home crying 'Mommy, those mean kids broke another one of my spires!" Gigimon giggled making Upamon and Patamon join in.

"The fight's not over yet." Kari said.

"Joe, will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked eagerly."Sure, who knows? Maybe I'll even find a digi egg of my own someday. But I have to watch my collesteral." Joe said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you." Cody insisted.

"Sure, I love prune juice." Joe said as Kari rushed over with a sweet smile and her hands clasped to her right cheek.

"Is it okay if I come over too? I would just love meeting your grandfather." She begged.

"Oh, me too!" Yolei cheered.

"Sounds like fun." Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah." TK grinned.

"Great." James smile.

* * *

******Digimon Emperor's Hideout**

"That failed." Heinz said rewinding the footage of a Marine F-4 Phantom II Ice Bombing the Darktroopermons.

"Yes so I propose that your troops to front line duty." The Emperor said

"Yes they worked much better in the front line." Heinz said.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Reasons not to Prank James.**

Shoe Lockers Room.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Asked a Prankster to his partner.

"Yeah his a new student he shouldn't know pranks he's form a academy." Said his Partner.

As James near his locker he stop.

Then he went away.

"That didn't worked." Said the Prankster.

"No wait." Said his Partner.

James arrive with a Metal Tactical Shield, A Riot Helmet and a Gas Mask.

He set Plastic Explosive or the Pranksters clay with a blasting caps the moves away.

Then 'BOOM!'

The stink bomb they hid in the locker blew up as the low Yield Plastic Explosives penetrated the locker and detonated the stink bomb.

The Pranksters are running out the locker room.

While James at the door laugh at the situation.

He was the ultimate Prankster at the academy.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and Omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review or I'll delete this fic!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dangerous Picnic

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"We are Lost Minato!" Shouted James to Minato who is Driving the Humvee._

_"No we're not, we just don't know where we are." Minato Said while looking at the map._

_Behind them the girls were also driving but driving a Truck as they look in front of them._

_"We're lost because of Minato again." Daisuke sigh while leaning against the window as the Digimon are asleep in the back._

_"I know." Rika replied bored._

_Screen turn white_

* * *

**John Saito Shinnach Resident's**

James was humming happily as he packed some food into a bag while Daisuke carried three cans of soda in her arms over to the table.

"Okay, let's see. We have sandwiches, sodas, chips, rice balls, fried shrimp. Are we missing anything Sai-Kun?" Daisuke asked James.

"I don't think so. I mean, the others are bringing food too, right Dai-Chan?" James asked her.

"Yeah, but the digimon eat a lot too." Daisuke reminded.

The boy snickered at that as he spun around to grab his bag.

"I'm so excited. This picnic is gonna be so much fun! Are you sure the others are okay with our old friends coming?" James asked.

"Yeah, I already told them that they were coming. They're all for it." Daisuke assured.

Gigimon and Demiveemon was at the counter eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich, smiling happily as he waited in anticipation for the picnic.

"It's gonna be fun. Going to the Digital World to take in the sights and enjoy the day instead of worrying about fighting." James said as he zipped up his bag.

"Yeah, this'll be fun!" Gigimon giggled.

Grabbing one of the bags, Daisuke pulled out her digivice and checked the time on the screen to see when they should leave.

"Come on, we need to meet up with the others at the school." the child of Harmony said.

Gigimon and Demiveemon quickly wolfed down the sandwich they were was eating and be carried by Daisuke and James.

"All right, let's go." James said.

The friends then left the apartment and headed off down the stairs into the lobby, spotting Kari waiting on them.

"Hey, Kari!" Daisuke called making the girl turn and smile at her.

"Hey, Daisuke, James. So, you ready to go?" Kari asked the both of them.

Walking out of the building, the girls and dinosaur walked down the street to their destination spot near the school to wait on TK, Yolei and Cody to arrive.

"Man, where are they?" Daisuke pouted.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" James asked.

"Yeah, they're late." Kari said.

"Jamesemon, I'm hungry." Gigimon whined.

"Gigimon, you ate before we left the house." James sighed as Kari and Daisuke laughed.

"Hey, here they come." Kari said when she saw Cody, TK and Yolei running over to the friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Daisuke asked.

"I stopped by a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story." Yolei said.

"So, Daisuke, wheres your friend?" Cody asked.

"Over here!" Someone shouted.

Everyone saw 2 kids a girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie and a boy with spiky brown hair, white skin with blue steel eyes

"Everyone meet Minato and Rika, Minato and Rika meet everyone." James introduce.

"Hello, I'm Cody Hida." Cody said.

"Hey, come on. Let's go inside." TK said.

The boy pushed the gate open and the group all walked into the yard, making sure no one spotted them.

Walking inside the school, the group then ran up the stairs and then made it to the computer lab, Yolei sliding the door open as she walked inside.

Gigimon, Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon and Upamon were freed from the bags they were stuffed into and jumped out.

"All right, I got us in. Am I the best or what?" Yolei gloated.

The door was then slid open making everyone gasp and stare at the pink haired teenager who stuck her head into the room, everyone going silent.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" the pinkette asked.

James, Daisuke, Minato, Rika, Cody, Yolei, Gigimon, Demiveemon, Upamon and Poromon all stared at the girl in shock, afraid that they had been caught.

"Mimi!" TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all smiled making the others look at them.

"Mimi?" the group asked.

"I should've known you guys would know her." Daisuke and James muttered together.

"Um… TK? Kari?" Mimi said when she saw them

"Yep." the two friends chirped.

"Daisuke, James, Minato, Rika Yolei, Cody, I want ya to meet someone. This is our friend, Mimi. She's one of the original Digidestineds who moved to America." TK introduced

"I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful." Mimi grinned at them.

"Hi Mimi, Sora told us all about you." Yolei greeted.

"I spoke to her. She told me about you too." Mimi walked over.

"Gatomon, Patamon, how you've been?" Mimi asked sweetly.

"We've been great." Gatomon said.

"Hi, Mimi. I'm Daisuke and this is James." Daisuke smiled.

"And our friends Minato and Rika." James said while pointing at them.

"It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"This morning. I was walking past the school, and just had to take a look for old times' sake, but anyway why are you all here?" she smiled.

"Oh we all thought we'd go on a nice picnic in the Digital World." TK said.

"The Digital World?" Mimi gasped.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us!" Yolei giggled happily.

"I haven't been there in so long. Would it be alright if I came along?" Mimi asked tilting her head.

"Of course!" Yolei yelled waving her hand around.

"But Yolei, I don't think we have enough sodas." TK said simply.

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped.

"No worries. we've brought an extra in case." Daisuke said with a smile.

Mimi smiled back at the younger girl already taking a liking to her and understood why TK and Kari talked about her so much.

Everyone then pulled out their digivices as light filled the room and everyone was sucked inside the computer.

* * *

**Digital World**

The group then landed softly on their feet in a forested area where there were tall trees and beautiful flowers growing, making sure that there were no control spires around.

"Hey, look around. There isn't a control spire in sight." TK glanced around.

"How cool. I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed." Mimi smiled.

"It's change." Minato and Rika muttered.

"That what I said." muttered James.

"I wonder if I'll see Palmon again?" she wondered out loud.

"No worries. I'm sure you will." Daisuke said, then turned her head to the side when she heard a noise.

2 Digimon a Cyberdramon and a Renamon arrive.

"Cyberdramon!" Minato shouted in happiness as he ran and hugged his partner.

"Renamon!" Rika also shouted in happiness as she ran and hugged her partner.

Everyone look in happiness as the 2 reunite with their partners.

"It's good to see you Rika." Renamon said as Cyberdramon just grunt.

"Guys meet Cyberdramon and Renamon." James introduce the 2 new Digimons.

"Renamon is rarely seen outside their village and Cyberdramon is more rare as they are not always seen in the open." Gatomon said awe at the 2 digimon.

"Hey guys! Roll the mat out over here and dish out the food!" Cody called wavering his arms around under the shade of a tree.

"What? Sorry Cody, but I think it's too early to have lunch." TK said with a small smile and a giggle at how eager the younger boy was to eat.

"Well then you can eat later!" Yolei and Daisuke yelled at him, making him jump back in surprise and slight fear.

After all, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Well, hell hath no fury like two women hungered.

The blonde just nodded as the girls backed off and smiled happily as they helped unpack the food.

"You're bad with girls." Kari giggled at her male friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win her over." Mimi said with a wink

TK stiffened at that as he turned to look at the children of Light and Sincerity, a bright blush on his face.

"How did...I mean I don't...Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes." they said making him groan.

"Don't worry. Daisuke is oblivious to that type of stuff. I don't even think she's had their first crush yet." Kari said.

"Who doesn't have what now?" Daisuke and James asked together coming over, freaking TK out, hoping they hadn't heard anything especially James his very scary.

"What's a crush?" asked Veemon.

"It's when you have strong feelings for someone." Davis said.

"Oh."

"Well, have you?" Yolei asked excited for the information.

Daisuke blushed making the other three girls giggle.

"Well...yeah."

They squealed.

"Who?

"When?"

"What happened?"

Daisuke laughed nervously at the attention.

"It was Koji, but he is more like a brother to me, right Sai-Kun." she said not noticing the fuming blonde.

"Yep, thats right Dai-chan." he replied also not noticing the fuming blonde.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized, digital ants." Mimi joked.

"So far, every time we've come here, it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei said.

"Back then we never could have a picnic in fact back then we were always worried about infiltrators trying to sneak in." James said.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody spoke up, changing the subject.

"Sounds great." TK chirped.

"This place looks good." Rika said as she pointed to an area near a tree where the sun was shining down.

"Perfecto!" Yolei chirped.

They set up the picnic area.

"I brought this from my family's shop. You want one?" Yolei asked holding a chocolate covered rice ball out to Mimi.

"Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid!" she gasped taking it from the lavender haired girl.

"What would you have?" Yolei giggled turning to Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." he said watching as the big yellow Digimon stuff his mouth with a black roll.

"Oh he's having sushi." Yolei laughed.

"Great! I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon said holding up his wing.

"Right! Coming right at ya buddy." Armadillomon said throwing the bird Digimon a black roll.

"No Armadillomon! You must never throw food." Cody gasped as the sushi flew past Hawkmon and the bird Digimon ran after it.

"Wait Hawkmon!" Yolei gasped running after her Digimon.

"Wait little sushi roll!" Hawkmon cried."It's just a California roll!"

"Yes and it's rolling back to California!"

Mimi watched them run off with a worried look in her eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna go with them." Mimi stood up.

"All right, be back soon." TK said.

"Be careful." Daisuke told them.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"They're taking to long" James said to the others

"Yep." Rika noded.

"Lets split up and look for them them." Kari said to everyone.

Everyone goes to look for them.

James pull out his M1911A1 while Minato pulls out a M9 Beretta, Rika pulls out a Glock 19 and Daisuke finally pulls out a SIG Sauer P226.

The group and their digimon went in different direction searching the missing teammate using their D-3.

Daisuke had gone off in a direction that was surrounded by trees and flowers, looking around for any sign of her friends, Veemon at her side

While James, Minato and Rika gone off in a direction that was a thick forest, looking around for any sign of their friends with Guilmon, Renamon and Cyberdramon.

"Great just like sector Vietnam again." Rika grumble as they cautiously walk through the thick brush.

Their D3 suddenly started to beep.

"There's a digi-egg here." James said looking at the screen.

"Lets check it out." Minato said.

After looking around they found a cave.

They found the carving of the Crest of Faith and the Crest of Compassion Minato's and Rika's Crests.

Then as they move in they found.

"The Digieggs of Faith and Compassion" James said awe.

"They're yours guys." Guilmon looking at the digieggs.

Rika and Minato get closer to the digieegs

Rika pull the digiegg of Compassion as Minato pull the digiegg of Faith.

Suddenly a Tyranamon arrive with a dozen Darktroopermons.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" James cried out when he saw them.

**"GUILMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… ****Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"

"Guys?" James asked.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Minato and Rika shouted.

**"RENAMON"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… Flareranom the Voice of Compassion!"**

**"CYBERDRAMON"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… ****Depthmon the Guardian of Faith!"**

The 2 new Armor Digimon stood by with Flamegrowlmon.

"Guy are you ready?" Asked Flamegrowlmon to his friends.

"Ready!" Both Raidramon and Depthmon replied.

**"BLAZING KNUCKLES!" **Flamegrowlmon attacked.

**"MARINE KNIVES!" **Depthmon attacked.

"**PRYO DART!"** Flareranom attacked.

There attacks hit home and the Tryanamon was free and the 6 of the Darktroopermons were deleted.

Then the remaining Darktroopermons fired at the two Armor Digimon but missed.

James, Rika and Minato open fired making the Darktroopermons ducked for cover letting the Armor Digimon move behind the group of Darktroopermons.

The Darktroopermons turn around to fired only to be deleted.

Then the group meet up with the rest.

"Whoa whose the new digimon?" TK asked.

"Meet Flaremon and Depthmon the Armor Digivolve from of Renamon and Cyberdramon." Explained James.

"Great more of them now the digimon emperor can't stand a chance now." Said Yolei.

"I'm Sorry Yolei we can't we live in Shinjuku." Said Rika.

"Yeah sorry." Apologize Minato.

"Hey but call us when theres trouble." Rika said.

"Yep." Minato nodded.

"Oke then." Said Yolei.

* * *

**Omake:**

**What does James hide in his house?**

Everyone except for Daisuke was drag by Yolei to find something that James hide in his house.

"For the Last time there is nothing here." Said Kari after looking at the closet.

"Of course there is something just keep looking." Yolei said with conviction.

As TK look through the bookshelf he found some thing wired.

"HEY, does James read twilight?" Asked TK to the group.

"Nope I asked before James and Daisuke said they rather burn the book." Said Cody.

Then TK pull the book only to open a switch.

The Bookcase turn around to show an Armory behind a glass case and it request a password and fingerprint scan.

The CCTV beside the hidden Armory turn on the alarm.

Everyone is scare as the alarm sound.

Then a hidden door opened and a Foster-Miller TALON robot with a T68 M249 SAW Para Version.

It started to fired paint round at the Digidestined and they ran out the apartment building.

James and Daisuke was walking home with Paintball gear when they heard the alarm they pullout 2 Ariakon SIM-4 R.I.S. Elite - Paintball Gun and cautiously move towards James Apartment building then Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari ran out screaming while paintball rounds flew above their head then they ran past James and Daisuke.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and Omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review or I'll delete this fic!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Leave no one behind!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"We leave no man behind!" Shouted James to a Digidestined who is appose to the idea of rescuing a stranded unit of Digidestined._

_"We have no resources!" The Digidestined shouted back._

_"What do we tell their parents then!" James retorted!_

_The Digidestined is now speechless_

_"Mobilize the Humvees and APCs we're getting our friends back home people!" The Digidestined now shout at everyone with renew hope._

_"HURRRAY!" Everyone shouted as the Cadetmon and Digidestineds load up into humvees and APCs._

_The screen turns white as the roar of an engine was heard._

* * *

**Digital World**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon were in the air while Flamedramon, Flamegrowlmon and Digmon were on the ground, all five digimon firing off their attacks at the control spire.

"Yeah!" TK, Kari, Yolei, Daisuke, James and Cody cheered.

Today the Digidestineds were taking down the control spires in various parts of the Digital World with the help of Garurumon and Greymon while Tai, Matt, Izzy and Sora were in the computer lab observing.

Later on, the group all went back to the computer lab to check on their success.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy informed sitting at the computer.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt suggested.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy agreed.

"In that case, we'll do it ourselves." Daisuke said.

"Yeah it'll be a piece of cake." TK said.

"Now you jinx us TK." James said.

TK, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Daisuke and James all went back to the Digital World with their digimon and they appeared in what appeared to be a city made out of steel.

"Oh wow," Cody gasped as everyone looked around.

The city was inside of a large glass dome which was located in the middle of a desert.

"Yeah" Yolei agreed.

"Intruder," yelled a horde of rust colored robots with glowing red eyes and had dark rings on their bodies

"Guardromons! Take Cover!" James immediately shouted after seeing the Guardromons.

"Armadillomon?" called Cody.

"On it" Armadillomon said.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody cried.

**"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON! The Drill of Power!"**

The robots, Gaurdromon, all shot off rockets at the group who duck and Digmon used his Gold Rush to countyer the rockets, but it had zero effect.

Flamegrwolmon used his Blazing Knuckles and broke the rings off of two more Gardromon, but more of the robots kept appearing.

"There must a hundred of them." Daisuke frowned as James stood at her side.

"Yeah." James look around.

"Or maybe more." Cody began to sweat.

"I think now would be a good time to go back to our world so we can come up with a new plan." TK said nervously.

"TK's right. We can talk to Izzy." Yolei suggested.

"We have to hurry." Kari called.

"Head for the gate!" Daisuke yelled.

"Move it!" James also yelled now have pulled out his pistol to provide covering fire.

The armour digimon all returned to their Rookie forms as they chased after their humans, running towards the ally where the TV portal was hidden.

Behind them, the Gaurdromon followed chanting "Intruder!" as they did so.

James fired 4 shots freeing 4 Gaurdromon whose dark ring broke.

Turning the corner of a building, the group ran off to the TV sitting there, Yolei being at the head of the group and she pulled out her digivice.

"Digi port open!" yelled Yolei

Yolei and Hawkmon were then covered in white light as they were pulled through the gate and Cody held up his digivice, the light pulling him and Armadillomon inside.

Daisuke and James suddenly stopped to see Kari really far behind them.

"Go!" TK yelled at the 2 friends.

"But Kari…" Daisuke said turning to the brown head girl behind them.

"Daisuke she'll be fine." TK said as he held up his digivice and pulled in him and Daisuke who held on James back to the real world.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled cried Kari, but they were already gone.

Suddenly, a rocket was fired off and hit the TV portal, destroying it.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"Gah!" everyone groaned as they got up from the floor.

"If we keep on doing this, we should put pillows or something here." groaned Yolei rubbing her back.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Hey wait, where's Kari?" She suddenly asked as TK and Cody got up from the floor.

"I saw that the TV was blown up so we can't go back." Patamon said nervously.

"So that means that Kari is stuck on the other side." Daisuke said angry before turning to the blond boy.

"You said that she would be okay. Damn it, why didn't you let me wait for her?" She yelled finally losing her cool making everyone gasp.

"If I had, you would have been stuck there too." TK said tacking a step back.

"Gah! Unbelievable! She's part of the team! We're supposed to watch out for each other. I'm the leader and should have made sure that everyone got through first." Daisuke said, clenching her fists.

"And I'm Second in Command and a Marine, we have a saying in corps TK." James said to TK.

"What is it." asked TK not knowing James and Daisuke's plan.

"WE LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND!" James and Daisuke yelled loudly at both his ears making him jump.

Then they suddenly thought of something.

James quickly hurried over to one of the computers and turned it on.

"W-what are you doing James?" Yolei asked quietly.

"I'm going to get Kari. No one's getting leaved behind." James said using one of his lines.

"But how?" TK asked.

"Well I'm going to find the closeted portal that will open a gate close enough to the metal city." James stated.

"Hey guys! Kari sent me an email. …She says that she's fine!" Yolei cried.

"Good." said James.

Then Daisuke and James immediately go to the Digital world.

Then suddenly TK joined them.

"Hey wait!" Yolei yelled getting up.

"Wait Yolei. We have to go tell their families that they're going to be late coming home tonight," Cody said.

"Huh…. You know, even though you're young, you have the wisdom of an old guy," laughed Yolei before they both ran out after their Digimon.

"Wait! You can't go out like that!" Cody cried.

* * *

**Digital World Digital Defense Force Desert Base**

TK look around to see that he is in a base instead of an open desert.

Then he saw James talking to a Cadetmon while Daisuke is rallying some Troopermons and Marinemons.

"TK nice of you to join us." James said after talking to the Cadetmon.

"Uh yeah." TK said nervously knowing that James is a little mad.

"Well lets go." James said walking into the Venom with Guilmon, Daisuke and Veemon.

"Right!" Tk immediately said entering the Venom now they flew as near to the city as they can.

After landing.

"We're here." James said looking at the dome city.

"Huh? Looks like one of those things you shake and it starts snowing." Daisuke said tilting her head making the blond laugh.

"I'll go get Kari while you wait here." TK said.

"No, I'll go get her and you can wait here." Daisuke said back, thinking this was a game.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. We'll flip for it." TK said taking out a coin.

"Flip?" Daisuke blinked confused.

"Yeah. If I get heads I'll go get Kari if I don't you go. Alright?" TK asked with a smile as he flipped the coin and grabbed it before looking down at it.

"Heads," TK grinned.

"Nice try TK. That's a two-sided coin. My friend taught me that trick." James smirked as he thought back to when Minato taught him and a Daisuke a few magic tricks

"Really? That's how I beat Matt." TK blinked.

"Why don't we both go?" Daisuke sighed with a smile.

"Okay." TK slowly nodded as they stared to walk over to the metal city.

"Did you really use one of those on Matt?" Jamesasked, smirking.

"Yeah. That's how I got all his old video games." TK laughed.

"TK and James don't really argue a lot. I wonder why they're not friends.," Patamon frowned as he flew close to Veemon

"Something about Daisuke. Human girls make human boy's act weird, but what I find funny is that Daisuke hasn't noticed that TK is starting to like her. I wonder why." Veemon said tilling her head.

"Me too" Patamon nodded in agreement

"Hey Patamon? Do you know what a boyfriend is?" Veemon asked the orange Digimon.

"A boyfriend? What's that?" the other Digimon asked confused.

"That's what I want to know." Veemon pouted.

* * *

**Kamiya residents**

"Okay Cody, don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Tai said quietly into the phone before putting it down and turning to his mom who was cooking.

"Kari's at a friend's house doing a project. They want me to stand on my head for some experiment. Bye!" Tai said as he ran out of his apartment.

"Wait! Be back for dinner!" Mrs. Kamiya called to her son.

As Tai ran out of the apartment, he ran down the hall over to the Motomiya residence and rang the doorbell.

"Please be Jun, please be Jun, please be Jun." he muttered under his breath.

Jun being angered at him he could handle, but Narumi and Tamaki would be a nightmare.

As the door opened, he held his breath praying it wasn't one of the Motomiya adults and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Jun who opened the door.

Chocolate eyes blinked up at the wild haired boy curiously as she stared at him.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Jun asked.

"Hey Jun. I just came by to tell ya that Daisuke will be a little late tonight. He and Kari are working on their homework together over at my place and it's taking a little longer then expected." Tai lied

"Homework huh?" Jun mumbled.

She suddenly heard a familiar soft sweet and gentle voice whisper in her ear telling her that Tai was lying during James and Daisuke's adventure in the Digital World.

"You're lying." Jun giggled.

"Wha?" Tai blinked.

"Well when people lie they blink a lot." Jun smiled as Tai continued to blink.

"Anyway don't w-" Jun started but was cut off by Tai.

"Hey I'm sorry. You're right I was lying. How about I make it up to you over dinner this Friday at 8? Okay? I'll see ya then." Tai said quickly before taking off.

"Err... Mom? I think I was just blackmailed into a date." Jun giggled as she walked back into her apartment.

* * *

**Digital World**

"How are we going to get in there?" TK mumbled looking at the Digimon guard at the door to the metal city.

"We're going to have to take him out on the first attack." Daisuke moaned.

"I'll do it, there aren't any control spires around here right?" James asked waving his hand around.

"Yep. There's only the one in the city." TK nodded his head.

"But we're outside." Patamon smiled

"Which means that you can digivolve." TK grinned back. "Go for it!"

Data looped around Patamon as he digivolved.

Once the data disappeared in the bat-winged hamster's place was a familiar man with long blonde hair and large angel wings.

"Angemon." Daisuke gasped to herself.

After Angemon attacked the robot Digimon guard and let the other two into the city, and he turned back into Patamon.

They then started to walk around the city looking for Kari.

"Digi Armor Energize!" James, Daisuke and TK yelled as their partners turned into Flamegrowlmon, Flamedramon and Pegasusmon.

**"Fire Rocket!"** Yelled Flamedramon as he attacked a Guardromon.

**"Blazing Knuckles!"** Yelled Flamegrowlmon as he attack another Guardromon

"Daisuke, over here!" Flamedramon yelled as he jumped over the Guardromon, pointed a figure in the distance. Kari.

"Lets go!." Daisuke cried trying to catch up to her partner.

"You ready to jump a little higher then?" Flamedramon asked as she wrapped her arm around Daisuke before jumping in the air.

"Err well…WHA!" Daisuke yelped as Flamedramon kicked off the ground.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Kari cried when they reached her.

"Hey Kari." Daisuke said felling a little dizzy.

"Hey Daisuke, James, TK, you guys are my heroes." Kari laughed

"Oh joy." Daisuke moaned as she stumbled backwards.

"Got ya." said James catching Daisuke when he arrive.

"Why is the city spinning?" she asked making her laugh harder.

"Note to self… Daisuke isn't ready for fast jumping." Flamedramon mumbled to herself as TK landed next to them and frown at the pair.

"I'm okay." Daisuke said getting up.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" she yelled as they began to run but suddenly stopped.

"Andromon!" cheered Kari but gasped as he attacked the 3 armored Digimon with a powerful enough attack that turned them back into the rookies.

"Andromon." Kari whimpered.

"What now?" Daisuke asked, stepping back as the robot Digimon started to walk toward them.

"Kari, he has a dark ring around his neck." Daisuke said to her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but what do we do? Our Digimon aren't strong enough." she cried.

"Calm down. We'll think of something." Daisuke said pulling her into a half hug.

"Kari! Daisuke! James! TK!" yelled a few familiar voices.

"Tai!" Kari cried.

"Yolei and Cody too," grinned Daisuke.

"Tai it's Andromon!" the brunette girl cried as she took a few stepping closer to the robot Digimon.

"Andromon slow down! We're your friends. It's me! Tai!" Tai yelled.

"Tai who?…oh… that Tai" Andromon said before grabbing his head.

"Tai he's fighting the power." James said stepping up next to him.

"Kari!" they gasped as Andromon went back into attacking mode and grabbed the girl.

"Hey you put her down now!" Gatomon yelled.

"NOW!" James ordered aiming his sidearm but knowing it wont work.

"Don't you remember me?" Kari asked.

"I'm trying…" Andromon stated slowly. "…Yes." Andromon finally nodded his head.

"We all took a picture together." Kari whimpered as single tear hit him right in the eye and her digvice fell out of her pocket and lit up emitting a light pink light that hit the dark ring.

"Face's from long ago…DigiDestined…" Andromon said before putting Kari down and destroying the dark ring from around his neck.

"Kari I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." he said.

"It's alright. You were under the control of the dark ring." Tai said

"That control tower is responsible for all of this." Andromon said destroying the tower with a single missile attack.

"Yay!" everyone cheered before they all felt though the mini TV.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"Hmm?" everyone looked up to see a tall lanky red haired boy.

"Izzy!" everyone gasped.

"Shh! Lets go," he whispered before everyone felt the school grounds.

"Matt just called and told me what happen with Kari. I'm really upset that you guys left me out-" Izzy ranted, but James had tuned him out and was thinking about something else.

_"This is getting out of hand. Maybe I should call more then just my team."_ he thought but suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up he then realized that it was Tai.

"Tai? Where's everyone else?" James asked looking around, realizing that they were alone.

"They left a while ago, but I just wanted to talk to ya about something." Tai grinned.

"What is it?" James asked him and followed Tai into the park.

"Well… something's been bugging me since day one." Tai said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Huh?" James tilted his head.

"Well ever since we showed you and Daisuke the digital world, it's almost like you 2 already knew about Digimon." Tai mumbled looking up at the night sky

"Yeah so?" James asked at Tai even know he knew the question.

"So me and the other's where just wondering if you've ever been there before you joined us?" Tai asked.

"I tell you later when everyone not just yours and my team is here." James replied remembering the horrors of Millenniummon's reign the concentration camps and the dying digimons.

"But.." Tai was interrupted.

"Later when everyone is here ok." James said in a tone that said no for an answer before walking home.

"Oh." Was Tai's only word.

* * *

**Digimon Emperor's Hideout**

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Shouted the Digimon Emperor as 2 Control Spiral was destroyed at the same time on by the Digidestined the other by the Digital Commandos.

"This is bad the Digital Defense Force pushing up the attack." Heinz said to the Digimon Emperor.

"I will not fail for I am Ken I Ken Ichijouji will not fail!" Shouted Ken angrily.

"This is bad." commented Wormmon.

"I know." replied Impmon.

* * *

**Omake**

**Codex: What is the Digital Defense Force and the Connection to the Original Digidestineds are?**

The Original Digidestineds wasn't Just 1 group but an army of Digidestined that was summon to help the newly created Digital Defense Force to Combat Millenniummon's Army.

After the War the Digital Defense Force was weak as the Battle took away 80% of the fighting force strength

The weaken Digital Defense Force almost annihilated by the Dark Masters if not for their mobile fortress the Digital Naval Vessel the DNV Enterprise the Biggest Super Carrier escorted by Battleships, Destroyers, Frigate and Corvettes.

After the Dark Masters destruction the Digital Defense Force rebuild to regain their lost strength.

Now the Digital Defense Force is the strongest Fighting Force in the digital world.

* * *

**Looks like Jun also have some scerets to hide.**

**Well what do you think about this chapter and Omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review or I'll delete this fic!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Secrets we hide

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Look around you. In the 7th cavalry, we've got a captain from the Ukraine, another from Japan and another from Canada. We've got Japanese, Chinese, Europeans, Americans, even Digimons. Ladies and Gentlemens. All Digidestineds. Now Back at home, some of you in this unit may have experienced discrimination because of race or greed. But for you and me now, all that is gone. We're moving into the valley of the shadow of death, where you will watch the back of the man next to you, as he will watch yours. And you won't care where he is from, or by what name he calls God. They say we're leaving home. We're going to what home was always supposed to be. Now let us understand the situation. We are going into battle against a tough and determined enemy. I can't promise you that I will bring you all home alive. But this I swear, before you and before Almighty God, that when we go into battle, I will be the first to set foot on the field, and I will be the last to step off, and I will leave no one behind. Dead or alive, we will all come home together. So help me, God." James said to his men behind him Minato, Rika, Daisuke, Jun and More unknown Digidestineds standing at attention as the group of Digidestineds and Digimon listen to his speech._

_The screens turn white as everyone cheer._

* * *

**School Soccer Field**

Daisuke was dressed in her standard red and white soccer uniform as her team was practising for the big game coming up.

She ran over to the kid who was going after the ball and she slid under him, kicking the ball away and tripping him in the process.

The ball rolled over to where the Digidestineds were, cheering and Tai was there too, stopping the ball with his foot.

"Walk much, Daisuke?" he called, jokingly.

She chuckled and blushed.

Later on, the coach was telling the team all about their first match on Sunday against the all states winners last year, that just so happened to have boy genius Ken Ichijougi on it as the captain.

The next day, everyone was in the computer lab, Yolei reading up on some facts on the guy, surprising them by his new record of making 45 goals in one game.

"Whoa, this kid is almost even better than I am!" Tai exclaimed.

"I hear he could be in the Olympics." Cody said.

"Oh, who cares about titles and what not. Our team hasn't had a chance to go up against them and I for one am totally stoked for it." Daisuke said, determined.

"You think you can beat him?" Kari asked.

"It's not about beating him. It's about being able to play a good match with him, win or lose, it will still be an awesome experience." Daisuke said.

"Now thats good sportsmanship Dai-chan." James praise Daisuke.

"You're to kind Sai-kun." Daisuke said.

"Oh, Daisuke!" Yolei sang, grabbing the girl's hand.

"When you see him, can you get his autograph for me?" she asked the younger girl, eyes shining in hope.

"Yolei and Ken sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G!" Cody sang.

"Hey, Cody, watch it! Besides I didn't say I wanted to kiss him, duh. I just wanna marry him." the lavender haired girl said, annoyed, creeping out both Daisuke and James even more.

"If you wanna meet him, ask for his autograph yourself." Daisuke said.

"Oh, I guess I could do that." Yolei said.

"Let's all go to the game and you can ask him then." Kari suggested.

"Can I come to your game too, Daisuke?" Demiveemon asked after they got home.

"Sure! You can come cheer me on." she smiled down at him.

They were in her bedroom, the girl getting more pumped up and excited.

"Just wait. It will be an awesome game and we'll see how good Mr. Perfect really is!"

* * *

**Soccer Field**

It was the day of the big game, as Daisuke is stretching while Tai, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Upamon, Poromon and Sora were in the stands and James and Gigimon is no where to be seen.

"Where did she learn how to stretch like that?" Kari asked curiously as she watched Daisuke.

Daisuke was sitting on the ground with her legs out to the side very far as she leaned forward, then leaned back up and stretched her arms over to the left until she touched her foot and repeated the action for the right.

"Well, some sports teams take up ballet to get into more shape. Football players do it so they can jump for farther distances and soccer players do it so they can move faster. It looks like Dai is taking this really seriously if she's learned those stretches." Sora commented.

"How can she even bend like that? It looks painful." Yolei winced.

"It's how some martial artists would get into shape too." Cody said.

"Good luck, Daisuke!" Kari called, holding Demiveemon.

"Give Ken a hug for me!" Yolei called, pulling on Poromon's wings.

"Give him a kiss too!" Tai laughed.

"Ha ha." she muttered, then noticed the bus for the other team arriving and was shocked to see no Ken.

"Wait, where's Ken?" she gasped.

"Where is he?" Kari asked, confused as she didn't see the soccer champ with his team.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting on Ken." TK said, not hearing her properly.

"We know that. Cody, he's not coming is he?" Yolei cried to the boy, angered.

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked her.

"No I won't!" Yolei growled as she began to squish poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine!" Poromon cried in pain.

Determined to learn why the genius wasn't with them, Daisuke ran off over to two boys as they talked to each other.

"Hey, excuse me. Where's Ken?" she asked them.

"Oh, he has some sport's drink commercial to shoot." Boy1 informed her.

"Ken hardly ever has time for soccer anymore." Boy2 said

Daisuke was upset to see that the boy genius wasn't coming, but she knew not to let her guard down, since these guys were still champions.

Even without Ken, it was still going to be one heck of a game.

"Hey, Daisuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tai asked coming to stand beside her.

"Even though Ken's not with them, these guys are still champions and if you're not careful, they'll use you as the ball." he said.

"Yeah, I know." she nodded.

"But you gotta know that if you play really well against last year's champions " TK began.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" Kari finished.

Daisuke smiled at them.

She waved at them in thanks.

The first half went pretty well, everyone giving it their all and Daisuke managed to score 10 goals.

"It's rewinding. There. You look good on camera." Kari said, showing off the pictures she took of the game.

"I really kicked some butt out there, huh?"

"And you kicked the ball really good too." Demiveemon said, making her chuckle and nod.

"You nailed that shot, Daisuke." TK complimented, making her blush under all the praise.

"Well, duh, what did you expect?" a familiar voice asked.

The Digidestineds all turned to see 9 kids standing behind them and 3 of them is James who is carrying Gigimon, Minato and Rika.

Daisuke openly gaped at them and her chocolate eyes fixated on James.

"Surprise Dai-chan." James said to her.

Daisuke laughed and rushed up to hug a girl a few years older than her with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Hey, Alex." she said.

"Nice to see you again, Daisuke." said Alexandra Izumi a Italian.

"Hey, what about us? We want hugs too!" whined Jack Diduryk a Ukrainian.

Daisuke pulled away from the blonde girl and hugged the brown/red haired, red eyed boy, who was the oldest of the group.

After, she hugged a boy her age with dark brown hair and dark green eyes named Tommy Parker, another boy who she was best friends with.

The last two boys were twin brothers that both had long sapphire blue hair and eyes.

These two were opposite in personality and style, but still equally awesome.

"Hey." said the oldest and more innocent of the twins, Koichi Kimura, who had his hair cut up to his shoulder, bangs brushed off to the side.

"Hey yourself." Daisuke said hugging him.

"Remember the prank?" he whispered warily in her ear.

"Yep." she whispered back.

"Oh...Hate me?" he asked weakly.

"Nope!" she chirped.

He sighed in relief and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

Daisuke finally turned to face the last and most reserved member of the group, Koji Minamoto, who had his long hair tied in a low ponytail down his neck, with bits of his bangs resting on his forehead.

The girl held her arms out.

"Do I get a hug...or a handshake?" she asked.

Koji's normal frown turned up in a smirk before exploding into a full blown smile as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

She giggled and blushed as he pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head.

He had always been more affectionate with her when they first met.

"SO!" Yolei's loud voice cut through the reunion.

Daisuke and her old friends turned to the Digidestineds who all looked shocked at the display.

"Who're your friends?" Yolei asked.

Daisuke proceeded to introduce everyone, Koji's arm still wrapped around her shoulder, smirking as TK glared at him in jealousy

Everyone was broken out of their discussion as they heard a bunch of girls screaming.

"It's him!" the annoying fan girls cried.

Everyone then looked over to see a taxi car pull up and the door opened up to reveal a handsome 13 year old boy dressed in a green t -shirt with black stripes and black shorts with green stripes walk out with a blue duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Ken turned and looked straight at Daisuke and she got a weird feeling from that look, fighting back a shiver of...fear or whatever it was.

Koji and Koichi noticed it, so they both shielded her from the boy who was giving off unusual waves of...Darkness?

James is staring at Ken is comparing the Digimon Emperor and him but less match

"For all the attention he's getting, he sure knows how to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Yeah, well, with a look that could freeze magma, can you blame him?" Daisuke muttered about the look he was giving her.

While James went to talk to someone hoping his suspicion is wrong.

"Alpha do you see Heinz?" James asked someone through a radio.

"Negative over." Someone said over the radio.

* * *

**Building across the Soccer Field**

A man in a Black Jumpsuit, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots is looking over the field with an PSG-1.

"Maybe the Germans have better luck." He said the the face is a slightly tan boy with brown eyes.

* * *

**Germany - Heinz Ulrich Wegener's Residents**

A Group of boys and teenagers wearing Black Jumpsuit, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Gas Mask, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots are cautiously moving into position with MP5A3 with surefire weapon lights.

"Team 1 in der Position."

"Team 2 in der Position."

"Team 3 in der Position."

"Team 4 in der Position."

2 Teams are moving to breach a door.

Then they place a breaching charge.

"Verletzung! Verletzung!"

The door blew inward as the team threw in flash bangs and charge in.

At the back door the other team use a sledgehammer and burst in through the kitchen.

The final team crash through the bedroom window.

"Living Room Klar!"

"Klar Keller!"

"Klar Küche!"

"Im Obergeschoss Klar!"

"Verdammt!, Wo ist der Junge auf jetzt!" shouted one of the boy.

* * *

**Soccer Field**

Alex hugged her one last time and everyone gave her words of encouragement before they all sat together to watch and cheer her on.

The group all left while Daisuke went out on the field with her teammates as the Tamachi boys went as well, Ken walking in front of Daisuke since he was the captain of his team just like she was.

"Now substituting, number 7, Ken the rocket Ichijouji." The announcer said as the fan girls started going on about how cute and amazing he was.

Daisuke walked up to continue the game, walking up to her place and noticed Ken was taking his in front of her.

"You must be Ken. I'm Daisuke, nice to meet you." she greeted, pleasantly.

He grinned then looked at the bleachers as the girl's friend all started cheering her on, except Yolei who was in lala land.

"Go, Dai-chan, you can do it!" James called.

"Show them what you're made of!" Alex called.

"Break a leg!" Koji called.

"Go Daisuke!" TK yelled.

"You can do it." Kari said.

"Give it your all." Koichi said.

"Some nice friends you got there, Daisuke." he complimented, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

_'I feel like I've met him before. But how...?'_ she thought as the whistle blew.

He surprised her by zooming right by her, quickly getting into action and scoring a goal.

"Wow, no wonder they call him the rocket." TK said.

"Did you catch that move?" Tai asked.

"He's fantastic." Kari said.

"Back off, I saw him first." Yolei pouted.

"Houston, we have a problem." She said.

"This is Houston, Roger that." James said also stun.

Ken turned to her and gave a smirk as the game went on, both players trying to outmaneuver each other while the other teammates tried to keep up with them.

All during the second half, Ken kept out running her and her team mates, using lightning quick moves to evade them, leaving her in awe and pretty annoyed, especially since Yolei wouldn't stop gushing over the boy.

"He's so amazing and did I mention dreamy?" Yolei gushed.

"Would you like me to pinch you again?" Cody asked.

"Yolei Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijou." The girl continued to gush about her fantasy ames who overheard sweatdrop.

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's gonna affect Dai's confidence." Tai said.

"Hey, Daisuke, when I said 'Break a leg', I didn't mean yours!" Koji called, frustrated.

"Show him what you can really do!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, you show him what you're really made of!" Alex cried.

"I know you, Dai-Chan! You're not the type to go down without a fight, so go for it!" James yelled.

"Daisuke isn't looking too good out there. Ouch." Tai said as the game went on.

"Ken's running circles around him. It's like Daisuke isn't even there." Kari said.

"He makes it seem easier shooting goals into an empty net. Ken has more than just skill, he leads his team like a general leads an army." TK said as Ken barked orders at his teammates.

There was only 30 seconds left of the game as Ken had the ball and was trying to get to the goal, but then out of nowhere Daisuke came in with a sliding block that tripped him up and made the ball roll off to the side of the field as the whistle was blown, the game finished with Tie as both teams are equal score.

"Nice tackle. Have a good trip, Ken. See ya next fall." Tai joked as the others all cheered.

The game was done and the scores are tie, but it was still one heck of a game.

Daisuke ran over to the green uniformed team to talk to Ken.

"Hey, Ken! Is your leg alright? she asked.

"Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard." she blushed in shame looking down at the cut she made, blood seeping through the material of his sock.

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." he said nonchalantly.

"Still, I'm really sorry about it." she said sincerely.

She seemed to have caught him off guard again for some reason, like he wasn't used to her behaviour.

"You apologize to everyone you hurt?" he asked.

"Actually, you're the first one. No one else made me more determined to win before." she said honestly.

"HEY!" she heard 8 voices ring out from behind her and one laughing at the others.

"Well, I'm glad I inspired you. Maybe with more time you'll be good enough to beat me in a game. Until we meet in battle again, my worthy adversary." Ken said, holding out his hand.

Daisuke blinked at the strange sentence, then smiled cutely, shocking him as he felt a rose color creep onto his cheeks and she gently shook his hand.

"Can't wait." she giggled.

"Then we shook hands and he said I'll be almost as good as him someday!" Daisuke gushed, walking home with her friends.

"That's great Dai-Chan." James Praise.

"Thanks Sai-kun." Thank Daisuke.

Alex and the others already went home.

"Oh, come on." Tai said.

"I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph!" Yolei cried in despair, pulling Poromon's cheek.

"Do you need to be pinched again?" Cody asked.

"That sliding block was ultra cool, Daisuke!" TK complimented, liking how she blushed at the praise.

"Yeah, cool." Kari said.

"It made my toes tingle." Demiveemon said from her place on top her head.

"Really?" Asked Gigimon to Demiveemon.

"You know what? I hope one day Ken and all of us will become great friends." Daisuke said.

"I think you're dreaming big." Tai said.

"Hey, it could happen! He seems like a pretty great guy! Wouldn't you guys like to be friends with him?" she asked.

"Yes!" Yolei said excitedly.

"I dont know." James muttered feeling that something bad is about to happen.

* * *

**Next Day at the Computer Lab**

"Gimme your hand." Yolei said as the Digidestined entered the computer lab.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll tell you why. Because I said so." She snapped.

"You better give me a better reason than that." Daisuke said crossing my arms as Demiveemon sat on her head.

"Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like I was shaking hands with him." She said making Daisuke blanch.

James was snickering at Yolei's logic.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." James said.

"Fine, I'll wait to shake hands with my beloved in person." She sighed.

"Oh brother." Everyone all groaned.

"Just what're you doing, Cody?" TK asked the boy as he looked at the computer.

"I can't believe it." he gasped.

"You're dreaming. Let me pinch you." Upamon said.

"It's a control spire." Cody said making us turn to see that a block square had appeared in the center of a white area.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked.

"Controlling, spirring. The usual." Gatomon said.

"It must have been built over night. Amazing." Cody said.

"Not amazing." James said.

"Yeah!" Gigimon agree.

"So just where is it located?" TK asked as Cody got to work typing.

"I'm not sure. This map doesn't list the points of interest." Cody said.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return." Upampn said.

"Why do bad guys always names things like that?" Kari asked.

"It's in the job description, right after really stinky breath." TK said.

"And maniacal laughter, bad names, worst inventions, and Taking over the world is also in the list." listed James.

"Even if this place was called 'Valley of Duckies and Bunnies' with a control spire there, there's trouble." Cody said.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon, yeah?" TK asked making Kari gasp.

"Right." She said.

"What're we waiting for? An Invitation! Let's move it people!" James said as Yolei still stood in front of Daisuke.

"Right." Daisuke nodded as they all pulled out their D 3s

* * *

**Digital World**

The group walked around the sandy wasteland, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"So, Daisuke, that Koji guy was pretty cute. I can see why you used to like him." Yolei said, unknowingly making TK fume as Patamon gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, he's awesome. He and his twin Koichi are in a band back in their hometown and they're really good too." Daisuke said.

"TK, why are you so quiet?" James suddenly asked.

The blonde looked over at the boy he saw suspicion.

"It's nothing, I'm fine Jam..." he said with a smile.

Whatever else that was going to be said was cut off by the ground swallowing Yolei and Hawkmon.

Daisuke and Veemon grabbed Cody and Armadillomon when they saw the sand rise and try to take them too, but their grips were too loose and the two were taken under, TK, Kari and their digimon being swallowed too.

James, Guilmon, Daisuke and Veemon stood back to back, looking around for their friends, but couldn't see them.

"Dai-chan look for them, I'm going to get help!" Shouted James as he and Guilmon ran to get help.

"Right well we better figure out what to do before we find more trouble." Daisuke said.

"More trouble has found you." The Emperor's voice echoed making them turn to look for him.

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done?" Daisuke asked.

"Your friends are with me. Come and help if you dare." He said making her blood boil.

Let's go." Daisuke said as they both ran off to find the jerk.

"I wanted to get more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind." Veemon panted.

"I'm more worried about my friends right now." Daisuke said.

They kept running until they found the Emperor standing up on a cliff with the spire standing tall behind him.

"There he is." Veemon said.

"All right, you better let my friends go right now." Daisuke demanded making him laugh.

"Oh, I am so scared." He taunted.

"What have you done with them?" Daisuke demanded.

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy and so, would it appear, are you." He said.

They looked over to see this curved out rock bridge with the others all tied up, hangin at least 30 feet above the ground.

"Daisuke, save yourself!" Kari yelled.

"Run, you can still escape." TK said.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor." Cody advised.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Yolei yelled.

"Get out!" James yelled.

Seeing James being here immediately rang alarms in her brains James is a Marine he couldn't get ambush the last ambush they got in he swiftly got them out and Guilmon is as strong as a champion also James taught everything she knows.

To buy time Daisuke yelled at the Emperor for being unfair, but he responded by calling forth Deltamon, saying that he would feed them all to his slave if she didn't get on her knees and beg for her 'pathetic' friends' safety and for Veemon to step on her head, which the dragon did, but she wasn't happy about it at all.

The Emperor told her she had to choose which one of her friends would not be fed to Deltamon and she yelled at him to not do it because she would never choose between her friends and hoping that James didn't got caught in the process.

There was a commotion made and Daisuke saw that her friends were running over to her safe and that the ones tied up were Bakemon in disguise.

The Deltamon was going to attack when a F-15 Strike Eagle blast it dark ring destroying it and then Venoms and Vipers arrive with James and Flamegrowlmon jumping down.

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon! I had that kid right where I wanted her!" the Emperor yelled.

"I can't believe you tried to pulled that trick on me! Go get him, Veemon." Daisuke said.

"It'll be my pleasure." She nodded.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"** Daisuke yelled.

**"Veemon armour digivolve to… Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"**

"Bakemon, you gapped tooth fools, get them!" the Emperor commanded as the ghost came down to fight the armour digimon.

"The Emperor's controlling them. The dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key. He's ordering them around like a general leading his army." TK said making James and Daisuke think hard on that.

_'Why did that sound so familiar?'_ They both thought.

"Flamedramon handle the Bakemons." Daisuke said before running

Daisuke then ran off, going up the cliff unnoticed by anyone as the Emperor continued ordering the Bakemon around.

"I have them now." He said.

"Think again." Daisuke said tackling him down to the ground, him gasping from the sudden attack.

They both started sliding down the side of the cliff, their hands locked together as they slid down.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and destroy me. What is your problem? How can you be like this?" Daisuke asked as pebbles flew up and hit her in the face.

"I am a genius. I cannot lose to a kid like you!" he yelled at Daisuke.

"Newsflash, you ARE like me!" Daisuke yelled as they got the bottom of the ground and he threw Daisuke off of him.

"I think not. Deltamon, Triplex Pulse!" the Emperor yelled.

James then drop behind her.

"Sorry but Deltamon won't be answering ever again." James said aiming his sidearm at him.

Then Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon also jumped down and join them.

"No…no. what went wrong? My master plan was invincible! I see I've neglected the fact that you're those all or nothing types. I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day." The Emperor started to monologue making James, Daisuke Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon sweatdrop.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as her eyes trailed down to his ankle and they grew wide at the blood that seeped through his pant leg.

"That can't be…I mean…you're…" Daisuke stuttered in horror wishing it wasn't true.

"I was right." James said through gritted teeth knowing his suspicions are right.

"I could and I am. Ken Ichijouji." He said standing and pulling his visor off, revealing those same cold blue eyes.

"You're the Digimon Emperor?" Daisuke asked feeling sick again.

"I knew it!" James shouted turning off the safety

"The one and only. Well, Daisuke, farewell for now my worthy adversary until we meet again in battle." He laughed as Heinz with Airdramon swooped in and he jumped up, landing on the dragon's back as it flew off with him.

Shocked and hurt by the betrayal, Daisuke let him get away and cried.

"Bastard!" James who got over his shock yelled firing his pistol missing all the shots.

TK and the others ran over to her, also shocked by the true identity of the Emperor and at seeing their leader in such a crippled state as her second in command filled with rage.

Kari had never seen her like that before ever in the many years they had known each other Daisuke was always the stronger one out of the two and was the one who did the comforting and James the cool headed Marine that always stayed calm in any situation is shouting out curses like no tomorrow.

TK got down beside the sobbing girl and tried to comfort her, surprised when she flung herself into his arms and cried out her hurt and he let her, feeling mad at Ken for doing that to someone so kind like Daisuke as Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon went to calm James down.

He was going to pay for that and TK and James was going to make sure of it.

Daisuke who had been with the late 2th Infantry Division felt the betrayal all over again like the time the agents of Millenniummon disguise themselves as Digidestineds and infiltrated the Digital Defense Force.

* * *

**James Saito Shinnach's Resident**

James is now typing on his computer.

His Computer is a Picture of Ken Ichijouji on top is the words APB.

Name: Ken Ichijouji

Called in for questioning.

James sent it to everyone of the original digidestineds and the Digital Defense Force.

Then a message was sent to him he opened and read it his blood went cold.

HEINZ ULRICH WEGENER IS NOT ON EARTH HE IS IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!

Sign by Commander Erwin Wolfman

-German Central Command-

* * *

**Ken Ichijouji aka Digimon Emperor's hideout**

"You Dummkopf do you know what have you done!" Yelled Heinz hysterical as Ken told what he did.

"Yes I cripple their leader." Ken said nonchalantly as he is not listening to the hysterical tone of Heinz.

"Yes that but you put your named now commandos are going to raid your house like they did to mine!" Yelled Heinz.

"Yes but starting tomorrow I'll be stayin here like you Heinz." Ken said walking out of the room.

"You poor ignorant boy," Heinz said, "You do not know how deep is the Digital Defense Force is in the real world."

Hidden behind a door is Wormmon and Impmon as they heard the conversation.

"This is getting out of hand." Impmon said.

"I know." Wormmon replied.

* * *

**Omake**

**Who is scarier James or Daisuke**

The Gang is spying on James and Daisuke who is having pizza at a Local Pizza Joint.

"This is boring." TK said as they watch James and Daisuke eat a all cheese pizza.

"I know but we will find their secret one way or another." Yolei said with conviction.

Then James and Daisuke paid for the pizza and started to walk back home and the gang followed them.

Suddenly 2 Thugs came and stop them.

"Well lookie here 2 barts walking in our turf." Thug 1 said.

"Yeah so pay up if you wanna go through." Thug 2 said.

"Or maybe we can play with the girl." Thug 1 said unknowingly sign there dead warrant.

"You take left and I'll take right oke Dai-chan." James said sounded bored.

"Oke Sai-kun." replied Daisuke.

30 minutes later after a beatdown

The 2 thugs are now bloody heaps on the ground.

"Their scary." Cody said paralyzed with fear.

"You could say that again." TK Said.

* * *

**Whoa more of the originals and whats this the Digital Defense Force have commandos in the real world!**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review or I'll delete this fic!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Digimon Emperor's new home Part 1

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_The Digidestineds are all in a command room as they waited for someone to arrive._

_A Marinemon enters the room and everyone salute him._

_"At ease," The Marinemon said, "Today we will make the biggest push into Millenniummon's territory as everything we have will be use."_

_The screen behind him becomes a map._

_"Sir, What about Oppositions." James asked. _

_"Everything that Millenniummon's Army got." The Marinemon replied._

_"Does that include the rumored Nuclear Warheads?" Jack asked._

_"That is a possibility," The Marinemon replied. "Alright dismissed."_

_The screen turns white._

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"You mean Ken is the Digimon emperor?" said a Izzy as he heard the information.

"Yeah, and he's not just genius, he's an evil genius." TK sighed.

"And a super evil genius at that." Patamon added from his perch on top of the white hat.

"I just don't understand why someone with such a great talent would want to hurt others." Cody whimpered.

"He seemed so nice." Kari added sadly as Daisuke stopped next to her with Demiveemon sitting on her head.

"You know, there was a report on him on TV last night." she said glancing at the older red haired boy who looked troubled by the news.

"Oh hi Daisuke, where's James?" TK asked.

"Gone to do something actually." Daisuke replied.

"Oh." TK said.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us." Kari gasped.

"Lets find him." Izzy said demanded.

"What? Find him?" TK yelped nervously.

"But Yolei isn't here yet, and James went to do something." Daisuke said.

"Hmm… Yeah. After Yolei comes we'll track him down and confront him, and just told James what happen." Izzy smiled.

"Does this plan have a place to eat?" as one of the In Training Digimon asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, for you anything." Izzy laughed looking at the Digimon as the door was suddenly pulled open to show a purple haired girl.

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late, but look what I've got." she giggled showing a white bag.

"Chocolate…cookies…fish…Ice cream… You're the best Yolei! You could be the head chef in the kitchen." the In Training Digimon giggled as they jumped towards the bag.

"Sooo Demiveemon you don't want anything?" Yolei asked as she noticed that the little blue Digimon hadn't left her partner's head.

"Oh… Err…" the Digimon looked down at Daisuke with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright." Daisuke laughed "You don't have to ask yah know."

"But in that weird book that James read it said to stay alive you must not eat anything." the Digimon cried out.

"Demiveemon? That was a ghost story. It wasn't real." Daisuke sighed. "And the food must be green with a bit of blue."

"Ohh… but it was so realistic." Demiveemon whimpered as Daisuke softly put him down with the others.

_'I knew that I shouldn't have let James read that to him.'_ Daisuke thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh I found this, there's an article about Ken." Yolei said, pulling out a magazine from the shopping bag.

"Hmm… I'll take that," Daisuke smiled as she took the book from the girl then Daisuke started to flipped through it.

"Hmm… yeah. There he is." Daisuke said showing everyone the picture.

"Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Cody blinked.

"His smile makes him look so gentle." Kari said as she walked up to Daisuke to get a better look.

"Err… yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you Kari." TK mumbled loudly.

"I don't know, TK. Kari's a lot prettier than Ken." Daisuke said with a sweatdrop at TK's thoughts.

"Let me see it." Izzy asked as Daisuke past it to him.

"Oh this kid. I've seen him on the news before." Izzy nodded as Yolei looked over his shoulder.

"Look at his IQ." she gasped as everyone nodded in agreement while Izzy walked over to one of the many computers.

"I'll use my map program to find the apartment building behind Ken in this picture," he said typing away.

"It looks like a nice place to live." Yolei said glancing at the computer screen.

"Yeah if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice." TK yelped.

"If my calculations are correct then Ken should live around here." Izzy said showing them a location on the map.

"Yeah I know that place." Kari giggled poking the screen.

"You smudged my screen!" Izzy gasped glaring at the mark on the computer screen.

"Well it's not really yours it's the schools, but okay." Daisuke shrugged leaning against one of the walls as Demiveemon crawled back up to her head.

"I think there's an apartment building right there, under Kari's fingerprint." TK said nodding to the mark.

After taking a bus downtown they stood in front of a gray apartment building.

"Here it is. This is the place where we stop Ken once and for all." TK said.

"Hmm… there might be a problem." Daisuke said with her arms behind her head and nodded over to the Police cars, Black Vans and James wearing a Black Jumpsuit, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots.

"Man that kid's trouble." Kari sighed as they ran toward the police cars.

"I think he's run away from home." they saw Ken's parent talking to one of the policemen.

"Run away from home?" Cody gasped as everyone glanced at each other.

"Baseplate get a tact alert we have a missing child..." Everyone heard James talking into a radio.

"What is James doing anyway?" Kari asked.

"Probably trying to get Ken before us I mean I see commandos here." Daisuke said pointing into the van filled with commandos and Gigimon sleeping at the door.

"And I bet I know where he's gone." Daisuke sighed sadly as everyone turned to head back to the school first to the bus stop.

Once back at the middle school everyone ran to the computer room to explain everything to Izzy who was waiting for them there.

"I think you're right, Daisuke. Ken's probably in the Digital World, but its dangerous to just rush in there." Izzy sighed to the younger kids.

"The longer we wait the more time he has to plot against us." Kari said softly tilting her head.

"We need to make a new plan." Cody said.

"Hmm… We need to know what Ken's doing," Izzy said turning around and putting his fingers under his chin. "Lets check the computer."

"Is that what I think it means?" TK gasped out as the Digital World's map popped up.

"Ken is taking over places in the Digital World faster than ever before." Izzy gasped as the map showed half of it was covered in black boxes with green boxes covering the other half with some of the boxes is flashing showing signs of battles.

"Well then lets go!" TK growled out angrily.

"We can't be reckless. Remember the expression 'fools rush in where angels fear to tread'?" Izzy said looking at him.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"Izzy is right you know but I can't just sit here and do nothing." Daisuke sighed.

Then the door opened and James walks in still in his gear.

"Izzy and Dai-Chan is right we can't just rush in because it'll be a massacre." James said walking in wearing Black Jumpsuit, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots with Gigimon.

"Then what do we do then James." TK growled but stop when he saw the stare.

The stare that says shut up and listen up.

"Huh. Well he certainly doesn't look evil." Yolei said looking at the magazine she'd brought.

"Well he is and don't let your self forget it." Izzy said as he nodded.

"Well I've had enough talk. The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. I want some action." TK growled.

"Oorah, he's right you know time for action not words." James said to everyone.

"He's right." Daisuke nodded and smiled at her friend who returned the smile.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Digi-Port open!" everyone yelled shoving there digivices towards the screen.

"I'll be watching over you. Good luck you guys," Izzy said as everyone was sucked into the screen.

* * *

**Digital World**

Everyone arrive in a volcanic area except and James is now wearing a MICH 2000 Tactical Helmet.

"Look at this land of fire. It's like that movie…Land of Fire." TK gasped.

"No it's more like Dante's Peak." James said to TK.

"You're both wrong it's more like Warcarft... What?" Daisuke said after everyone stare at her at her suggestion.

"Nothing just surprised that you play that game." TK said to Daisuke.

"Sure is hot." Daisuke sighed.

"I know." Yolei said dryly

"Five star chilly hot." Kari said fanning her self as everyone began to walk around.

"Keep your eyes open. Trouble could be anywhere." James said as he look around for trouble.

Then suddenly fire like Digimon jumped out of the lava.

"See? Told ya. Trouble could be anywhere." James said making most of the team chuckled softly.

"It's Meramon." Kari whimpered tacking a step backwards.

"Fire would be useless aginst them." Diauske said to everyone.

"Lets show them whose boss!" Yolei yelled as data looped around Hawkmon.

**"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"**

**"****Tempest Win**ds."Halsemon attacked one of the fire Digimon only for it to laugh as the flames grew bigger.

"Don't do that anymore Halsemon! You're just making the fire bigger" Yolei gasped as Halsemon landed next to her with a growl.

"Nothing is working. It's up to you Armadillomon," Cody cried as he raised his D3.

Just like Hawkmon, data looped around Armadillomon.

**"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"**

**"Rock Cracking!"** Digmon yelled and started to drill into the ground splitting the rock in half sending the flame Digimon into the lava.

"Huh? Uh-oh." Daisuke and James gasped.

"What? We beat them." TK said slowly.

"Their fire type Digimon. Lava doesn't hurt them. I think we should get out of here before they come back." Daisuke stated but sadly the Meramon got back up before they could get away.

"Damn it." James cursed.

"My turn?" Patamon asked TK just as data covered the bat-hamster Digimon.

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"**

**"Star Shower!"** Pegasusmon yelled as he jumped into the air and threw stars at the Digimon.

"Are you ready?" Kari asked Gatomon.

"Always ready." Gatomon answer as data covered the cat.

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO...** **NEFERTIMON! THE ANGLE OF LIGHT."**

**"Rosetta Stone!" **As Nefertimon attacked the flame Digimon James and Daisuke froze when they felt that something bad was about to happen.

_'I really think we should get out of here.'_ they thought as they looked around.

They could feel the whole Digital World screaming at them to get out of there.

That there was something coming… something bad.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked turning to the boy as Nefertimon destroyed and released the flame Digimon's black rings

"I-I think we should leave. Something's coming." Daisuke gasped out.

"Yeah I agree." James said also sweating.

"How would you-?" But a loud roar cut off Kari.

"Oh no!" TK cried out as Kari gasped and took a few steps back as a large white skeleton Digimon appeared.

The Digimon was being carried over to them by a lot of flying type Digimon, and on top of the one in the point position stood the Digimon Emperor.

"It's SkullGreymon." TK gulped

"S-SkullGreymon?" Kari whimpered as SkullGreymon ripped out of the hold of the Digimon Emperor and land softly before roaring.

"How can we beat that thing?" TK gasped out.

"I have no idea." Kari cried.

"Not even one?" Yolei asked.

"I have one." Daisuke said.

"What?" Everyone turned to Daisuke in surprise.

"I say we retreat and come up with a plan. Maybe ask the older Digidestineds. SkullGreymon is Tai's partner. Maybe he can get thought to him." Daisuke said getting agreements in return.

"Usually I would say Retreat Hell but you got a point." James said eyeing SkullGreymon nervously knowing the power of SkullGreymon but then SkullGreymon started to head towards them.

"Guilmon!, Veemon!" James and Daisuke shouted together.

"RIGHT!" Both of the digimon yelled.

**"VEEMON! ************ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO**… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… ****Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"

The Armor Digimon tried to fight the skull Digimon off only to be turned back to normal.

"Everyone Run!" Daisuke shouted to everyone.

"But we have to stay and fight SkullGreymon!" Kari yelled back.

"Oh great idea stay into a tight cluster and become an open target" James said sarcastically to Kari.

"Dark Shot." SkullGreymon yelled and instead of attacking the group of kids he destroyed the Control Spire.

"Lucky we wore our goggles." James and Daisuke said together as a bright light shine form the attack.

"You wanna play rough?" the Emperor yelled blowing a whistle.

"I'm afraid to found out who he's calling." Daisuke gasped as black dinosaurs appeared.

"What are those things?" Yolei gasped.

"They're DarkTyrannomon Bad news types." James gasped loudly as Cody nodded in agreement.

"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari cried as she grabbed at Daisuke's arm to stop herself from falling over.

"Yeah! Like some mice!" Yolei cried James sweatdrop at the thought.

"He's throwing them around like rag dolls." TK gasped as SkullGreymon threw the DarkTyrannomon around.

"He beat them all single handed!" Kari chocked out before SkullGreymon turned back into his rookie form.

"That's Agumon!" Kari gasped pulling away from Daisuke and tacking a few steps forward.

"That slimy Digimon is coming after him!" Yolei gasped as one of the Digimon picked Agumon up by the trail.

"Agumon" Kari cried out.

"Let him go!" TK yelled angrily.

"Now!" Daisuke and James shouted to Ken.

"From defeat I snatch another victory." Ken laugh cruelly as he flew away.

"Get back here, you pathetic coward!" Daisuke and James yelled together shaking in suppressed rage that they couldn't do anything.

"James, Daisuke, do something! They're getting away!" Kari cried sadly.

The Digidestineds except for Daisuke and James all watched in horror as they flew off, no one able to do anything but stand paralyzed by the turn of events.

* * *

**James Saito Shinnach's Resident**

After telling Tai the bad news everyone went home.

James is now looking at the Condition of the Digital Defense Force

Digital Defense Force **DEFCON MODE:** 3**: Increase in Armed Force readiness above that required for normal readiness.** -becomes- 2**: Armed Forces ready to deploy and engage in less than 6 hours.**

Digital Defense Force **Threat level: **Critical**: An attack is expected imminently.**

'All available personals are to be ready for a massive counter attack along the Digimon Emperor's areas of control and evacuation of all Digimon not under Digimon Emperor's control.'

'Moving all possible Dangerous Weapons of Mass Destruction out of the Digital World to be contain in a secret facility'

'All Original Digidestineds are called to help if available.'

* * *

**Ken Ichijouji aka Digimon Emperor's hideout**

"Are you sure it's a good idea Ken." Heinz said to Ken as they watch the new Dark Spiral being attach to Agumon.

"Yes it's a good Idea Heinz." Ken replied to Heinz as he watch Agumon becomes his again.

"You know that little show of yours made the Digital Defense Force to start attack in force latter." Heinz said.

"I don't care with Greymon we'll be unstoppable." Ken said to Heinz.

Hidden in the shadows Wormmon and Impmon planned to get Agumon out of here.

"We need to get him out him." Wormmon said to Impmon.

"I know a place the Digital Defense Force use it as an Evacuation Center." Impmon whispered the location of the Evacuation Center.

* * *

**Uh oh looks like all out war is near will the gang get Agumon back and will the Digital Defense Force win this battle? Stay tune!**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Digimon Emperor's new home Part 2

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"30 seconds to drop boys!" The Cadetmon Shouted over the PA as James look out the window._

_All most everything is sent to this all out offensive._

_UH-60 Blackhawks, UH-1Y Venoms, CH-53E Super Stallion, CH-46 Sea Knight, CH-47 Chinooks, AH-1Z Vipers and AH-64D Apache Longbows._

_On the water they see Frigates, Destroyers, Cruisers, Battle Cruisers and Battleships firing with Landing Crafts and Amphibious Assault Vehicles._

_Then he hears music being played over the PA._

**_'Once upon a time, I was of the mind, to lay your burden down, and leave you where you stood.'_**

_The Air group moves into attack formation._

_"William 4 I need you to spread formation and cover the right flank over." A Cadetmon Pilot said as James overheard at the radio._

**_'you believed I could, you'd seen it done before.'_**

_"Roger that Troop 6 we're on it. It looks like a madhouse out there." Another Cadetmon Pilot said as James saw a group of AH-1Z Vipers take formation at the right flank._

_"This is Romeo 4 we're nearing the LZ now." Said another Cadetmon pilot._

**_'I could read your thoughts, and Tell you what you saw, and never say a word.'_**

_As James see one of the CH-53E Super Stallion rear gunner firing a General Electrics M134 Minigun with GAU-17/A flash suppressor at ground targets at the beach._

**_'But now all that is gone, over with and done, never to return.'_**

_The he saw a spark at the front of the Super Stallion then it started to shake and then he saw a Blackhawk got hit at the tail rotor. _

_As he watch in horror as the Blackhawk hits the Super Stallion at the front where both pilots are with the troop compartment and Troopermons and Marinemons started to fallout as the Super Stallion starts to pitch at all directions_

_**'And I can tell you why People die alone.'**_

_"Romeo 5 is going down I repeat Romeo 5 is going down!" James overheard at the radio then he saw another Blackhawk spinning out of control and a Venom immediately start to maneuver against the barrage of missiles._

_"This is Alpha 1 Hit the LZ NOW!" James shouted to the Radio as he sees SAM sites and triple A positions open up on the attacking force as the AH-1Z Vipers and AH-64D Apache Longbows went to clear them out._

**_'I can tell you I'm a shadow on the sun.'_**

_"Mayday Mayday going down!" shouted an unknown Cadetmon as James tried to see what helicopter was hit._

**_'Staring at the loss, Looking for a cause, and never really sure.'_**

_"Roger that Alpha 1 Romeo 5 taking evasive maneuvers to the LZ." Said the Cadetmon Venom's Pilot that James is riding._

**_'Nothing but a hole, to live without a soul, and nothing to be learned.'_**

_The screen turns white as a missile miss James's Venom._

* * *

**Computer Lab**

James, Daisuke, Gigimon and Demiveemon are waiting for the rest of the team with Cody, Tai and Izzy.

Then Kari and Tk entered the Computer Lab.

"Sorry we're late." Kari said as she stopped in front of her brother.

"Hey don't blame her, it was my fault. I had a hair cut appointment but then I realized I didn't need one." TK laughed.

"Yeah but the thing is you were staring in the mirror for an hour." Kari muttered making James and Daisuke sweatdrop at the ridicules thought of TK staring at a mirror for hours.

"Yeah but what about Agumon?" Tai sighed.

"Have him make his own appointment." Tk shrugged making everyone except Tai sweatdrop.

_"Does reptiles have hair?"_ Was everyones thought.

"Lets go save Agumon." Kari said as she glanced at the redhead boy.

"But where's Yolei?" TK asked looking around.

"She's cleaning her glasses." Izzy said getting up from the computer desk.

"Wow cleaning her glasses… that could take hours their so big." TK sighed making James shake his head at TK thoughts.

"Well then hurry up and go find her already so that we can leave!" Tai finally snapped.

"Okay, okay." TK sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll go too." Cody yelped and followed the blonde out

It was then that TK and Cody came back in with Yolei.

"Yolei there you are." Kari smiled.

"Hey. How're you doing?" the lavender hair girl replied back emotionlessly.

"Yolei we've been waiting for you. Where were you?" Tai asked.

"…What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"We're going to the Digital World, aren't you excited?" her Digimon asked.

"I'm not going." she sighed, making everyone but Daisuke and James gasped.

"Why not tell us what's wrong so we can help?" Demiveemon asked sadly.

"Oh I can see that you're the last person to turn to if I was in trouble and needed help." Tai frowned.

"Be nice Tai." Kari said walking over to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Yolei. It's just… I'm just worried about Agumon. I don't want to put any of you in trouble so if you feel like you're not up to the challenge then maybe it would be best if you stayed here Yolei. I don't want anyone going if their hearts aren't in it." Tai said as Kari nodded in agreement.

"And if it can make you feel better you can stay do my math homework to keep you busy." TK laughed.

"Now that I've think about it I have some Kendo stick that need to be polished." Cody also said.

"I've got 2115 Assault Rifles that needs to clean." James put it in making everyone sweatdrop at James's chore and how many Assault Rifles he own

"Is it really alright if I don't go?" she asked taking a few steps forward.

"Sure! You can make a day of it, cleaning, working and all those other fun things you love." Izzy said making James, Gigimon, Daisuke and Demiveemon sweat drop.

"I think he mean's all the stuff _he_ loves" Demiveemon mumbled from the top of Daisuke's head with James, Daisuke and Gigimon nodding in agreement.

"…You sure?" Yolei asked.

"What do I have to do, hold up a sign? If everyone says it's alright if you stay then you should stay." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right Yolei. If you don't feel like going to the Digital World then I don't feel like it either." her Digimon piped up.

"Now that that's settled, lets go get Agumon." TK said as Kari nodded in agreement and walked over to the computer screen.

"If everyone else is ready to go then lets get going! Digi Port open!" Kari laughed and disappeared into the screen.

Daisuke and James nodded to Yolei, offering up an understanding smile before following the others.

* * *

**Digital World**

"It's good to have the whole gang back again." Tentomon said as he flew down from a worn down tree.

"Welcome to my tree house… Well it's not much of a tree house anymore since SkullGreymon burned it. Now it's more of a twig house, but it's okay I was going to redecorating anyway." Tentomon stated and James, Daisuke Guilmon and Veemon sweatdrop.

_"Can twigs be redecorated."_ Was their thoughts.

"We don't care about your tree Tentomon, we're here to stop the Digimon emperor." TK sighed.

"It's really important we stop him. If he keeps getting power like this he could destroy the whole world." Tai said from his spot next to his sister.

"Hey watch it Cody. Be careful." Armadillomon said as Cody almost hit him over the head with his kendo stick.

"I'm sorry but that Ken makes me very angry." Cody growled.

"Yeah me to." Armadillomon yelled out.

"Armadillomon you really need to sort that temper out." Cody gasped as he put down his kendo stick making James confuse at the sudden change of attitude.

"How in the Digital World are we going to find Agumon?" Patamon said as Tentomon flew past them.

"Tentomon could help." Daisuke shrugged.

"That's a good idea." Tai said agreeing with the idea.

"You okay?" Kari asked her older brother has he looked down.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his football." Gatomon sighed.

"He has got a right to be!" TK stated.

"Well all this standing around is making my paws itch so lets get going." Gatomon moaned as she began to walk.

"Good idea… I'll go see what I can find out and don't touch my tree." Tentomon said before leaving.

"Everything will be okay Tai." Kari said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said shrugging her hand off and walking away.

"Well lets Armor Digivolve." James said to Daisuke who nodded.

**"VEEMON! ************ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO**… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… ****Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"

"Look a Control Spire." TK said looking at the Control Spire

"Something's coming." James growled as a Digimon rushed towards them

"I'm Woodmon and I can't be defeated." the wood Digimon stated.

"Flame Shield." Both Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon yelled rushing up into the air and covering themselves in fire before throwing themself at the tree-like Digimon sending him into the control spire.

"Ah! Hey I'm being defeated!" Woodmon cried as he slid down into the ground as the Control Spire cracked and fell.

"Wha… what happen?" Woodmon grumbled as the dark ring was destroyed.

"Hey Woodmon do you know where the Digimon Emperor is?" Tai asked.

"Well I don't really know but I think maybe that way." Woodmon said pointing to the right.

"Thanks. Lets go guys!" Tai yelled as they took off in the direction Woodmon had suggested.

"Hey wait a little help here!" shouted Woodmon as Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon help get Woodmon out under from the Heavy Control Spire

"Tai slow down!" Cody yelped as they where now walking up a twisted hill.

"We made it to Rail Town," Tai said wiping his forehead.

"Rail Town?" the other's except James, Daisuke, Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon repeated.

"Come on guys. Agumon is in this town somewhere so lets go." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

James, Gigimon, Daisuke and Demiveemon start talking to each other.

"Hey isn't Rail Town the Evacuation Center?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked James back.

"Then why is there a Control Spire." Flamegrowlmon asked this time.

Then the Control Spire fell with an explosion making everyone sweatdrop this time.

"Well that was convenient." TK Said as they kept running to see a busy rail town is filled with Trailmons being filled with uncontrolled Digimons and Evacuated as Troopermons, Marinemons and ShockTroopermons stand guard with some of the Original Digidestineds there and Cadetmon keeping everyone in line.

"Wow it's like the great migration." TK said as James and Daisuke went to talk to Minato and Rika.

"SITREP." James said.

"Almost every uncontrolled Digimons are evacuate to the safe-zones." Rika said.

"And that control spire was only here to serve as a cover." Minato said.

WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uh?" Minato look at the tunnel that head towards the Digimon Emperor controlled zone.

"There's no Trailmons coming here from there at the schedule." Said Rika as Troopermons, Marinemon and ShockTroopermons take position preparing to shoot.

They saw a mole shaped pink train came over to them and an orange dino poked his head out and the Troopermons, Marinemon and ShockTroopermons stand down.

"Agumon!" Tai cried and hugged the little orange dinosaur.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cried. "Owwie!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai gasped.

"No you were just hugging my ribs too hard." Agumon joked.

"What is this thing?" TK asked as he looked at the train.

"I am not a thing. I am a Trailmon." He said.

"Mole?" Daisuke question, remembering the pink Trailmon that James and Daisuke race for fun when the war is over.

"Daisuke!, James!" he gasped when he looked at the girl and boy, recognizing them immediately.

"Hey, Mole, long time no see." James said smiling up at him as he patted his side.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Guys." He said.

"Anyone wanna explain this to me?" Tai asked.

"I've told you before later." James sigh to Tai.

"Tai we should get going," Kari said as Tai put Agumon down gently. "I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon"

"Right" Tai nodded with his crooked grin as Daisuke helped Agumon onto Tai's back.

"How endearing." sneered an angry, cold voice.

"Huh?" looking up everyone saw the Digimon Emperor.

Then the Troopermons, Marinemon and ShockTroopermons aimed at him.

"Its Ken!" Kari gasped.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor." Ken yelled angrily.

"If you don't like being called Ken now, how about Kenny or Kendall?" Daisuke snickered

"Or Kenneth, Kenan, Kendrick, Kennedy, or Kensuke?" James added.

"Keenan, Keegan, Kevin, Kelvin or Kayne?" Minato added again.

"Kanye, Kahn, Dicken, Kenji, Kenzo, Ken'ichi, Kennedy or Kenson?" Rika also added making everyone sweatdrop at the amount of names they listed.

"You really don't want to make me angry." Ken yelled.

"So you're the one who hurt Agumon," Tai growled letting his partner down. "You come down here now and tack your medicine like a man."

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon." Ken laughed.

"Try it!" both Tai, Daisuke, James, Minato and Rika yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Ken. You're the kind of bully that give bullies a bad name." Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick only to have Ken snap it into two with his whip.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better then that little boy." Ken laughed before yelling in shock and duck form the incoming flying bullets.

Everyone turn to Daisuke, James, Minato and Rika who draw their sidearms when Cody threw his Kendo stick.

"I'm afraid you're bullets won't hurt me." Ken laughed with Daisuke, James, Minato and Rika sweatdropping at the idiotic reponse.

"Someone get a Rocket Launcher!" Rika shouted to the Troopermons, Marinemon and ShockTroopermons who one of them ran to get one.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that!" Ken again laughed before slapping his whip down summoning a lot of dark colored dinosaur digimon.

"We're surrounded!" TK gasped.

The DarkTyranmon was going to attack when Tankmons came to the rescue.

"Lets do this!" Daisuke yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

**"RENAMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… Flareranom the Voice of Compassion!"**

**"CYBERDRAMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… ****Depthmon the Guardian of Faith!"**

**"VEEMON! ************ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO**… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO… ****Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"

**"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"**

**"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"**

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"**

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO...** **NEFERTIMON! THE ANGLE OF LIGHT."**

The Armored Digimons attacked the DarkTyranamons.

"Attack!" Agumon cried and ran off.

"Agumon!" Tai gasped and ran after his partner.

"So you come back to me Agumon, and look I have a new friendship ring." Ken said holding up the dark spirals before throwing it at the dinosaur.

"Gah!" Agumon gasped as the spiral zipped up his arm.

"You are mine again!" Ken yelled as Agumon bowed down to him.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai asked only to have a fireball thrown at him

"Look out!" James yelled and pushed him out the way.

"He's being controlled again." Cody gasped.

"Now, Agumon, Dark Digivolve!" Ken ordered.

**"Agumon Dark Digivolve to MetalGreymon."**

"He looks so different." Kari gasped.

"And mean." TK said.

Then Daisuke gasped as she felt a familiar pain in her chest at the sight and the tainted power from the dino.

She gasped as she felt invisible flames lightly licking at her skin and her face was flushed, making Flamedramon look at her in worry, MetalGraymon used that to his advantage as he knocked her back and he turned into Demiveemon then Daisuke fainted.

"See ya digi-fools!" Ken yelled as a flying Digimon grabbed MetalGreymon and left

"Agumon no!" Tai cried as he watched his partner's figure get smaller and smaller.

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

Turning around they saw trailers.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon!" TK gasped.

"And Matt!" Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry about not coming before." Yolei sighed.

"MAN DOWN!" A shout was heard and everybody saw that James is cradling an unconscious Daisuke trying to get her to wake up as Minato check her temperature and Rika calling for a medic and Flamegrowlmon holding an also unconscious Demiveemon.

Then everyone ran to them as the sound of a Venom is heard closing in.

* * *

**Quiz:**

**What is Daisuke's and James's actual crest?**

**Daisuke's crest question: **I'm the power for balance and without me the world is in chaos.

**James's crest question: **When Courage is gone, Friendship is broken, Hope and Faith is out, Compassion, Love and Kindness is lost by greed and hate, Sincerity, Knowledge and Reliability is no more and Light is sacrificed to the darkness, I'm the power that will produce a miracle.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter and the quiz please answer.**

**The Flashback is inspired by the Trailer World in Conflict NYC Trailer**

**Please Read and Review please (:]**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 - The Storm of Friendship

* * *

**Do you know the answer for the quiz if no then it's in this chapter read and figure it out.**

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**'A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war.'**_

_News Reports of the Dangers of Millenniummon's Army is shown._

**_'To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war.'_**

_The screen shows James, Minato, Rika, Daisuke, Jun, Jack, Alex, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, and Heinz together with their Digimons. (Jun: A Mistymon Jack: An HiAndromon Alex: A Silphymon Tommy: A Terriermon Koji: A __Wizardmon_ Koichi: A Knightmon)

_**'It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,'**_

_James's speech and Mellenniummon's propaganda form a PA._

_**'The moment to live and the moment to die,'**_

_Jun, Jack, Alex, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, Heinz, James, Daisuke, Minato and Rika is together in a picnic in the next picture they're in a military funeral_

_**'The moment to fight, the moment to fight'**_

_James is reloading his Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, and tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic and Hienz reloading his Hk G36CKV with EOTech XPS3 holographic sight, EOTech magnifier and Tactical weapon light._

_**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

_Explosion as Digidestineds and the Digital Defense Force charges Mellenniumon's army._

_**'To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death!, To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first**_

_**To the right, To the left , We will fight to the death!, To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!'**_

_The Original Digidestined with their Digimon together before their separation._

* * *

**Digital World - In Pursuit of MetalGreymon in the Trailmon escorted by 2 AH-1Z Vipers.**

Daisuke's eyes were heavy as she tried to open them, hearing voices around her and felt two strong arms holding her safely, her head resting on their chest.

Her eyes blinked open, seeing a blurred image in front of her that looked familiar, worried grey steel right eye and a dark red left eye looking down at her.

She also felt familiar warmth that radiated from him and wondered if it was who she was hoping it was.

"S-Sai-Kun?" she asked softly.

The figure chuckled and her eyes focussed, and she saw that it was James that was holding her, Matt smiling down at her on her right and Tai smiling down at her on her left as Demiveemon rested on her stomach and Kari was on her left with Gatomon in her arms all around them is the ShockTroopermons.

"Daisuke, I was so scared!" Demiveemon said hugging her chest.

"Ugh.. Huh? What happen?" Daisuke asked weakly.

"You pass out." James answered to Daisuke.

"Where are we." Daisuke asked.

"Look out side." James replied.

Now Daisuke notice that they're inside the Mole with 2 vipers flying close by.

"Where are we going." Daisuke asked.

"We're going after Ken." Tai answered

"Where's Minato and Rika." Daisuke asked again

"They stayed back to continue evacuations." James answered again.

"Then why are the ShockTroopermons here?" Daisuke asked.

"Back up." James Repiled.

Daisuke tried to stand up only to fall and caught by James

"Daisuke no you might be sick." Kari said her cherry eyes narrowed in worry.

"Sick?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah you could be sick Daisuke." Tai said his blue eyes narrowed in worry.

"Really? I haven't felt that way since—" Daisuke trailed off when she felt a memory of the ambush of the 2nd Infantry Division because of Millenniummon's Agents and the Digidestineds were divided.

"Since 2ID." " She said softly as she remembered the feeling as the hot flames consuming her as Millenniummon's Agents revealed themselves and the Digidestineds were to far to help.

"2ID? What's that?" Cody asked."

"I believe it is the Elite 2nd Mechanized Infantry Division of the Digital Defense Force ." Hawkmon said making the 5 the Chosen Children and their partners who knew about this already look at him.

"Elite 2nd Mechanized Infantry Division?" Yolei asked.

"In the beginning, the Digital World was a peaceful place but then Millenniummon attacked and ruled half of the Digital World." Daisuke quoted from memory making everyone look at her.

"But Millenniumon is still obsessed with the power and kept attacking the other half, destroying the Digital World. One day, 21 brave warriors rose up to defeat Millenniummon. Each had the power of one of the crests. Courage, Friendship, Hope, Faith, Compassion, Love, Kindness, Sincerity, Devotion, Innocence, Diligence, Purity, Loyalty, Justice, Sacrifice, Modesty, Patience, Light, Darkness, Knowledge and Reliability. But there was 2 who were the most important because they kept them all in line because they were opposites and kept the fighting going. They were the warriors of Harmony and Determination. The 21 defeated Millenniummon and were then put to rest as Sovereigns took on the roles as the rulers."

Everyone listened to her story, including Izzy who was able to hear them because of the D-terminals.

"But then, Millenniummon tried to make a comeback by using his dark powers and retake his other half of the Digital World so the sovereigns called many Digidestineds to help with the new war and the newly created Digital Defense Force and finally that Millenniummon is finally defeated." Daisuke said shocking them all.

"James was the leader and had the crest of Determination, Minato had the crest of Faith, Rika had the crest of Compassion Alex had the crest of Loyalty, Jack had the crest of Justice, Tommy had the crest of Modesty, Koji had the crest of Light, Koichi had the crest of Darkness. And before you say anything, Darkness isn't really evil." She said when she saw the looks in everyone's eyes.

"Darkness just has a bad rep because the power is always used for evil. The truth is, Light can be used for evil just as easily. If any of you try to isolate Koichi just because of his power, James, Koji and I will be beat you all into a pulp. He went through way too much horrible things and doesn't deserve your criticism." She said making everyone nervous.

"OK, but on topic. I had the crest of Harmony, which is why I'm so protective of Koichi, since Harmony can't exist without Light and Darkness. The worlds would fall apart without them. After we saved the Digital World, we all separated cause Millenniummon is permanently Deleted." Daisuke said.

They all suddenly got a signal on their devices and saw that there was a new digiegg so they told Mole to stop and they all ran to a crater were they found the crest of Friendship carved into the side of the wall and a black oval shaped object with a lightning bolt shaped blade in it.

"Hey look the crest of friendship." TK said.

"It could be a trap though." Kari said.

"Impossible it got the crest of friendship." Matt said.

"Well pick it up!" James shouted annoyed making everyone jump.

Then TK tried it out.

Then Cody.

Then James.

After was Kari.

And last was Yolei.

They all failed.

Daisuke was standing off between Matt and Tai, Veemon at her side, watching them all turn red in the face as they tried to lift the heavy egg.

"Well, you're up, Daisuke." Tai said looking at her.

"Go on, Daisuke." Matt said.

She nodded and went to go see if she could lift it, but was interrupted by a loud sound that hurt everyone's except for James who is still wearing 'MICH 2000 Tactical Helmet' ears and they held them, crying out in pain.

Ken and Heinz were back and had a Flymon with him, Airdramon and MetalGreymon.

Flymon trapped Patamon and TK tried to run and save him, but Daisuke wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him back from getting hurt and James starts firing his Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, and tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic which he took from Minato that he loan a week before all the shot miss but it made them released Patamon.

The others all attacked, but Daisuke felt her body was on fire again and stepped back from everyone else, holding her head as arrived MetalGreymon and attacked everyone.

As MetalGreymon tried to attack them and Ken tried to place a dark spiral on Patamon, Daisuke felt her body burn and she screamed in pain, and then James fired burst of shots and hit the spiral Ken held and the one around Flymon just as Garurumon came and saved Patamon.

Tai rushed over to Daisuke and wrapped her arms around her as she thrashed around in his arms, tears streaming down her face as she felt the invisible flames burning her as MetalGreymon grew closer.

Suddenly the 2 Vipers that were escorting them arrive and distract MetalGreymon and Flamegrowlmon attacked MetalGreymon only to be blasted away then Daisuke gasped as she pulled away from Tai as the pain disappear.

Just then, there was a blue light that shone behind them and the digiegg of Friendship rushed over to Daisuke, making her smile as she then unlocked its power and Veemon became a new digimon.

**"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

**"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….. RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"**

"Let's go save our friend, Matt." Daisuke said to the blonde as she mounted her partner.

"Right, Daisuke!" Matt said mounting Garurumon.

"Good luck, guys." Tai said as the two bearers of Friendship rushed off.

Daisuke and Matt worked together and destroyed the spiral, freeing their friend as he reverted back to Agumon and Tai rushed over to hug him as the Emperor and Heinz made a getaway, angered and confused about what happened.

"Daisuke, you did it!" Matt cheered jumping off of Garurumon and onto Raidramon, hugging her and ruffled up her hair.

* * *

**Omake:**

**How many Assault Rifles does James own actually.**

The gang except Daisuke is back at James's apartment.

"Why are we here again after before?" Kari asked Yolei as they search James's apartment again.

"Because we won't open the secret armory again." Yolei replied nonchalantly.

"Found another armory." TK yelled everyone.

Everyone starts to pullout Pistols:(20 M9 Berettas, 20 M9A1 Berettas, 35 Colt M1911A1s), Sub Machine Guns: ( 10 MP5A3 with surefire lights), and Assault Rifles: (Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, and tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic) that kept piling and piling until 500.000 Assault rifles.

Everyone sweatdropped at the amount of Assault Rifle that James own.

"Well looks like that James was right about the Assault Rifles part." TK sweatdropping at the amount of the Assault Rifle.

"I though James was joking." Yolei said also sweatdropping at the amount of the Assault Rifle.

"James never joke because the last time he said it was going to rain when the skies was clear I thought he was joking until it rain on my way back home." Cody said remembering that time.

"Well now can we put these back." Kari said to everyone who immediately agree.

They immediately start to place them back.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter and the omake.**

**The Flashback is inspired by Game Music Video This is War.**

**Please Read and Review please (:]**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Marshall Law!

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Why are we here again?" Asked Rika patrolling the area with a Mossberg 800 Police Riot Magnum Shotgun._

_"We're here because someone needs to patrol this area." James explained to rika armed with a Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, AN/PEQ-15 laser designator, tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic._

_"Yeah it's the State of Emergency remember Rika?" Asked Minato armed with a Colt M16A4 MWS with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-15 IR designator, RIS foregrip, Magpul MBUS Rear Sight, tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic._

_"I know but I'm bored! I want a violent fight!" Rika yelled angrily waving her shotgun around while being retrain by James and Minato._

_At the Back Daisuke is sitting in a Humvee with a Colt M4A1 with AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic, AN/PEQ-2 IR designators, WeaponLights and RIS foregrips watching the amusing sight of a bored Rika trying to be restrain by James and Minato._

_"Uh should we help them ma'am?" Asked a Troopermon at the Driver seat __sweatdroping at the scene in front of them_.

_"Nope just watch." Daisuke replied then she look at the back to see their partners sleeping peacefully._

* * *

**Computer Lab**

Daisuke was at the computer lab with Yolei, Cody and Sora to go to the Digital World to save Biyomon since Sora had gotten a distress signal from her partner.

Sadly, no one could get into contact with James, Kari and TK, well except for told them before James that he will be coordinating the Digital Defense Force, but Daisuke had made sure to go over to their places after the mission and yell at them well except James.

* * *

**Digital World - 2nd Armored Core - Cpt. James**

Inside a well Armored Tank (Leopard 2A6) is James being thrown around like a sack of potato even though he's strap to his seat at the commander's sight.

"Target 2 O'clock! Fire HEAT!" James yelled to the gunner

"Firing HEAT!" The Gunner shouted as the Tank rattles from the 150mm Main Gun Firing.

"Stupid Mine field." James muttered angrily.

"What got him mad?" Asked a Cadetmon Gunner to his loader hearing the muttering in the enclose space.

"It's the mine field." The Cadetmon Loader said to the gunner.

"Target 12 O'clock! Fire Sabot!" James yelled again.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"Right let's see where Biyomon's signal came from." Yolei said as she checked the computer.

"There it is."

"Now that we know where she is let's get going." Daisuke said.

"Here Here." Sora said.

"Alright everyone digiport open!"

* * *

**Digital World**

""Wow this sand sure makes my shell look shiny." Armadillomon said.

The group were in the middle of a small sand storm and Daisuke brought her goggles up from her neck, where she usually had them, and put them over her eyes to protect them as she pulled Cody behind her to shield him from the storm.

"Just like Operation Desert Storm we had to charge the Desert in the middle of a sandstorm to you know." Daisuke said to everyone.

"Really?" Cody asked behind her.

"Yep but then we had to dig the APC out." Daisuke explained

Everyone sweatdrop at the end of the explanation.

Then the sandstorm led up as the group progress.

"Wow! Check it out," Daisuke yelped pulling off the goggles she had put on over her eyes as the redhead looked around her. "Look's like the old west!"

"Where's the spire we saw on the monitor?" Cody asked scanning around him.

"I don't see a control tower anywhere." Sora blinked slowly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yolei asked before everyone started to walk towards the village.

"Where's Biyomon?" Daisuke asked.

"She shouldn't be too far," Sora mumbled quietly as suddenly music started to play. "Where's that music coming from!"

"It's coming from over there." Cody said pointing over towards one of the many buildings.

"Right!" Everyone nodded and followed the youngest kid.

"Wow it's just a player piano." Daisuke said as they entered an old bar.

"Yer came to the right place! Yer just sit right where ya are, so says the Mon behind the star!" said a highly western accented voice.

"Huh?" everyone yelped and looked around.

"Howdy! Welcome, digi pilgrims, to the safest town west of Sirus. I'm Starmon." said a voice from behind the bar. Turning to look everyone saw a starlike Digimon with an old cowboy hat with matching boots.

"Aren't Starmon supposed to be on the moon?" Daisuke suddenly asked making everyone blink and look at her.

"Ah! Lieutenant Daisuke! Its good to see you!" Starmon shouted.

"Hehe. Oh well we used to a long time ago before the dark masters ha ha… Now, belly up to the boss, so I can welcome you all with a cold mug's welcome milk!" Starmon chuckled as he threw mugs of ice cold milk to everyone.

"Didn't spill a drop, did I? My way of being neighborly to strangers. So, here's to ya!" Starmon grinned with his arms behind his back walking past them.

"You didn't tell us you were famous, Daisuke." Yolei scolded.

"Well, she is one of the true Original Digidestinds and was a Lieutenant at the Digital Defense Force . It's not that surprising when you think about it." Cody said as they all took a seat.

"Honestly, guys, I didn't think I was this famous. It's kinda embarrassing, really to get all this praise." Daisuke said as she took a sip of the creamy drink.

"At least you're humble about it all. It's good that you don't let this all go to your head and turn into an ego maniac." Sora said with a smile.

"Well, after what happened with Millenniummon, it acts as a lesson to everyone. Power can go to your head and consume you like a virus. That's why pride is the most dangerous sin. It can never be beaten and it's scary." Daisuke said.

"Do you think that's what happened to Ken?" Cody asked.

"No. Koichi thinks that someone who was playing with the Darkness used a tainted version of it to turn him this way. It really annoys me that everyone thinks Darkness is pure evil." Daisuke said.

"Why do you always defend the Darkness anyway? I get that it's Koichi's crest, but still." Yolei said.

"Darkness had two sides. I've seen it. The good and the tainted. Light and Darkness were meant to live together in Harmony. If they fight, Harmony is destroyed. When Koichi was taken over by evil and he turned into a tainted form of Darkness and fought with Koji, it slowly killed me. I felt an incredible amount of pain when they would simply clash swords. It felt like I was being split in two and every part of me was either on fire or was freezing. Light and Darkness is a part of all of us. If we got rid of the Darkness, then we would just be hollow because a part of us were missing. The worlds would also be in shambles. Do you now see why I'm so quick to defend the Darkness? I also need to help Kari to not fear the Darkness, because then she'll be vulnerable with only using half of her power. Light has Darkness in it and Darkness has Light in it. If Kari only depends on the Light, then it will destroy her. I learned that and now I'm at my full power. You guys need to learn this too." Daisuke explained, everyone staring in awe as they took in her words.

"Uh, Mr. Starmon? Have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird looking Digimon named Biyomon?" Sora suddenly asked softly.

"Hmm… Did you say Biyomon? That kind of rings a bell. Yep, I've got a feeling I've heard that description before?" Starmon asked turning to the orange head girl before snapping his figures. Wanted posters appeared behind him with Biyomon's picture on them.

"Biyomon wanted? What did she do?" Sora gasped eyes widen running over the Star Digimon.

"That digi desperado is on the run from the Digimon Emperor! But they haven't caught her yet." Starmon nodded his head picking up another mug of milk.

"Well, I hope she's somewhere safe now, but I know I'll feel a lot better when we find her. Sir, maybe you could help find her. We heard she was last seen near here," Sora sighed in relief but Daisuke wasn't so sure about Starmon.

"You are right about that, ma'am." Starmon laughed happily Daisuke suddenly notice the Dark Ring hidden under the hat.

"And if Biyomon were in trouble, you'd help her. You being a law mon, I know you'd save her from that Digimon Emperor!" Sora said making Starmon choke slightly.

"…Ma'am, there's something I gotta tell you," Starmon said pulling of his cowboy hat showing a dark ring around his head.

"Huh? He's wearing a dark ring!" Everyone gasped eyes widening except Daisuke who activate the emergency distress signal.

"We knew it!" Both Daisuke and Veemon shouted together.

* * *

**Digital World - Camp Dragon Nest - Cpt. James**

James is drinking Icecold soda after the battle at the desert when the emergency beacon alarm rang.

"Who's beacon!" James shouted entering the tent.

"It's Daisuke sir." A Cadetmon replied James eyes widened.

"Move it! Now! Now!" James shouted running into a Fast Attack Vehicle as everyone scramble to respond.

* * *

**Digital Word - Saloon**

"Look's like the jury's still out on Starmon. Think he's a good apple, or a bad one?" Armadillomon asked Cody.

"People are like milk. They can turn bad." Cody sighed.

"You're right! You might think I'm lower than a snake's belly for saying this, but I DO work for the Emperor, and I got orders!" Starmon chuckled as his blue eyes turned red.

"What's the earth reject up to now? Pulling wings off butterflies?" Yolei growled angrily.

"You can bet he's experimenting with something evil!" Starmon laughed as he passed in front of the group "Earth Reject! I'll have to use that at the next company picnic and team building seminar."

The star Digimon turned around to see the group gone. "Well, don't that beat all. Trying to escape" he let out a sign before running after them.

"It's no use trying to high tail it out of here! Time for a weather report. Meteor Shower!" Starmon yelled throwing his arms into the air as rocks started to fall from the sky.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone cried as they were thrown around.

"I've heard of heavy showers, but that was too much!" Yolei hissed in pain as Starmon captured them and put them in jail.

"Now you'll enjoy your stay. Here are the rules: No cookies in your cell, no loud music after eight, and no chucking oysters during a month without an 'R'. Enjoy!" Starmon chuckled as he walked away from the bars.

"Sora…." whimpered a voice from behind them.

"Huh? What was that?" the older girl gasped looking around.

"Sora…"

"Biyomon!" Sora gasped running over to the hurt bird.

"I tried to get away, but I just didn't have the strength." Biyomon whimpered as Sora helped her sit up.

"Shh, don't talk. What happened?" She asked softly.

"You just said not to talk, didn't you? I wish you'd make up your mind," Biyomon giggled softly.

"'Kay, you can talk a little." Sora smiled softly.

"When I first came to this town, I had no idea it was under the control of the Emperor. I had been shot down by his flying dragons, and needed food! I was tired, hungry, and very, very thirsty." Biyomon explained softly.

After she explained what Starmon did to her Veemon had got up.

"Vee Head Butt! Oww! I think I used a little too much 'Vee' and not enough 'head butt'…" Veemon whimpered as she fell into Daisuke's lap.

"Nice try, buddy." Daisuke smiled at her.

"That wall is as hard as her head, and just as thick!" Cody sighed.

"You said it." Armadillomon nodded in agreement.

"But it should be no problem for you to drill through that wall. Digivolve to Digmon!" Cody yelled.

"I'm too weak to do it." Armadillomon whimpered.

"I forgot we haven't eaten." Cody sighed as his and the other's stomachs growl.

"I could do something if I had food." Armadillomon said softly.

"Well now we just have to wait till James arrive then." Daisuke sighed making everyone look at her.

* * *

**Digital World - 2nd Armored Core - Cpt. James**

The quiet Desert is disturbed by the roaring sound of tracks and engines

"Yeeha!" James shouted as he drive the Fast Attack Vehicle through the desert.

Behind him are humvees, other Fast Attack Vehicles, Armored Personnel Carriers and Tanks.

All speeding towards Daisuke's Location.

* * *

**Digital World - Jail Cell**

"I'll call my dad! He delivers!" Yolei joked softly.

"But Yolei, we're imprisoned in the Digital World!" Hawkmon gasped.

"You're right! If it's more than 5 miles, there's a delivery charge!" Veemon piped up.

"It was a joke," Yolei sweat dropped.

"I know." Veemon replied.

Suddenly Biyomon looked up.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"It sound's… like a horse," the pink bird blinked as a strange looking Digimon come in through the door.

" I said whoa! Never fear, the protector of justice is here. Holy guacamole! Just who in tar nation are you? Howdy, folks," the Digimon said.

"Deputymon! geeze." Daisuke groaned.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yes he's a Deputymon, a barrel chested Digimon that shoots from the lip. But, usually he's helpful and harmless," Daisuke said to everyone.

"Hmm," the purple head girl stared at Deputymon confused for a moment.

"From the look on your faces, I feel like I squashed your favorite hat! What's the story?" Deputymon asked walking up to the bars.

"We got put in the dungeon for no reason by your partner, Starmon!" Armadillomon whimpered out.

"Where's your justice?" Cody asked looking up.

"Yeah, there's no one else in here, just us! So let's see it, where's your dark ring, Deputy?" Veemon growled angrily.

"I ain't got no ring. Nobody controls me, I control myself." Deputymon growled taking off his hat.

"There's no dark ring!" Biyomon gasped.

" Right To, ya varmints!" Deputymon yelled showing them his toes.

"We're sorry to have been no suspicious, Deputymon, but put yourself in our boots!" Yolei signed but gasped as Deputymon stripped naked.

"Here, you see any dark rings now?" he asked.

"Gah! Cover up!" Everyone cried.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Deputymon laughed nervously.

Then Deputymon double takes as he sees Daisuke.

"Sergeant Daisuke? Or is it Lieutenant Daisuke." Deputymon asked Daisuke.

"Wait do I know you?" Daisuke asked confuse.

"Well sure ya do I was an MP back then Remember!" Deputymon replied happily.

"Oh yeah! You used to play poker with the other cheating Deputymon!" Daisuke exclaim remembering the Deputymon she used to play with.

"Darnt right you are LT!" Deputymon said to her happily.

"Uh, Deputymon, are you here to keep us in jail, or to set us free?" Yolei casked.

"No need to fret, lady. Soon you'll be free!" Deputymon laughed as he put on his jeans.

"Yay!" everyone cheered standing up.

"'Course I'm only freeing the girls." Deputymon said.

"What?" Cody blinked.

"I need card players, but not boys, 'cause they cheat." Deputymon sighed looking at everyone behind bars.

"Well can you get James here when he arrive then." Daisuke asked Deputymon.

"Sure Do!" Deputymon said to everyone making them sigh in revile.

"Ok get the rest of the girls out I'm staying here." Daisuke explained to Deputymon who nodded.

"But Daisuke.." Yolei said but cut off by Daisuke.

"No buts Yolei." Daisuke said in a stern tone.

"I'd listen if I were you." Deputymon said.

"Oke." Yolei said defeated.

"Move it! Giddy up, doll face!" Deputymon yelled leading the girls to his horse leaving the rest untie.

* * *

**Digital World - 2nd Armored Core - Cpt. James**

"Over there!" A Troopermon cried as he looks up from his screen the town is directly where the signal is.

Suddenly a green flare flew form a prison.

"Must be Deputymon." James muttered remembering the time he played poker with Daisuke and Deputymon when they were bored.

"LETS GO!" James shouted as everyone charges to the town.

* * *

**Digital World - Jail Cell**

"Well, it's lunchtime. Being a ruthless villain sure works up an appetite! And after lunch, a little nap, so I'll be my mean old self again! WHAT? They're gone!" Starmon gasped coming into the room looking around.

"Deputymon freed the girls. Said boys cheat at cards." Daisuke pretended sighed from where she was sitting.

"What about you then." Starmon asked.

"I told them I cheat at cards." Daisuke said.

"I imagine they're enjoying some delicious snacks right about now," Cody whimpered.

"Ooh! I'm going to let that pop gun have it with both barrels! Huh!" Starmon growled angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"Just look at that," Veemon said drooling a little.

"Look at what." Daisuke asked looking at her partner.

"His lunch." Veemon grinned looking at the package that Starmon had left behind in his rage.

"Yummy. If I can just wrap my lips around that lunch, I can Armor Digivolve!" Armadillomon groaned.

"I've got an idea!" Cody said.

(A Few Minutes Later)

"Almost got it." Cody said with a makeshift lasso from the rope that tied them up when the door burst in and 2 ShockTroopermon Brage in with James and Flamegrowlmon.

"Hey guys." James greed them.

"Hey Sai-kun can you get that bento box." Daisuke asked.

"Sure." James replied taking the bento box and giving it to Cody who gave it to the Digimon.

"Come to papa." Veemon grinned.

"Oh boy." Armadillomon giggled.

"Those were just an appetizer, now bon appetite." Cody said to Armadillomon and Veemon.

"Yummy." both Digimon giggled and started to eat.

"You know the quickest way to get out is to dig." Daisuke said.

"No need stand back." James said as he shoot the lock.

"Hehe," Daisuke rubbed under her nose, "Now lets get out of here!"

After getting out of the village the boys ran over to where their friends were to see that Starmon had defeated Deputymon "Well, I dropped him like a bad habit. Looks like one down, two to go…"

"Not quite!" Biyomon said giggling.

"What she said." Hawkmon agreed.

"Huh?" Starmon blinked and turned to see a laser pointer pointing into his faces slowly looking up Starmon looked like he had just pee himself.

The entire 2nd Armored Core pointed their guns at Starmon including Main Battle Tank cannons with Digmon, Raidramon and Flamegrowlmon.

"Bottom's up." Digmon joked before everyone opened fired against the dark ring and destroying it before Starmon was sent flying by the force of the combine firepower destroying the control spiral from the force of the throw.

"Hey Deputymon you alright?" James asked as Deputymon get up.

"Yep I'm alright." Deputymon replied.

"Good." James said.

"I guess it's time to go." Yolei said dusting herself off.

"Yep you sure you're going to be okay Biyomon?" Sora asked her friend as the armored Digimon turned back into normal.

"I will." Biyomon nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you next time."They laughed as they disappeared back into their own world.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"Where's TK and Kari?" James asked everyone.

"No one could get into contact with Kari and TK." Sora explained.

"Oh Dai-chan lets shout at them." James said leaving.

"Right Sai-kun." Daisuke said following them.

"Should we warn them." Cody said feeling sorry for TK and Kari.

"Nope." Yolei replied before going home.

* * *

**Ken Ichijouji aka Digimon Emperor's hideout**

"Those Idiot they don't know the true extent of our power." Ken said making another Dark spiral.

"Yes Mein Fuhrer." Heinz said behind him as they make their army stronger.

* * *

**Uh oh what is Ken and Heinz Planing stay tune!**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The World of Nightmares

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_At a Dark world the team is in a race against time to safe Koichi_

_"Keep Running!" James yelled his Hk HK416 lighting the way and Guilmon following close._

_"Come on!" Minato yelled his Colt M16A4 MWS lighting James and Guilmon's ack and Cyberdramon beside him._

_"Which way?" Rika asked as she is armed with a Colt M16A4 MWS with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-15 IR designator, RIS foregrip, Magpul MBUS Rear Sight, tactical weaponlights and TA11SDO-CP: Trijicon ACOG 3.5x35 Scope shining the area with Renamon watching her back._

_"This way come on!" James yelled as he found Koichi being drag by of shadows to the Dark Ocean._

_"Lets go!" Daisuke yelled as she ran ahead of everyone armed with her Colt M4A1 with AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic, AN/PEQ-2 IR designators, WeaponLights and RIS foregrips and ExVeemon following._

_The screen turns white as gunfire erupted_

* * *

After shouting at TK and Kari, James and Daisuke went home.

* * *

**School**

Walking to school, Daisuke was yawning as she tried to keep her eyes opened even though she had dark circles under them from her lack of sleep.

For days now she had been having nightmares of the Dark World and she wasn't able to shake it off.

"Dai-Chan you don't look so good." James said as they walk to school.

"It's last night I dreamt of the Dark Ocean again." Daisuke shivered as she remember that world.

"I'll be there for you you know." James said.

"I know Sai-Kun." Daisuke Said.

"AAAAHHHHH! STAY AWAY!" They both heard a scream and saw TK being judo throw by Kari surprising both James and Daisuke.

"Oh TK I'm so sorry!" Kari apologize to TK.

"Thats ok." TK groaned to Kari as he tried to stand up.

"You two ok?" James asked the duo as they come close.

"Yeah I'm fine." TK said.

"I ok just not enough sleep." Kari lied.

"Nice Judo throw." Daisuke commented as the bell rang.

"Come on we'll have to scrape the gums of the desk if we're late." James explained then he and Daisuke continue to walk to school.

* * *

**Classroom - Daisuke's POV**

In the classroom, it was math and Daisuke was staring blankly at the board to not try and fall asleep.

Math was no one's favorite subject well except for James who is just writing down everything the teacher write at the chalkboard so he wouldn't fall asleep.

The room started to get cold and Daisuke gasped as she saw the world around her turn gray as fog floated around her.

"What is going on?" she asked.

She tried to move, but her body was paralyzed as her legs felt numbed by a sudden coldness and looked down in horror to see she was sitting in the ocean as the room around her disappeared except for Kari.

"What is going on? Where am I? Why can't I move?" she asked as she started to get frantic.

"Kari!" Daisuke shouted after seeing Kari.

"Daisuke!" Kari shouted back.

* * *

**Classroom**

TK and James are getting bored when they looked over to Daisuke and Kari they gasped when they saw them start to fade out of the room.

"Kari/Dai-chan." Both yelled as they stood up.

Gasping, Daisuke and Kari was then pulled out from the horrible world and saw that everyone was staring at the James and TK who were standing up.

Lack of sleep finally got the best of them as they started to fall to the side, but a girl behind Kari jumped out of her seat and caught her while Daisuke was caught by James.

"Kari, are you ok?" she asked.

"You ok Dai-Chan?" James asked.

"Daisuke, Kari, maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Hamasaki said

"Can I follow them to make sure they get there?" James asked the teacher.

"Yes you may." Hamasaki said.

Nodding, Daisuke and Kari walked out of the room while being escorted by James and went out into the halls that were far too quiet and dark than they should have been.

"Man, my head is killing me. Maybe I should have stayed home after all." She said as she walked.

"Me too." Kari said walking by her side then they notice that James is missing.

"..irls." a voice rang out making them look around.

"Girls?" James voice suddenly rang out.

Daisuke and Kari immediately shook their heads to see James looking at them concern.

"I think you two should go home I'll tell the principal." James suggest that sounds more like an order.

Taking in a deep breath, they walked off to their respective lockers and took out their school bags and then went to their shoe locker, changing their shoes and then left the building only to stop at the street when someone called out to her.

The coldness came back and seemed to gain control of them as they walked forward to the beach that was across the street, their eyes becoming pupil less.

Gatomon was resting in a tree nearby when she woke up to see Daisuke and Kari staring at the beach.

"Huh? What's she doing?" the cat asked.

Veemon then appeared next to Gatomon as they watched the girls.

"James told me that they were going home. What are they doing now?" Demiveemon asked.

Suddenly, Daisuke and Kari started to fade away making the two digimon gasp as they ran over to the girl.

"Daisuke, Kari, what's happening to you?" Gatomon asked.

Before they could reach the girls, a truck cut off their path as Daisuke and Kari finally faded away from sight as their bags was left floating in mid air before it dropped.

Gatomon gasped while Demiveemon's eyes widened in horror as she remember the Dark Ocean incident.

"No." she whispered.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

Meanwhile, Kari and Daisuke's eyes opened up as they regained control of their body and looked around in fear to see that they was standing on the beach of a world filled with darkness where even they didn't have any color.

"No not here not again!" Daisuke shouted afraid while backing up.

* * *

**Digital World - Digital Defense Force Headquarters - Dark Ocean Monitor Room**

It's a peaceful day The Digimon Emperor and Heinz haven't attack when the alarm blare to life.

The Cadetmon on duty immediately check what's going on until his eye widen in fear.

"No." The Cadetmon whispered as at the screen the detector detects 2 Digidestineds signals are at the Dark Ocean.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

The Digidestined had gathered in the computer lab talking before they went into the Digital World.

"So Daisuke and Kari went home?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah they don't look so good." James said in worry.

"Weird thing though, in math class it looked like someone was trying to drag them somewhere else." TK said.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Cody asked.

"There was darkness. It was like it was trying to swallow her up." TK said as James tense when he heard that.

"That's weird." Yolei commented.

The door to the room was then thrown open by a scared Gatomon and a panicking Demieemon.

Everyone stared at them and felt immediate worry when they saw the looks of the two females' faces.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"It's Daisuke and Kari." Gatomon panted.

TK and James both tensed up.

"What about them?" Yolei asked.

"They're gone. They just disappeared into thin air." Gatomon yelled.

"That isn't possible." Yolei said as she stood up from the computer.

"Maybe they went to the Digital World." Upamon suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Patamon said.

Yolei nodded and held her D 3 up to the computer, but the gate didn't open or even beep at all to acknowledge her.

"OK, something's wrong. Why isn't it letting us in?" she asked as she grit her teeth in frustration

"THEY'RE NOT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD THE DARK OCEAN GOT THEM!" Demiveemon finally yelled.

James face became paled.

Then the Computer Blare and a E-mail was sent and James open it and read it after reading it he became deadly pale.

Everyone read it and became shock at the massage.

'THE DARK OCEAN IS ACTIVE!'

"TK search the beach I'm going in!" James yelled then the Digital Gate open.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

"Great we're stuck here with, no help, no back up and no assault weapons." Daisuke muttered as she and Kari tries to find a way out.

She pulls out a SIG Sauer P229 with surefire weaponlights for once she didn't pack her P226.

"Where are we Daisuke?" Kari asked afraid of the place.

"The World of Nightmares the Dark Ocean." As Daisuke shone on an alleyway with her P229.

"The Dark Ocean?" Kari asked Daisuke.

"Yeah Koichi had the Crest of Darkness so somehow this world want's him to be their king." Daisuke explain while looking at the beach.

"What did Koichi did?" Kari asked.

He disagree and they tried to force him." Daisuke explain.

"Oh." Kari sighed.

"Daisuke… Kari..." a raspy voice called.

Looking over to where it was heard, they found a cave at the end of the beach where a forest was located.

"Should we go there?" Kari asked afraid.

"Nope." Daisuke said.

The voice continued to call out their name that it started to get on Daisuke nerves until she finally lost her temper.

"Shut up already! We're coming." She yelled.

She stormed over to the cave muttering incomprehensive words angrily under her breath as she went with Kari close behind.

As they made it to the cave, Daisuke light up the cave with her surefire weaponlight as they looked inside warily as their name was being called yet again.

"Ken, if this is you pervert, you're a dead man with a dose of lead." She threatened making Kari hide behind her.

Instead of hearing the evil or mocking laughter like they expected, there was painful groaning which made her walk into the cave only to stop when they saw a group of divermon lying on the ground close to death as they had dark rings on their wrists and their eyes were glowing red.

"Help us…" one of them begged.

"Just what are you guys? Are you digimon?" Kari asked.

"Digimon? I'm not sure, but I do know that we are Divermon. We're creatures with big fins for swimming. We live to serve our underwater master." He said.

"Uh huh. Well you aren't doing a good job of it. If you hadn't noticed, the ocean is over there." Daisuke said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"We know." Divermon 2 moaned.

Daisuke regretted her insincere response when she saw how terrible they all looked and they sat down in front of them.

"How did you guys get here?" Kari asked.

"We don't know. We were just swimming in the ocean when the Dark One came and placed these horrible rings on us." Divermon 1 said.

"The Digimon Emperor." Daisuke said with narrowed eyes.

"We've been here ever since." Divermon 2 said.

"The rings are making us weaker by the day." Divermon 3 said.

"We used the last of our strength to call for someone to come help us. Someone with enough power to free us." Divermon 2 said.

"That was you 1." Divermon 1 said.

Daisuke and Kari gasped as Daisuke stood back up and glared down at them.

"That was you guys?" she asked.

"Yes, please help us." Divermon 3 begged.

"Why should I? How do I know this isn't a trick?" she demanded.

They moaned and groaned in pain, some even coughing as they cried out for help, their leader forcing himself to stand up as he held out his ringed arm towards her.

"Please, we beg of you." he said.

Sighing as her kind streak kicked in, Daisuke reached over and placed their hands over the rings.

"Fine, but this better not be some kinda trick." She warned.

To her surprise, three colored lights that looked like fireflies glowed over her hands.

Orange, blue and gold.

Divermon 1 and all his followers gasped and exclaimed in awe at the lights while they felt hopeful that the rings would be removed.

Daisuke was in awe as she felt the powers of Courage, Friendship and Harmony flowing from her hands.

Before she could remove the ring, the cave shook and started to crumble around them.

"Everyone out now!" she yelled.

The Divermon all ran as fast as they could while Daisuke and Kari brought up the rear just as the sound of a creature screeching made her look up into the sky to see an Airdramon that was void of any color like everything else.

"That's one of the Dark One's minions." Divermon 4 said.

"The Digimon Emperor. How could he have done this?" Kari asked.

Airdramon then shot off a blast of black flames at the group, so they all ran or dodge the attack while Daisuke went rolling from the impact of the blast.

Moaning, she pushed herself up and looked at the Divermon helplessly.

"We can't so this alone. We need some help here." She said

"I know!" Kari cried as Airdramon went for another attack

* * *

**Digital World - Digital Defense Force - Special Warfare Group**

After getting into the Digital World and sending TK, Patamon, Veemon and Gatomon to the Beach the Digidestineds went to look for Daisuke and kari.

Then Rika and Minato arrive in full gear.

"Everything is ready." Rika said to James.

"Good." Was James only reply.

"How do we do this then?" Minato asked.

"Charge in gunsblazing." James said with a smirk while cocking his HK416.

"YEAH!" Guilmon shouted to everyone.

* * *

**The Beach**

TK was still looking for Daisuke and Kari along the beach as Patamon, Gatomon and Demiveemon looked around.

It was getting late as the sun set and this just made them get even more worried.

"Oh, where could they be?" TK asked.

"Don't give up. We'll find them somehow." Gatomon said.

TK gave her a grateful smile and nodded while Demiveemon was scanning the area.

"Help us!" someone cried over the winds.

The 4 gasped as they looked around.

"That sounded like Daisuke." TK said.

"But where is she?" Gatomon asked.

"Daisuke!" Demiveemon called.

As the 4 stood together, above them were three colored lights that made them look up to see Daisuke and Kari in black and white as she was on her hands and knees looking weak and scared.

"There they are. What is this?" TK asked as he felt the negative energies.

"I'm not sure, but we must go." Demiveemon said.

"I'm right behind you." Gatomon said.

"I'm with you." Patamon said.

TK nodded as the 3 ran over to the portal and were pulled into it as it closed behind them.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

They cried out as they landed near a forest that was near the beach where Daisuke and Kari was standing with a group of ringed Divermon.

"We made it." Gatomon said.

"Wow, this place looks like a negative photograph." Veemon commented as she looked around.

_'BANG! BANG!' _Gunfire barks form Daisuke's P229 as Airdramon launches another attack.

Airdramon then swooped down to go attack Daisuke, but Veemon quickly jumped over with her Vee Head Butt him while Gatomon followed up with her Lightning Paw making the dragon cry out and fly off.

"Veemon, Gatomon. How did you two get here?" Dai asked in relief.

"Daisuke!" TK called as he ran over.

Daisuke looked over and gave a smile at the sight of her friend as she ran over waving her hand.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you." she said as TK stopped next to her and Kari.

"Glad to hear it." TK smiled.

Gatomon frowned as she looked over to the lighthouse that was shining out black light and focused her eyes on it.

"Hey, there's a control spire in that lighthouse." She said making the others look over.

"That must be why the light is black." Kari said.

"Then let's destroy it." Veemon said.

"But I don't have my D 3 or D-Terminal. This place left them when I was dragged here." Daisuke said.

TK then went to her own school bag but gasped as he realized it too was missing.

"I had them with me. Mine are missing too. Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Calm yourselves. We'll handle this." Veemon said.

"Right just leave it to us." Gatomon said.

Sharing determined looks, the two female digimon ran off at the lighthouse, avoiding the flames blasted at them by Airdramon.

Smirking as they got closer to the lighthouse and Airdramon was on their tails, they dodged out of the way as the next batch of flames were heading at them.

It missed and hit the lighthouse, destroying it.

"That's our girls!" Daisuke cheered as Kari laughed.

3 lights then rained down from the sky where the spire inside the lighthouse used to be, one being pink and the other 2 blue.

Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon jumped up into the lights respectively as the evolutions took place.

"Gatomon digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!"

"Veemon digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"

"Patamon digivolve to...ANGEMON!"

The two girls gasped as they saw the angel that was in color as she glowed with a pink light and a large blue Dragon she was covered in a baby blue light.

"Angewomon, it's been a while." Kari said.

ExVeemon, it's been too long." Daisuke said.

Airdramon then flew at the two digimon while Angewomon used her Celestial Arrow, Angemon use his Hand of Fate and then ExVeemon used her XV Laser .

Airdramon was soon destroyed by the two combined attacks making the girls cheer as they held hands.

"They did it!" Kari cheered.

"Now this is just a day at the beach." Daisuke laughed.

The two digimon came over to their partners as the Divermon moaned gaining their attention.

"Who are they?" TK asked.

"Divermon. They called us here to help them." Daisuke explained.

Nodding, Angewomon held her hand out and shot out tiny arrows from her pointer finger and shattered the rings.

"Nice work, Angewomon." Kari smiled.

Just then, the Divermon transformed into shadow creatures with snake eyes that had been haunting Kari and Daisuke who remember the shadows that tries to drag Koichi.

"Aw, that's better." Divermon 1 sighed.

"Talk about a red eye reduction." Divermon 4 giggled.

"What is this? You guys called us here to help you and we did." Kari said puzzled

"We weren't trying to call her." Divermon 3 said.

"We wanted you." Divermon 2 said as he grabbed Kari.

"What?" she gasped.

"Let her go!" Dai yelled as she grabbed Kari and then kicked at Divermon 2 then aimed her P229 blinding them with the surefire weaponlight.

"You mean you've been terrorizing my partner just to get to Kari?"ExVeemon snarled.

"We knew the Child of Light was too heavily guarded while the Child of Harmony was alone. She would be easier to capture and then because of the bond between Light and Miracles, we knew we would have them both but never expected to get both of them." Divermon 4 explained.

"But why would you need both?" Angewomon asked.

"Their power." Divermon 2 said.

"A great evil is coming. We need Queens with great power to protect us from it." Divermon1 said.

"Yeah, well to bad. You can suffer yourselves." Daisuke said as she stood proudly in front of Kari with TK in a defensive pose.

"We're not helping you." Kari said.

"But you're outnumber." Divermon 3 pointed out as the rest move to grab them.

Then suddenly a bright light shone on them a UH-60 Blackhawk has arrive shining them with their bright spotlight.

"Divermons this is the Digital Defense Force you are out number surrender now!" James voice was heard from the PA.

Gulimon fired a Pyro Sphere forcing the Divermons back.

Realizing that they lost, the Divermon slowly started to walk back into the black ocean water while Angewomon, Angemon and ExVeemon prepared themselves to attack if they needed to.

"But we thought you would like to be our Queens. We were wrong." Divermon 1 said.

"Prepare yourselves. Darkness will always come after you, Light and Harmony." Divermon 3 called.

Soon, they were gone.

Kari and Daisuke both relaxed and sighed in relief as they felt emotionally drained from what had just happened.

"I'm ready to go home." Kari said.

"Look on the bright side, at least we didn't have to scrape gum off of desks." Daisuke said with a grin hoping to cheer her up.

Kari just chuckled at that.

The Blackhawk lands and the doors open as everyone flies back to the portal.

After landing they went back to the real world except for Minato and Rika.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody and Yolei were all in the lab talking about what had happened to Daisuke and Kari.

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Matt said.

"I checked with her parents, but they haven't seen her." Tai said.

Sora had her hand clenched over her heart as she wondered where the girl could have gone.

"Hey, the computer." Yolei gasped.

"The Digigate is back online." Izzy said.

Everyone gathered around it when Kari, Daisuke, James, TK, Patamon, Gigimon, Demiveemon and Salamon came flying out of the computer, Tai catching Daisuke as Demiveemon clung to her head while Matt caught Kari while Salamon landed on his head while James landed on the floor with TK, Patamon and Gigimon on top of them.

"See! I knew she was in the Digital World." Yolei said.

"But how?" Matt asked as he and Tai set the girls down.

"It wasn't the Digital World. We were in a completely different world that was filled with darkness." Kari said as she held Salamon.

"What? What happened?" Tai asked in worry.

"What happened was Veemon and Gatomon digivolved normally, we beat an Airdramon and nearly became the Queens of some evil digimon." Daisuke said.

Everyone gave her confused looks while Izzy shook his head as he brought out the bags he found that belonged to the girls and handed them over.

"As long as you're both safe and explain this further later on." He said.

"Just one thing." Said James.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"GET OFF OF ME TK!" James yelled making TK jump on his brother's arms.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Samurai of Sincerity

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Alpha Gamma 3 we're reading 300 bogeys at your sector please verify." Asked a Cadetmon looking at the live image of Red Dots on the Digital World Map._

_"Very funny station skies are clear." Alpha Gamma 3 laughed._

_"Must be a glitch at one of the ACS Module." Another Cadetmon said as he scan for glitches_

_"Alpha 3 be advise we are running diagnostics." replied the Cademon._

_"The skies are clear station. You got yourselves some phantom dots." Alpha Gamma 3 said._

_"Sierra Bravo 6 signs in your sector about some 100 bogeys at your sector please verify." The Cademon asked as he look at more Red Dots._

_"Negatory Station scope is clear. I don't know what to tell you Solar Interference? A lot of Heavy Sunspot activity today." Sierra Bravo 6 said confused._

_"Delta 4 we may a minor ACS fault here do you have anything on your scope." The Cadetmon asked._

_"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" A Cried full of static is heard._

_"Delta 4 repeat!" The Cadetmon cried._

_"I'm looking at Fighter Jets over I-95 and enemy tanks and choppers all over how the hell did they get through!" Delta 4 shouted to the Cadetmon._

_"Stand by attempting to contact the nearest unit. This CENTCOM all available Personnel please respond over." The Cadetmon tried to get someone._

_"I read you this 2nd Marines 5th Battalion 75th Regiment Captain James Saito Sinnach acting commander of Hunter 2-1. Do you copy over?" James replied._

_"This is CENTCOM to all units SOSUS and Satellite Surveillance has been disable and inoperative at this time!" The Cadetmon Broadcast as the screen turns white._

* * *

**Computer Lab**

Izzy is pacing around, he appeared to be talking to himself.

" I just don't get it. We've never been able to travel to the Digital World without our digivices or D3's, but Kari did! But not only did she not have her D3 with her, she was transported there without using any gate! There must be something special about Kari that we're not aware of, and to top it off there were the two mystery Digimon that saved her." the redhead mumbled before a loud beep from the computer attracted his attraction.

"Huh? An email. It's from Yolei, 'There's a dig egg nearby. We're going to keep cooking.' Going to keep cooking? Well, whatever you're making, be sure and save me some! … 'Sorry, it was a typo. We're going to keep looking.' That sounds good. There are no control spires in that area, so feel free to take your time." Izzy smiled as just before something popped on screen.

"Huh? A Dig port has opened in America! Hey wait, Mimi lives there! But it's not even morning there, yet. I can't call her… I know, I'll send her an e mail." Izzy grinned.

* * *

**Digital World**

A TPz Fuchs (_Transportpanzer Fuchs/Armored Personnel Carrier Fox)_ is driving through an open grassland field in the digital world.

Inside are the Digidestineds and their Partners all getting hungry.

"Is anyone else starving?" Armadillomon asked from the open hatch on top.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should take a break." Daisuke said as her stomach hurt from hunger.

"But we're very close to finding the new digiegg." Yolei pointed out.

"When we find that digi egg, I'm going to eat it." Armadillomon said.

"So long digi egg." Cody laughed.

"You'll do no such thing and besides your cholesterol's too high." Hawkmon stated.

Kari giggled as Gatomon gave a sour look while Veemon sighed.

"There's a diner up ahead you know." James said from the front of the driver seat making everyone squeeze to the front.

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT NOW!" James and Daisuke shouted because their both in front making everyone went back to the troop compartment.

"We're here." James said as the APC stopped in front of the diner making everyone ran into the diner except for James and Guilmon who is still on the roof.

"Welcome, I'm Digitamamon. Would you like to sit in the digivolve, or the non digivolving section?" a large egg digimon with a crack that reveal two yellow eyes and green dinosaur legs sticking out asked walking over to them.

"Anywhere would be fine." Yolei smiled.

"Right." the egg Digimon nodded and led them over to a few chairs.

After eating their food everyone was full.

"What does our bill come to?" Yolei asked taking her purse out.

"Eighty seven Digi dollars, plus tip." Digitamamon said as he glanced at the screen and then back the purple haired girl.

"Huh?" Yolei blinked in confusion.

"What's the matter? Don't you have any money?" Digitamamon asked a little angry.

"We don't have Digi dollars, but we've got plenty of money!" Yolei gasped showing him the money.

"Forget it!" Digitamamon growled knocking the money out of her hand.

"Huh? But our money is just as good!" Yolei gasped.

" Since the Dark Masters were defeated we only accept digi dollars!" Digitamamon said glaring at her.

"What's the problem?" Asked TK as he and the others walked over to her

"The lunk headed waiter won't take our money!" Growled Yolei as she turned to the others.

"I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill." Digitamamon accused.

"I told you, we have $ 87." Yolei said.

"Only digi dollars or the Digi Express card." He said.

"That's it. I'm not gonna recommend this restaurant to anyone." Yolei said with her temper rising.

"Good! I don't want any Human World deadbeats in here. No wonder the French detest tourists." Digitamamon said as Yolei was nearly growling at him with a clenched fist.

"Now are you going to work off your bill, or do I have to call a cop?" Digitamamon asked.

"I think I've heard something like this before." TK said.

"If we work here, we'll be late getting home." Cody said with Armadillomon sitting on his head.

"THEN CAN YOU CALM DOWN!" James and Daisuke yelled together making them jump.

"No, this lunk head won't take our money." Yolei hissed out.

"Because you don't have any digi dollars!" Digitamamon yelled.

"OK, everyone calm the heck down!" Daisuke said waving her hands in a peaceful manner while the others watched.

"We have digi dollars." James said making everyone look at him.

"You do?" The others asked.

"We're in the Digital Defense Force of course they pay us it's our job for crying out loud." Deadpanned James to them as they chuckle nervously at the explanation.

"That's a relief." Patamon sighed

"Leave it to Daisuke and James to always save the day." TK smiled as the girl checked the price of the food and pulled out 87 Digi dollars while James handed his 13 Digi dollar for the added tip.

"Here, 87$ digi dollars plus tip." Daisuke said pleasantly.

"Thank you. How kind." Digitamamon said as he accepted the money

"My, that was a close call." said a voice from behind them

The group turned around to see a blond boy in a light and dark green shirt.

" How sweet! Prince Charming!" Yolei gasped her face going dark red and her eyes turn into hearts.

"Who are you?" Kari asked right off the bat.

"This is Michael. He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America!" said a sweet voice as a female popped up next to Michael.

"It's Mimi!" everyone gasped.

"Oh, Mimi, it's so good to see you again!" Yolei smiled with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here in the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Izzy sent me an e-mail saying that there was a Digiport open in America. I thought it would be a great opportunity to come see everyone!" Mimi said taking a few steps forward.

"And since Michael's a good friend, I thought I'd bring him along!" The pink haired girl said as she waved her hand in Michaels direction.

"And I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine!" Mimi's Digimon Palmon said as she walked in with a fish like Digimon.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Betamon!" it purred at them blushing.

"Is it alright for you to be here, Palmon?" Kari asked softly.

"What about the area you were protecting?" Daisuke agreed making the brunette blush.

"Tentomon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a souvenir t shirt!" Palmon said waving her hand around.

"I don't understand something, Mimi. How are you able to bring Michael to the Digital World?" Yolei aske

"If he has a digivice, then he's a Digidestined." Daisuke sighed.

" Right! And his digivice is the same as mine and the others'!" Mimi explained to everyone.

"Another one from Uncle Sam." James said sarcastically.

"Yeah not another war junkie Sai-kun." Daisuke playfully added.

"Hey I resent that Dai-chan." James said playfully glaring at Daisuke.

"Well most of them are Army, Marine, Navy or Air Force Sai-kun." Daisuke explained.

"And the rare Spec Ops and the occasional Police officers Dai-Chan." James added.

"Delta Force, Green Berets." Daisuke started to list.

"Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command, Marine Force Recon." James continued Daisuke's list.

"75th Rangers, Navy SEALS." Daisuke continued to list.

"Air Force Combat Control Teams, Pararescuemen." James still continue to list.

"Texas Ranger, Highway Patrol Officers." Daisuke still continue to list.

"SWAT, FBI SWAT Teams." James continue to list.

"Ok, ok we got it most of the original Digidestineds Parents is either military or law enforcement." Yolei intervene before the list got any longer.

"Well yeah, that's the simple part of it." James said to everyone who sweatdropped at the list.

"So he became a Digidestined in America at the same time our original group did in Japan." Mimi said.

"Tell us, Michael. Are there anymore Digidestineds in America?" Daisuke asked from her place next to the James.

"And tell us how you became a Digidestined in the first place." Cody said.

"And tell me you're single!" Yolei giggled as James, Cody and Daisuke looked at her in confusion.

"All I know is everything happened four summers ago when I first saw Gorillamon in New York. I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State building." Michael said.

"Oh yeah, it's like the last time King Kong came to New York." James nodded making everyone sweatdropped at James's remarked.

"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo." TK said.

"TK's right." Kari said.

"My, that's strange. I wonder if that means we all had an encounter with the digimon at the exact same time." Michael said.

"It's possible. That's when I was on that airplane that had to make an emergency landing in the water. I didn't know it then, but that's when I saw my first digimon." Cody said.

"Weird. About four years ago these bakemon barged into my apartment and kidnapped my family and me and brought us to the convention center with Myotismon and the DemiDevimon I couldn't fight cause I left my gun at my room." Daisuke said as she thought it over

"Yeah, four years ago the Marine Corps in Okinawa were all order to mobilize to Obadiah cause of a strange fog then suddenly some bakemon tried to kidnapped me but luckily I had my MP5 with me." James said remembering that strange incident.

"I wish I could say that summer was as terrifying for me as it was for all of you guys, but it wasn't because nothing happened. Although, I did send a bunch of e mails during the battle with Diaboromon." Yolei said.

"I remember that incident! I was in an emergency conference with the rest of the originals, Digital Defense Force and the Department of Defense on the secure line on what to do with the incoming LGM-30 Minuteman ICBM that was heading towards Japan because every cruise missiles and interceptors are all rerouted I was attempting to coordinate the Navy and Air Force to Intercept but it already to late." James remembering the launch incident.

"So then everyone was involved somehow." Mimi said.

"It's like we're all connected." Palmon said.

"Wait a minute!" TK gasped standing up in his seat.

"Now I remember where I saw him. He used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen. He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen here. He got really mad when Matt asked if he could get half priced on his meals." He said as Digitamamon walked by them.

"I can't believe you used to be one of the bad guys." Yolei said to the digimon who was blushing in shame.

"Alright, I admit it. I was a rotten egg, but that was in the past. After the Dark Masters were all defeated, I knew I had to break out of my shell. I've become a whole new mon." Digitamamon swore.

"We're all very proud that you changed your ways." Kari smiled at him with her fellow pink lover.

"Don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" Mimi asked gently.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living." Digitamamon said.

"It seems to me you're still one of the bad guys after the way you treated me." Yolei said.

"Yolei, he thinks that we aren't going to pay just do that to other restaurant owners they'll do the same." James sweatdropped.

"Come on, Yolei. Everyone gets a little cranky. He says he's changed, I believe him." Mimi said in defense of the egg digimon.

"I guess you're right." Yolei sighed.

"Sometimes it's easy to get cranky with you." TK said making Daisuke and James chuckle.

"I feel pretty bad about how I treated you last time." Digitamamon said sadly making Yolei look at him thoughtfully, trying to figure.

"It's OK, Digitamamon. I'm sure you're not a total loser anymore." She said.

"Huh? I don't want your pity." He glared.

"Relax, don't get upset. She was just trying to make you feel better, right Yolei?" Mimi asked trying to be the peacekeeper.

"Uh, yeah." The lavender haired girl said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My brain's been scrambled lately. I've got to look at the sunny side. I've got my job, I've got my health and someday I might even have friends." Digitamamon smiled.

"You know, Mimi, I admire you because no matter who you meet, you bring out the best in everyone. You're really special." Michael said smiling at the girl.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Mimi." Daisuke teased.

Yolei frowned at that in jealously at how Mimi, Kari, Sora and Daisuke seemed to be the ones to attract all of the guys.

Just then, the ground shook making everyone cry out in shock as they all ran outside to see what the cause was.

"Over there." Daisuke pointed to the trees across the lake.

"It's Gorillamon! Gorillamon was the digimon I saw in New York. Watch out for his Energy Cannon attack, it'll drive you bananas." Michael said.

"He's got a dark spiral." Yolei pointed out the black interlocking rings on the gorilla's arm.

"I thought that the dark spirals only work on Ultimate level digimon." Dai said in confusion.

"If they can control Champion level digimon too, then there might be different kinds." Cody said as Gorillamon aimed his cannon at us ready to fire it off.

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon yelled shooting out a beam.

"Heads up!" TK yelled as Digitamamon jumped out and took the hit for them getting blasted far off away from the group.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi cried in worry.

"We need to get the spiral off and fast." Daisuke said as she held her D 3.

"I'll get help!" James shouted running toward the Fuchs where he kept his weapons

"Now what to take?" James asked himself looking at the rack of rocket launchers and grenade launchers when he entered the Fuchs.

"This is harder than it looks." James said to himself sweatdropping.

"Please, allow me to handle this." Michael said stepping up beside her as he pulled out his own digivice.

"OK Betamon?" he asked his partner.

"OK." Betamon chirped as the digivice glowed green along with the little guy as he dived into the water.

**"Betamon digivolve too…SEADRAMON!"**

A large sea dragon emerged from the water after the evolution was over.

"Now that they're in the water, Seadramon will win!" Michael said happily as Seadramon attacked only to have the ape hit him in the head.

"He's in trouble!" Michael gasped.

"Okay, Palmon, you'd better digivolve and help Seadramon!" Mimi gasped loudly.

"Ready when you are! Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Light Speed Jabbing!" the large green cactus Digimon attacked the spiral setting Gorillamon free.

"Togemon, you did it!" Mimi cheered.

" Victory, at last!" Michael grinned.

"Sorry we were so rough, but we had to get the Dark Spiral off of you. You should be safe now, but stay away from the Digimon Emperor!" Mimi said softly to the ape Digimon before the Digimon left rubbing his head.

"Without that Dark Spiral, he doesn't seem like such a bad little monkey, after all!" Palmon laughed.

"I don't think any Digimon is born evil, but when they get those dark spirals on them, they can't control their actions," Mimi smiled sadly.

"How do you get them?" Michael asked confused.

"Remember when I told you about the Digimon Emperor? He captures Digimon and makes them his slaves!" Mimi sighed looking at the blonde.

"I don't get it. Why would a young kid want to take over the Digital World when he could be playing polo or practicing the violin?" Michael said tilting his head.

"It's a hobby for him!" Daisuke shrugged.

"I'm back." a strain voice was heard.

"Sai-kun where did you aaaaa.." Daisuke started to asked but stops herself when she saw James.

James is carrying 5 AT4 Anti-Tank Launchers, 8 Heckler & Koch HK69A1 and his Heckler & Koch HK416.

"James why are carrying all of that?" Yolei asked while everyone sweatdropped.

"I called for a medical unit and I thought you needed help." James said out of breath.

"Then why not armor digivolve Guilmon?" Kari asked James.

"He's forgettable sometimes." Daisuke explained.

"Oh." Was everyones response.

"Do you want to know what my hobby is, Michael?" Yolei asked dreamily.

"Boys don't count, Yolei." Daisuke teased making the other girl pout at her.

"Who asked you? Hey! Where's Digitamamon?" she asked making everyone all look around.

"He tried to protect us and now he's gone. He could be all alone somewhere scared and hurt." Mimi said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Kari and I will go off and look for him." The child of Hope said making their partners nod.

Soon enough the two were taking off on the backs of their armour Celestials to go look for Digitamamon.

"I'm sure they'll be able to find him in no time." Mimi smiled to her American friend.

"I hope so." Michael then gasped making everyone look over as a large egg rolled over to them.

"Is this fast enough?" the egg asked.

"Digitamamon! Are you OK?" Mimi asked relieved.

"Yes, no thanks to you." He answered.

"We're so glad you're back." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well, don't be because now I'm going to make you pay." Digitamamon said opening his eyes to reveal that they were red.

"Who wants to be destroyed first?" he asked.

"But Digitamamon, we're your friends." Mimi cried running over to him.

"Ha!" he scoffed.

"You tried to protect us." Mimi said.

"Mimi!" Yolei called making the pinkette stop.

"Careful, he's acting differently now." She warned the older girl.

"You're egg actly right. Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard boiled." Digitamamon said glaring at us.

"I knew it." Yolei said with her fists clenched.

'BOOM!' An explosion hit Digitamamon pushing him back.

Everybody saw james with a HK69A1 smoking.

"Why did you shoot him!" Yolei yelled at James.

"Concussion Grenade his fine." James said calmly loading another Grenade.

The smoke clear to show that Digitamamon is fine and ready to attack.

"Nothing can penetrate my shell and when I pouch my enemies with my Nightmare Syndrome attack, their minds get cracked." He said.

"Look out, Mimi!" Michael yelled.

"Well, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding out her D 3.

**"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve tooo...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"**

Hawkmon gasped as Digitamamon lunged at Mimi so the hawk Digimon flew in front of her only to be hit.

"I better help!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled.

**"Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve tooo...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"**

"None of are attacks are working" Digmon said after he tried to attack Digitamamon but failed to penetrate his shell.

"Wait! You leave Digitamamon alone right now!" Mimi said hand on hip.

"Why?" Halsemon asked.

"Digitamamon, listen. You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? That you're not like that anymore!" Mimi said.

"I'm not being controlled by anything! The one in the restaurant was a fake, this is the real me!" Digitamamon hissed at the pink haired girl.

" I refuse to believe that!" Mimi yelled as the others ran over to her.

"That's your problem!" Digitamamon muttered.

"Mimi, stand back! Let us attack him!" Yolei yelled.

"No! I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around!" Mimi said softly.

"But Mimi, he's evil!" Yolei gasped.

"Yeah, let's scramble that egg!" Veemon declared looking up at Daisuke who shook her head.

"I agree with Mimi." she said shocking everyone.

"I don't understand Mimi and Daisuke. Why are they doing this? Digitamamon isn't even our friend." Yolei thought,

"Think back to the restaurant. Remember when you said one day you hoped to have friends?" Mimi yelled.

"Well, today is that day, because we're your friends!" Daisuke agreed.

"Friends? No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down! Just like when I said forget the bill! Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 Dig Dollars!" Digitamamon hissed.

"Technically we already pay remember." James pointed out making Digitamamon facefault.

"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside...deep down inside, I know you're not evil!" Mimi said as the redhead beside her nodded in agreement.

"Quit trying to butter me up! What do I look like, a piece of toast?" Digitamamon hissed angrily.

"Stop acting like you don't want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!" Mimi said

" You think I'm pretending?" Digitamamon grumbled before head butting Mimi to the ground.

"Digitamamon?" called a voice from the restaurant.

"Are you scaring our customers again?" asked another voice.

"Seriously why do we keep this egg around?" another voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see four black birds with red bottoms and long black wings and blue bills.

"…That's Toucanmon…that's right." James pointed at them Daisuke nodded.

"You guys know them?" TK asked.

"Yep," Jame and Daisuke nodded and ran over to them "Hey!"

"Huh? …HEY it's the the Captain and Lieutenant!" one of Toucanmon said as the others started to hug the redhead.

"We missed you so very much!" Toucanmon cheered.

"I haven't seen you since. " the Toucanmon was cut of by another one that hit him on the head.

"The Sovereigns asked us not to talk about that." the other hissed.

"Sorry I forgot." the other one whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Yolei asked Mimi while Daisuke and James was having their little reunion with the Toucanmon.

"I'm fine. He didn't mean it." Mimi grimaced while getting up.

"Huh?" Yolei gasped.

"Please, Yolei, don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him." Mimi explained.

"But...he's a phony!" Yolei gasped.

"It doesn't matter. Talk to him" Mimi said softly.

"It won't be easy, but I'll try." Yolei sighed.

"That's so sad." whimpered a Toucanmon.

"Still have too soft a heart." James grumbled as the bird Digimon huffed at him.

"Oh, so you want a piece of me?" Digitamamon mocked as Yolei growled. "You think you'll do better than her?"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!" Yolei hissed turning around to look at the egg Digimon.

"Digitamamon, you're the rudest Digimon I've ever met! At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip. And, when you told us you had a change of heart, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But, when you pushed Mimi to the ground that was absolutely the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you her friend, and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body, and you couldn't see that! Well, I want you to know I will not tolerate that kind of behavior any longer!" Yolei hissed as she walked up to the Digimon.

"You're one to talk! You want to be friends, and then call me a phony! You're the phony!" Digitamamon shoot back at the purple haired girl.

"Okay, I admit it. I have a problem judging people by my first impressions of them. I see a cute guy, and I instantly fall in love! I never stop to see what kind of person he might be. He could be really cool like James, or a real jerk!" Yolei said looking at him

"Huh?" James blinked at the mention of his name as Veemon and Guilmon run over to them.

"From now on I'm going to be as sincere with people as I possibly can!" Yolei yelled as a light lit up from the ground.

An object flies up from the light to hover in front of Yolei. "Was it something I said?"

"It's the new Digi egg!" Cody gasped eyes wind.

"It has The Crest of Sincerity on it!" Mimi gasped staring at the weird looking egg.

"Careful!" Daisuke warned.

"It must have responded when Yolei started talking so sincerely about her feelings!" Cody said.

"I guess she sincerely thinks I'm cool…I never noticed." James blinked.

"What? How can you NOT notice?" Guilmon asked.

"How come you never told me?" James growled as Guilmon chuckled nervously and the Toucanmon laughed.

"It's my second. I've got two digi eggs." Yolei said.

"Then let's use it." Halsemon said making his partner nod as he turned back into Hawkmon.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"** Yolei cried.

**"Hawkmon armour digivolve tooo…Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity!"**

"I am Shurimon. As Hawkmon, I used the digi egg of Sincerity to armour digivolve. My Double Stars attack is double trouble." He said as he used his attack on Digitamamon, but couldn't break the shell.

"Not even you can penetrate my shell. Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon yelled as this black creature thing shot out at Shurimon.

"Protect Yolei. I'll take care of Digitamamon." Shurimon said as he jumped up into the battle

"Don't let it get through!" Digmon said as he jumped in front of the attack and blocked it.

"What's he looking at?" Digitamamon asked.

"I see the dark spiral. It's inside his shell." Shurimon said from the sky as he used his Double Stars, a huge ninja star hitting him inside the shell.

"Hey, watch out! You almost hit me in here!" he yelled.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon. Get him." Shurimon said as the Celestials appeared.

"He's trying to get away!" Kari yelled.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." TK said as their partners used their Golden Noose, tying the digimon up.

"Now to take care of that dark spiral." Shurimon said as he used his attack again and destroyed the spiral, making Digitamamon cough out the black pieces of the spiral.

"He coughed up the spiral!" Yolei said as the Syndrome faded away.

"That egg is over easy." Yolei said pumping a fist.

A Blackhawk arrive with the Red Cross Symbol and 2 Troopermons drop down.

"They're here." James said as the Troopermons went to check Digitamamon.

* * *

**A Few minutes later...**

"He's waking up." Mimi said as the group stood around Digitamamon.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"You had a dark spiral in you." Mimi smiled softly at him.

"Oh, you saved me." He said.

"Actually, Yolei was the one." Mimi said looking at her new successor of Sincerity.

"What do you mean it was me?" Yolei asked as Digitamamon stood up and walked over to her.

"I want to thank you, Yolei." He said.

"Huh?! Well, there's no need to thank me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about you earlier." She said.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." He smiled at her.

"From now on, I promise not to judge a book by it's cover." Yolei swore.

"And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket." Digitamamon said.

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway, Mimi, thanks to you, I'm gonna be totally honest with people. Especially boys and I won't be friends with then just because they're cute." Yolei said.

"Great, then neither will I." Mimi smiled not seeing this weird yellow digimon sneak up on her and poke her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Oh, Mimi!" he sang as a pink mouse popped up on his head as she looked at them.

"If you don't care about looks, how'd you like to go on a date with me?" yellow dude asked making her glare at him.

She then gave him one hard punch, making all of the others gap as he sailed across the lake.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Ooh, now I know what to do when someone asks me out on a date." Yolei gushed.

"Man I thought Rika can punch hard." James muttered to Daisuke.

"Me too." Daisuke muttered back.

"Well Michael, it was nice meeting you. I hope we'll get to see you again soon." Daisuke said as she shook hands with the teenager.

"Thanks, I feel the same way. Mimi's always telling me stories about how great all of you are and now I know it too first hand." He said."Oh, before I go. There's one thing I wanted to do since I got here." Michael said as he stepped closer to Yolei.

"Yolei, I want to ask you something." He said holding out his hand to her as she looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" he asked her.

She was quiet for a bit, then smiled happily at him as she took his hand.

Then, Michael, Betamon, Palmon and Mimi left to go back to the portal to return to New York.

"Goodbye, Michael! Friday night's good. Or any other night works too." Yolei giggled as she waved them all off.

"Wait that's how this is going to end? …This is rubbish," The Toucanmon muttered shaking their heads "Let's go Digitamamon."

The Digidestineds entered James's Fuch and continued on back home.

* * *

**Omake**

**James Makes Models?**

The Gang except for Daisuke is back at James's Apartment searching for something.

"Guys come on." Yolei said as everyone is confuse where to look.

"Yolei we found a secret armory with a guard robot another armory now where to look?" Kari asked.

"His room!" Yolei shouted with conviction.

"You shouldn't asked." TK said to Kari.

"We might as well help." Cody said.

When they entered the room they saw a lot of scale models.

"James make models?" Yolei asked.

"Who knew." Cody replied as they leave the apartment.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Trouble in little Edo!

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_After the sudden Invasion/Counter Attack by Millenniummon the group is fighting to push the rest of Millenniummon Forces out._

_There's a Black screen then the Symbol of the Digital Defense Force appeared (Think the US DOD symbol the eagle replace with the zero unit and the words United States of America is replace with stars and the words Department of Defense is replace with Digital Defense Force)_

_Then someone login and the screen change_

_A 3D Picture of the Digital world appear with satellites circling it._

_"This is Lightening 1- 1 I am flying blind! We're hit, we're hit!" Shouted the Cadetmon pilot of an F-15E Strike Eagle flying an interdiction mission over the war torn City of New York. (Not the Real World NYC) _

_"What's the sitrep on New York?" A General Marinemon asked A Battle Captain Marinemon who check the sensors._

_"Millenniummon's jamming rigs have neutralized our air support. As long as they maintain air dominance, it's a losing fight." The Captain told the General._

_As if to punctuate his point a footage of Millenniummon's Navy MIG 29K flew over head, 30mm cannon blazing attacking another F-15E Strike Eagle._

_The General swore as he zoomed in the hologram to further display downtown Manhattan to show the Jamming area that almost cover the entire Manhattan area._

_"We can NOT lose New York." The General growled through gritted teeth._

_"Are there any Special Mission units in the area we can request?" The General asked the Marinemon officer who nodded._

_"2nd Marines 5th Battalion 75th Regiment has a Digidestined Team at Bennett Field. Call sign Hunter." He told the Marinemon General._

_"Overlord, Hunter 2-1 is up on green SAT." The Battle Captain told the General as he continued typing things into his computer._

_"This is Frost understand we are OPCON to you, over." James aka Frost told the General who nodded and began to brief the Digidestined unit._

_"Glad to have you in our corner, Forst. Millenniummon Forces are using electronic countermeasures to jam our comms and guidance systems. The primary emission tower is on top of the Stock Exchange. I need your team to destroy it. The Jammer is full spectrum, so until it's down, you'll have no radio contact. I have ground assets to get you close, over." The General told the Digidestined team leader who nodded._

_"Copy all, we'll get it done." James told him as he shut down the video feed to check the team everyone is now wearing their usual outfits but now Minato is wearing a Interceptor Vest with Pouches, Daisuke is wearing an extra CIRAS vest on top of her Kevlar and Rika is wearing Kevlar under her CIRAS vest as the Digimon looked the same._

_Then James is looking at their transport 2 M1151 Humvee is shown with a CROWS Gun System then the screen turns white._

* * *

**Motomiya's Residents **

"Hahahaha!" A tall redhead girl blinked and looked around before turning towards the apartment's bathroom before giggling.

"Daisuke and Demiveemon." the girl smiled before getting a glass of orange juice.

"Demiveemon, hold still! I still have to clean the dirt off your toenails! What have you been doing, tap dancing in a frying pan? Quit moving around so much!" Daisuke laughed holding up her blue partner how was struggling around.

"I can't help it!" Demiveemon giggled in Daisuke hands.

"At least let me wash under your arms. You don't want to stink, do ya?" Daisuke asked tilting her head with a playful smile on her face.

"Not under my arms! That's the worst! Can't I just be stinky?" Demiveemon asked as she burst out laughing.

"No way! All my boyfriends will think that smells coming from me!" Daisuke laughed making a fake hurt gasp but that only made Demiveemon giggle more before the blue Digimon jumped onto the redhead and started to tickle her.

"Hey, no fair, I'm supposed to be washing you! Stop, I'm going to bust a gut in a minute! It's going to be ugly!" Daisuke full out laughed.

* * *

**Sinnach's Residents**

"And Done." James said as he finished field stripping his final rifle.

"How do you keep count Jamesmon?" Gigimon asked his partner.

"You know what I don't even remember how." James said while in a thinking pose making Gigimon facefault.

"Well I think I'm going to make some song." James said to Gigimon as he put back his HK416.

* * *

**Inoue's Residents**

And now for a news update. Ken Ichijouji, boy genius reported missing for the past 2 months, has still not been found. Some believe that he plotted his own disappearance, and are continuing their investigation, even though they have no solid evidence so far." said a brown haired man on T.V. Yolei leaned in closer but gasped as the screen turned off.

"Dad! I was watching that!" Yolei cried.

"Dads have dibs on the remote, especially when it's your bedtime." her father chuckled holding the T.V. remote. Yolei sighed as a brunet boy came in and tripped over the small pink bird head next to the girl.

" Pick up your toys! I almost fell on my butt!" the boy groaned.

"Looks like my space has been invaded!" Yolei huffed and picked up her Digimon and leaved for her bedroom.

"My brother is getting on my nerves. Let's go to the Digital World tomorrow." Yolei read out loud as she e mailed the others.

"Yolei's brother needs us!" Cody sent back to her making her growl before she notice Kari send a laugh out loud.

"Make sure you guys get lots of sleep! You'll need it to fight the Digimon Emperor!" TK send back.

"THEN SHUT UP!" James sent to everyone.

* * *

**Motomiya's Residents **

Reading the email Daisuke laughed and shook his head while he claimed into his bed with DemiVeemon

" Hmm...Better snooze!" Daisuke said sleepy.

" Or we'll lose!" Demiveemon joked.

"…"

(Next Morning)

"…"

"Wake up!" called a voice.

The redhead groaned and opened her eyes to see Demiveemon on her chest smiling cutely the next morning.

"Good morning." she giggled and avoided Daisuke's hand before hopping away.

Daisuke groaned and turn to look at the clock "Aww Demiveemon! It's 6 in the morning!"

"Hehe you forgot already? …We have to meet to gang." Demiveemon giggled hopping around as Daisuke sat up and watched with a sleepy gaze.

"Did Jun give you coffee again?" Daisuke asked as she stood up.

"Nope…I took it a sip when she wasn't looking." The blue Digimon giggled with his hands on her cheeks as they turned bright red. "Yummy coffee!"

"Lets go." Daisuke sighed after she got changed.

"Yay! We go fighting." Demiveemon giggled as she climbed up to her perch on Daisuke's shoulder.

When the elevator arrive James is standing inside with 2 cups of cocoa and Gigimon on his backpack napping.

"Good morning Dai-chan." James greeted while giving her cup of cocoa.

"Good morning Sai-kun." Daisuke said then taking a sip of her cocoa.

"It's about time, Daisuke, Let's get going!" Yolei said waving as the 2 friends come down the hill with Demiveemon.

"I'm kind of worried. The Digimon Emperor's started to move faster!" TK said as they entered the school computer room.

"I know one thing. He's not afraid of us or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles! Huh?" Daisuke muttered quietly.

"This is what I'm talking about! We'd better take the spin out of his wheels, and fast!" Yolei said as she showed the group the computer screen to see a lot of blinking red boxes with 2 halves one is green the other is black and a lot of blinking red boxes.

"Well, I'm all for that! I'm not gonna let that brainiac get the best of us!" TK said nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, he's plotting something big, I can feel it." Cody said with his hand on his shinai.

"…" Daisuke blinked making Kari and the others look at her.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked softly.

"Huh? Oh. I was just wondering that if I was an evil genius, what I would do?" Daisuke said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head making everyone sweatdropped except for james.

"Thats a good idea just try to think like the enemy." James said as he knew if they can counter his moves they can be faster than Ken.

"He may have the brains, but we have the brawn! We have to at least take one of those areas back from him!" TK grinned as Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"We're going to teach that Digimon Emperor a lesson once and for all! Dig Port Open!" Yolei screamed pointing at the computer screen as the gang was sucked in.

* * *

**Digital World**

"This dust is making my whiskers twitch!" Gatomon coughed.

"This place is weird." Armadillomon said looking around at an old Japanese village that had a large tree in the middle of it, the tree looked old and twisted.

"Not to mention old." Patamon giggled.

"It's reminiscent of the samurai era of ancient Japan." Hawkmon said waving his hand around.

"It could be a film set from an old TV show." the brunet girl said looking around.

"My dad watched one of those last night!" Yolei stated.

"I think this is definitely the Digital World. See that?" Cody smiled pointing upwards.

"It's a control spire! That's a sure sign." Daisuke muttered pointing towards the large black obelisk spire making everyone nodded before gasping when they saw dozens of pairs of blood red eyes appear around them.

"What was that?" Cody asked sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps!" Yolei said narrowing her eyes.

"Deja Vu." James muttered as he and Guilmon stand back to back.

"Just like the Desert outback." Daisuke said as she looks around.

"What are they waiting for? They've got us surrounded!" TK said loudly and just as those words left his mouth Floramon and Mushroomon appeared with dark rings on their bodies.

"Me and my big mouth!" TK muttered.

**"Rain of Pollen** Comin' at ya!" cried the Floramon.

**"Fungus Cruncher!"** The Mushroomon yelled jumping in the air and throwing mushrooms at the group.

"Floramon and Mushroomon…what are they doing here? I thought they where in Breezy Village" Daisuke blinked.

"I don't know but lets go!" James yelled as he fired a few burst from his HK416.

"You're no match for me, Gatomon!" Yelled a Floramon as she ran at the cat Digimon who sighed coolly.

"Oh, yeah? **Cat's Eye Beam!"** Gatomon said as her eyes glowed pink freezing the flower like Digimon before the Floramon jumped onto her own back.

"I'm too tired to play anymore, I think I'll take a nappy now!" the flower Digimon said closing her eyes.

**"Fungus Cruncher!"** the Mushroomon yelled throwing mushrooms at Hawkmon who attacked it destroying that attack with Hawk Beam.

"I'm not getting' fried! I've had it!" the Mushroomon yelled and turned to ran away just as something came flying at Hawkmon.

"Ah! Who did that?" Hawkmon asked looking around before a round ball like Digimon popped out of a tree.

"It's Ninjamon." Hawkmon growled.

"Ha! So I managed to miss you this time! So what? I was just practicing! But next time, I'm going to split some feathers!" Ninjamon said pulling out more weapons.

"If you think you're the top ninja, think again. I hate to tell you, but you're number two on the food chain." Yolei said from her place leaning again the wall.

"Huh? What bird brain calls himself number one?" Ninjamon asked annoyed.

"I'm afraid that has to be me." Hawkmon laughs clicking his feathered fingers.

"Try him and see! Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding up her D 3.

**"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve tooo…Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!"**

"That's a pretty fancy move, but I'm not afraid of you!" Ninjamon smirked with amusement.

"Want to see some more?" Shurimon chuckled.

"How about this one?" Ninjamon growled throwing a bunch of weapons at him.

"Go, Shurimon! You're better than the movie! Huh?" Yolei gasped eyes wide as she watched her partner fight before glancing to her right and freezing.

**"Fungus Cruncher!"** the Mushroomon yelled throwing mushrooms at her.

**"Rain of Pollen!"** Floramon added in.

"AHHHHHH" Yolei cried as she turned and legged it away with the Digimon on her tail.

**"Vee Head-Butt!"** Veemon yelled head-butting some Mushroomon.

**"Diamond Shell!"** Armadillomon yelled attacking the Floramon.

**"Boom Bubble!"** Patamon helped out.

**"Lightning Paw!"** , "They're under his spell!" Gatomon hissed out angrily.

**"Pyro Shpere!"** Gulimon freeing a Mushroommon

_'Ratatatatat' _James fired another burst freeing a Floramon making her ran inside a house.

"There are so many of them! How can we expect to free them all?" Kari gasped looking around.

"Help me, guys! These fungezoids won't give me a break!" Yolei screamed running over to them with a dozen of Mushroomon and Floramon behind her.

"AHHHH!" Everyone cried and began to run as a frog like Digimon popped up from the sewer.

"Come on, you can hide down here!" the frog said.

"Gekomon?" Daisuke blinked before running over to him.

"Hurry it up before they find you!" Gekomon cried before climbing back down with Veemon and Daisuke behind him.

"We can escape, down below!" Kari said as she and Gatomon followed.

"A manhole cover? I was under the impression they didn't have those in ancient Japan!" Armadillomon blinked looking around.

"You've got to realize that this is the Digital World! Anything can happen!" Cody said with a matter of fact voice.

"Who cares? Quit talking and hustle down, okay? Wind it up, Shurimon, we've got a schedule to keep! Stop fighting and come on!" Yolei called out to her partner.

"Sorry, but duty calls and so does Yolei." Shurimon glanced at Ninjamon before jumping away.

"We'll see each other again!" Ninjamon smirked.

"Hey look at this!" James yelled throwing a Flashbang.

The Floramon and Mushroommon look at the Flashbang as it explodes blinding them.

* * *

**Digital World Sewers**

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we would like to thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be slaves of the Digimon Emperor!" ShogunGekomon chuckled happily.

"We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives!" A Gekomon said pushing a blue tadpole like Digimon out the way called Otamamon

"You guys sure are nicer than the last time I saw you! You sure were evil! Not that I'm blaming you! I'd be pretty mean too, if I had a dark ring around me! But that's all over now, and we're friends again! Tell me, is this where you guys are living? Down below, beneath the ground?" Yolei said worried.

"I'm afraid that's true! It's the only safe place to be!" Gekomon whimper.

"Can you give us the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor's been hiding these days?" Veemon asked leaning forward.

"He hasn't shown his face around here, yet," A Gekomon said. "He's been incognito! The dark rings just flew in here and brainwashed everyone!"

"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are, and he can find you again!" Armadillomon said with a large frown making all the Digimon around them burst into tears.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again! That was too horrible! Hmmm...ShogunGekomon, do you have any good ideas?" A Gekomon asked turning around

"That's simple my little friend!" ShogunGekomon said with his hands on his hips and a large grin across his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked tilting her head.

"Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...well...hmm," ShogunGekomon stared at them as his grin spread wider before falling down with a loud thump "we sleep!" making everybody facefault

"Oh sure, that'll help." Gatomon sighed as the Gekomon and Otamamon put their lord to bed.

"First, before we do anything else, we have to destroy the control spire!" Cody said as he leaned against the wall.

"That should be no problem at all. All we have to do is armor digivolve! It'll be a cinch! Right, Veemon?" Daisuke said quickly obviously wanting to leave the Digital World.

"Right! Besides, we're not talking about big muscle Digimon, here. Most of 'em would rather toss a salad!" Veemon joked before falling over as the ground around them began to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" TK gasped arms behind his back to support him.

"I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning!" Yolei cried as she raised her arms over her head

"I don't think it's an earthquake!" James shouted to them.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now!" Hawkmon gasped as he wrapped his arms around the purple head girl as a green frog busted thought the door.

"The Shogun's gone crazy! He's tearing the place apart, and we don't know what to do!" The Gekomon yelped making everyone gasp before following him out.

Once the gang was out they looked around to see the large red frog destroying the village

"Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Hmm?" ShogunGekomon stopped and turned to look at the small group of kids.

"Oh no, look! He's got a dark spiral!" TK gasped pointing out the black ring on the Digimon's tail. "I've seen him in action before! ShogunGekomon is an Ultimate Digimon! You may think he just toots his horns, but he can flat a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him!"

"Ahh he's going straight to are sacred tree." a Gekomon gasped as the gang looked forward to see ShogunGekomon was half then meter to the old tree in the middle of the village.

"Sacred tree?" Daisuke blinked confused.

She felt like she knew that tree.

Shrugging it off the redhead turn in time to see.

"Gekomon, quick! Evacuate before you get stepped on!" yelled a Gekomon with a red band around his right arm as everyone followed to safety but sadly an Otamamon got caught under a basket.

"Someone help! Please, I'm stuck, I can't get out of here!" the Otamamon cried struggling to get free.

"Gottcha!" Veemon said as he ran and grabbed the Digimon.

"If the Shogun's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, the we're in trouble! He's big and obnoxious, but we like him! Can you do something?" the Gekomon pleaded.

"Of course! Just leave it up to us!" TK said with thumps up.

"TK, step it up! They've got us all surrounded!" Patamon said looking around them.

"Lets Armor Digivolve then!" James shouted.

**"Digi Armor Energize!" **Everyone shouted

**"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….. RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"**

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOoo… FLAMEGROWLMON****: THE BLAZE OF COURAGE!****!**"

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"**

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO...** **NEFERTIMON! THE ANGLE OF LIGHT."**

"Let's join the troops, Hawkmon!" Yolei said joining in while waving her fist around in the air.

"Of course!" Hawkmon nodded but gasped as a large dart was shot at him almost hitting him and Yolei as Hawkmon pushed her out the way.

" Hmm? There's a note on this dart. It's from Ninjamon."

"What does it say?" Yolei asked rubbing her shoulder.

"It says he wants to challenge me. Hm." Hawkmon mumbled turning to her.

"What kind of challenge?" Yolei asked tilting her head cutely.

**-With Kari and TK-**

"I can't believe it's not working!" TK gasped as their Digimon kept trying to destroy the ring but sadly fail.

"He didn't even yawn!" Kari blinked sadly.

**-With Yolei and Shurimon-**

"What do you think he's doing up there?" Yolei asked as she and Shurimon flew above a few old house's to see Ninjamon sitting still eyes closed.

"Meditating?" Shurimon shrugged.

"Yeah right" Yolei groaned before turning toward Ninjamon "WAKE UP!"

"Hmm?" Ninjamon opened his eyes and turn towards the two.

"I accept your dance invitation." Shurimon said jumping in front of Ninjamon after making sure Yolei would be safe.

"Good, then let's boogie!" Ninjamon said getting up.

"Knock that little twerp's socks off!" Yolei screamed from the kite thing she was on as she watched Shurimon try to hit Ninjamon only to have the Digimon jump out the way and laugh.

"Ha! Missed me!" Ninjamon laughed before running at Shurimon.

"Huh? Ah!" Shurimon gasped as Ninjamon jumped on Shurimon and both fell off the roof.

"Hey, you're supposed to win this!" Yolei gasped as she got off the kite.

**-With Kari and Tk-**

"Musical Fist!" ShogunGekomon yelled slamming his hands together before shooting out gray gas at the two.

"That was close!" Pegasusmon yelped as he jumped out the way.

"There's no way we'll be able to beat an Ultimate on our own!" Kari chocked out.

"We've got to get him to destroy that control spire!" TK thought as he looked around before turning towards Kari "Let's...move into position!"

"It's perfect, TK!" Kari smiled as she followed the blonde but grinned as ShogunGekomon destroyed the tower before falling down sleeping.

"Yeah we did it!" Kari laughed as she and TK landed and their Digimon turned back into Patamon and Gatomon as the dark rings released the Mushroomon and Floramon.

"Suddenly, I feel like my sweet little self again!" A Floramon said rubbing her head.

"I believe that this is your stop." Shurimon said jumping away from Ninjamon who was no released of the dark ring. "Watch that first step!"

"He's all yours now, you two." TK called over to Daisuke riding on Raidrmon's shoulder and James with Flamegrowlmon.

"Gottcha TK!" Daisuke shouted back.

"Ready when you are!" James shouted to Daisuke.

**"Thunder Blast!"** Raidramon cried out the attack.

**"Blazing Knuckles!"** Flamegrowlmon cried out the attack.

"What a sweet attack." Daisuke blinked.

"Ugh...Geko…" ShogunGekomon mumbled in his sleep.

"You did it!" Cody grinned as he and Armadillomon joined up with them.

"Hey, where's Yolei?" Daisuke asked looking around making a certain brunet girl a little jealous.

"Hawkmon's missing too!" Velesmon said looking around.

"Go figure! She's always up to something!" Daisuke laughed rubbing under her nose.

**…With Yolei and Shurimon…**

"Fellas, I hate to inform you, but the control spire has been destroyed. Fight time is over!" Yolei gasped eyes wide as she watched the two ninja Digimon continue their fight.

"This is between gentlemen, Yolei." Shurimon muttered throwing another attack at Ninjamon.

"We're a few short, so let me introduce you to some of my friends!" Ninjamon said making a few more of himself "Haven't you ever heard of multiplication?"

"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon said as he dispersed the clones and attacked Ninjamon from the above

"Who's number 1 now? Come on, don't be a poor sport!" Shurimon joked softly.

"The next time we meet, I'm going to turn you into a dish rag! 'Till then, pal!" Ninjamon hissed and leaved in a puff of smoke.

"Shurimon, have I ever told you you're the coolest guy I've ever met?" Yolei giggled.

" Huh? Oh, Yolei!" Shurimon blushed before picking Yolei up and taking her over to the others.

"Gee, it looks like the big guy's all crashed out." Kari blinked as Yolei was put down next to her.

"You're back, Yolei! We were worried about you. Where have you been?" Cody asked happily.

"Just here and there." Yolei joked making Daisuke laugh.

"Um hey guys don't you think he needs a new haircut" Daisuke asked as everyone turned to her to see her staring at the large red frog.

"What? You can't do that! It's his pride and joy." A Gekomon said jumping around as the other Digimon came over.

"Calm down, I'm kidding!" Daisuke said shaking her hands.

"If you think he was bad before, try catching him on a bad hair day!" the Gekomon ranted.

"What'd I do?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, sometimes you're so insensitive." Kari said looking away.

"I'm so sensitive, I use a special toothpaste so my teeth don't hurt when I eat ice cream! Ah." Daisuke joked, using one of James's old jokes as Kari busted out laughing.

"Ouch!" Daisuke cried as she rub her head.

"Copy Cat." James said to her.

"That was a great sleep. Did anything happen while I was out?" ShogunGekomon asked sitting up.

"We're just so glad you're back to normal again!" the Gekomon cried."Of course I am! I just had a nap." ShogunGekomon sighed confused.

"You're cool! And by the way, I really like your haircut!" Daisuke laughed waving as they leaved to go home.

"Talk about changing your mind all the time!" TK chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Daisuke in a nutshell!" Yolei giggled blushing.

Daisuke grinned and turned towards the Mushroomon and Floramon.

"Not to be rude but I thought you lived somewhere else." she asked staring at them.

"Huh? No we don't." a Mushroomon blinked confused.

"He's right! We've always lived here." Another Mushroomon nodded in agreement.

"Huh but last time…Breezy Village." Daisuke muttered.

"Breezy Village?" the gang blinked confused.

"Ahh so you know about Breezy Village." A Floramon asked eyes shining.

"Um yeah." Daisuke nodded his head as Raidramon turned back into Veemon.

"I had heard that Breezy Village had been changed." Veemon said snapping his fingers together.

"That's right. Our ancestors turned Breezy village into this village. Kazemon's tree gave them power, they say that Kazemon the Warrior of Wind has been watching over this place ever since." A Mushroomon said.

"Yeah this is the place Kazemon was born. It's her hometown." Floramon giggled happily.

"Ah Kazemon." Daisuke nodded and gazed at the tree smiling.

"Our old guardian." James stood beside her also smiling.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Under Water Rescue

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_The jamming tower on top of the Stock Exchange has been destroyed and guidance systems go back online as a flight of F-15E Strike Eagles prepare to launch missiles at various targets all across New York City._

_"This is Lightning 3-1. Guidance systems are back online. Standing by with a full payload of JDAMs. Requesting clearance." A Cadetmon Pilot of a F-15E Strike Eagle said to the General._

_"Lightning 3-1, you are cleared to engage." The General replied to the Cadetmon as he look at the footage._

_"Breaking the hard deck. T.O.T. 5 seconds. Weapons away." Lightning 3-1 report as he fires the JDAMs._

_Lightning 3-1 launches airstrikes on a SAM site on a rooftop and on a convoy of Millenniummon tanks._

_Other F-15Es destroy other targets throughout Lower Manhattan._

_"Verify initial strikes on the Predator feed." The General told his battle captain who is accessing the Predator feed._

_The Predator feed screen shows destroyed targets with smoke and rackage all over the area._

_"Sir, appears all sites have been neutralized." The Captain report as he look at the footage of destroyed tanks and other targets._

_Battle analysis shows the Millenniummon's Forces have been pushed back to the Hudson River, which is crowded with many Millenniummon war ships._

_"Good work, Frost. We've regained air dominance over Manhattan and pushed the front line back to the river." The General said to James as he look at the footage of Millenniummon's Ground Troops running away from the Digital Defense Force Ground Troops._

_"What's our next target?" James asked the General as he and the team is in a UH-60 Blackhawk flying away after a near death experience_

_The satellite tracks a Millenniummon's Russian Oscar-II submarine underneath the river._

_Analysis shows its payload of 12 cruise missile silos on its side._

_"The Millenniummon's command vessel is an Oscar-II submarine carrying enough cruise missiles to level the entire Eastern seaboard. We need to strike fast before they can launch a counterattack." The General said to James as he look at the schematics of the submarine._

_"Roger, what's the mission?" James asked the General as he and the team listens in. _

_The satellite simulates missile trajectories on Millenniummon's Navy Fleet._

_"Infiltrate the vessel, take over the bridge, then turn their weapons against their own fleet. I need you to link up with the Digidestined SEALs and get it done. Good luck." The General said as he look at the map before turning to another screen._

_The scene turns to the Blackhawk carrying the Digidestined team makes its way to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel infil point where the Navy Digidestined SEALs are waiting._

_"Kit up, boys." James said to the team as he pulls out 2 wetsuit from under the chair he is sitting._

_"Where's our infil point?" Minato asked James as he also pulls out 2 wetsuit._

_"Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel." James said grimly as he finished putting on the wetsuit and now helping Guilmon to wear the wetsuit._

_"I thought it collapsed." Rika said to James as she already wearing the wetsuit with Renamon._

_"It did." James said grimly as the team prepares to meet the Digidestined SEALs._

* * *

**Digital World**

The Digidestined had gotten themselves trapped in an oil platform that had been sunk underwater while a sea dragon under the Emperor's control was swimming by them in the water.

"MegaSeadramon is still out there." Daisuke said as she, Yolei, Kari and TK looked out the window.

"Why doesn't he attack us?" Yolei asked.

"He doesn't have to because he knows it's only a matter of time before our air supply runs out down here." TK said then they head a snap and turn around to see James breaking an Oxygen tank.

"James what are you doing." TK asked James.

"You want to die because the lack of air." James deadpan him making him chuckle nervously.

Cody then started making a whimpering noise from where he sat curled into a ball near the sitting digimon who were weak from their previous fight with MegaSeadramon.

"I'm afraid of being down here in the ocean." Cody said.

He thought back to how the group was looking for the new digi egg above ground

**- Flashback: A Few minutes ago -**

"Well, this is it." Daisuke said.

"This is a strange place to find a digiegg, Daisuke." Cody said.

"I know, but if the digivice says that the egg is in an off shore oil platform, then who am I to argue." Daisuke shrugged as she looked at her D 3.

"Where is the digiegg?" James asked Daisuke looking around with a bad feeling.

"According to the D3 , we're almost right on top of it." Daisuke said confused.

"You mean in the water?" Cody asked.

"Hope it's waterproof." Armadillomon joked.

"Well, I'm just wondering if the digi egg belongs to TK or Kari or maybe…hey, wait!" Hawkmon called out as the duo of Knowledge started to run off

"I'm gonna go look for the digiegg!" Cody said.

"Last one there's a rotten digiegg!" Armadillomon joked.

"Be careful." Yolei said.

"Hey, wait up!" Hawkmon and Patamon called as they flew off after them.

Daisuke, James, Veemon, Guilmon and Gatomon both ran after them next as the others followed and went inside the room, but just as they did, a sea dragon rose up from the ocean and started knocking down control towers and pillars that kept the platform above the water.

"This is really gonna hike up oil places!" TK cried.

Everyone then fell to the ground to protect themselves as they felt the platform quake as it was rammed into and the lights were shut off.

"I've heard of earthquakes, but this is ridiculous!" Daisuke said as she stood up and ran over to look out the window.

She spotted MegaSeadramon and gasped as she saw him ram his horn into the platform and then water started flowing into the room from the cracks that were made.

"Oh no, it's flooding." TK said.

"Daisuke, I've found an emergency shut off valve." Veemon called from across the room as water fell down onto the girl's head.

"Well, this qualifies as one. Pull the switch." Daisuke said as she brushed her wet bangs from her face.

Veemon slapped her paw down on the switch and the metal pole that was in the center of the room then spread out these circular plates that blocked off the water from falling down on the group.

"Great, the water can't get in." Daisuke sighed as she started to wrong her hair of the water.

Cody was looking down sadly while Yolei hugged Kari as the two girls tried to provide each other with some comfort.

"Yeah, but now we can't get out and even if we could, we'd just be bait because MegaSeadramon is still out there waiting for us." Gatomon reminded.

Daisuke looked out the window sadly as her eyes met those of MegaSeadramon, who seemed to be smirking then moves away then she gasp see U-995 U-Boats and shadows of Leipzig-class Cruiser.

"JAMES!" Daisuke yelled to James who ran towards her.

"What is it Dai-chan?" James asked Daisuke who just point out the window.

James gasp and said a sentence that made everyone facefault.

"Ken and Heinz are sure low tech." James said as everyone facefault.

"WERE TRAP UNDER WATER AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TECH!" Daisuke shouted James who fell because of Daisuke yelling in his ear.

**- Flashback: Ends -**

"We're not gonna make it out alive are we?" Cody asked in a frightened tone.

"Why ya so upset, Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"I've had this nightmare ever since I was little. The dream was always the same. I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't get out." Cody sniffed as he stood up.

"Hey, we'll find a way out of here. I promise it was just a dream. And by the way, how did it end?" Armadillomon asked.

"I always woke up." Cody said.

"Well, this doesn't look like a dream. It sure looks real to me. What the heck is this?" Patamon asked.

He had opened up a door that revealed a red mini sub that had been hidden away.

"I do believe it says it's an emergency ejection vehicle." Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"All right. We're saved. Look out sunshine, here we come." Daisuke smiled.

"Uh oh. It only holds one person." Patamon said as everyone ran over to check the submarine out.

"In that case, Cody should be the one to go." Kari said.

"Huh?" Cody asked in surprise.

"He's the one. I agree." Yolei nodded.

"I think we all agree, right Dasukei?" TK asked.

"Works for me." Daisuke said.

"Then it's all settled. Go ahead Cody, climb into the pod." Kari smiled as she stepped up next to Daisuke.

"The only reason you want me to go is because I'm afraid, but I won't go. I just have to face my fear." Cody said as he turned his head to the side stubbornly.

Sighing at this, James walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, all of us are scared to be stuck down here. We're asking you to be the hero and get some help before we run out of air." He said making him look at him.

"James right. We're not trying to get rid of you." Daisuke said as she came up beside her friend.

Cody frowned as he looked at the two teenagers, unsure of what to do or say.

He saw the sincerity and truth in their eyes, but he still didn't want to leave them all here alone.

"No, I'm still going to stay here." He said.

Sharing a look, James and Daisuke stood up with grins as they took the boy by his arms and then started walking him over to the sub.

"Hey, let me go! Put me down!" He cried as he was then thrown into the sub and the shield closed down on him.

"As soon as you get back, find Joe and tell him what happened. Ikkakumon is the only one who can get us out of this place." Kari said as the window door shut on the sub to block out the water when the door opened up to let Cody out.

"And get the navy!" James added before looking out the window.

"Good luck, Cody." Armadillomon called.

Water then filled the closed in room as the sub was then let out into the water.

"Wait a second guys, let me out of here!" he cried.

"OK, MegaSeadramon's not watching, let's do it." Yolei said as she looked out the window to see the sea dragon swimming away from them.

"I don't think those subs and ship is looking either." James said as he saw the submarines and ships just floating there.

"Right." Daisuke nodded.

Cody then drove the mini sub out and headed for the surface, everyone watching as he went in anticipation, praying that he made it onto land safely before MegaSeadramon or the submarines spotted him.

Thankfully, he made it to the surface and he saw the Darktroopermon sailors lazing around the ship making him sweatdropped.

A while later, the group was all growing tense as they sat around bored out of their minds as worry also consumed them.

Jameswas calm as he broke another air tank, looking completely oblivious to the danger that awaited them if Cody didn't return with Joe and Ikkakumon in time.

"How about a nice game of checkers? We can use my shell as the board." Armadillomon said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like playing a game right now." Kari said as Gatomon's ears were drooped down sadly.

"Forgive me Armadillomon, but how can you be thinking of playing games at a time like this?" Hawkmon asked.

"Because I know Cody will come and rescue us." Armadillomon said.

"We all know Cody will try his best, but I just don't know if he'll make it back in time." Yolei said.

"My guess is we've only got a couple of hours left and shortly after that we'll completely run out of air." Daisuke said looking down helplessly.

Everyone was silent as they felt the tension fall down on their shoulders yet again.

TK had found some mining gear and was using what looked like a pick axe and was driving into the ground, showing off the dirt under it.

"TK, what are you doing over there?" Kari asked as everyone all stared at him.

"The digi egg is buried in here so I'm trying to find it." he said.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of here?" Daisuke asked.

"I just don't feel like sitting around here and doing nothing so I figured at least let's find the digiegg." TK said as he brushed away the swat on his face and then went back to work.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's help." Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"Right." Yolei smiled.

"What do ya say? Shall we?" Gatomon asked James who look thoughtful.

"Of course."James nodded as he pulls out an E-Tool.

The group all then got to work moving dirt and rocks out of the way, making it easier to look for the digiegg.

Finally, TK brought down the pick onto a rock and broke it open to view 2 white and purple digiegg with a silver cross like mark on it.

Kari walked over to the first and then the second and tried to lift it up, only to fail.

Then James walk over and pick up the first and pick it up.

"It's mine." James said.

"I guess it's not mine." She frowned.

"That must mean the second belongs to Cody." TK said

"Yeah and that means that I'm the one who gets to armour digivolve. Yee haw!" Armadillomon cheered.

"I wonder what kind of digimon you're going to be." Patamon mused.

"I think I have pretty good idea. Like this." Armadillomon laughed as he imagined himself as a handsome man with long flowing blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing the white and purple armour that matched the digiegg of Reliability.

"I'm not sure it fits. Then again…" Daisuke trailed off she thought back to Veemon's armour digimon human form.

"I kind of hope he is handsome." Yolei whispered to Kari, the two girls laughing making James sweatdropped.

Soon, everyone else was laughing with each other.

Enjoying themselves after this tense moment of the possible death they could face

Calming down, the humans all slumped onto the floor, Kari and Yolei leaning against each other weakly while TK and Daisuke panted as they sat side by side and James still looking out the window.

Yolei then stood up as she started coughing, Kari at her side watching her worriedly.

"Yolei are you going to be all right?" Kari asked as she held the taller girl around her shoulders.

"I think so." Yolei said as she looked out the window to see a dark figure getting closer to them.

"Am I seeing things? Ikkakumon." She said fixing her glasses.

Kari turned to the window as the others looked over.

"Look everybody, Ikkakumon's here to save us!" Yolei called making everyone jump up and run over.

"Ikkakumon!" Kari and Yolei called happily.

"Sorry I'm late." Ikkakumon said.

He was then stopped by MegaSeadramon who whacked him in the face with his tail.

MegaSeadramon hit him yet again sending Ikkakumon swirling down into the water while Dai pushed her way into the front of the girls.

"Oh no, Ikkakumon!" she called.

Ikkakumon then used his Harpoon Torpedo MegaSeadramon, but did little damage.

"Oh, come on. Aim for the dark spiral!" Daisuke yelled.

Ikkukamon tried yet again, but missed and hit a rock instead while MegaSeadramon used his Lightning Javelin and sent Ikkakumon flying back, the three girls al staring out the window.

Then DNV Los Angeles-class submarine arrives and attack the older U-boats.

"The Navies are here!" James shouted to the others.

Water then poured down on the three girls' heads making them cry out as the water pushed then off.

"Now what's happening?" Daisuke asked.

A whale digimon barged right into the platform, water pouring in as he opened up his mouth to reveal Joe and Cody standing on his tongue.

"Whamon's taxi service." Joe called.

"Come on, it'll be the perfect way out of here, except for the smell." Cody said.

"Look, it's Cody!" Yolei said as Patamon flew up to them.

"Joe!" he cried out.

"I told ya Cody would come through for us did I?" Armadillomon smiled.

"You sure did and we never doubted him." Daisuke smiled as she pet his head.

Everyone then climbed up into the whale's mouth so that they could speak with Joe and Cody.

"I don't get it. How'd you get here, Whamon?" Kari asked.

"I swam. When Tentomon told me our friends were in trouble, I set sail." Whamon said.

"It's good to see you again. Have you lost weight?" Kari asked.

"A couple pounds." Whamon said.

"Hey, Cody!" TK called since he, Daisuke, James, Guilmon, Veemon and Armadillomon were still by the remaining digegg.

"What?" Cody asked as he turned to them.

"You were right. It's your digi egg." Daisuke called up to him.

"Is it? Why do you think that?" Cody asked.

"Hey, that digi egg has the Crest of Reliability on it." Joe said.

"The Crest of Reliability is perfect for Cody." Gatomon said.

"I don't agree with that." Cody said making everyone look at him stunned.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's a perfect fit." Joe said.

"Come on down here and get it." Daisuke called.

"No way! It's because of that digi egg that all of us were trapped down here in the first place." Cody frowned.

"I don't want to have anything to do with it." he said looking away sadly.

Yolei then started coughing making Cody look over to her.

"Besides, we're running out of time. We have to go." He said standing up.

"We will as soon as you come down here and get this digi egg." Daisuke said.

"I told you that I don't want it!" Cody yelled annoyed.

"Listen, we didn't come all the way down here and through all of this just so you can say 'Thank you, but no thanks'." Daisuke said also growing annoyed.

James noticed that she was starting to lose control over her emotions, so he set his hands down on her shoulders to calm her down.

Joe walked over to Cody and took his hand.

"Cody come with me." he said.

He then led the boy over to the egg, everyone watching what would happen.

"All right, Cody. Pick it up. It's all yours." Joe smiled.

"You heard what Joe said." Daisuke stated when Cody hesitated.

"It can't be mine. There's no way." He said.

"You'll never know unless you try, so go ahead." TK said.

"I told you, I'm the one who caused this mess. It can't be my digi egg." Cody said.

"We're in this together." Daisuke said.

"Yes, we all wanted to find the digiegg, not just you." Veemon said.

"So it's nobody's fault then." James said.

Cody was sniffling as his eyes sparkled with tears.

"Yeah but I also told a lie. My grandfather said the worst thing you can do is tell a lie and that's just what I did. I don't deserve the digi egg of Reliability." He cried as tears fell down his face.

"There are two kinds of lies, Cody." Joe said as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as he sobbed.

"The lies that are wrong and then there are the lies that are acceptable. You see, some lies can hurt people, then again some can actually help them." Joe said.

"Just like there's good digimon and bad digimon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah something like that." Joe said.

"But-"Cody was cut off.

"I'll tell ya what, Cody; when we get back, I'll explain the whole situation to your grandfather. I'll tell them I wasn't hurt by your lie. As a matter of fact, if you didn't lie, we might not have made it here in time." Joe smiled.

Cody stared up at him as he tried to stop his crying.

"So your lie not only helped people, but actually saved their lives." Joe said.

"Joe…" Cody sniffled as he dried his tears on his short sleeve.

"So, do we have a deal?" Joe asked as the boy smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"All right, Cody, go for it." Armadillomon encouraged.

Cody knelt down in front of the digi egg and then placed his hands around it and pulled it off, standing then as silver light came from it.

"See, I told ya it was yours." Daisuke smiled.

"All right partner, I'm ready when you are." Armadillomon said.

"Me too!" Guilmon cried making them look at him.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because your we're both reliable." James said as he show the second Digiegg.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" **They both yelled.

**"Armadillomon armour digivolve tooo…Submarimon: Guardian of the Seas!"**

**"Guilmon armour digivolve to…Tylomon: Protector of the Seas!"**

"So much for the hunk theory." Daisuke smirked.

"A submarine and a Shark Lizard. How appropriate." Veemon said.

"I am Sumarimon. I digivolved using the digi egg of Reliability. My Oxygen Torpedo attack makes my enemies truly sea sick." Submarimon said.

"I am Tylomon. I digivolved using the digi egg of Reliability. My Torpedo Attack attack makes my enemies think twice." Tylomon said.

The others then ran over to Whamon and hopped into his mouth to escape.

"All right everybody, now let's get out of here." Joe said.

"Come on, Cody. Hop in." Submarimon said.

Cody got inside of the submarine digimon as the group all then quickly made a get away from the sunken oil platform, Whamon taking the others to safety while Sumarimon and Tylomon helped out Ikkakumon.

The group all went on top of Whamon's head as they stared down at the ocean.

"They've been down there for a long time." Yolei said.

"Don't worry. We can count on Cody." TK assured.

MegaSeadramon then burst out of the water startling everyone, but he then reveal his tail was spiral free making everyone cheer.

"Way to go! They destroyed the dark spiral!" Dai cheered.

"Let's hear it for Cody hip hip…" Joe trailed off.

"Hurrah!" everyone cheered.

MegaSeadramon then swam off to leave while Sumarimon showed Cody off to the wonders of the ocean, melting away his fear of the water and Tylomon went back to Guilmon as The Digital Defense Navy attack the ships.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Ghost of the Past

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Due to the actions of the Digidestined team in New York, all Millenniummon's Forces retreat from the entire East Coast._

_"All friendly call-signs – we are no longer on the defensive. I repeat – consolidate and counterattack." The General shouted through out all of the frequencies._

_"This is ODA Foxtrot! Millenniummon's Forces are disengaging! We've got 'em on their heels!" An Unknown Digidestined shouted. (Ryo)_

_"This is Alpha 6-6! We've go the harbor back!" Shouted another Unknown Digidestined._

_Suddenly the celebration was interrupted._

_TV News: "CHEMICAL ATTACK ACROSS DIRECTORY CONTINENT!: Chemical weapons used in coordinated attacks across Directory Continent. CHEMICAL ATTACK IN WESTMINSTER!: A 'dirty bomb' explodes in London."_

_"At 6:22 Greenwich Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across Directory Continent." A Male News Reporter reported._

_One of the chemical attacks is located in London: 'Chemical attack, Central London, 4 Miles contamination radius.'_

_"I repeat: Downing Street is within the contamination radius, over!" British Digidestined SAS Operative shouted._

_Many of the Directory Continent cities and their intelligence defense network go offline as a result of the chemical attacks._

_"It's been called the worst terror event in history." A Female News Reporter reported._

_The Local Military Police Force: GIGN HQ is located in Paris._

_A GIGN commander sends a distress video feed._

_"**'coughing'** This is GIGN HQ. My men are dead or dying! **'coughing'** I've been exposed!" GIGN Commander a Kotemon that is somehow wearing a gas mask even with the Kendo mask._

_"This is Ramstein! We're under attack!" A base commander shouted._

_The satellite locates Ramstein A.F.B., Digital Defense Airforce Directory Continent Headquarters in a country that shape like Germany._

_"Roger, we are aware of the gas attack and are sending decon units your way." The General replied_

_"Not the gas! We're under attack by Millenniummon ground forces!" The base commander shouted_

_"Say again, Ramstein. What Millenniummon ground forces?" The General asked as everyone in the Command Center look nervous._

_The satellite tracks Millenniummon's army from an unknown location moving in all across the attacked Directory Continent cities._

_"The entire Millenniummon's army! Request immediate assistance!" The base commander shouted!_

_A video feed shows a Millenniummon's T-90 moving into Paris and more video feeds of the Millenniumon's army invading the Directory Continent._

_"Eyewitnesses are now reporting Millenniummmon's tanks rolling down the Champs-Élysées." News Reporter reported._

_"This was no act of terrorism. The attacks were intended to cripple our defenses and pave the way for an invasion. We need to hit them now with everything we've got." The General said in clenched teeth._

_A video feed shows the Hamburg City Hall under attack._

_"Sir the Digital Defense Force station in Hamburg is falling." The Battle Captain reported._

_Five flights of C-130 troop carriers fly to Hamburg from the East Coast._

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord actual. You are being re-routed for Hamburg. We've got a falling line you need to support it." The General said to James._

_"Where is it?" James asked to the General._

_"Hamburg." The General replied._

* * *

**Computer Lab**

Yelling filled the computer room as the Digidestineds and digimons were all thrown out of it and fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"I hate this stupid way to travel." Daisuke said.

"Me too." James said.

"Look on the bright side, we just scored another victory over the Digimon Emperor. We should celebrate." TK said as he pulled the girl to her feet.

"Pizza! I heard there's a rad new place down by the beach. Let's get a large." Yolei cheered holding Poromon said.

"Cody? What's the matter?" Kari asked the frowning boy.

"It's nothing. I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the Digimon Emperor is up to." Cody said.

"Maybe Cody's right. We should probably hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next plan of attack." TK said.

"Come on TK, you know we can't fight Ken on an empty stomach." Daisuke said making Yolei laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded.

"But starting tomorrow we won't be able to use this classroom." Cody said.

"What, why not?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be put in the computer lab." TK said.

"Hey, we're not all bad!" Daisuke said defensively making them look at her.

"How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?" Yolei asked.

"My computer?" James asked making them look at him.

"Wait a sec. We can't go into the Digital World tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot we have big plans." TK said confusing some of them.

"What plans?" Daisuke asked.

"With me." Kari said with a smile as she walked over to TK.

"What? I thought Tai banned you from dating. How'd ya get him to change his mind?" Daisuke asked.

TK and Kari both blushed and laughed at that.

"Of course not, silly." Kari said as TK pulled out a datebook.

"Then why do you have a datebook if you two aren't dating." James asked making both blushed again.

"We are not dating!" both TK and Kari shouted making James laugh and them noticing they spoke at the same time.

"No, tomorrow marks the anniversary of when the Digidestinds defeated Myotismon." Kari said.

"Come on, guys, you wanna come with us?" TK asked with a smile.

"You mean on your date?" Daisuke asked.

"I told you, it's not a date." Kari assured.

"Then at your outing." James said.

"I told you, it's not a date." Kari said to James.

"I can't believe it's already been four years since we went into the Digital World. It seems like yesterday." TK said.

"We went to the Digital World yesterday." James pointed out making both of them facefault.

"I can't imagine being in summer camp one second, then in another dimension the next. That sure beats canoeing and archery any day." Cody said.

"I can." James quip.

"I was sick, so I missed camp that summer." Kari said.

"I almost forgot. You weren't there the first time we saw the weird stuff." TK said.

"Wait a sec! You guys looked pretty weird to us, you know." Patamon said.

"I guess." Yolei said.

"Hey!" someone called.

Everyone then looked over and smiled as they spotted the older generation.

"Hey, it's Tai and the others." Daisuke said.

"Happy anniversary, guys." Tai said.

The two groups then walked over to meet each other.

"Mimi!" Yolei cried.

"Hi." Mimi said.

"Wow, what a reunion." Joe said.

"It has been a long time since we've all been together." Sora said.

"No kidding." Cody said.

"Yeah, think about it. There's enough of us here to start our own soccer league." TK said.

Once the greetings were all done, the large group sat down under a large tree and the older generation told the new one all about their adventures when they first arrived on File

Island, fought Devimon, then searched for the Crests, defeated Myotismon, fought the Dark Masters and then Apocolypmon.

"So you see, not all the corrupted digimon we encountered were in fact bad. They were just under the influence of the evil black gears." Tai said.

"But we found out we could destroy the black gears with our digivices and free them from their spell. We became good friends and eventually helped us defeat the four Dark Masters." Sora explained.

"Then your lucky then." James said to Tai.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Our enemies are Digimon who are loyal to Millenniummon." James said to Tai who nodded at the Information.

"They should make a movie out of this story." Yolei said.

"I hope these grass stains will come out of my clothes, or else my mom will ground me." Cody said.

"You guys have to tick together, no matter what. Remember that friendship is the key or you'll all be toast." Tai said.

Later on as the sun began to set, the Digidestinds all gathered to look out at the lake as a ferry floated on by.

"That's an incredible story. I must admit, I'm a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you original Digidestinds." Cody said.

"We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it." Yolei said.

"Aw, come on. We'll do great. Quit being such worry warts. Compared to all those other bad guys, Ken will be easy to take out. Have some faith." Daisuke said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah like my friend McGarrett once said 'The only easy day was yesterday'." James said also with a cheerful smile.

Kari, Tai, TK, Matt and Sora all smiled at them.

"That's the spirit, Guys." Tai said as he ruffled up her hair.

"Can the rest of you handle it?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure." Yolei sighed.

"Just follow Daisuke and James." Joe said as he gave the girl a pat on the back.

Standing outside of the radio station where Myotismon had been defeated, the Digidestinds all stared up at the darkening sky as a crowd of people who worked in the building ran out.

"Ghost!"

"Run for your lives!"

"It's coming for us!"

"Did they say 'ghost'?" TK asked.

"Great, this is just what we need." Tai said.

Gatomon then gasped as she ran off ahead of everyone.

"Gatomon!" Kari called.

Everyone then followed after the white cat who was running off at top speeds from what she had sensed, the group all trying to keep up to her as they wondered what could have set her off.

She finally stopped in a room and gasped at what was inside.

"Gatomon!" Kari called as the group all ran the ceiling was the shadow of something wearing a witches hat it looked and had a long clock, but it was hard to tell what the entity truly was as it flew around in rapid circles on the ceiling.

"It's the ghost!" TK gasped.

"Who ya gonna call?" Kari asked.

"Ghostbusters." James said in a sing song voice,

"Hey, what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

Chairs, papers and other objects started to fly around the room from the power of the troublesome spirit.

"Gatomon…" the ghost called out in a raspy voice.

"What does it want?" Yolei asked fearfully.

"You're asking me?" Tai asked.

"It wants me." Gatomon said calmly as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" she called.

"She's lost her marbles!" Upamon said.

"Let's do something." Upamon said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yolei asked.

"We've gotta save Gatomon!" Poromon said.

"Upamon digivolve to…ARMADILLOMON!"

"Poromon digivolve to…HAWKMON!"

"Go get them!" Yolei said.

"I assume that's a servant of the Digimon Emperor sent here to frighten us." Hawkmon said.

"It doesn't seem very likely." James said as his eyes narrowed from watching the spirit.

"Please, let me handle this." Gatomon said holding her arms out.

"Gatomon!" the voice rang out once more.

"Don't move guys." The cat said.

The shadow slithered like a snake down the ceiling to the wall and then on the floor.

It stopped a few feet away from the cat, who looked shocked as she figured something out as she started at it, sensing something.

"Wizardmon!" she gasped out.

The original Digidestindes all gasped at that, stunned by the news that their old friend who died protecting them was here.

The shadow rose up from the floor, turning into a transparent form of a gray skinned male with green eyes and dressed in a wizard outfit.

"Gatomon, I'm glad you've come." Wizardmon said.

"Wizardmon, it's good to see you." Gatomon said smiling sadly at him.

"I have a very urgent message to deliver to you." He said.

"What is it, dear friend?" she asked.

"Your great enemy is a friend. You cannot beat him as you are now." Wizardmon said.

"Does he mean the Digimon Emperor?" TK gasped.

"Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. This darkness, it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to rescue his true self." Wizardmon said.

"What? True self?" Gatomon asked being as confused as the rest of us.

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance." Wizardmon said.

"Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken." The child of love and Sincerity said.

"Kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon. The Golden Radiance is also necessary." Wizardmon said before turning to the duo and smiled. "It's good to see you two again."

Daisuke and James blinked as everyone gasped and turned to the duo "But the only other Wizardmon we know tried to well-" she said as she thought back to the Wizardmon that help them before jumping as the Digimon chuckled.

"I wasn't always blue," he said as Daisuke and James thought for a moment before gasping "Sorcermon!"

Wizardmon nodded his head happily. "You don't have much time. You must hurry! Goodbye, my friends." the Digimon said as he slowly disappeared and Gatomon let out a small

cry as tears fell down her face. Kari walked to the cat and hugged her.

TK turned to the duo and asked. "Who was Sorcermon anyway?"

Daisuke and James looked down as Kari and Gatomon turned to him

"We were at the Battling Millenniummon at the Directory Continent. They were about to kill me and my team, but Sorcermon a Captain of the GIGN sacrifice himself to protect us…" James explained.

Demiveemon whimpered and looked down remembering that they.

"He must have been reborn as Wizardmon and then helped Kari and Gatomon!" Gigimon said.

"I hope we see him again." Kari sniffed and looked down.

"I'm sure he will." Tai smiled.

* * *

**Some of the mysterious past is coming to light here and can you guest where the Flashback are from .**

**Well what do you think about this chapter**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Counter Attack!

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_The satellite analyzes the massages being sent back and for then the signal starts to beep._

_The satellite analyzes two possible locations where Millenniummon's location before it starts to beep again._

_The satellite triangulates Millenniummon's position in the Dark Ocean._

_The satellite tracks Millenniummon's army from Directory Continent retreating towards the unknown location._

_"All friendly call-signs – we are no longer on the defensive. I repeat – consolidate and counterattack." The General shouted through out all of the frequencies._

_"Overlord Actual, this is India Oscar we've got some good news and bad news over." An Intelligence Officer said to the General through the radio._

_"Give me the Bad news." The General replied._

_"We've got 2 Digidestined that went rouge and Millenniummon is at the Dark Ocean it's where their heading over." India Oscar said the bad news._

_"WHO!?" The General asked while yelling to the Battle Captain who is accessing the Database._

_The Profiles of Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji is shown to the General._

_"Get me Hunter 2-1 ASAP!" The General shouted to the Battle Captain who is opening a contention._

_"This is Frost understand we are OPCON to you, over." James told the General who nodded and began to brief the Marine Digidestined unit._

_"Frost we've got 2 Digidestineds going solo over." The General told James who nodded at the information._

_"Who?" James asked and the General sent the Profiles of Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji._

_"Where the heck are they going?" James asked the General._

_"The Dark Ocean their going to fight Millenniummon alone." The General told to James_

_"Millenniummon there? Why doesn't that surprise me anymore." James joked to the General who chuckled at the dry humor._

_"Correct." The General answered_

_"Any Support?" James asked the General who nodded._

_"Yes Bravo Team of the SAS, Metal 0-1 of Delta, Anvil 3-1 of Ranger and Yankee 1-2 of the SEALs ready to support." The General replied as the satellite tracks the team going to rendezvous with Hunter 2-1._

_"Roger will get them home." James said to the General before the connection feed was cut._

* * *

**Sinnach's Residents**

The group had all gone off to James's house to be taken to the Digital World to look for the Emperor's base, but had also set a time to meet back.

As soon as they were done, they all went back to the portal and went back into Dai's room.

James was sitting on his bed with the digimon and Daisuke, Yolei and Kari while Tai was sitting in her desk chair with Matt at his side, TK was standing near the window.

Finally, Izzy and Cody came out, landing perfectly on their feet, Upamon in his partner's arms.

"That's everyone." Tai said.

"Are James's dad home yet?" Izzy asked.

"No, we were lucky. We all made it back before he got home." Tai said.

"That was close." Izzy said as he typed away on the computer.

"So what did you guys find in your area?" Tai asked.

"The whole place was covered with a whole bunch of control spires." Cody said.

"I knew it." Yolei said.

"It's like there's a control spire convention in town." Daisuke said.

"Tell me about it. There were hundreds of them." TK said.

"We found something else, too. The Digimon Emperor's base." Cody said.

"The base?" Kari asked as the boy set Upamon on the bed with the rest of the digimon.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll keep my eye out on things here and report back if there's any trouble." Tentomon said on the computer.

"Right." Izzy said as he started typing away.

"All right, everybody take a look at this." He said as he turned the computer to everyone.

"Huh?" they asked.

"First, look at the area Daisuke and her group explored. Next is the area that TK's group was in. finally, here's where my group was. If we connect them together, it's a path." The red head said.

"He's taking over all of the areas. Talk about messed up." Poromon said.

"There'll be nothing left of our world!" Patamon said.

"That's it, now I'm really starting to get upset." Upamon said.

"Nope the Digital Defense Force is still fighting though." Demiveemon pointed out making the rest embarrassed.

"If we could only destroy that base." Gatomon said pacing on the bed.

"Wait a minute, that's it! If we destroy the Emperor's headquarters, then the control spires will be useless." Kari said.

"That makes a lot of sense." TK said.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go charging in and say 'Oh, Ken! We came here to destroy your base. Can you please let us in?'" Daisuke mocked.

"Maybe if you ask him." Patamon smiled innocently as she shot him a scathing look.

"Daisuke's right, but it's gonna take a lot of thinking." Yolei pointed out.

"I agree and I also think it's gonna take more than one day to accomplish." TK said.

"Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back at a certain time we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base." Yolei said.

"Right and we all have to agree on one thing; we don't return until the base is destroyed." Kari said standing up.

"Huh? You mean…" the child of Love and Sincerity trailed off in shock.

"I don't know. If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong. I haven't missed one in two years." Cody said.

"With all these control spires in the Digital World, there's no way our digimon will ever be able to digivolve." Izzy said.

"That means that we older kids would be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys." Matt said.

"That's true, Matt, but there are other ways we can help out without actually going with them, like camping. While you guys go to the Digital World, the rest of us will go on a camping trip." Tai said.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"How does that help us if we're fighting the Digimon Emperor and you're roasting the marshmallows?" TK asked.

"It's simple. We'll tell all our parents that we're going camping, but if they call the camp grounds and no one's there we'll get in trouble. So the older kids will go camping for real and cover you." The original Leader said.

"Great idea, Tai. Plus we get to go camping." Matt said.

"Tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Tai joked.

Someone then knocked on the door making everyone look at the door in shock and they started to get up and move around, Izzy grabbing the digimon and held them in his arms as they assumed plushie mode while Tai and Matt both grabbed some of James's manga and opened them up, pretending to read it while TK and Yolei were lying on the floor in an arm wrestling move, Kari holding a stack of DVDs and Cody was sitting on the floor at James and Daisuke's feet.

No one had noticed that Daisuke, James, Gigimon and Demiveemon stayed in their same spots.

"Come in!" the James yelled.

John opened up the door and smiled as he tried to hold back his laughter at the way the group were trying to act all nonchalant over the fact that they were hiding what they were doing.

"Hey there, kids." He greeted.

"Hey Dad." James greeted back.

"Hey, Uncle John." Daisuke chirped.

"Hello Mr. Sinnach." Everyone said.

"Aw, come on. Call me John. I'm still in my twenties. So what're you guys doing inside? Normally kids would be outside on a day like this." He said.

He just loved watching them sweat as they all turned to the redhead who was standing in the middle of the room, meaning he was the brains of the bunch.

"We're going to the Digital World for a few days to sleep over and defeat the Digimon Emperor by destroying his base. Tai, Izzy and Matt are going to the camp grounds to cover for us with the parents." James cut in.

Everyone turned and stared at him in shock.

"Oh, is that it? I hope you guys have an adult chaperoning you and will be able to drive you back." John said.

The group all stared at him as they saw the man didn't ever bat an eye at what his son had told him.

"Um, yeah, sure. My dad's doing it. He loves to travel the world." Matt said.

"Great. Good luck." John said as he closed the door.

Once that was done, everyone fell out of their poses and looked over to James for an explanation.

"You told him?" Tai asked.

"He already knew." Daisuke answered for James.

"Yes, when John was younger, he was friends with a digimon and knew what I was when he saw my Digivice."James explained.

"What? Why? When?" Izzy asked.

"Because I didn't any good lies back then." James said.

Kari couldn't help but laugh at that while Izzy slumped to the floor in disbelief.

After everyone went home James is talking to Daisuke.

"Hey Dai-chan do you think that Ken is a little bit familiar?" James asked as he search the Digital Defense Force Database for Ken Ichijouji.

"I don't know there were a lot of Kens back then Sai-Kun." Daisuke replied.

Then the computer beeps signalling the search is complete.

"WHAT THE WHAT!" James shouted looking at the results with Daisuke looking over his shoulder in shock.

Name: Ken Ichijouji

Nationality: Japanese

Rank: NATO: OR-8 Japanese: Sergeant Major

Status: Discharge form service.

"This is bad." James said to Daisuke who nodded.

_'We need to get this to the rest.' _Was the thought they have together.

**-Next Day-**

Once everyone had arrived at James's house, Yolei had been very pumped up and ready to go which everyone found strange, Daisuke looking very close to knocking the girl down to stop the way she was acting.

"Digimon Emperor, prepare to go down! We're gonna teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget!" Yolei said pacing around the room.

"She's excited to go." Patamon said.

"I know. She's been acting like this all night." Poromon said as the lavender haired girl started doing some boxing moves, getting herself pumped up.

"Hey, Yolei, save some for the Digimon Emperor." Izzy joked.

"Sit down before I whack you right upside the head!" Daisuke yelled making everyone back off from the annoyed magenta haired girl

"Guys we have to show you something." James said as he show the search result from yesterday.

"WHAT!" Was everyone's response.

"But how?" Kari asked James.

"I don't know how good became evil but what happen back then was wired after we defeated Millenniummon there was this bright light and we notice that we're missing a digidestined and another traumatize so he was sent home." James said to everyone.

"What ever we're getting him one way or another!" Yolei shouted as everyone garb their pack and went to the Digital world.

* * *

**Digital World**

Cody was leading the group to the mountain area where he and Izzy had seen the base and all of the control spires and they met up with Tentomon as they started to climb up to the cliff.

"The Digimon Emperor's base is up here, follow me." Cody said while Yolei climbed up at a faster pace with Hawkmon chasing after her.

"Yolei, this isn't a track meet." He said.

"I hate to be a fly in your soup, but the Emperor's base is gone!" Tentomon said as he swooped down over to them.

"Huh? It can't be." TK said.

"Let's have a look." Kari said.

Continuing on, they finally made it to the top and looked down to see the place where the base used to be, but true to Tentomon's word, it was gone.

All that remained was the imprint in the ground that showed where it used to be.

"His base was right here." Cody said.

"Perhaps it was moved." Veemon said.

"Since he was leaving he could have done the polite thing and take those control spires with him." Armadillomon said

"Has anyone seen Yolei?" Gatomon asked.

"Look down there." Kari said as everyone turned to see the older girl was sliding down the side of the mountain to get a better look.

Gasping in worry and surprise, the others all followed her down.

"How can a whole building simply disappear into thin air?" TK asked as they observed the crater.

"Maybe ken's friends with really good magician." Kari said.

"What do we do?" Patamon asked.

"We keep on looking. We promised not to leave until the base is destroyed." TK said.

"Maybe Ken left some tracks." Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry Dai-chan I don't see any tracks." James said crouching down.

"Up here!" Yolei called.

Everyone turned to see that she had climbed up a control spire and was looking out into the sky with a determined look on her face.

"Yolei seems to be losing it." Hawkmon said worried.

"I know what happened. The entire building just flew right up into the sky!" she said.

"Ridiculous. If that happened, someone would have seen it." Hawkmon said as he circled around his partner.

"Oh, that's right. It was you!" Yolei said turning on the startled Tentomon once she got down.

"Me?" he asked.

"You were guarding this area the entire time we were gone. Now tell us what you saw or else!" she yelled at him.

The others were either sitting or standing around looking annoyed or exasperated with how the girl was acting out.

"Stop yelling at Tentomon, Yolei! He tried." Hawkmon said.

"Well, he should have tried harder!" Yolei yelled.

After that, she then walked off to the edge of the cliff with a hammer and rope, where she had gotten the material, no one was sure of.

"I'm terribly sorry, Tentomon. Yolei doesn't mean any of it. She's been under a lot of strain lately." Hawkmon said as he bowed to the lady bug.

"Well, does she have to yell at me? Can't she take a yoga class or something? What's she doing now?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm not going to ask her as long as she has that hammer in her hand." Hawkmon said as the girl used a hammer on something in the ground then James took it back.

"That's mine." James said putting the hammer back on his utility belt.

"Troops, I'm off to scout the Digimon Emperor's empire. I'll report back soon with good news." She said standing up with a rope in her hand.

"She is a stubborn one." Guilmon said sweatdropping.

"Is that a good thing?" Patamon asked.

"Sometimes, but with how Yolei's acting, I don't think it'll end well for us." Gatomon said.

"Yolei, wait for me!" Hawkmon cried as he swooped down after her.

"HAWKMON!" she yelled.

"Hawkmon, Yolei! Get out of there!" TK yelled.

"Daisuke." Veemon said as she turned to her partner.

"Get in there." The girl said.

The armor digivolve and use blue thunder, stunning Dokugumon while the others tried pulling Yolei and Hawkmon up from the rope.

"Hawkmon, speak to me." She said.

"Pull, everyone. Pull." Tentomon said.

"Hawkmon, hang on." Yolei cried.

Dokugumon used her Poison Thread on Raidramon which made her cry out, but the armor digimon got back up and used her thunder blast making the spider back off

"Bye bye, little spider." Renamon said as Dokugumon ran off.

With that done, she jumped up from the crater and walked over to the group as they were gathered around Hawkmon, using the bandages that Cody had brought to mend the bird's wounds.

"How is Hawkmon?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke got up and ran over to her partner as she saw that there was a slight limp.

"Veemon, are you OK?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around her partner and helped walk her over.

"I'll be fine, no worries." Veemon assured.

"We have enough bandages for you too." Cody said as he held up a roll of gauze.

"I'll be fine. No worries. All we need is to find some herbs to use as salve and Hawkmon and I should be fine." Veemon said.

"I know just where to find some. Cat nip helps cure just about anything." Gatomon said.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei then cried.

She had been sitting farther off from the group, crying as she blamed herself for getting Hawkmon hurt since he had shielded her from the attack.

"Yolei?" Kari called as she stood up watching the sobbing girl.

She looked away sadly, before she gasped and looked back over to the lavender haired girl as she stood up.

"I'll stay here and take care of Hawkmon, OK? You guys go on and find the Emperor's headquarters." She said turning to us as she still cried a bit.

"I don't wanna cause trouble for anyone else. Please, just go." She begged as more tears fell.

"All right then, we'll see ya later." TK said standing up with a smile making her stop and look at him.

"He's right. You need to be with Hawkmon right now. Let's go." Daisuke said with a smile along with Cody while Kari looked down with a slight frown.

"Right." Cody said standing up.

"I'll stay here." Kari said.

"You will?" Yolei asked.

"More of the Digimon Emperor's slaves might attack, so we better have Gatomon around as a body guard." Kari said.

"Good point." Gatomon said.

"All right, if anything happens we can always e-mail each other. Then you'll always know where we are through the D-3s. If we haven't found the base by nightfall, we'll come back here, OK?" TK asked as Yolei nodded.

"OK." Kari said.

"See ya later." Cody said.

"Be careful." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you too." Yolei said.

"Oh, don't worry. We've got Daisuke and James with us." TK grinned which made the duo look at him.

"Was that a joke?" she asked.

After a while, the group walked off looking for the base, Armadillomon locating some herbs with Patamon along the way and gave them to Veemon so that she could heal properly.

The sun was setting and they hadn't seen anything that appeared to be a base.

"There's a lot of control spires around here." Cody said.

"I know. I'm getting tired of all this construction on my beautiful forest." Tentomon said.

"Yeah." James said.

"Don't worry, when we're through here this place will be as good as new." TK said.

"Hey, Cody. What's wrong?" Armadillomon asked as the boy fell behind.

"I'm not sure. I saw something. I don't know what it was, but it came from over there. Some kind of shadow." Cody said.

James and Daisuke stopped and turned back to the boy as they saw him behind them far off.

"Hey, try to keep up!" Daisuke called over to them.

"Oh, sorry." Cody said as he ran over.

Later on, the group made it back to the site where Kari and Yolei were, the two girls running over to them.

"Guys, we saw the base!" Kari said.

"What? Where was it?" TK asked.

"It was in the air. Yolei was right. The Emperor designed the base so that it could fly." Hawkmon said.

"Well, that helps. Now how're we supposed to get him?" Armadillomon asked.

"We'll just have to settle in for the night." TK said.

"I'll get the Air Force." James said as he pulls out his radio.

* * *

**Digital World - Digital Defense Force Base -Central Command or CENTCOM**

The Marinemon General is bored Ken and Heinz has gone of the grid then the radio near by beep.

"This is Overlord Actual." The General answered the Radio.

"Frost to Overlord Actual your still on the job?" James asked.

"Frost nice to hear from you." The General said.

"Yeah nice to hear from you to but this isn't a social call." James said to the General.

"What is it Frost." The General asked as the computer access a satellite as it triangulates his position.

"Ken Ichijouji is the Digimon Emperor." James said to the General.

"We know that's old news." The General repiled.

"Not _our Ken Ichijouji._" James stress the word our and Ken Ichijouji.

"Wait what?" The General asked.

"Yes it's him, with a flying base." James said.

"Where?" The General asked.

"Just flew past our position get the air force Frost out." The connection was cut as the General contacted the Air Force.

* * *

**Whats this Ryo and Ken was in the Digital Defense Force!.**

**Well what do you think about this chapter**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Blast from the Past!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"OPEN FIRE!" James shouted as flashes of Gunfire and Digimon attacks are seen._

_"It's not working!" Wallcroft said as he fires his G36C with ACOG at Millenniummon._

_"Just keep firing!" James shouted as he reloads his HK416._

_"Ramirez! Fire your grenade launcher!" Foley orderd as he fires his SCAR-H with Grenade Launcher._

_"Hooah!" Ramirez shouted firing his Grenade Launcher from his M4A1 with ACOG and Grenade Launcher._

_"It's crazy!" David shouted as he fires his SCAR-H._

_**"ATOMIC BLASTER!"** WarGrowlmon shouted as he fire his strongest attack at Millenniummon._

_**"THOUSAND SPELLS!"** 2 Taomon shouted as she uses her attack on Millenniummon._

_**"TWISTER SABER!"** AeroVeedramon shouted as she uses her strongest attack._

_**"DESOLATION CLAW!"** 3 Cyberdramon shouted as they uses their strongest attack._

_**"TRI-BEAM!"** 2 Rapidmon shouted as they fire their strongest attack on Millenniummon._

_**"ARM BOMBER!"** 2 Antylamon shouted as she uses her strongest attack._

_**"CORONA DESTROYER!"** 2 Beelzemon Blast Mode shouted as he fire his strongest attack on Millenniummon._

_**"GATLING ATTACK!"** 3 Andromon shouted as they fire their strongest attack on Millenniummon._

_**"FIRE HURRICANE!"** 2 Garudamon shouted as they fire their strongest attack on Millenniummon_

_**"SHOT CLAW!"** JewelBeemon shouted as he uses their strongest attack on Millenniummon._

_Then suddenly a bright light blinded the entire task force._

_"AAAAAAAAAA!" Was everyone's response to the blinding light._

_After the light faded Ryo is missing Ken is curled up traumatized._

_"Overlord we have a man M.I.A a Ryo Akiyama over." James reported as he saw the SAS and SEALs team comforting Ken and the Rangers with his team looking for Ryo._

_"Overlord Copies all we'll sent an EVAC Chopper on your location." The General replied solemly at the command center as the screen turns white._

* * *

**Digital World Skies** **-** **Task Force Sky Hunter**

A Flights of F-15E Strike Eagles, F-16C/D Fighting Falcons, F/A-18E/F Super Hornets and F-22 Raptors searching the skies for the Digimon Emperor's flying base.

"This is Lightning 1-1 the skies are clear over." A Cadetmon Pilot flying a F-15E Strike Eagle while looking at the Radar.

"Wait this is Raptor 1-1 I see something over the Horizon over." A Cadetmon Pilot flying a F-22 Raptor seeing a big boogie on his radar.

"Uh is it me or the boogie just launch Fighters or missiles." A Cadetmon Pilot flying an F-16C Fighting Falcon asked as his Radar just detected something coming out of the Boogie.

"That's the base!" A Cadetmon Pilot flying a F/A-18F Super Hornet shouted as the boogies became Su-7 Fitter-A, Su-9 Fishpot, Su-11 Fishpot-C and the newer Su-17 Fitter.

"Raptor Group ambush them in the clouds the rest lets DOGFIGHT!" The Lead Cadetmon Pilot shouted Flying a F-15E Strike Eagles as everyone takes positions.

"This is Raptor Group moving towards the Clouds." The Lead of the Raptor Group said as every F-22 Raptors disappears into the clouds as missiles and cannon fires are heard.

* * *

**Digital World**

"Does they always look like that, when their's sleeping?" Asked Gatomon as she turned to look at Daisuke who was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed with her MP5A3 sling around her neck and James who was sitting on the ground against the tree hugging his HK416 and eyes closed.

"Every night at the Battlefield." Both Veemon and Guilmon shrugged and looked their partner over.

Gatomon let out a small purr.

"They looks so peaceful… How do you wake them up?" Gatomon asked the 2 Digimon.

Veemon and Guilmon shook their heads.

"I don't… How do I say this?…Well…lets just say Daisuke isn't a morning person and James shoots anyone who wakes him up." Guilmon said before spotting two of the other DigiDestined get up and leave,

"Where are those guys going?" Guilmon pointed at TK and Cody.

"I don't know where but I know one thing." Veemon said.

"What's that?" Gatomon asked Veemon.

"They're dead when James and Daisuke wake up." Guilmon answered for Veemon making Gatomon sweatdrop.

**-Next Morning-**

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

Someone yelled startling the still sleeping or drowsy digimon in the forest.

This outburst had come from Daisuke and James who had woken up to find that TK and Cody were missing along with their digimon which annoyed them that the two boys didn't wake them up to tell the rest where they were going instead, they had sent an e-mail.

"Told ya." Veemon said to Gatomon who is with the rest staying form the Mad Duo with guns.

"The e-mail says they figured out which way the Digimon Emperor is heading." Kari said.

She, Yolei, Hawkmon and Gatomon were sitting on the ground as they read the D-Terminal while Veemon and Guilmon look at their partners who are sharpening their knives now.

"Let's see." Yolei said as she leaned in for a closer look.

"Maybe we should go after them. They could use our help." Gatomon said.

"I'm sure the boys will be fine." Hawkmon said.

"Oh, we're going. If Ken doesn't kill them, we will." Daisuke and James said while sheathing their knives menacingly making them feel sorry for TK and Cody.

* * *

**Real World Campsite**

At the camp, Izzy sat on a park bench with his trusty laptop spread out in front of him.

"We're getting an update from Kari!" He explained to Matt and…

"Tai!" Izzy snapped at the boy who jumped and turned to look at the redhead blushing slightly with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Sorry." Tai apologize

"Relax Izzy, Tai can't help it if his hormones are playing up." Matt smirked while Tai turned his glare at the blond.

"I mean who knows when he'll get another girlfriend?" Matt joked.

"Gee, thanks Matt. That helps oh sooo much." Tai said sarcastically.

"Right, then you turn your hand like sooo…" said a soft voice making the boys turn to see Jun wearing a MOLLE Hunting vest leaning over, standing next to Mr. Ishida who had a long stick in his hand with a peace of line tailed around the top and the other end in the water.

"Like this?" the older man asked, pulling back slightly before the water began to trash making his eyes widen.

"Hey, you got one." Jun cheered while helping the man reel in a large fish.

"What does the update says." Tai asked Izzy.

"Uh.. we found the base and prepare a pray for Cody and TK cause Daisuke and James are MAD." Izzy said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

**Digital World**

As they were flying, TK sent Kari an e-mail and she gasped at what it said.

"A huge whirlpool and Cody and Sumarimon are inside the base? We've got to warn them." Nefertimon said.

"Try to contact them with the D3." Kari said as he sent him a message right back.

TK quickly sent a message right back that made them frown in worry.

"Something's blocking the transmission? Now how are we going to warn them?" Flamegrowlmon asked.

Just then, Daisuke felt something up ahead that was making her feel a bit sick since it was familiar to her somehow.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah it's familiar." James said to Daisuke.

"Feel what?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know. It's like some big negative vibe." Daisuke said.

"A negative vibe?" Halsemon asked.

Kari tried to sense it like Daisuke had done without even trying and narrowed her own eyes as she picked up a trace of it.

"She's right. I can feel it too. I wonder what it is." She said.

"Beware the darkness…" a deep voice warned.

Kari and Daisuke both gasped at this making their digimon pause in their flight while Halsemon and Yolei looked back at them in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Halsemon asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Kari said shaking her head.

"Yeah, fine. Not like some creepy voice just spoke in our minds, right?" Daisuke gave a nervous smile.

When Kari remained silent, this made her worry.

"You heard it too?" she asked.

"Yes. We need to get to TK and Cody fast." Kari said.

"Right. Pick up the pace." Daisuke said.

"As you say." Raidramon said as she sped off, the others following her

The closer they got to the base there's a Dogfight happening, the worst the sick feeling got for Kari and Daisuke while Nefertimon and Raidramon were certain they had felt this dark energy before.

Suddenly a F-15E Strike Eagle fires 2 Hellfire missile before banking away as a Su-9 Fishpot tries to go after it yet a F/A-18E Super Hornet shot it down.

The Missiles hit a large digimon that looked like a fusion of many different types of digimon was being raised up with a deadly look in his eye it then took to the air and charged at the trio of girls as James couldn't fly.

"Do you see what I see?" Yolei asked as she fixed her glasses when she spotted the digimon.

"What is that thing? She asked.

"Kimeramon is my ultimate creation. I've combined the most powerful parts of other digimon to form this unstoppable fighting creature. His Heat Viper attack will melt my enemies into oblivion." Ken said.

Kimeramon roared to warn off his enemies or to begin the battle, but they weren't sure which.

Halsemon shot out red beams from his eyes to hit Kimeramon's head, but it didn't work since it had Kabuterimon's headgear to protect him.

Then 2 F-16D Fighting Falcon arrive and drop 2 JDAMs on Kimeramon but with little to no effect.

Halsemon narrowed his eyes.

"They had no effect!" he yelled before gasping when Kimeramon hit him. "Ah!"

Nefertimon looked down at the other Digimon.

"Halsemon, let's get out of here!" she yelled and pushed the Digimon out the way of an attack before looking up and see TK and Pegasusmon fly out the base.

"Hey, Ken, remind me where we left off the next time I'm pummeling you into oblivion!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Pegasusmon looped around the enemy Digimon.

"Equips Beam!" he yelled sending out a golden beam as Halsemon turned around to disengage from the fight.

"Thanks, Pegasusmon." Halsemon thanked.

The horst Digimon nodded.

"It was just a little horse-play," he said as TK looked at the Digimon.

"Kimeramon's stopped moving! Let's take this opportunity to get out of here!" James yelled before everyone turned and flew away.

* * *

**Digital World - Digital Defense Force Base -Central Command or CENTCOM**

"This is Lightning 1-1 there's a weird Digimon!" The Cadetmon reported.

"This is Raptor 1-1 this is a turkey shoot in the clouds." Another Cadetmon reported

"This is bad." The General said as he look at Kimeramon with 5 F-15E Strike Eagles, 4 F-16C/D Fighting Falcons and 6 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets after the weird Digimon.

"Overlord Actual to any friendly call-sign stop that Digimon at all cost!" The General broadcast to all Digital Defense Force Forces.

* * *

**Whats this will the Digital Defense Force and the Digidestineds win this or will Ken and Heinz kills them stay tunes!**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic or I'll delete them!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Here Comes the Cavalry!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend? What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Present Arms!" A Honor Guard shouted as everyone saluted._

_The Cadetmons are wearing formal uniforms (USMC Enlisted Blue Dress Uniform and the face looks like the Marines from Call of Duty 4 Modern warfare) and the Digidestineds are all wearing Fromal Military and Police Uniform from which country they're from and what unit they are in._

_"In a tribute to our victory and freedom," A Chaplin started the funeral recession. "One man risked his life to protect those who can't protect each other."_

_Many of the Digidestineds started to cry as the casket drape with Japanese flag in front of them is empty as the Task Force never recover the body after months of searching Lieutenant Ryo Akiyama is Declared K.I.A._

_"Lets us give a moment of silence and pray to our respective religions to the fallen hero." The Chaplin finished as everyone bow down their heads._

_The screens turns white as the sound of Taps are being played._

* * *

**Digital World - Ocean - DNV Beginnings**

On top of the Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier James and Daisuke is reprimanding TK and Cody.

"THAT IS IMMATURE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE YOU LEAVE HEINZ AND KEN WOULD'VE KILLED YOU 2!" James and Daisuke shouting at the same time with the rest very far behind them.

"You said that James and Daisuke would kill them." Gatomon said to Guilmon who is with them sitting down on a bench very far from the Mad Duo.

"I said would didn't I." Guilmon countered Gatomon making her sweatdrop.

"Now how do we stop Kimeramon?" James asked everyone.

"SIR!" A Cadetmon shouted as he ran toward James.

"What is it?" James asked the Cadetmon who is panting.

"You.. Might.. Want.. To.. See.. This.." The Cadetmon said between pants.

"Lead the Way." James said as the Cadetmon lead them to the CIC.

A live surveillance UAV is monitoring Kimeramon.

The Digidestineds were all watching as they saw Kimeramon destroy an innocent digimon village, horror and anger filling them as the poor creatures ran for their lives before they too were destroyed as Fighter Bombers, Helicopters, Tanks and even Infantry tries to stop him only to have little to no effect.

"It's terrible! All those digimon. They don't have a home anymore." Kari gasped.

"Wait till I get my paws on Ken." Veemon growled.

"He's destroying' ever thin' in his path!" Digmon said.

"And he shows no signs of letting up." Halsemon said.

"It's like he wants to burn every square inch of the Digital World." Cody said with a frown.

"Bite your tongue." Yolei said to him.

"That can't taste very good." Tentomon said.

"We've gotta stop that thing!" TK said.

"TK's right. We have to destroy it no matter what it costs us." Kari said.

"I think everyone agrees but even when we all combine, we still don't have the power to defeat him." Pegasusmon said.

"So now what?" Kari asked.

"We have two options, quite or give up because nothing will stop him until he runs out of gas." Tentomon said.

"Huh? Runs out of gas? Tentomon, you just gave me an idea." Cody said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" the bug digimon said.

"Fine any pipe lines." Cody asked a Cadetmon who look at him weirdly.

"Just do it." James said to the Cadetmon who nodded and found a pipe line in the path of the flying base then they entered a Venom and flew towards the pipe line.

Cody sent a message to Izzy and then they all watched as Tentomon left them when Agumon and Gabumon showed up, going over to the large oil pipe and turned on the oil that shot up at the base as soon as it was over the pipe.

Agumon and Gabumon then breathed out flames at the oil which burned the bottom of the base and made it slow down right where the Digidestinds were waiting on the cliff mounted or held by their partners.

"Look, Izzy's plan worked!" Kari said.

"While Ken's busy taking care of his emergency, we'll sneak in." Daisuke said.

"Hey guys, down there! Do you see that small door? I bet that's the entrance." Cody said as they saw the doorway that was big enough for the digimon to fit in.

"Let's go, Raidramon." Dai said.

The wolf/dragon leaped at the door and was safely inside the base, then moved so the others could all follow her.

After everyone was inside, the digimon all walked off down the hallways that seemed to go on forever and they didn't have much light to see things well.

An hour had gone by when they finally saw a bright white light ahead of them.

"Hey look! There's light at the end of the tunnel!" Daisuke said.

"Couldn't you think of something a little more original?" TK asked.

"Shut up." She responded.

The digimon all walked in and they gasped at the sight of the room that had glowing green lights made inside of the walls.

"Hey, it looks like something out of a science fiction movie!" TK said.

Dismounting their partners, the humans all went over to an opening to see a large black metal cylinder was in the middle of a different room and it had bridges attacked to it that

lead to an opening to the upper and lower levels, sadly that didn't include theirs.

"Boy, I bet he gets great reception with that TV antenna. And he must get all the underground stations with that one." Yolei said.

"Down there. That's where the engine room is." TK said.

"What's that sound?" Daisuke asked when she heard some groaning and they all turned to see a door open and a swarm of Bakemon flew out with dark rings around them.

"At least they're small." Yolei said with a small smile trying to be positive.

"Something tells me they're not here to welcome us." Cody said.

Raidramon charged off to start the fight and the others followed after her, easily knocking out the Bakemon and freeing them, then got their humans and ran out of the room.

Soon they found another room and walked inside to see that it held the cargo inside of large crates, then the ceiling fell when Kimermon barged into the room.

"I can't believe it; we were almost in the engine room." The child of Hope said just as annoyed.

"Daisuke, you and the others go and hide." Raidramon said shocking the humans.

"Kimeramon is really strong, it's going to take all of us to fight him and it might get ugly." The dragon said.

"I agree. You need to stay clear, TK." The winged horse said.

"You guys be careful." The blonde said.

"You better not die on me." Daisuke said as she pet her partner who smiled at her.

"And make it an order." James added as he smile at FlameGrowlmonm

"Don't worry, Kari." Nefertimon comforted.

"I'll try." Kari said softly.

"Save us some snacks for when this is all over." Digmon said.

"Let's go guys!"Yolei said.

They got off of their digimon and ran off to the crates to take cover from the fight.

Raidramon, FlameGrowlmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon and Digmon all charged into battle fighting off Kimeramon and the Bakemon that got in the way, but Kimeramon used his Heat Viper to destroy some of the Bakemon as he tried to hit the armour digimon, the force of the attack sending them flying off into the walls even though they weren't hit.

"He's too powerful!" Daisuke said biting her lip.

"And they weren't even hit!" Kari said.

"He doesn't even care who he hits. He's too out of control!" TK said.

Then a sudden explosion knock Kimeramon abit.

Then Minato and Rika jump down with Flareranom and Depthmon.

"Someone called the Cavalry." Minato quipped.

"Good to see you two again." TK said to the duo.

The armour digimon all blasted Kimeramon with their attacks, but it did no effect at all.

"It had no effect!" Kari said.

"They used their best attacks, and he doesn't have a single scratch on him." Yolei said.

"Now what? What else can we do?" Cody asked.

"There's just nothing we can do now, Cody, except watch." TK said with a glare.

Kimeramon just kept blasting all the digimon around the room, each child wincing every time their partner was rammed into a wall.

"They can't take much more. He'll destroy them!" Kari said.

All the armour digimon then reverted back to their In-Training, Rookie or Champion forms making their partners worry even more.

For some reason, Kimeramon then froze up and didn't move an inch, which the Digidestinds took as their chance to run over and grab their partners and held them closely to inspect their wounds.

"Look, Kimeramon stopped moving." TK said.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out." Gatomon said.

"Let's get out of here." TK said with a serious look on his face.

"You mean leave?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"Our plan didn't work because our digimon weren't strong enough. Sometimes you just have to fall back and come up with a new plan and try again." The blonde said.

"Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going." Kari said.

"I'm with TK." Cody said.

"Well I'm not!" Daisuke yelled as she couldn't believe they were all willing to just give up.

"Yeah! I'm with Daisuke!" Rika shouted to them.

"Me too!" Minato agreeing with Rika.

"Retreat Hell! We just got here!" James shouted to everyone as he lock and load.

"Look guys, we can't just give up and leave yet. We might not ever get a chance like this again and how do we know it won't start attacking again? Come on, he's just standing there like a big, dumb stuffed animal. Let's finish what we came here to do!" Daisuke said.

"It's impossible." Kari said looking down at Gatomon.

"Kari's right." Cody said.

"Daisuke, look around, most of our digimon have returned to their In-Training forms." Yolei said as she looked at Poromon.

"No, Daisuke's right. We can't give up yet." Renamon grunted from her partner's arms as her head rested on Rika's shoulder

"You with me?" she asked her team who stood up proudly.

"Always." Renamon smiled.

"Hell Yeah!" DemiVeemon shouted.

"Together before together today." Guilmon said while CyberDramon just grunt..

"We're with you Daisuke." James smiled with Rika and Minato.

Nodding at this, Rika let Renamon scoop her up and the fox then over to the opening where they could see the antenna and the fox then made the jump, landing gracefully on one of the bridges then she drop some rope and James, Minato and Daisuke with their Digimon climb up..

"Kimeramon, don't let them get away!" someone called making them look up to see Ken was on an upper level staring down at them making the team aimed their guns at him.

Kimeramon glanced at the Digimon Emperor before the beast started to fly out of the base much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Kimeramon, where are you going? Kimeramon!" Ken yelled after it.

There was then a dark voice laughing evilly that made Ken freeze in fear and the Team look around for the owner of it, wondering where it was coming from and why it sounded so familiar.

"That didn't sound good." She said.

"Guys, we must hurry." Renamon reminded as the team.

"Right, let's go." James said.

Before they could move, Wormmon jumped in front of them making them pause in their step and stare at him curiously.

"Why are you here?" James asked aiming his HK416.

"We won't fight you, now move before I'm forced to do so myself." Guilmon hissed.

"This way." Wormmon said turning his back on them, but had his head looking over in their direction.

"The engine room is over here. Follow me." The green and purple digimon said surprising them.

"Do I look stupid to you? Never mind, don't answer that. Is this some sort of trap?" Rika demanded.

"No. Listen, you have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my master. He created this awful digimon, Chimeramon and now he can't control it and I'm afraid thing have gone too far and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place I'll be able to get him back. I'm willing to help you if you'll help me. What do you say? Is it a deal?" Wormmon asked with hope and fear for his partner shining in his pretty blue eyes.

The team shared a look at this, then looked back to him.

"Sure." Daisuke said stunning him.

"Really, you will? Wow, you really are nice. No wonder Ken's in love with you. Thanks, come on!" he said leading them over to the engine room.

Daisuke was thrown off when she heard Wormmon use the word 'love' but shook it off as the team followed him to what looked like a metal shed and the door was opened up to reveal and black object was on a machine like pedestal.

"My, do you feel that? It's as if the room is filled with some sort of energy." Minato said.

"What do you think it is?" Daisuke asked as she stared at the object carefully as she could see the waves of energy licking around it.

"I'm not sure, but it's coming from that back object." Minato said.

"Ken found that. Somehow the power from it is making this base move." Wormmon said.

"OK, so all we have to do is take it away and the base will stop moving." James said.

The black object floated up and the lights in the base all shut off, confusing everyone inside, then the object gave off a familiar golden glow and a strange purple mark appeared on it before it faded away and was replaced by the one that the team knew well.

"Our Crest! That thing is a golden digiegg and it has Our Crest on it." she exclaimed in awe as the team look in amazement.

"Amazing. It's so beautiful and warm. This is…the power of the Golden Radiance." Daiuske said.

After these words were spoken, the digi egg of Miracles floated over to the team near Daisuke and she took it with amazement in her eyes.

"So cool." She whispered.

"Let's see what this thing can truly do." She said.

Daisuke nodded at this, then looked up at team as the digi egg let its light glow around them.

"Right, let's get him together." She said.

Filling the base with its powers, Daisuke, James, Rika, Minato, Demiveemon, Guilmon, Renamon and CyberDramon both felt at ease from it as they held up their D3 to absorb the power into it changing it.(D-Ark or D-Power)

"Bio-Merge: Activate!" they cried.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to..."**

**"Demiveemon bio-merge to..."**

**"Renamon bio-merge to…"**

**"CyberDramon Bio-merge to..."**

Their bodies fused together, their minds thinking as one while their hearts beat at the same time and their bodies were the same as they became a new powerful Mega level digimon.

**"GALLANTMON!"**

**"ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

**"SAKUYAMON!"**

**"JUSTIMON!"**

"We're back." Gallantmon said.

"To Protect the Innocents.." UlForceVeedramon continue.

"And the Weak." Sakuyamon continue.

"Watchout evil cause we're back." Justimon finished.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Final Battle!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Today marks the end of the war." James stood proud facing the crowd of Digidestineds and Digimmons._

_All of them are wearing their formal uniform with lots medals._

_"We won the war but lost many digimon friends and one Digidestined forever lost but remembered in our hearts." James continued many of the Digidestineds started to cry._

_"To day we will leave but one day we will be back to Protect the innocents and the weak and Defeat Evil where ever they are!" James finished as the crowd cheers._

_The camera starts to levitate to show a memorial of Marinemon, Troopermon and Digidestineds raising a flag over a mountain. (Think of Flags of Our Fathers but the US flag is replace with the Halo UEG symbol)_

_Then the screen turns white_

* * *

**Digital World Ken's base.**

Thousands of DarkTroopermons ran out to battle the out of control Kimeramon,

'BUZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz!' The sound of the DarkTroopermons MG42 is heard firing at Kimeramon as he deletes any DarkTroopermons that got closed.

"I told you using the Darkness is a bad Idea dumpkof!" Heinz shouted to Ken as they take look at the last DarkTroopermons deleted.

"I told you I will control it!" Ken shouted back suddenly a bright light blinded them.

A 4 Megas arrived everyone stared up at the newly evolved digimon in awe as they cast a golden glow all around the room.

"Hey, my power is coming back!" Poromon said.

"Mine too!" Upamon said as he hopped up and down.

**"Poromon digivolve to…HAWKMON!"**

**"Upamon digivolve to…ARMADILLOMON!"**

The humans smiled at them, but then turned back to the beautiful and mighty new Digimons who were levitating in the air.

"Who are those digimons and where is Daisuke, James, Rika and Minato?" Kari asked as she looked around for the team.

"I think those are Daisuke, James, Rika and Minato with their Digimons both." Gatomon said.

"What? But how is that possible?" Yolei asked.

"I am Gallantmon. As Guilmon, I bio-merged with James using the golden digiegg of Miracles to become a Mega level digimon. We have become one being and together we will end this reign of darkness and for good." Gallantmon said.

"I am UlForceVeedramon. As Veemon, I bio-merged with Daisuke using the golden digi egg of Miracles to become a Mega level digimon. We have become one being and together we will end this reign of darkness for the greater good." UlForceVeeDramon said.

"I am Sakuyamon. As Renamon, I bio-merged with Rika using the golden digi egg of Miracles to become a Mega level digimon. We have become one being and together we will end this reign of darkness and look good while doing it." Sakuyamon said.

"I am Justimon. As CyberDramon, I bio-merged with Minato using the golden digiegg of Miracles to become a Mega level digimon. We have become one being and together we will end this reign of darkness and return peace." Justimon said.

Their voice was an echo around the room as it was a mix of both Human and Digimon's voices, as if they were both speaking at once.

"Hey, digi fools. You honestly think your new digimons can beat me? They couldn't even be my flashlight." Ken said mockingly.

"Uh. Thats not a good Idea Ken." Heinz said with fear.

"Why is that?" Ken asked smugly.

"Those Digimons are Megas." Heinz said finally making Ken now the Danger.

Sakuyamon then turned to him, inside it was Rika's spirit wrapped in gold data looking out to him with a frown on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well, sticks and stones may break my bones, but when we get our hands on you-"she was cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. He would make a good night light." Ken said.

The base then shook, as everyone turned to the ceiling to see Kimeramon had returned when he sensed the new surge of power and came to check it out.

"Kimeramon!" Ken called out pleased.

Kimeramon ignored him as it charged at digimons who flipped out of the way, Wormmon using his Silk Thread to make a rope and swung out of the way of danger.

The Digimons then jumped up as Kimeramon used his Heat Viper, blasting a large hole in the bottom of the base, then looked over to find the priest, knight and Hero digimon.

They appeared by their friends who all looked at them in awe.

"Guys, is that really you?" Kari asked.

"Yes." Gallantmon looked at her

"Right on the spot." UlForceVeedramon smiled.

"Wow." TK said.

"What should we do to help?" Cody asked.

"Just get to safety. Leave Kimeramon to us." Sakuyamon said.

As she said this, Kimeramon spotted her and grabbed her, pulling her over to him and got ready to blast her again.

"No!" the group yelled in fear.

**"JUSTICE KICK!" **Justimon shouted as he kick Kimeramon hard releasing Sakuyamon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" He teased as he landed on the ground.

Growling in fury, Kimermaon looked over to them and then released his Heat Viper but Sakuyamon just slammed her Kongo Shakujou on the ground.

**"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND OF TRUTH!"** she cried.

Pink rings appeared around her Kongo Shakujou and it created a barrier of cherry blossoms around her that protected her from the Heat Viper, then she disappeared.

She then reappeared in the air and delivered a hard kick to Kimeramon's back and sent him right into a wall, his arm going through it and then charged after her, revealing the Digidestineds from where they had been running.

"We don't have that much time. We have to ditch this place before it takes a nose dive." Gatomon said.

"Sure would be nice to get the Digimon Emperor while we're here." Armadillomon said.

"Right, let's go get him!" TK said.

They then ran off again to find Ken while The digimon team was still fighting, the beast chasing after them as they evaded his arms.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **Gallantmon shouted as he shoots a strong blast of lightning from the Gram.

**"ULFORCE SABER!" **UlForceVeedramon shouted as he slashes Kimeramon chest.

Ken and Hienz was soon found by the Digidestineds near a window where they could watch the fight and Ken had just used his whip to hit Wormmon off of his leg when he was begging Ken to leave the base before Kimermaon killed them but then Hienz aimed his Luger at Ken.

"Hey, Digimon Emperor!" TK called making them both turn to the group.

Sakuyamon cried out of shock as Kimeramon back handed her into the wall only for Gallantmon to stab him in the back.

"Well, if it isn't the Digidestineds. I see that you finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon." He smirked at them.

"I think you've taken too many soccer balls to the head." TK said.

"And another thing; who said it was OK for you to go out and create a digimon anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, do you think you're Doctor Frankenstein or something creating a creature just for your own cruel pleasure? Kimeramon is not the monster, Ken. You are!" Cody said.

"They're right! We must get out of here dumpkof before your experiment kills us all!" Heinz shouted to Ken supprising the Digidestineds.

"Look at them! Are they trying to hurt you? They're not your toys for some kind of a sick game, they're alive. They're not just data in a computer. They're living creatures like you and I." TK said making Ken's eyes widen in shock.

"You're a Digidestind, too. Just like us, you have a responsibility to both worlds. Like Wormmon, he's your friend and not someone you should kick around." Kari said making him look at his partner as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Master?" Wormmon asked as Ken turned his back on the group, head bent.

"There's only one digimon that's suitable enough for me…AND THAT'S KIMERAMON!" he yelled.

"Beelzemon!" Heinz shouted as Beelzemon Blast Mode arrived.

"Help the Megas." Heinz said nodding his head towards the fight.

Beelzemon Blast Mode nodded and left to help.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Ken shouted only to be face with Heinz's gun.

"Kimeramon is out of control Ken, I'm placing you under arrest." Heinz explained to him only for his gun to be knockout from his hand with his whip.

"You asked for it." Heinz said pulling out his sword and started to fight Ken.

Sakuyamon then used her Amethyst Wind, which was a storm of cherry blossoms, that hit Kimeramon and blinked him as she stabbed him in the hand with her Kongou Shakujou and escaped again as Kimeramon started blindly blasting his Heat Viper around the room, the blasts weakening the base as it started to drop from the sky.

"This is not working." Sakuyamon said to Gallantmon.

"I know we need to combine our strongest attacks." Gallantmon explained.

"I agree." UlForceVeedramon said to everyone as Justimon just nodded.

**"****CORONA BLASTER!"** A voice shouted as a destructive wave hits Kimeramon making the megas confused.

"Hey Guys need some help?" A voice asked making them look up to see Beelzemon Blast Mode aiming his Blaster at Kimeramon.

Meanwhile, the Digidestineds were trying to keep themselves steady as they felt the base drop down.

"Don't feel too proud that you destroyed my home base because you're going down with it!" Ken said as he ran off, with Heinz and Wormmon following.

"Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here." Hawkmon said as the base shook yet again.

"Right, but do you guys have enough energy to digivolve?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, now let's leave before I'm a fried chicken." Hawkmon said.

"The heat is on, guys. Ready?" Gatomon asked as Patamon nodded.

"Yeah." Armadillomon said.

"OK, let's do it." Kari said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody all cried.

**"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge! I used to say 'the Drill of Power!' but I think this makes me sound smarter."**

**"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"**

**"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"**

**"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"**

Digmon then turned to the wall and used his Gold Rush until a hole was made while The team and Beelzemon flew up through a hole that was made in the ceiling, Kimeramon following her out into the sky.

As soon as Digmon made the hole, he grabbed Cody as the others mounted their digimon.

"Come on everyone. Follow me!" Digmon said as he jumped out.

"I'll follow him." Pegasusmon said as he flew out.

"I'll follow you." Nerfertimon said flying out.

"I'll follow you." Halsemon said swooping out."Now that's what I call following orders." Digmon said as the four digimon flew off away from the falling base and fighting digimon.

Ken and Wormmon rode off to safety on the back of a Devidramon with Heinz on an Airdramon, then looked up as they watched Kimeramon blast his Heat viper at The team who flipped away from it and.

All right, time to put a cork in it." Sakuyamon said as she pulled out a card.

"Fox Card!" she yelled as she threw it at Kimeramon and it was planted on his head.

He laughed at this which made the Digidestineds whine in worry while Ken smirked.

"A card? It seems like she's running out of options." He said.

"Ken, how can you be so cruel?" Wormmon yelled making the boy look at him.

"That's Daisuke up there, the girl you love fighting the monster you've made. She's be killed by the very thing you created. Can you really live with yourself if that happens?" Wormmon asked with tears streaming down his face.

Ken looked back up at UlForceVeedramon and when he focused his eyes, he saw inside of the armour that was created from Veemon's body and all her evolution, was Daisuke's spirit.

His eyes widened in horror at the thought of her getting killed by Kimeramon, but shook it off, reminding himself that this was only a game and he would see her again in the real world.

Kimeramon then went to use his heat Viper, but nothing came out of his mouth which shocked him and everyone else.

"What happened?" Pegasusmon asked.

"Surprised? My Fox Card seals away your power so you can't use it." Sakuyamon explained.

Growling in frustration, Kimeramon tried to use his attack again, but it failed and The team used this as their chance to attack.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Gallantmon shouted as he aimed his shield and everyone aimed their weapons.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" **Gallantmon shouted as he fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis.

**"DRAGON IMPULSE X!" **UlForceVeedramon shouted as covers herself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through Kimeramon.

**"****Trinity Arm****, JUSTICE BURST!****"** Justimon shouted as he fires orbs of lightning from the Blitz Arm.

"**FLAMING FOX!" **Sakuyamon shouted as she attacks with a flaming kick from the sky.

******"****CORONA DESTROYER**!" Beelzemon Blast Mode shouted as he Draws a magic circle before itself, then fires destructive waves toward Kimeramon.

A barrier then rose and shot out at Kimeramon, the lights from it destroying the beast who cried out in pain as he slowly exploded into data, each part going one by one.

The Digidestineds and their digimon all cheered at this as the armours returned to normal.

The Megas all return to normal and into in-training forms falling down while at it.

"Ouch, I want a buffet." James moaned form being crushed by the team and the Digimons.

"Me too." Gigimon said as he sits on James head.

"I want to sleep." Daisuke moaned.

"I'm sleepy." DemiVeemon said form Diasuke's head.

"I need a vacation." Minato moaned.

Hopmon just snored.

"Oh, I want my bed so badly." Rika moaned.

"A bath would be nice too or perhaps a trip to a hot springs." Vixiemon sighed as she crawled up onto her partner's head

Groaning, Daisuke forced herself to sit up as DemiVeemon clung to her hair that was hanging freely around her face and then a glint in the sand caught her eye.

"Huh? Did someone lose their house keys?" she asked as she reached over.

Picking up the metal, she pulled it out and revealed it to be a strange amethyst slate that was about as wide as her thumb with that mark she had seen appear before her teams Crest on the golden digi egg.

"A Crest?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." DemiVeemon said.

A few paces away from them was Ken who was hunched over on the ground slamming his fist into the sand in misery.

"I lost. I'm a failure. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I was flawless. My plans were supposed to work out perfectly. How'd it happen? You must have cheated somehow! That's the only possible explanation! I only have one choice left and that's just to cheat myself. I'll start over. I'll just have to re-set the Digital World!" he said hitting the ground.

The Digidestinds and digimon had all gathered around him and were staring at him strangely after they heard what he had ranted.

"Re-set the Digital World? What're you talking about, Ken?" TK asked.

"It's simple. I'll just go home and delete all of the Digital World data off of my computer and create a new program. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat." Ken said.

"I think all that hairspray has gone through your scalp and is affecting your brain." Daisuke said.

"Or you need a good hit on the head." James said pulling out a baton only for Daisuke to smack his head.

"The Digital World is a completely real place, Ken. It's not just something that's programed into your computer." Yolei said.

"We tried to tell you that before, but thought we were trying to play some kind of a trick on you." TK said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"This isn't some kind of a video game. Ken, digimon are real and it's about time you realized what you've been doing." Cody said making the fallen Emperor look over at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked looking at the digimon.

"You've been hurting innocent creatures, Ken." Kari said.

"Your digimon were all at the soccer game in the real world. I remember now. You are real. Not just computer data. I can't believe that I never figured that out." Ken said.

"For someone who claims to be a genius, you're not quite smart." DemiVeemon said with the rest agreeing.

"And you've constantly been abusing digimon ever since you've claimed to be the Digimon Emperor." Daisuke said.

"I had no idea. What have I done? I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly without ever giving them a break and I was cruel to them beyond imagination!" Ken said with a crazed look as he dug his fingers in his hair.

"I'M A MONSTER! I can't believe what I've done!" he yelled.

"It's hard to argue with you there, Ken. You've done some pretty horrible stuff." TK said.

"The important thing is you've realized what you've done and it's not too late to make a fresh start." Kari said.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ken cried as he threw off his gloves and got up walking away, falling down into the sand as he threw his glasses away and his entire Emperor outfit dissolved into data particles and he sobbed.

Wormmon watched this sadly as he then scuttled over to his partner, the others all watching this to see what would happen next.

"Ken, please don't cry. I like it better when you smile." Wormmon said.

Ken gasped as he then looked up at his partner and reached out for him hesitantly, watching to see if he would get rejected by him, but Wormmon only moved closer and allowed Ken to hug him.

"Ken, I always knew you were kind. You've returned back to your old self." He said making Ken look at him with sorrowful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's too late for me." He whimpered.

"It's never too late to be sorry." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon is absolutely right, Ken." Dai said as she and the others walked over to him.

He looked up at them just as an amethyst light glowed from Daisuke's hand making her open it up to have the crest she found to lift op and float over to Ken.

"Where'd you find that thing, Dai-chan?" James asked.

"It was in the sand. Why?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a Crests." TK said.

"You're right, TK and it has the Crest of Kindness on it." Kari said.

"But why's it coming to me?" Ken asked astonished.

"Because it belongs to you, Ken. It's the crest of Kindness." Wormmon smiled.

"There must be some mistake. I've been anything but kind." Ken said.

"That's what Wizardmon meant when he told us that 'Kindness will release the Golden Radiance'. Ken must be the keys to unlocking the power." Gatomon said.

"I told you that deep inside you were kind." Wormmon said.

Ken looked down at him feeling a bit unsure, then looked up into Daisuke's warm brown eyes with his beautiful bright blue eyes that were no longer cold and harsh.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He said as he looked down and then stood up.

He turned his back on them as he started to walk off, everyone else watching him curiously as he went, Wormmon looking over his shoulder and shyly waved back at them.

"I wonder where he's going. I hope he'll be OK." Cody said.

"Let's just get back home." TK said.

A groaning sound was heard everyone look back to see Heinz standing up.

The Team immediately pointed their guns at him.

He look at the team in annoyance.

"Put those guns down!" Heinz said to the team.

"Yeah right." James said aiming his HK416.

"Why should we." Daisuke asked as his MP5A3.

"Digital Intelligence!" Heinz shouted showing a badge.

"Digital Intelligence!" The Team shouted while face faulting.

"HOW, WHERE, WHEN, WHO, WHAT!" The Team shouted as A Blackhawk landed with the Digital Intelligence symbol on it. (Office of Naval Intelligence from Halo)

"We're gonna have a long talked with the director." James said with the team nodded

* * *

**Campsite**

Tai, Matt and Izzy were packing the bags in the van while Hiroaki was in the driver's seat waiting for everyone to get inside so that they could leave.

"Bio-Merge? I wonder what that is." Izzy said.

"You got me. I've never heard of it before." Tai said.

"It happened when I found the golden digiegg that had my teams Crest on it. It also had Ken's Crest of Kindness." Daisuke explained as she and James back their combat packs.

"All this is giving me a headache." Jun whined.

"We'll figure this all out later. Let's hurry up and get home. No offense, but I don't want to try fish again." Matt said.

The group all then got into the van, the younger kids all falling asleep with their digimon cuddled up to them as they slept on until they reached their homes, Jun, Daisuke and James being dropped off last.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

In a dark area a voice is heard.

"So they have defeated my puppet no matter as I shall win the war!" The creepy voice said as a sinister laugh followed it

* * *

**Well the Digimon Emperor is defeated and Heinz was Digital Intelligence but is it the end? Stay tune.**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Blast Form the Past

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"We have a nuclear missile launch. Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code Black, Code Black!" A US Air Force Tech Sergeant shouted as the screens show two LGM-30 Minuteman is launch after the Diaboromon penetrated the Pentagon._

_"Give me the trajectory!" The Air Force General shouted as the Tech Sergeant is typing the trajectory._

_The Map shows Obadiah - Japan and Colorado - United States._

_"Use the abort codes!" The General shouted again as the Tech Sergeant Type in the codes._

_"Negative on the codes no effect!" The Tech Sergeant shouted as the Missile continue to fly._

_"Shoot it down!" The General shouted at the Tech Sergeant._

_"YES SIR!" The Air Force Personnel's shouted as they contacted their counter parts._

_"Why now two days before retirement." The General sigh as the armored double door open and a Boy in MCCUU enters the room._

_"What now and who are you?" The General asked as he look at the boy._

_"I've been sent from Cyber Command and I'm officially taking charge of this operation." The boy said as he walks in to the light and reveal that he is James wearing sunglasses with an ID card attach to his uniform._

* * *

**United States - Colorado - Cheyenne Mountain Rage Nuclear Bunker - US Cyber Command Fourth Echelon**

Inside the most secure bunker in the world lies a secret Division of the US Cyber Command known as the Fourth Echelon.

Their Mission is to monitor Digimons and the Digital World in case of a Dark Digimon having a fun idea of invading earth like Myotismon.

The room is futuristic and modern with personnel's watching the globe 24/7 with their counter parts like Hypnos in Japan and Digital Signal Control in Britain.

Then the alarm blare as the SINGIT system detects an incursion.

"What going on!" A Teenager with the Rank Colonel shouted as everyone looks at the blimp at the screen trying to stop it.

"We've got an incursion!" A Boy with the Rank Sergeant shouted.

"Another digimon hacking?" The Teenager asked as he stands beside the boy.

"No! It's a bio emergence!" The boy shouted back as he found we're it's heading.

"My God! It's going to bio emergence in New York!" The boy shouted as everyone is freaking out.

"Who's the nearest agent?" The Teenager asked as the boy scanned New York.

"Captain James Saito Sinnach and Lieutenant Daisuke Motomiya sir." As the boy look at their flight arrive at New York as the digimon moves away form New York.

* * *

**United States - New York - John F. Kennedy International Airport**

After a long flight James and Daisuke arrive in New York for their vacation.

"Ah the big apple." James smiled as they wait for the Humvee.

Then their D-terminal beep and they read the massage.

"It's from Kari their is a new Digidestined in trouble head towards Colorado." James frowned while Daisuke nooded.

Then their Radios start to beep.

_"Attention any agents available there was a Digimon incursion last detected Colorado over." _The Radio broadcast the massage.

"Looks like we got out vacation cut short." James said to Daisuke as the Humvee arrive.

"To Colorado and step on it!" James shouted as they both got in the Humvee as the Driver a Fourth Echelon Operative just nodded and speed of toward Colorado with the sirens blaring.

* * *

**United States - Denver Colorado**

A Small town in Colorado is under lock down by the US Army as Fourth Echelon Operatives and Agents search for the Digimon as James and Daisuke arrive in front of the blockade.

"Status!" James shouted now wearing a MCCUU with Daisuke wearing a ACU following behind with Demiveemon and Gigimon.

"Towns under lock down and the Digidestineds are at another Digidestined house named Willis." A Sergeant said as they walk through the blockade with reporters around them.

"I'll be there then." James said as the Sergeant told the address.

James and Daisuke arrive at the house as they knock at the door.

The door was open by Willis who look nervous.

"Willis?" James asked Willis as Kari and TK arrive at the door.

"Yeah?" Willis said Nervously.

"Guys!" TK and Kari shouted when suddenly winds started to build up and cover the area and on que, the large mon appeared in front of the digidestineds.

"Go back." he purred.

"I did! I'm here! What else do you want?"

"De-Destroy!"

Kokomon screamed the word again, getting a psyco look in his eyes, freaking everyone out as the sky turned black, the earth rumbling.

James and Daisuke walked up to the American's side, ready to protect him, Demiveemon and Gigimon doing the same to Terriermon.

"He has a lot of issues." James deadpanned with Daisuke.

Kokomon was then engulfed in a bright red light and was transformed into a large bunny looking digimon.

"Terriermon, be careful, he's stronger now!" Willis called out as his partner walked foreward to fight and digivolved to Gargomon.

"Demiveemon, your turn! Show him what you're made of!" Daisuke called as her Partner armor digivolve.

"Gigimon, you too." James said and his partner armour digivolve too.

They all charged Kokomon, Flamedramon starting off with his fire rocket, but was prevented by the bunny jumping up in front of him and slamming him into the side of the canyon near the lake as Flamegrowlmon tried to use his blazing knuckles but had the same result.

Next, Gargomon went in, blasting him with his guns.

But Kokomon mearly dodged it, by doing backflips and snuck up behind Gargomon, placed his hand on his head and flipped him over to the lake, making him skip like a stone.

Willis, James and Daisuke followed the fight, watching it from a safe distance.

Gargomon pushed himself up, and saw his brother levating on the water's surface, taunting him.

"Don't make me do this!" he said, pointing his gun at him.

"How do you like your Kokomon: flame broiled or grilled?" said Flamedramon, joining the two in the water.

"I like mine grilled." Flamegrowlmon said joining his friend.

Daisuke watched from above and thrust her arms in the air, cheering her partner on as Willis stood behind her watching and wondering if the witty banter was a part of every battle.

"Can we end this quickly? After all, I'm on vacation." Stated James as the Fourth Echelon Operatives surround the area.

Flamedramon started firing up to attack, but Kokomon then went into the water, halting any attacks, leaving the digimon and digidestinds confused.

"What the." Daisuke said getting closer.

"I don't think he's gone." Willis said, getting closer to the water to see.

"Stay on guard!" James shouted, getting closer.

The sky got light again and a weird noise was heard.

"Now what?" asked Willis.

Everyone gasped as they saw an evil looking creature came out of the water, more powerful than ever.

Kokomon yelled and these small black spheres came out of him, hitting the digimon, forcing them back to their in-training forms, before they forced themselves to digiveolve back to their rookie forms.

"I think I sprained something trying to digivolve." said Veemon, after he tried to go to champion.

"I don't think he's happy." Guilmon said as Kokomon smirked at them.

Kokomon smirked as a black orb appeared in his hand and it pulled the rookies closer to the mega.

"We're being sucked in!" Terriermon called, holding onto Guilmon's tail.

The mega trapped them in his hands and then started juggling them, bouncing his head and humming, as if he were a child, playing a game.

"This is all my fault." Willis stated, horrified.

"Why? Are you the one that taught him how to juggle?" Daisuke asked, glaring at the amussed look the mega had on.

"PUT US DOWN, YOU CLOWN!" Veemon demanded as he and the others were thrown in the air, but he was ignored.

"Leave them alone! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Willis cried.

Daisuke and James gasped and looked at him.

"OK!" the mega said, throwing the rookies away.

He then started floating towards Willis, but Daisuke stepped in front of him, holding her side arm in a defensive position.

"Watch out!" she cried.

A green fireball was blasted at Kokomon and made him stumble back in surprise.

He looked to see Terriermon walking towrds him, well, limping, but still intent on protecting Willis and the girl who wanted to help them, even with the dangers.

"What do we have to do to end this fighting?" he panted.

"Destroy!" the dual voice said.

He shot another green fireball at the mega, but he stopped it and spat out a black sphere, knocking the bunny down.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE NOW!" James shouted as four squads of Fourth Echelon Operatives and Agents arrive in full Riot Gear or Body Armor with their digimons.

"I want one squad on the left another at the right another at the back and the rest in front!" A Squad Leader shouted as the Operatives and their digimons surround Kokomon aiming their weapons at him.

"Prepare to FIRE!" The Squad Leader shouted again as everyone cocked their weapons.

"Wait NO!" James shouted but it was to late.

"OPEN FIRE!" The four squads shouted as they open fire with the digimon attacking making a huge dust cloud.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE NOW!" James shouted as he run towards the squads making them stop firing.

The Dust Cloud starts to settle only to show Kokomon is fine making everyone gasp in surprise.

"WHAT THE WHAT!" James shouted in surprise at the sight.

"HOW! All that firepower would've deleted him!" Daisuke shouted also in surprise as Kokomon started to chuckled.

"MANTRA CHANT!" Antlyamon bellowed in pain, eyes wild.

Instantly the squads felt the effectiveness of their attack plummet stopped accumulating on the Ultimate's body.

A moment later, a pulse of energy was released that sent them flying backwards.

The incoming attacks were also knocked aside and finally ceased.

However, instead of healing, Antlyamon fell to a knee.

"Destroy!" he gasped, and lightning started to crackle around him.

He was engulfed in a purple sphere that pulsated.

"Not again, we can't take another one." TK pleaded, a look of desperation on his face that was mirrored by his fellow humans.

The sphere that had surrounded Antlyamon continued to pulsate and crackle with electricity, the occasional stream of data coming off from it.

"He's Digivolving isn't he?" James asked darkly Willis nodded nervously.

"Looks like it." he said mostly to himself.

The sphere then broke apart, and what emerged was a purple, blue and ugly green Digimon that looked like a jester with yellow eyes looked at them all.

"What we feared came to pass," Veemon said grimly. "He had become a Mega-level Digimon, Cherubimon."

"I NEED BACK UP STATS AND EVACUATE THE TOWN NOW!" James shouted as Cherubimon smirked at them maliciously.

"Does anybody have any ideas on how we can beat this guy?" TK asked in worry.

"Willis?" Daisuke asked the American digidestined.

"I don't know, I mean he has never digivolved this far before. If we barely beat him when he was an ultimate, I have a hard time believing we can beat this guy." Willis said in despair.

"Come on guys we can't give up now." Veemon pleaded to everyone.

"Well sorry Veemon, but as champions our powers are incomparably smaller than that of a mega, and with Cherubimon being a member of the Celestial Angels I doubt we stand a chance." Patamon said matter of factly.

"But that does not mean we can't try." Gargomon told him.

"He is right." Guilmon said standing up.

"Very well," Patamon agreed. "I just hope that we don't all get killed."

"It'll have to do, we need everyone's help to take out Cherubimon." Daisuke said, and Veemon nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Guys can you still fight?" James asked the squads as the squad leader winced in discomfort.

"Yes, but we will not be at peak condition." he replied as he winced once again.

"MARINES RETREAT HELL!" Came a shout as everyone look at the hill for a shocking surprise as many boys, girls and Teenagers stood on it wearing MCCUU and Modular Body Armor or Scalable Plate Carrier with MICH Helmets or Lightweight Helmets with their digimons.

"RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" Another shout as everyone look at the cliff for another shocking surprise as many boys, girls and Teenagers stood on it wearing ACU or Combat Shirts and Eagle Industries RRV with Backplate or Eagle Industries MBAV or Eagle Industries Plate Carrier or Eagle Industries Land CIRAS or Eagle Industries RBS with PACA Soft Armor under the vest with RLCS and War Belt RLCS Y-Suspenders with MICH TC2000 Helmets with their digimons.

Then MH-60 Blackhawks flew over their heads with flying digimons.

"Cavalries here." James smiled at the scene.

"ALL UNITS Engage Cherubimon!" A shout was head as the Rangers jump off the short cliff amazingly without hurting them with their digimons following the Marines ran towards the battle with their digimon as the MH-60 Blackhawks and the flying digimons flew and circle Cherubimon who growled in confusion.

"Lets Bio-merge." James said to Daisuke who nodded.

"Bio-Merge activate!" They cried.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to... ****GALLANTMON!"**

**"Veemon bio-merge to... ****ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

The 2 megas charge at Cherubimon who decided that they were a better target.

**"LIGHTNING BLAST!"** he bellowed as he held his arms out, and he fired a massive lightning blast towards the two of them.

The attack was a lot wider than his Lightning Spear but travelled more slowly because of that the 2 mega dodge them.

The Ranger then line up with the humans crouching at the front and the digimon at the back then they open fire while the Marines did the same as they open fire the Blackhawks and the flying digimon also open fire.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **Gallantmon shouted as he shoots a strong blast of lightning from the Gram at Cherubimon.

**"ULFORCE SABER!" **UlForceVeedramon shouted as she slashes Cherubimon chest.

The combine attack made a huge dust cloud as it disapate the 2 megas are missing and Cherubimon is just kneeling as everyone went near him.

"What happen?" TK asked breaking the silence.

* * *

**Inside Cherubimon**

Gallanmon and UlForceVeedramon e found themselves floating inside of Cherubimon.

"Where am We?" Daisuke asked James as they look around.

"Inside Cherubimon I think." James said to Daisuke.

"Well let break the inner parts." Diasuke said to James who nodded.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" **Gallantmon shouted as he fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis at Cherubimon's insides.

**"DRAGON IMPULSE X!" **UlForceVeedramon shouted as covers herself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through Cherubimon's insides.

* * *

**Outside**

A huge blast burst out the side of Cherubimon, leaving a gaping hole with the two megas leaving Cherubimon.

The dark virus desperately tried to hold the corrupt angel's body together, but after a few frantic seconds of healing, slowed and began to vanish.

The darkness in Cherubimon's complexion faded to a white and light pink, and his features became calmer and less twisted.

"Thank you," he said in a calm, grateful voice.

However, the injuries inflicted were too great.

The now purified Cherubimon disappeared in a burst of data, leaving behind only an egg.

"Kokomon…" Willis said softly, gazing at the ground in sadness.

Daisuke, James, Veemon and Guilmon de-digivolve and look at Willis.

"It's over." Willis said in relief, but also in sadness

"It's all over." James said as he puts a hand on Willis's shoulder making him look at James as the Rangers and Marines secure the scene.

* * *

**United States - New York - John F. Kennedy International Airport**

"Thanks for helping us out, I guess." Willis said to TK and the others.

"No problem," TK said. "It was a potential hazard to all of us and we couldn't just sit by and let someone get hurt."

"I'm sure we will see each other again." TK continue told the blonde.

"I'd like that. I think we are getting used to the idea of a team. huh Terriermon?" Willis asked his partner.

"Yeah." Terriermon replied with Veemon by his side, and Veemon nodded his head.

"Like I said, I can't thank you guys enough." Willis said to the digidestineds.

"Your welcome really." James said to Willis.

"See ya in Japan then." Daisuke smiled as she and James went in to the Airport leaving the rest of the digidestineds and Willis behind.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Wars not over yet!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"WHOA!" James shouted as Minato drive crazily on the new High Mobility Multipurpose Response Wheeled Vehicle that ironically looks like an Armored up humvee on the country side chasing one of Millenniummon's Generals._

_"WE'RE NOT COPS MINATO!" James shouted as they barely escape death form a sharp turn near a cliff._

_"I KNOW!" Minato shouted Happily "Just like being in car chases."_

_Up in the sky is a UH-60 Blackhawk painted black and white watching the chase._

_"Should we help them?" Guilmon asked looking the Humvee pull another sharp turn._

_"Nope lets just watch." Rika said happily as the General pulls a near miss._

_"Really?" Veemon asked sweatdropping as Minato pulls a carzy stunt with the Humvee on the rocky landscape._

_"Yes." Rika said finally while smirking as Renamon, Cyberdramon and Daisuke are busy playing poker._

* * *

**Digital World**

A Control Spire suddenly pulses as it change into a Digimon.

* * *

**Digital World - Digital Intelligence Headquarters - Director's Office**

The Director is winching every time James and Daisuke shouted at him for withholding information.

* * *

**Real world - School - Gym**

The short brunet gracefully moved around the P.E hall, she skipped and moved her arms around gently while humming a soft tune before she did a gentle spin and let out a soft squeal, "Aha."

Up on the beams above them stood Gatomon, Patamon and Demiveemon, the trio stood watching the brunet dance except for Gigimon who is napping.

"Kari is so graceful." Patamon noted.

Gatomon giggled and looked at the small orange hamster.

"She gets that from me." Gatomon gloated.

"Teach me!" Patamon gasped and looks at the cat hopefully.

"Okay, just fallow me." Gatomon said

Demiveemon giggles childishly as she watches the two dance before Gatomon slowed to a stop and looked at her.

"Come dance with us Demiveemon!" She smiled softly at the digimon.

"Yeah, come dance!" Patamon squealed joyfully.

Demiveemon blushed and looked down, she tugged softly at his feet.

"I-I forgot my dancing shoes…" She mumbled making the other two digimon laugh.

"You're so funny Demiveemon, you don't need dancing shoes." Patamon said.

Kari giggled as she turned to Daisuke and watched as the girl did those painful looking stretches which made the dance teacher impressed while the other girls were startled by the movements.

"All right, stop scaring everyone and come dance with me." Kari said.

Daisuke looked over to her from the split she did as her front was leaned forward.

"Hey, if you had a partner who forced you to do these stretches, you'd be working on them every day so you aren't in pain." She said as she stood up she glared at James who is also doing the same stretches.

Just then, TK and all the other boys walked out of the locker room and started doing stretches to get ready for the basketball game, but it was obvious that the child of Hope's team was going to win since he was the captain of the basketball team.

"The basketball game's about to start." Kari noticed as she and some other girls gathered around to watch."Go TK!" Kari and Dai cheered.

TK looked over to them and smiled as he gave a thumbs up to them and then got ready to play.

The girls all stood there and watched as the boys played the game and as they had assumed, TK's team had won the game.

Then James walks towards Daisuke with 2 Rubber M14 Rifle without the magazine with a rubber Bayonet Attached prop that looked real.

"Hey Daisuke!" James shouted as he throws one of the prop towards Daisuke.

Daisuke look at James and catches the prop.

"Lets show something we learn during our trip at the states." James said as he smirked to Daisuke who smirked and nodded

James and Daisuke went back and walk towards each other until they're face to face rifles still resting on their shoulders suddenly they cross their rifles then they spin their rifles until the bayonet and barrel is aiming towards the floor and then they threw their rifle upward spinning as they catches each others rifle missing the bayonet by inches and face away from each other.

The boys and girls awe at the performance as the coach smile at the coordination and simultaneous action that mirrored each other.

They spin their rifles until they are upright again while moving towards the side making the spectators view on their side then dropped the rifle and catching it with one hand to spin it again until the bayonet and barrel is aiming towards the floor again only to use the momentum to throw their rifles upwards upward spinning as they catches each others rifle missing the bayonet by inches again moving to show James this time.

They spin their rifles until they are up right again while moving to face each other again they spin their rifles and catches them by the butt stock with one hand and spin them back until they are upright again only to spin until the bayonet and barrel is aiming towards the floor again.

The entire gym class look at awe at the mirrored actions that make it look like they are mirrors doing the same thing over and over only in backwards.

James and Daisuke spin their rifles until they are upright again only to spin again and catching them by the butt stock with one hand again only to spin them back to the upright position then spin the rifle downwards posistion and back upright.

Then James and Daisuke dropped the rifle and catching it with one hand holding it at the barrel facing each other again then they made a self stabbing motion only to spin the rifle around the shoulder using the momentum to throw it again and immediately catching it and they spin it on the shoulder and dropping it on the floor with the butt stock at the bottom and the barrel and bayonet upwards.

The entire gym class gives a big applause for the amazing performance as James and Daisuke bow except for Milo Griffith who tried it only to smack himself in the face making the digimon burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Who's laughing at me?" Milo screamed angrily only to remember the rifle he threw getting hit in the face again.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

Yolei and Cody ran into the room to see Kari, TK, Daisuke, James, Gatomon, Patamon Gigimon and Demiveemon were all already there waiting on them.

"You guys are late." Daisuke commented.

"Yeah, I had a project to work on." Yolei said as she set Poromon down and then walked over to the computer.

"Is everybody ready?" Yolei asked turning to them.

"Yeah!" everyone nodded as they pulled out their D3s.

"Then let's do it. Digi port open!" she said as they were all pulled through the gate.

They landed in a forest area, everyone looking around curiously before they settled down.

It was more of an instinct to stay aware of their surroundings after always coming to the Digital World to fight the Emperor and his slaves.

"You know, I'm surprised that with the Digimon Emperor gone, we're still able to come to the Digital World." Cody said.

"Of course we can still come here. I don' know about the rest of you, but with the Digimon Emperor gone, I plan on having a little fun in the digi-sun. Don't you think we deserve it?" Yolei asked.

"Well, yeah." TK and Cody said with nervous smiles.

"What about you, Kari? Do you agree with me?" Yolei asked.

"Well…" Kari and Gatomon said.

"There'll be plenty of time for rest and relaxation later, Yolei, but that's not why we came to the Digital World today." Daisuke stated.

"I know, I know. We're here to restore the Digital World to the way it was before the Digimon Emperor took over." Yolei said.

"That's right. There are a lot of areas that are in pretty bad shape, and we're part of the reason for it. That's why we have to get to work." Daisuke said.

"All right, Yolei, give us a damage report on all the different areas." Cody said.

"OK. Let me pull it up on the D-terminal. The mountain area's pretty bad." Yolei said as we saw a video feed of the mountains where the Gotsumon were working with the Defense Force.

"I guess then…we'll take it." TK said.

"The Gotsumon rock." Patamon said.

"Next is the city. Wow, that looks in pretty bad shape too." Yolei said as she pulled up a video of it.

It showed the Vegiemon, Gazimon and Troopermon working and talking about food, which caught Armadillomon's interest.

"Did ya hear that, Cody? You get a free lunch. Let's go." He said running off.

"Wait for me." Cody called as he ran after him.

Guilmon and Veemon chuckled at them.

"Let's take a look at the farmlands." Yolei said pulling up a video of the Gekomon and some other digimon working in the fields.

"Gatomon and I will take that one. We have some friends there." Kari said.

"Let's hop to it." the white cat said as they both ran off.

"OK, the next area is the lake." Hawkmon said.

"I call it!" Daisuke said raising her hand.

"Working while having a wonderful lakeside view? Sounds promising." Veemon said as she and Daisuke went towards the lake.

"I'll start clearing the Control spires then." James said as a Venom hover over head drop a ladded with Guilmon and James held on flying away.

**-Next Day-**

In Primary Village the team and the Defense Force were all working on rebuilding some of the houses that had been destroyed by Kimeramon and repainting some of them.

After hours of working, everyone stood on a cliff overlooking the village and smiled as the sun set turning the sky pink and orange as a Blackhawk is seen flying with a net of emergency food to isolated areas.

"Well, that was a good day's work." Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah, good work everyone." James said.

"We painted everything in sight and some things that weren't." Kari said but then sighed sadly as a soft breeze blew her hair back.

"You know, even with fresh paint and some new roof, Primary Village still seems kind of sad." She said.

"You're right." Gatomon sighed.

"Maybe some cute carpenter will come by." Yolei joked.

"If one shows up, the only place he's going is to work." Cody said.

"I volunteer to be his helper." Yolei said.

"Boy, that jerk really left the Digital World in a big mess, didn't he?" TK asked.

"You gotta wonder; what is he up to now?" Kari asked as she looked up to the sky as Gatomon looked at her surprised.

"Is he just playing with us to think he's nice?" the child of Light asked.

"Well, if he really is nice, then he'd be here like us cleaning this place up." TK said.

"Understandable. If he truly wanted forgiveness for his sins, then he should be here helping restore what he took away but then the Dark world incident and his brothers death still effects him." James said.

"But Ken's not coming back to the Digital World anymore, uh, right?" Yolei asked.

"One wouldn't think so." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, I don't think the digimon would forgive him for what he did." TK said.

"That's for sure." Cody silently growled as he frowned at the ground.

"You sound mad." Armadillomon pointed out as he looked back at him.

"Well, you're right. I can't forgive him either. Not ever." Cody said.

Daisuke and James was silent as they watched everyone else, thinking over the evidence they were given by the investigation team at the dark world and the base and wondered if she should tell them about it or keep quiet about it cause the darkness the team got was spores of darkness.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

The group were standing in front of the school, some holding their digimon.

"Well, I've got a kendo lesson to get to. See ya later." Cody said.

"Guess we'll just have to pig out without cha." TK said.

"Have fun at your lesson." Kari said.

"Thanks." Cody said.

Everyone then walked off to their own homes, Daisuke and James going to their apartment .

"What do you think about the dark spores?" James asked Daisuke who was pondering about something.

"I think some else is the culprit." Daisuke said to James unknowingly a Dark Shadow of a man was behind them eavesdropping on the conversation.

Suddenly James and Daisuke spin around in quick session with Gun drawn.

The shadow had already disappear both of them holstered their guns and shrugged continued to walked home.

"So they know eh?" The shadow said mysteriously as it reappear.

* * *

**Digital World - Primary Village**

Yolei, Cod, Kari, TK, Daisuke, James, Gatomon, Patamon Guilmon and Veemon are back at the Primary Village.

Now Daisuke and Veemon are playing with the babies.

Meanwhile in the sky, TK looked off to the side and gasped at what he found.

"What is that doing there?" he asked.

"Huh? Is that…a control spire?" Pegasusmon asked.

Nefertimon then swooped down to fly next to the duo of Hope.

"Maybe we missed one when we were knocking them down." the feline digimon said.

"Yeah, maybe. It couldn't have been Ken because he left the Digital World. Who else would make those things?" Kari asked.

With Daisuke and Veemon as the two were teaching the Punimon how to pay soccer, the ground then shook making the babies cry out in fear.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure. Look, over there!" Veemon pointed.

A large yellow digimon with spikes all over his body burst out from the ground in the direction that Cody and Digmon had gone in.

The girl and dragon shared a look as they nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Celestial of Courage!"

"Get to the school and hide there, OK?" Daisuke instructed the Punimon who nodded and hopped off as she turns on the emergency beacon again.

Flamedramon then scooped Daisuke up in her arms and flew off to meet up with Yolei, Halsemon, Kari, Nefertimon, TK and Pegasusmon to see the new digimon was standing near Cody as a digimon named Thunderballmon came in and created a mini twister that sent Cody flying.

Before one of his friends could save him, a large humanoid bug digimon swooped in and saved Cody, flying him back to safety and then went after Thunderballmon.

"Cody!" everyone called.

"Are you all right?" Nefertimon asked.

"Oh, wow. Just who is that?" TK gasped.

"Yeah." Cody said

"We're both fine." The big guy holding him said.

"That's good news, but, um…" Yolei trailed off as she swooped in on Halsemon.

"So, Cody, is that Digmon?" Halsemon asked.

"Yes, Armadillomon at the Champion level." The child of Knowledge and Reliability said.

"He digivolved?" Kari asked.

"Is that a control spire?" Daisuke asked as she spotted the crumbled remains of the black tower.

As the buzzing sound got louder, everyone looked up to see the two other digimon trying to land hits on each other.

"Who's that digimon up there?" Pegasusmon asked.

"Nobody knows." Ankylomon said.

"That big green one helped us out. In fact, he really saved my life." Cody said.

The so called hero then had this purple blade appear on his arm called Spiking Strike and hit Thundermon, completely turning him into data right before our eyes.

"He was…vaporized!" Yolei whimpered in shock.

"Look, up there!" Kari suddenly called.

Turning around to look at a building, behind the roof stepped out someone they weren't expecting to see, Daisuke's eyes going wide open at the sight.

"Ken?" she asked.

"What is he doing in the Digital World?" Kari asked.

The insect digimon, Stingmon, flew past Flamedramon, his orange eyes meeting her blue eyes that went wide when she figured out who he was as he flew over to Ken.

"Watch out." Yolei cried.

Ken held his arm out as his partner shrunk back to his Rookie form, resting in his arms safely and peacefully.

"Wormmon." Firamon whispered.

"Ken's back…and Wormmon can digivolve?" TK asked.

Ken then hopped down off of the roof, walking away from them before the Digidestineds could get any answers.

"So Wormmon saved Cody." Daisuke said.

"I guess that's right." Yolei said stunned.

Then the gang heard helicopter baldes as they look back to see Venoms and Blackhawks arriving dropping James and FlameGrowlmon with the troops.

"You guys ok!" James shouted running towards them.

"James Ken's back..." Yolei said only to be cutoff.

"I know and that wasn't a Digimon that was killed." James said seriously.

"What is it Sai-Kun." Daisuke asked.

"That was a control spire." James said making the gang gasp.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit.**

Kari put her Porsche 911 GT3 RS in fourth gear, going almost 150 MPH down the freeway trying to keep up with the other 2 racers Yolei a Koenigsegg CCX and in the lead TK a Pagani Zonda Cinque.

Suddenly the scanner on the dashboard started to beep slowly, "Police? In the area? Around here?" Yolei said with a surprised look on her face.

"What? You think wet asphalt is gonna stop the police from patrolling around here Yolei? Come on." TK replied, he did have a point it's not stopping them from speeding and trying to post our best time.

The scanner started to beep a lot faster as they keep speeding down the road, "No way, take a look at that!" Kari said putting the Porsche in 5th gear.

Sitting near the entrance of Donner Bridge was a Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR Police Interceptor and a Ford Shelby GT500 Police Interceptor there were orange cones surrounding the vehicle, Sargent Cody is inside the Dodge and an Random Officer beside him were just waiting for a street racer foolish enough to blow right by them…well they was about to get their wish.

*VROOOOOOM*

They sped right by along like the police officer didn't even existed, looking in the rear view mirror we saw the lights flash on and the police cruisers leave a huge trail of smoke behind as the cops burned rubber engaging in a pursuit.

"James wasn't lying about what he said about the police," TK said, "These guys have upgraded their interceptors."

As the Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR Police Interceptor and a Ford Shelby GT500 Police Interceptor is gaining speed and is nearing them.

After we drove off the bridge they entered into the first tunnel as they sped through Rockingham Road, the sound of the high performance engines echoed throughout the tunnel along with the sound of police sirens.

In the tunnels they manage to flip both vehicles as they near the exit.

Suddenly they heard the sound of 2 high performance engines with sirens looking in the rear view mirror we saw 2 fastest interceptor ever chasing us Lamborghini Reventón Speed Enforcement Interceptors.

The 2 Lamborghini manage to hit Yolei knocking her out of the race.

"Sorry guys." Yolei said to TK and Kari as her car is upside down looking at the chase/race.

"Don't worry Yolei." Kari said to Yolei as she kept driving faster and faster.

"We'll lose the police ok." TK Said as he speeds up faster as the lane became a forest the we heard it as chopper dropping spike strips in front of them TK manage to swivel out of the way but Kari wasn't so lucky.

"I'm out TK." Kari said as she is on the side of the road with flat tires as the 2 Interceptors speed by.

"Don't worry Kari I'll be fine." TK said with conviction as he goes faster only for the 2 Interceptors to use Nitro to get closer and rammed it repeatably together until TK was knock out.

"RACERS LOSE - POLICE WINS!" Was written on the computer screen as the gang shouted in disappointment.

"Ow man, who were those guys." TK said as he look at the cut scene of both Lamborghini Reventón Speed Enforcement Interceptors speeding down the desert road.

At James house James and Daisuke were High-fiving as they beat TK And the gang again.

"To easy." James said as he and Daisuke drink their sodas.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and Omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Digimon or not old enemies returns! Part 1

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Don't move Arukenimon!" James shouted wearing Dark Blue Jumpsuit, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots aiming a MP5A3 at Arukenimon as Minato, Rika and Daisuke move in securing the rest of the room._

_"Ah Digidestineds," Arukenimon in her Human from sneered as she turns around from the window she was looking to look at the Team. "I was wondering when would you find me."_

_"You're under arrest Arukenimon!" Daisuke shouted from the right._

_"Ah but you have to catch me." Arukenimon smirked before the glass behind her broke and she lean and fall towards the cliff below._

_"NO!" The Team shouted as they ran and look at the cliff below to see nothing._

_"Great she escape!" Rika shouted as Minato look at the the room once more._

* * *

**Digital World - Primary Village**

Kari and Daisuke were dressed in chef hats and coats to keep their clothing clean as they hauled the large metal pot with the food inside.

It was their turn to serve the students in their class room which was annoying due to the fact that they had to carry the heavy pot up from the cafeteria and then upstairs to the third floor.

"Lunch room duty, yuck." Kari stuck her tongue out.

"I know what you mean. This outfits suck too." Daisuke said.

"You said it." Kari agreed.

They walked inside their class room and started serving the students in the rice and peas, some of the kids looking grossed out by the food, but took it anyway so they didn't starve.

"Um, Kari, do you think Ken is that bad of a guy? I mean, he did help us." Daisuke brought up thinking about the Dark Spore readings.

"I don't know. He'll have to prove it to me. He's done some evil things in the past." Kari said.

Sighing at this, Daisuke continued on serving the students with Kari.

* * *

**-Next Day- Computer Lab**

The five Chosen Children and their partners were in the computer lab talking, the digimon eating the snacks that Yolei had brought with them.

"So what do you think about those control spires? Someone obviously put them up." TK said.

"How do we know it wasn't Ken?" Cody asked with anger in his green eyes.

He still hadn't forgiven the plum haired boy for his sins when he was the Digimon Emperor and Cody wouldn't for a long while.

"Do you think it could be him?" Yolei asked.

"It's hard to say." TK narrowed his eyes as he thought this over.

"No hard evidence to prove." James said trying to clam them down.

Daisuke and Kari remained silent though as they listened to everyone speak.

Suddenly, the computer beeped as Mimi's voice came through loud and fearful which made everyone worry.

"Somebody help me!" the child of Sincerity's voice cried out.

Gasping, everyone pulled out their D3s and held them up to the computer screen

* * *

**Digital World**

They spotted Mimi holding an injured Palmon and a swarm of YukimiBotamon around them.

The group ran over after their partners had armour digivolved to see Palmon was unconscious and sitting near a gorge where a dam was.

"Mimi, we're right here!" Yolei called making the teenager look over."We came as fast as we could. Are you OK? What's going on?" Daisuke asked as she kneeled beside Mimi.

"It's Golemon. He's going to destroy the dam and flood the city." Mimi said everyone turned to see the large beast climbing up the dam.

"Why would he do that?" Daisuke asked.

"We're running out of time." One of the Yukimis said as the rest whined in fear.

"Where's the town?" James asked.

"At the end of the ravine. All the digimon down there will be up to their digiears in water." A Yukimi said.

"Hey, don't worry. We're all over it." Daisuke smiled comfortingly down at them.

"Let's take care of this rock head." She said.

The digimon all roared or cheered as they jumped down to the ravine, Raidramon leading the charge.

"First we're going to have to get him off that dam." Raidramon said.

"Let me try then. Live firing!" James shouted as he fires a brust to get Golemon's attention but it didn't even look at James.

"DAMN IT!" James cursed as Golemon contiuned to climb.

**"Fire Rocket!"** FlameGrowlmon shouted as he fires at Golemon only for it to continue climbing

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon used their Golden Noose to tie around Golemon's neck, trying to pull him off of the dam.

"Our turn boys." Raidramon smirked.

She then used her Thunder Shot as Digmon used his Gold Rush and then Shurimon used Double Star, the three attacks hitting Golemon dead on.

"Great shot guys." Raidramon complimented.

As the smoke cleared, they were surprised to see zero damage had been dealt to Golemon as he started pulling to get out of the noose, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon struggling to hold him.

"Our attacks didn't even phase him." Raidramon gasped.

"He's too strong." Pegasusmon grunted.

"Look for his dark ring and destroy it." Nefertimon called.

"I'm all over it." Shurimon said.

He then stretched up and looked over the rock beast's body, looking for the dark ring, but was shocked from what he had discovered.

"I don't see a dark ring." He announced.

"No dark ring? That means he's not being controlled." Raidramon said.

"Just like that Thundermon I fought last time." Digmon said.

Golemon jerked his head, the noose making the two Celestials swing down and hit the ground in pain which made the humans gasp as Golemon was freed.

"Pegasusmon!" TK gasped.

"That is it." Raidramon snarled as she pounced.

Before she could even reach him, Golemon shot out purple plumes of smoke out of his back and hit the wolf making her cry out and fall back.

"Raidramon!" Daisuke cried.

"My turn." Shurimon said as he stretched up.

As he went to use his Double Star, he was cut off by getting hit by Golemon's fist.

"Shurimon!" Yolei called.

"AAH!" FlameGrowlmon shouted as he gets thrown of.

"Look, he's going to do it." Cody said.

Golemon then punched his fist right into the dam creating a hole as water poured out and started rushing down the ravine as the digimon jumped out of the way.

"There are millions of gallons pouring out of that hole." Digmon exclaimed.

"We have to stop it." FlameGrowlmon said.

"Oh no, look out!" the Yukimis cried.

"Quick you guys, stop the water!" Mimi called.

"You heard her." Raidramon said as she charged off with the others following her lead.

"I'll take care of this." Nefertimon said as she took to the air.

She then used her Rosetta Stones to plug up the hole that was made which stunned Golemon.

"Take that you big rock head." Kari grinned.

Raidramon was running ahead of the water while the others had taken their place at the front of the water to get ready.

Shurimon used his Double Star to cut down the trees, Raidramon doing the same with her Thunder Shot while Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used their Golden Noose to wrap up all the trees as a fence and placed them down in front of the water while Digmon used his Rock Cracking to make a crater for the water to flow into, saving the town from drowning while FlameGrowlmon continue to fight Golemon.

"That's what I call teamwork." Mimi said.

"Oh no! Golemon's at it again!" The Yukimis cried making us all turn to see him at it again.

"He's climbing up the dam again? Doesn't he know when to stop?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't think so." Yolei said.

"Well, he has a rock for a brain. He can't be that bright." Kari said.

"There's no way the digimon can stop that much water." Yolei said.

"Why is he so intent on flooding the town?" Cody asked.

"Golemon doesn't seem to care that there are millions of digimon down there." TK said.

"That's why we have to stop him. Those poor digimon. How do we stop Golemon without hurting him?" Yolei asked sadly.

"We don't have any choice but to resort to extreme measures." Daisuke spoke.

"And exactly what do you mean by that, Daisuke?" Yolei asked.

"We have to destroy him." Daisuke said.

"Have you gone completely nuts? He's a digimon. He's still a living creature, Dai. We have to think of another plan." She said.

"Yolei, he's an evil digimon. No one is controlling him. You never fought an evil digimon like James and I have. Back off and face the facts. We need to deal with this issue now and take Golemon out before he hurts all those innocents." Daisuke said.

Kari took her hand and held it as she shared a look with TK since they both knew what it was like to destroy an evil digimon, but Daisuke and James had done it with their own hands.

"What if we keep trying to protect the dam?" Yolei insisted.

"Are you insane? He's beating our digimon off like flies. Destroying Golemon is our only chance." Daisuke said.

"But at least let's try, Daisuke." Yolei said.

"We already did. They're doing that now and it's not working!" Daisuke exclaimed as she pointed over at the fight.

"There needs to be a better way." Yolei said.

"It's too late, Yolei. We have to act now!" Daisuke said.

"If we destroy Golemon, then we're no better than Ken and Stingmon. There must be a solution without violence." She said.

"I agree with Yolei. If we destroy Golemon then we'll just be sinking to Ken's level." Cody said frowning while Yolei smiled at him.

"Right, Cody." She said.

"No, not right. Dai's only doing what a leader would. She's not being biased about this situation and is thinking rationally while you two aren't." Kari said.

Cody and Yolei looked shocked at this as they looked over at the brunette.

"That's right. You two need to stop villanizing Ken because this isn't helping the situation. I never wanted to fight, but I still did it and watched the death of Devimon, Piedmon and many other evil digimon just like Golemon." TK said.

"Deadly force authorized Back Blast Clear!" James shouted making everyone look at him.

Everyone gasp as James fired a Rocket Launcher at Golemon only to show that he is unharmed.

"Overlord where's that reinforcement!" James shouted to his radio.

"Overlord to Hunter 2-1 Reinforcement ETA 20 minutes over." Was the reply.

"We're dead by ten!" James shouted back.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we should call Ken." Mimi spoke up.

"Have you lost your mind, Mimi?" Yolei asked her.

"Give me your D-terminal." Mimi said as Daisuke pulled hers out and handed it over to the strawberry blonde.

"You have got to be kidding." Yolei scoffed.

"I'm totally serious. Golemon's too powerful. We need all of the help we can get." Mimi said.

"But Ken's dangerous." Yolei said.

"Yolei, shut up!" Dai and Kari yelled at the girl as their eyes flashed gold and pink respectively which stunned the lavender haired girl.

TK and Cody also caught the change in eye color, but the gold and pink soon returned to brown and cherry.

"Don't argue with me." Mimi said sternly.

Then they heard a ticking sound then static and they all look at James.

James ignore them and pulls out a Geiger counter and point it at Golemon and it went wild.

"Mimi, how do you know we can trust him?" Yolei asked.

"That's not a Digimon." James said lowering the Geiger counter slowly.

Golemon then roared loudly, making the Chosen Children look back to see him on top of the dam and punched Shurimon down as he turned back into Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon, no!" Yolei cried.

The rest of the digimon were then sent flying back by Golemon's purple smoke, making them all return to their Rookie forms.

"Run, he's going to break the dam!" Daisuke called.

As Golemon was about to slam his fist into the dam, he was stopped by Stingmon who flew in and grabbed his arm.

"It's Stingmon." Daisuke smiled.

Veemon looked up, her blue eyes meeting Stingmon's orange eyes and the dragon gave a wry smile up at him.

Then, out of the forest across from the other humans was Ken running out to help.

"I knew they'd come." Daisuke said smiling with Mimi and Kari, while the others looked shocked.

"Me too. Now Golemon has his hands full." Mimi smiled.

As Stingmon and Golemon fought on top of the dam, Palmon started stirring and moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Look everyone, Palmon's waking up." Mimi said.

"Golemon. He's not what you think. He's not even a real digimon." Palmon said shocking everyone except for James and Daisuke.

"I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me on this." She said.

"What're you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"I was walking through the woods when I heard something, so I went to check it out. That's when I saw this strange woman. She was casting a spell on a control spire. There was all this bright light, I could barely see and then the control spire became Golemon." Palmon said.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Thundermon must have been one of those control spires too. I bet that Ken probably figured that out during the last battle." TK said.

"That's why he had Stingmon destroy him. He knew Thundermon wasn't a real digimon." James stated.

"That's why Golemon attacked the dam. He's a control spire under a spell." Cody said as Stingmon was hit by that smoke and was sent back.

"I'm sorry, Ken. I was wrong." Yolei whispered as her D3 started glowing.

Hawkmon then stood up as he was covered in rainbow lights like Yolei's D3 was.

**"Hawkmon digivolve too…AQUILAMON!"**

The large bird soared through the air as everyone, human and digimon, looked up at him in awe, happy that he finally digivolved.

"Aquilamon, Golemon is really a control spire. He's not a living digimon, so give him all you've got." Yolei called up to him.

Aquilamon flew off and used his Blast Ring, hitting Golemon and when the smoke faded away, it showed him that there was black shiny stone under it like a control spire.

Stingmon then used his Spiking Strike, while Aquilamon flew in with his Grand Horn, finishing Golemon off.

"They did it." Yolei smiled.

**- Sunset -**

Ken bowed in front of everyone as the Digidestinds stood together.

"I won't make any excuses and I'm sorry for what I've done." Ken as sincerely as possible and hoped that they all believed him.

"Thanks for coming when we called you, Ken. We were nearly finished back there." Palmon said.

"It's the least I could do after all of the trouble I've caused. I want you to know that I have nothing to do with that weird woman who turns control spires into dark digimon. Wormmon and I discovered that she is able to charge the old control spires through some kind of dark magic." Ken said as he stood up properly.

"Ken, if you knew about the control spires, why didn't you say something?" Mimi asked as he looked down guiltily.

"Well, I…" he trailed off.

"We made the mess and we wanted to clean it up by ourselves." Wormmon said.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were going to believe me." Ken said."Of course we do. You came and helped us when we needed it. That's all the proof I need." Daisuke smiled making him look at her and blush at her kind smile.

Kari watched them with a tender look, silently rooting for them to get together while Wormmon looked up at Veemon and smiled down at him which made Gatomon's tail curl in amusement.

TK and Patamon blinked at this as they looked between the duos of Light, Miracles and Kindness while the others just watched on curiously except for James who is snickering.

"Anyway, we should get going now." Ken cleared his throat as he picked up Wormmon.

"Goodbye." He nodded at the group as he then turned and walked off.

As he went, Daisuke bit her bottom lip in thought as Kari leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll support you all the way." The brunette whispered.

This made Daisuke jump and looked at her in curiosity, then smiled happily at her before she then watched Ken walk off.

Pulling out her D-Terminal, she typed out a message to Ken quickly and then watched as she saw Ken stop in confusion as he pulled out his own D-Terminal and checked the new message.

What he read made him smile and look over to the mahogany haired girl as she, Renamon, Kari and Gatomon smiled at him and Wormmon.

"James and I forgive you."-Daisuke.

* * *

**Omake**

**Chernobyl?**

The gang is searching for Daisuke and James wearing Ghillie suits in a abandon city.

When they are on top of a abandon hotel Kari Gasp.

"What is it Kari?" TK asked Kari.

"That." Kari said pointing at the abandon Nuclear Power Plant.

"WHAT!" The gang shouted then everything went blank.

"Guys?" A voice asked them.

The woke up to see them back at the camp grounds.

"What just happen?" Kari asked everyone.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and Omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Digimon or not old enemies returns! Part 2

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"This is crazy the radiation spikes are everywhere." James said through the CBRN Suit speakers as the Geiger counter is deeping faster and faster as they near the end of the dark hallways of Millenniummon's secret base they are wearing a CBRN Suit with self contained breathing apparatus. _

_"I know the entire area is contaminated by radiation." Rika said through the CBRN Suit speakers as she scan the walls while walking down the dark hallway._

_"What was he building anyway?" Minato asked through the CBRN Suit speakers as he look at the abandon labs that littered the hallways._

_"I don't know but can we hurry up?" Daisuke asked through the CBRN Suit speakers as they reach the end of the hallway a 3 inch thick steel and lead door/bulkhead._

_"Ready?" James asked as he grasp the handle of the bulkhead._

_"Ready!" Was the response and James pull open the door as the Radiation immediately spike to critical levels._

_"MY GOD THE RADIATION IS CRITICAL CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!" Rika shouted as James close the door again._

_"Well we found the Bomb lab." Daisuke said as she look at the Radiation Warnings and found a manifest with Arukenimon's name on the operational commander's name as the screens turns white._

* * *

**Digital World**

A CH-47 Chinook is dropping building supplies on a bridge construction site where the group and the defense force were all working on rebuilding a bridge that had been destroyed before, so they decided to fix it and had been at it for four hours already without a break and it was nearing lunch time.

"Ow! Shurimon, watch what you're doing." Daisuke whined as she rubbed her head from where a stone had rolled down and hit her.

"You don't have to yell at me." Shurimon said.

"How is that yelling?" Daisuke muttered.

"Wear a Hard Hat Dai-Chan." James said as he and FlameGrowlmon move some bags of heavy cement.

"Yeah yeah." Daisuke muttered as she continue to work.

"Perhaps we should take a rest." Flamedramon suggested.

"I'm with you." Cody looked up from where he was smoothing out cement.

Everyone then walked off to the side and sat down on the soft grass as they unpacked their food and drinks, relaxing as they did so.

"Kari, I wonder. Do you think it's possible that Ken's in some kind of danger?" Yolei asked.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked glancing at her.

"That woman that Palmon was telling us about. I just know that she's up to no good and I can't help thinking he might be in her way." Yolei said.

"That woman is being search Yolei." James said as he drank his soda.

"But I still can't help thinking." Yolei said to James.

"Lets get back to work then." James said going back to the bridge.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"Finally, we're done." Daisuke groaned as she stretched out.

"I'm just happy we can go home and rest up now." TK said.

"I know, right. Ugh, man, I hurt so much." Yolei whined.

"Daisuke, you and James don't seem to be in that much pain." Kari noticed as she rubbed her shoulders.

"We built up a bit of a tolerance to pain." James grinned.

"Because of those stretches you taught?" TK asked

"Yep." James replied.

"Males can also learn to do it." Daisuke said.

"It would make you stronger and faster in sports." Gatomon purred with a teasing smile.

TK and Yolei were shuddering as they remembered seeing the way Daisuke had bent her body as if she had no bones.

"It sounds like a good idea, but I think I'm a little too small to try it. It may stunt my growth." Cody spoke up.

"Well, we were a little worried before, though..." TK trailed off, hinting at something.

"Hey, that rock slide was Flamedramon's fault!" Daisuke said turning to leave.

"Was not!" Flamedramon protested before de-armor digivolving with FlameGrowlmon.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You two would make great scratching posts!" Gatomon said in a warning tone if they didn't stop.

"Um, guys, we have a problem." Armadillomon called as he stared at the bridge.

The sound of an animal roaring made the gang stop and turn around to see a Minotarumon stomping towards the bridge they had just spent half the day building.

"Huh? What does he think he's doing?" TK gasped.

"He's heading for the bridge." Daisuke began to sweat.

"Maybe he's admiring the detailed architecture." Cody suggested.

"Yeah, or a way to blow it up." Kari muttered.

"No, not again." Yolei whined.

Then Minotarumon threw one of the Troopermon guarding it.

"Daisuke." Veemon turned to her partner.

The child of Miracles nodded as she pulled out her D-Ark that glowed blue.

"Veemon digivlove tooo... EXVEEMON."

ExVeemon stood before the group as Daisuke ran over as Minatarumon then began to use his metal hand to drill into the bridge as Troopermons started to shoot him.

"Oh, no. Not my bridge. ExVeemon, get him." Daisuke encouraged.

The Dragon pounced at Minotarumon and used her V-Laser, stunning the beast who took a step back from the bridge as he turned to the Dragon hybrid.

He then blasted an attack at her, but ExVeemon danced out of the way of the attack.

"Hawkmon, our turn." Yolei turned to her partner.

"Right." Hawkmon nodded.

"Hawkmon digivolve too…AQUILAMON!"

Aquilamon flew in and grabbed Minotarumon, lifting him into the air as the best struggled to get out of the hold and Aquilamon accidentally dropped him, the bird's talons scraping away the skin on his shoulders.

Minotarumon landed on the bridge creating a large hole in it making Yolei whine and hang her head in aggravation.

"Hold on. That thing's a control spire." Kari called as she noticed the shiny black revealed from the missing skin.

"It's not real." Cody said.

"It's real enough." TK said.

"You got it." Kari frowned as she turned to Gatomon.

"You ready?" TK asked looking at Patamon.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

**"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"**

**"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"**

"Armadillomon, you too." Cody said.

"Armadillomon digivolve too…ANKYLOMON!"

"Guilmon!" James shouted.

"Guilmon digivolve too... GROWLMON!"

The two Celestials flew in and used their Golden Noose to tie up Minotarumon while Growlmon, ExVeemon, Ankylomon and Aquilamon used their V-Laser, Tail Hammer, Pryo Blaster and Blast Ring to destroy the beast.

"Yeah, we did it! Oh, my bridge." Daisuke whined pitifully as James chuckled warmly at her.

The group all walked or flew over to take in the bridge and saw the large hole that was made in it.

"I feel so violated." Daisuke said.

"We still respect you." TK said.

"That's right Daisuke, we're just gonna have to rebuild it again." Kari said.

The others came up and tried to cheer her up, but she was still sore about having her bridge destroyed.

"But I worked so hard on this." Daisuke said.

"Hey, what if we ask Ken to help us?" James suggested.

"What? Yolei asked.

"Come on, he wants to make amends for the things he's done." Daisuke insisted.

"I don't know. I'm just not sure he can be trusted." Cody frowned.

"Well, we won't know unless we give him a chance." Kari said taking her friend's side.

"For all we know, he could still be bad to the bone." TK spoke up.

This made Yolei and Cody look at him hopefully while Daisuke and Kari gave him a begging look.

"Again?" James asked them as he shook his head in disappointment.

"But everyone deserves a second chance to prove themselves." TK finished off

At that, Yolei and Cody were completely confused as to how their friends were able to trust Ken so easily after all he had done to destroy them over the months.

Just then, Cody's D-Tector started beeping making him pull it out as he read the message that Izzy had sent them.

"It's a message form Izzy. It says he's getting a real bizarre signal and needs us to check it out. Hey, it looks like the sector where Ken's base went down." Cody said.

"Let's get moving." James announced as a CH-46 Sea Knight landed dropping some Marinemons

* * *

**Crashsite**

The group all arrived at the base with their partners looking at the place where the team had first fused together to fight and destroy an evil digimon.

"What's going on? Can you tell?" Yolei asked Izzy.

"Theory is a major power source is about to melt down. If you guys don't shut it down, and I mean fast, it'll explode." Izzy informed them.

"I'm getting a lot of Radiation from it." James said as he scans the flying base with the Geiger counter.

"So if we get near we die from radiation then." Cody asked.

"The simple explanation yes." James said as he requisition some CBRN Suits.

"This is bad, but what can we do?" Cody asked.

"The Crest of Kindness. I bet it's because Ken's Crest isn't there anymore. I don't care what anyone says, we need Ken's help and we need it now." Daisuke said.

"But Daisuke…" Cody said in worry.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Yolei asked.

"We just did. You guys are gonna have to trust me on this. I know I'm right and we don't have much time." Dai said as she wrote a message to Ken.

Just then, the base gave off an explosion that made everyone look at it in shock as a plume of purple smoke floated into the air.

"This is crazy, what do you expect us to do, Daisuke stay here?" TK asked.

"Where is Ken? When he was the Digimon Emperor, he was always around. Now that's he's not, he's nowhere to be found." Daisuke growled as she look at the base.

The base continued to give off explosions that sent shockwaves around making everyone groaned in worry as they waited for news on Ken from Izzy who decided to call the boy.

"Another one. Do you think maybe we should all move back a little?" Cody asked.

"It's getting worst!" Kari cried out as another explosion sent a blast of air at them

Then a Blackhawk arrive and drop some bags near them.

"Jackpot." James said as he open one of the bags of CBRN suits.

"Come on we gotta wear this suit." James said as he took one of the suits.

They all wear the CBRN suits as they wait for ken.

"So, where's Ken, huh? Cause this suit is hot." Yolei asked through the CBRN Suit speakers.

"I'm sure he's coming." Daisuke said through the CBRN Suit speakers as she turned to her.

"Don't count on it." someone said.

Turning, the group found a woman with long bluish white hair dressed in red was there smirking at her from across the sand dunes.

"Who invited her?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe Ken sent his secretary instead." Cody suggested.

But then Daisuke and James moves forward and aimed their Pistols.

"Hello Arukenimon." James growled as he aimed his M9A1 Beretta.

"Yeah good to see you not." Daisuke added as she aimed her SIG-Sauer P226.

"You children are all so terribly rude. Always interfering in my business. **Spirit Needle!**" she pulled out some strands of hair only to be shot down with extreme accuracy by James and Daisuke.

"You're still good. But not good enough! **Spirit Needle**!" she she pulled out some strands of hair James and Daisuke fired but this time they missed.

The strands of hair then shot off at the control spires in the area and they lifted up into the air, forming into a new, powerful digimon.

"Destroy them!" the woman yelled as the large insect digimon flew down from the sky.

"Well, now I've seen it all." Kari gasped.

"How does she do that thing?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know, but she's sure good at it." Cody said

"That's Arukenimon a strong ultimate digimon." James explained.

"But she never could make artificial digimons before." Daisuke added.

"Okuwamon is an Ultimate digimon. Stay clear of his Double Scissor Claw attack. He has a cutting sense of humour." The woman sneered.

"And bad jokes she really change." James said sweatdropping at the bad attempt of humor.

"It's show time, guys." TK said as Okuwamon landed in front of them.

ExVeemon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon all blasted their attacks at Okuwamon, but they had no effect as Ankylomon was thrown away but then Growlmon tackled Okuwamon only for Okuwamon to throw Growlmon off of him.

"He'd be kitty kibble if I could become Angewomon." Gatomon frowned.

"You go girl." Patamon frowned.

"Well, you can't, so you'll just have to do what you can, you got me?" TK asked.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"**

**"Patamon digivolve too…ANGEMON!"**

Okuwamon hit Aquilamon who fell down and transformed back into Hawkmon, weakened.

"Hawkmon, no, stop!" Yolei cried as she ran over.

Angemon attacked Okuwamon next, but it only angered the Ultimate, who then punched him and the angel turned back into Patamon.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he ran over to his partner.

"Angemon's attack is most effective against evil digimon. That thing's not even a digimon." Kari said.

Nefertimon was then hit and turned back into Gatomon while Cody was holding Armadillomon and ExVeemon jumped on Okuwamon, but was thrown off and turned back into Veemon.

Daisuke grit her teeth as she looked around at her fallen comrades and saw that she, James and Growlmon were the only ones left stadning.

Just then as Okuwamon went to grab Veemon, Stingmon flew in and used Spiking Strike, saving her.

"What took you so long?" she grinned at Stingmon.

**"PRYO BLASTER!" **Growlmon shouted as he fires his attack pushing Okuwamon back.

James and Daisuke look behind and saw Ken.

"Ken!" They smiled.

"Sorry we're late." He said.

"I knew you'd come. And the Crest?" Daisuke asked.

Ken reached into his pocket and pulled the Crest out and held it in his palm.

"That's it. Come on wear the suit and let's hurry." James said throwing the bag.

"You should all get away from here." Ken closed his fist over the Crest as he catch the bag.

"What?" They both asked.

"There's no time. We'll take care of this." Ken insisted.

"Everyone, get out of here." Stingmon called.

Okuwamon's claw reached out to grab him, but Growlmon jumped up and swiped the claw away.

"Still clumsy heh?" Growlmon smirked to Stingmon.

"Oh please." Stingmon replied.

"What are you talking about? What do you intend to do?" Daisuke demanded.

"I won't let people suffer anymore because of what I did…no more." Ken clenched his fist as he shook in anger.

"Why did I have to become the Digimon Emperor?" Ken asked

"I want to restore the Digital World with my own hands. But things just keep getting worse…I can't stand it! I don't want any more destruction in this world." Ken's fists shook.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! Right now, I have to stop this reactor!" Ken finished loudly.

"Ken." James said walking towards him.

"Yes." Ken asked looking at James then suddenly James punched him hard.

"OUCH!" Ken shouted falling down.

"Sergeant Major Ken Ichijouji you idiot!" James shouted at him.

The gang went near him when Daisuke holdout a hand and said. "Wait."

"What are you a Sergeant or a Captain!" James shouted at Ken.

"A Sergeant SIR!" Ken shouted suddenly standing up straight.

"Which Unit!" James continue to shout.

"2nd Special Forces Operational Detachment - Ghost SIR!" Ken shouted back.

"Whats the first rule of Ghost!" James shouted.

"Never go in alone!" Ken shouted then he realized that he was going to break the first rule of being a Ghost.

"He's right. How else can you make up for the things you've done if you're not here anymore?" ExVeemon asked as she faced Stingmon.

The insect seemed to be thinking these words over.

"You're right. I guess we weren't thinking." He said.

"Ken, you aren't alone. You have us right here willing to help you out." James said.

"But why would you do that?" he asked as tears started falling. "Why would you stand here and be so willing to trust me after everything I've done?" he sobbed.

James put his hand on Ken's shoulder making him look at him.

"Ken...I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen." James said.

"Because, Ken… We're your friend." James said pointing to Daisuke and him.

"So kit up we're going in!" James said to Ken who Daisuke is comforting him now.

Just then, Ken's D3 began to pulse and glowed making the him pull his digivices out, amethyst light filling the area.

The same lights covered Stingmon making everyone look at the child of kindness.

"What is this?" Ken asked.

"It's like at the base. Can you feel that?" Daisuke asked.

"I-I can. It's…so amazing. What is this? I can feel…your heart. Not only that, but Stingmon's heart too. What is this? Ken asked.

"It's bio-merge." Daisuke explained to Ken as his D3 became a D-Ark.

"Bio-Merge activate!" Ken cried.

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… GRANDISKUWAGAMON!"**

"Ready Dai-chan?" James asked as he pulls out his D-Ark.

"Ready!" Daisuke repiled.

"Bio-Merge activate!" They cried.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to... ****GALLANTMON!"**

**"Demiveemon bio-merge to... ****ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

Everyone stared in awe at the three Mega level digimon that were in the air, lights shining off of them as the three face Okuwamon.

"Your going down!" The three Megas shouted

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Name?" A young boy asked wearing a Army Combat Uniform behind a computer desk._

_"Ken." A younger ken replied._

_The boy looked at Ken sternly._

_"Last name?" The boy asked again_

_"Ichijouji" Ken Repiled_

_The boy typed that in on his computer._

_"First name, Ken." He mutters to him self as his partner Datamon is at another computer._

_"So, what's it like?" Ken asked excited to the boy._

_"What's what like?" The boy asked as he continue to type._

_"Directory Continent. The fighting." Ken rephrased the question._

_"Serial number?" He asked again._

_"2214359." Ken recite smoothly to the boy._

_The boy stopped typing and looks up at Ken._

_"Firstly, it's "Directory" or simply "Direct." No one calls it Directory Continent here. Secondly, I wouldn't know about the fighting, so don't ask." The boy said rudely as he continue to type._

_"Why not?" Ken asked oblivious the the tone._

_"Didn't I just say, 'Don't ask'?" The boy said rudely._

_There was a pause. The boy stopped typing and looks at Ken more._

_"Look, kid, you look like you're about 5, so let me explain something to you. I have a rare and mysterious skill that precludes me from doing missions." The boy repiled as he continues typing._

_"Typing." Ken said awkwardly_

_"Can you type?" The boy said to him as he looked at Ken sternly._

_"Yes." Ken said as the boy look at the computer again._

_"Date of birth?" The boy asked again._

_"6-05-98" Ken recite smoothly again._

_The boy types in his birthday in the form. After doing quick math in his head, he typed in Ken's age, which is "6". The boy then handed back Ken's slip of paper._

_"Well, I'm here to kick some butt." Ken smiled making the boy groan._

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Digimon or not old enemies returns! Part 3

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"What could go wrong" Minato asked as they walk down a dry desert path._

_"Please tell me you didn't day that." James said to Minato as they continue down the path._

_A few hours later at Piedmon's hideout one of Millenniummon's generals._

_"I stand corrected." Minato said as the Team look in Horror at Piedmon because in their guns suddenly decide to jam on them and their communications gear ran out of batteries._

_"And now my little childrens, you will become dolls in my collection!" Crackled Piedmon to the team._

_"I've got a plan." James whispered to the rest of the team while Piedmon continue to crackle._

_"Now then, here goes…!" Piedmon began only to be interrupted._

_"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" Exclaimed James, pointing in the distance looking horrified._

_"Where, where?" Demanded Piedmon as the team sneaking away quietly._

_"Where, I don't see any…" Piedmon said while looking back at the team only to see them trying to sneak away._

_'TWITCH' "YOU…!" A vein pop on Piedmon's head as he shouted._

_"RUN!" James shouted in fear as their sneaking turned into a full-blown escape._

_"GET BACK HERE!" Piedmon shouted as he chase them._

* * *

**Digital World - ****Crashsite**

"Bio-Merge activate!" They cried.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to... ****GALLANTMON!"**

**"Demiveemon bio-merge to... ****ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… GRANDISKUWAGAMON!"**

"What? How did they do that?" Arukenimon asked as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"So, this is Bio-Merge? It feels so strange and yet amazing. I'm not sure how I feel about this." Ken spoke from inside the digimon's body.

"You get used to it." Daisuke said making GrandisKuwagamon look up at her.

"Yeah." James added before looking at Okuwamon.

"Take your best shot." James taunted to Okuwamon.

"Wow, Ken Bio-Merged." Kari blinked.

"How though?" Cody asked.

Okuwamon roared as he charged at the three Megas who then flew out of the way, GrandisKuwagamon turning to the insect and gave a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the sand below.

"Ready for round 2?" Gallantmon laughed as he landed near Okuwamon.

Okuwamon snarled at him and then charged him, but the Knight caught him and threw him over his shoulder before he uses Lightning Joust at Okuwamon.

"You're grounded!" Gallantmon said he ran give a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the sand below again.

GrandisKuwagamon swooped in, as he used his Grandis Scissors that blasted Okuwamon back, but the Ultimate shook off the attack and aimed an attack at GrandisKuwagamon, but UlFroceveedramon flew in and placed up her barrier to protect the Mega.

"Thanks." GrandisKuwagamon said.

"Your welcome." UlForceveedramon replied.

"They fights something fierce!" Armadillomon said.

"Yes, they're most certainly beating the tar out of that Okuwamon chap." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, but do they have to make it look so easy? It makes the rest of us look like weaklings." Patamon said.

"They're tearing up Okuwamon like he's a scratching post." Gatomon said.

Okuwamon charged Gallantmon again, but the Kinght Digimon jumped up and then kicked him in the back, sending him down again.

"Going down?" He joked at Okuwamon who just roar as the rest of the mega landed near him.

"Follow my lead." James told them as he jump towards the sky.

They nodded as they took to the sky and Okuwamon followed them, his pincers about to trap them both, but they disappeared and appeared behind Okuwamon, both kicking him in the back and sent him falling into the sand again.

"Ken, go with the others to turn off the reactor." UlForceveedramon floated down to the black bug.

"What? Why? I need to stay here and help you two." GrandisKuwagamon said as he turned to her.

"We can handle Okuwamon, but the others need your Crest to shut down the reactor. Please, go with them." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Ken groaned as he saw Daisuke give him the look and he placed a hand over his eyes, but he found himself nodding in agreement.

"I'll go." GrandisKuwagamon said as he flew over to the Digidestineds.

Amethyst light surrounded him as he returned to Ken and Minomon who fell into his arms as he looked at the group Ken somehow is now wearing the CBRN suit.

"What are you doing here?" Yolei asked.

"Daisuke told me to go with you guys to insert my Crest into the reactor. I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you,." Ken said.

"It's fine. What's important is shutting down the reactor." TK spoke up as he walked over.

"Daisuke can handle Okuwamon. Come on, let's go." Kari started running for the base.

"Whatever you say." Gatomon nodded as she chased after her.

Everyone started running after the duo of Light and Okuwamon went to fly after them, but Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon jumped in front of him.

"Nope VIPs only." Gallantmon joke before charging Okuwamon with UlForceveedramon.

* * *

**Crash Hideout**

"There it is. The entrance to the cave." Ken said as the group ran inside, but were stopped by the pile of debris blocking the stairs as the Geiger counter is acting crazy from all the radiation.

"There's no way we'll get through that rubble." TK said.

"We have to try." Patamon flew by his head.

Ken climbed down the debris as he heard an explosion from outside and UlFroceveedramon crying out which made him worry as everyone looked back to see Okuwamon get stab by Gallantmon before trying to swipe him.

"There it is. Now we need to get the Crest of Kindness up there." Ken said as he led the group into the reactor room.

"Up there?" Armadillomon asked.

Ken set Minomon down and then ran over to the large green machine and started climbing up the reactor and took his crest out of his pocket.

Lifting his hand up, he placed the Crest in the slot above the mark of Kindness on the reactor and the base stopped quaking and the Geiger counter starts to act normal again looking around, everyone smiled in relief.

"Look at that. The power's shutting down." Ken said.

"The reactor's going off line. It won't explode now." Ken said.

"It worked." TK said.

"Nicely done." Cody said as he and the others finally made it to the room.

"Excellent. Yay!' Yolei said.

* * *

**Outside**

Outside of the base, the blue haired woman smirked as she turned and walked off as she watched Okuwamon get destroyed by Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon.

"This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." The woman laughed as she walks away.

* * *

**Crash base**

Suddenly Alarms starts to blare warnings and explosions are heard.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"For some reason, shutting down the reactor isn't turning off the explosions." Cody announced.

Everyone cried out as they ran for cover, holding their arms above their heads to brace themselves as debris started to fall around them.

"Izzy says…the warp is getting worse, not better. The Crest didn't work!" Cody announced after he checked his message.

"How can that be?" TK asked.

"I knew something like this would happen. My Crest is meaningless." Ken said with his head bent.

"No, the Crest of Kindness should have stopped the explosion. There must be something else about this place that we don't know. Is there something you're not telling us, Ken?" Cody asked.

"There's something wrong here and if there was anyone who would know what it was, that person would have to be you." He accused.

"That woman's behind all this trouble." Kari said.

"Yeah, knock it off. You're a real bad egg, lady." Yolei called.

"And soon you will all be scrambled." The woman image was on an old TV monitor that was on top of a pile of rubble.

"You don't scare us. We'll beat you yet." Kari said.

"Ha. You don't even seem to know if you're fighting the right enemy or if your friends are really your friends." The woman laughed cruelly as Ken looked down sadly.

As she said so, the screen went black.

Realizing something, Ken looked at the pipes Kari had been staring at before and he grew determined.

"We've got to follow these pipes." He said as he ran off.

Kari quickly followed after him and everyone else chased after the two 13 year olds before they lost track of them.

* * *

**Outside**

"What in the world." Gallantmon said as the downed base starts blaring alarms and warnings as explosion are seen.

"Lets check it out." UlForceveedramon said as they head towards the base.

* * *

Walking down the narrow hallway, they found that it was an orange red color and appeared to have veins bulging on the walls.

"These pipes send energy to the reactor above. Following them will lead us right to the source of its power." Ken explained.

"If we plug that source we should be able to stop the reactor from exploding." Ken continued as he looked ahead.

"These tunnels give me the creeps." Gatomon said.

"You know, this reminds me of something." Patamon said.

"What's that?" TK asked as there was a flash of electricity at the end of the tunnel and a red light.

There was then an explosion making everyone brace themselves and cry out.

UlFroceveedramon and Gallant was in the reactor room and then ran down the hall they heard the screams from.

"Great, what's going on now?" she muttered as she ran down the hall.

"I don't known." Gallantmon answered.

"The tunnel's blocked. What're we gonna do?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to old Armadillomon. Diamond Shell!" he said as he turned into a ball and rammed into the rubble.

Hawkmon also used Feather Strike and the path was cleared for the group.

"Now we may continue." He said as his feather boomeranged back and he attached it back on his head.

"There it is. The source of the reactor's power." Ken pointed.

He was pointing towards a tower that appeared to be a dying tree that was black and leaking darkness out while sucking the power of light inside.

As UlForceveedramon and Gallantmon ran in, they sensed something familiar, something cold and dark that made them freeze at how familiar it was and they paused.

"No, this can't be." UlForceveedramon whispered.

"But how." Gallantmon also whispered

"It's so cold." Yolei shivered as everyone lost their coloring, looking as though they had stepped into a black and white TV show.

"This feeling…" TK trailed off.

"I remember. This feels just like when we were near that portal." Patamon said.

"Yeah, I remember now. You're right, Patamon, it is the same disturbing feeling." TK said.

"It's the same feeling that came from that world Daisuke and I was dragged into. It looked like a negative photograph and everything was covered in darkness. Even the light was dark." Kari told them.

"The world of Darkness. This is the door that leads directly to the world of Darkness." Ken explained.

"How do you know?" Yolei asked.

"Because I've been surrounded by this ever since I came to the Digital World." Ken said.

"I can feel that thing's power building. We better do something quick." Kari said as black smog appeared above the tree.

"Yeah, but what?" Yolei asked.

There was another explosion that made the place quake as everyone tried to steady themselves.

"Come on." Ken said as he slid down the side of the staircase and the others all followed.

"Look, up there. We've got to close the opening the dark power is coming through." Cody said.

"So what do you think we should do, Ken?" Kari asked him.

"I don't really know, but we've got to stop that power flow. There must be something around here that we can use to stop it." he said as there was another explosion that was near him.

There was another explosion, but UlForceveedramon and Gallantmon appeared and created a barrier that protected the group from the blast making everyone smile up at them.

"UlForceveedramon and Gallantmon, you made it." Gatomon smiled.

"Yep. Okuwamon's history. Now what do we do with this?" Gallantmon asked.

"We don't know." Yolei said looking scared.

Smog continued to flow out around the room while white liquid fell to the ground making Kari, TK, Ken UlForceveedramon and Gallantmon frown as they knew the power of light was being sucked out.

"The power outlet is increasing." Cody said.

"This looks like the end." TK sweated.

"No way. Everyone get out now." UlForceveedramon ordered.

"Why?" Armadillomon asked.

Turning to the group, everyone could have sworn they saw Daisuke and James standing before them with narrowed eyes.

"Because we're going to destroy this place." Gallantmon said.

When it looked like they were about to protest, they held their armored gloved hand up to stop them.

"Don't even try to talk us out of it. If this place stays standing then we'll just have more trouble." UlForceveedramon told them.

"She's right. This place is a source of evil and darkness. It needs to be destroyed for good." Ken said.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here." Gatomon said with a raised fist.

Nodding, everyone left for the exit and UlForceveedramon and Gallantmon turned to face the tree while Ken and Minomon stayed, both transforming back into GrandisKuwagamon.

"You're helping?" Gallantmon asked.

"I created this place. I need to be the one to destroy it." GrandisKuwagamon informed as he stepped forward.

UlForceveedramon grabbed his arm making him look back at her, Ken and Daisuke staring into the other person's eyes as they were seen in their orbs with digital code floating around them.

"We'll do it together." She told him.

Nodding with a small smile, he turned to the tree and the three Megas sent out their attacks and destroyed the tree, then blasted their way out of the base.

Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon watched as the three Megas destroyed the base, one last blast send wind around them.

Cheering for them, the Digidestineds and digimon watched as the three Megas flew over to them as they returned to Daisuke, Demiveemon, James, Gigimon, Ken and Minomon.

The six dropped to the ground, each one panting in exhaustion as the three teenagers held their In-Trainings in their arms.

"What a workout." James sighed as Gigimon fell asleep.

"You did great, Ken." Minomon said.

"You did wonderful too, Minomon." Ken smiled down at the larva in his arms.

"I think we make a pretty good team." Demiveemon winked at her partner.

"Yeah. The four of us really do make a great team." Daisuke said looking at Ken.

Standing up, Daisuke held her hand out to Ken as her partner sat on her head.

Staring at her hand, unsure of what to do or say, but he reached his hand out towards Daisuke, only to pull back at the last second.

With a thoughtful frown on his face, he stood up on his own.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked confused.

"I just don't feel like I deserve to be friends with any of you at all." He said.

"Ken, all of us have made mistakes in their lives. Just ask Yolei." Daisuke smirked as she jabbed her thumb in Yolei's direction.

"Hey!" Yolei yelled in outrage as James snicker behind Daisuke.

"I don't know. I've done a lot of bad things that I'm not proud of at all." Ken said with a sad look.

"And I know I have too. Come on, most of us have agreed to give you a chance. You just need to give yourself a chance to be friends with us." Daisuke smiled at him.

His eyes went wide in surprise at that as he looked at the girl smiling softly at him and his face lit up in a blush.

"I don't know. I need some time to think about this." Ken turned and started walking off.

Minomon looked over his partner's shoulder and waved at Demiveemon who smiled at him as she return the wave

"I wish he'd stop being so hard on himself." Daisuke watched with a sad face as James walk beside her with the sleeping Gigimon.

"Don't worry just give him time." James smiled at Dasiuke as ken Walk towards the sun set as the Digital Defense Force arrive to secure the scene.

* * *

**Flashback**

_At the hot beach area is a shooting range as it's near the base, airport and seaport._

_A bunch of Troopers, Rangers and Marines are at the rifle range, shooting targets for their marksmanship practice as Daisuke, Rika and Minato grade them._

_The only ones not shooting is James, whom is wearing MCCUU desert camouflage and a Patrol Cap._

_He is walking back and fourth watching the Troopers, Rangers and Marine shoot._

_Not too far away, a Humvee, with a driver and a passenger, drives to the range and stops._

_The driver is the boy and the passenger is Ken._

_Both are also wearing their uniforms._

_The second James saw them, he blew his whistle._

_"Cease fire! Cease fire!" James shouted loud enough through the gunfire._

_The Troopers, Rangers and Marine stopped firing._

_"Check your weapons." James shouted as the Troopers, Rangers and Marine check their weapons_

_The boy and ken got out of the Humvee and walked to James._

_"Captain Frost." The boy shouted to James._

_"Yeah?" James replied looking at them both._

_"Private First Class Ichijouji." Ken stood straighter as James look at him._

_"Yeah?" James stare while smiling in the hot sun._

_"Reporting for duty." Ken replied to James._

_"Not to me, you're not. You're reporting to Major Williams. She should be around here somewhere." James said looking around._

_"Can I leave him with you?" The boy asked James._

_"Yeah, go ahead." James nodded to the boy._

_The boy turned around and left, leaving James with Ken._

_"You brought your weapon?" James asked Ken looking at him._

_"Yes, sir. Want me to shoot? I'm rested." Ken replied while padding his M16A4 with the standard ACOG sight._

_"When did you get in?" James asked Ken curious._

_"Just now, Captain." Ken replied to James who nodded._

_"Where's your partner?" James asked Ken again._

_"Right now with the rest of the Digimons" Ken replied again making James nodded again._

* * *

**Omake**

**Karaoke Night Series: Kids in America**

TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei walk in to a Cafe as the sign out side wrote Karaoke night.

"So are you going to sing?" Cody asked TK as they found a table.

"Cody even though Matt is my brother doesn't mean I also can see." TK replied

"So who's singing tonight?" Kari asked as the sign says the first song is.

"I hope it's a cute boy." Yolei gushed as she had a love struck look.

The song starts with the Instrumental opening as the spot light shins center stage.

The curtains open to show James and Daisuke making the gang gasp in surprise.

Daisuke: Looking out a dirty old window

Daisuke: Down below the cars in the city go rushing by

Daisuke: I sit here alone and I wonder why

Daisuke: Friday night and everyone's moving

Daisuke: I can feel the heat but it's moving

Daisuke: Heading down

Daisuke: I search for the beat in this dirty town

Daisuke: Downtown the young ones are going

Daisuke: Downtown the young ones are growing

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: Everybody live for the music-go-round

James: Bright lights, the music gets faster

James: Look girl, don't check on your watch

James: Not another glance

James: I'm not leaving now, honey

James: Not a chance

James: Hot-shot, give me no problems

James: Much later baby you'll be saying never mind

Daisuke: You know life is cruel

Daisuke: Life is never kind

Daisuke: Kind hearts don't make a new story

Daisuke: Kind hearts don't grab any glory

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: Everybody live for the music-go-round

(Instrumental)

Daisuke: Come closer honey, that's better

Daisuke: Got to get a brand new experience

Daisuke: Feeling right

Daisuke: Oh don't try to stop baby

Daisuke: Hold me tight

James: Outside a new day is dawning

James: Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere

James: I don't want to go baby

James: New York to East California

James: There's a new wave coming, I warn you

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: Everybody live for the music-go-round

(Instrumental)

James and Daisuke: We're the kids

James and Daisuke: We're the kids

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: We're the kids

James and Daisuke: We're the kids

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

James and Daisuke: We're the kids

James and Daisuke: We're the kids

James and Daisuke: We're the kids in America

The Instrumental ending fades as James and Daisuke bow down to the crowd as they cheer for the duo.

The gang look in silence as the duo go back stage.

"Well that was unexpected." TK said breaking the silence.

"You said it." Cody said as the rest just nodded.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Digimon or not old enemies returns! Part 4

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"What the hell happened here?" James asked as they walked down a dark deserted town full of husk of armored fighting vehicles._

_"Oh, man it's to quiet." Minato said as he scan the rooftops._

_Then suddenly a person ran from a corner scaring the team._

_"Star! Star, or we will fire on you!" Rika shouted to the person._

_"I don't remember the damn countersign, alright? I'm just a runner! Don't shoot!" The Troopermon shouted carrying a MP5A2._

_"The proper response is 'Texas', soldier. What'dya got?" James asked the Troopermon._

_"Major William's assembling a task force up north. You guys need to keep heading north." The Troopermon replied before running again._

_"So where are you goin' then?" Daisuke asked the Troopermon._

_"To tell everyone else! Just go north! Go!" The Troopermon shouted back before continuing._

* * *

**Digital World**

"Fire in the HOLE!" A shout came as a Control Spire collapse making a dust cloud.

The Digidestineds and Digital Defense Force are destroying Control Spires before Arukenimon can change them into fake Digimons.

**"V-LASER!" **ExVeemon shouted as he destroyed another Control Spire.

"Great shot." Daisuke called to ExVeemon as she destroyed another.

Next it was Aquilamon that used his Grand Horn, the Ankylomon used his Tail Hammer.

TK and Kari were cheering and clapping as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon worked together to take out two with their Golden Noose.

Yolei and Cody laughed as they came over to them, then they all went back to the school after our hard work for the day.

* * *

**Computer Lab**

"Junk food straight from the vending machine. Candy bars, potato chips and cheese crackers. Bon apatite." Cody said as he handed the snacks over to the digimon.

"Come on guys, take it easy. You'll get a stomachache." He said as the digimon wolfed down the food, Yolei sitting at the computer to look some things over.

"Check this out." She said with a smile.

"What's up?" TK asked walking over.

"Another control spire just went down in the Digital World." She said.

"Looks like Ken is working over time." Daisuke stated with a proud smile as James walked in now wearing a jumper under his vest.

"I know," James said as he look at the screen. "Hey it's a long day lets continue tomorrow then."

Everyone nodded as they head home.

**-Next Day-**

James and Daisuke's D-Terminal beep signalling that they got a massage.

"Who is it form?" Yolei asked as they read the massage.

"ARUKENIMON!" Both Daisuke and James shouted as they ran to the computer lab scaring the rest.

At the computer lab everyone is wondering the what the massage is.

"Hey guys what is the massage anyway?" Yolei asked before James give her his D-Terminal.

"Dear Digidestineds, we need to talk about the debt you owe me for destroying my property. Meet me at the Giga House." Yolei read out loud to the rest.

"You know it's a trap. Why are we going?" Kari asked as she, Yolei and Cody nodded.

"We're gonna have to face her sooner or later, Kari. At least this way it won't be a big surprise." TK said to her.

"If you jinx us, I'm probably going to kill you." James said to TK seriously who suddenly look nervous.

"OK, we're all set. Now we all agree if it's too dangerous, we just turn back?" Yolei asked.

"Nope." James and Daisuke said to Yolei as they enter the digital world.

* * *

**Digital World**

They entered the Digital Defense Force base as they load up to 4 helicopter with 3 tactical teams on standby.

"Oke the plan is we to face Arukenimon while the tactical teams prepare to spring the counter strike." James said to the team on the map.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys." Yolei said to them.

"Really?" Daisuke asked looking at her.

"Believe me, we all do, just get over it." James said as he check his equipment before entering the UH-60 Blackhawk.

They arrive in front of a huge house that made them all look like Barbie dolls.

"This is Giga House?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"Oke... this is weird." James said looking at the house.

"It's huge and spacious." Veemon said.

"It must be 200 feet tall. It's amazing." Amradillomon said.

"No kidding." Cody said.

"Could you imagine having to mow this lawn?" Kari asked.

"Or how about washing those windows? You'd need a helicopter to get up there." TK said.

"Why do you think Arukenimon invited us here? You think she's gonna attack us with a team of basketball players?" Yolei asked.

"A what?" James asked looking at Yolei.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes open. We don't need anything sneaking up on us." Daisuke said to everyone.

"Hey guys!" someone called.

Turning around, the gang saw that it was Wormmon who gave the greeting and Ken was there too.

"So you guys got the e-mail too?" he asked

"You guys come for the house party?" Veemon asked.

"Some house party, Veemon. Looks like the hostess wants to make piñatas out of her guests. This is a set-up." Ken said.

"We figured that too, but I guess Miss Congeniality wants to eliminate all her enemies in one swoop." Kari said.

"That's why I think it's a bad idea for you guys to go in. You should just go home." Ken said.

"That's crazy! Are you planning on going in there by yourself? That makes no sense! She'll eat you for lunch!" Daisuke protested.

"Ken has a point we have to do something. We can't just sit here. This might be our best chance to stop her." Yolei said.

"Then why are we just standing around? We need to move then." James demanded.

"I have an idea." TK said.

"How about a few of us go in to scope things out? This way if it's a trap the rest of us can bust in and help. Daisuke, since you and Ken are so fired up to go in there why don't you guys go first?"

"Count on me too." Cody said.

"Al right the teams are ready then." James said as he look around.

"We'll be right out here. If things get too crazy just signal us and we'll come to the rescue, okay?" TK instructed.

"I still think it's a better idea if I go in there alone, guys." Ken said.

"Not a chance, Ken!" Daisuke insisted.

"Yeah! Ghosts stick together remember!" James also insisted.

"Cool your jets guys or you're gonna end up fighting each other in there." Yolei said.

"That's why I'm going along too." Cody said.

"Let's go!" Daisuke, Cody and Ken took off running for the Giga House, Wormmon, Armadillomon, and Veemon close behind.

"Last one in is a rotten Digi-Egg!" Veemon laughed.

"I would hate to be a rotten Digi-Egg." Wormmon groaned a little.

They continued to run until they finally reached the front step.

That's when they realized just how massive the house stood; the front step alone reached several feet above their heads.

"How are we supposed to get in there anyway?" Ken asked.

"And how exactly are we supposed to get up there?" Cody asked.

"Maybe we can climb up to an open window." Daisuke joked.

"Hey, lookie over here!" Armadillomon called.

There was a window on the side of the house that was open and it had a tree right next to it.

"How convenient." Daisuke said as they climb the window.

"You think Arukenimon will attack us with a super huge pizza? I just hope she doesn't use us as the toppings. I'm very allergic to anchovies." Veemon said.

"Is it just me or does this place remind you of that 'Gulliver's Travels' book with all of the huge? I never read it, but I've heard a few stuff." Daisuke said as they looked around.

"Actually, Gulliver was a normal sized man who found himself in a new land with very tiny people." Ken explained.

"Maybe 'Jack and the Beanstalk' would be more appropriate." Daisuke said.

"You guys are classic. Just like an old married couple." Cody said as he hopped off the window still while Daisuke and Ken blushed.

"Did you guys hear something?" Daisuke asked preparing her MP5A2.

"Maybe it's your imagination." Cody said.

"No, I heard it too." Ken said.

"We're not alone here." Veemon said as he, Armadillomon and Wormmon all stood back to back.

"Sounds like clicking." Armadillomon said.

"It's coming from that vent over the stove." Wormmon said as we all looked over there.

Just then, a swarm of beetle looking digimon all flew down.

"BUGS!" Daisuke shouted as she open fire.

"It's an army of Goukimon. There's nothing like an infestation of killer bugs to ruin the charm of a sweet little cottage." Veemon said as more of those bugs started to crawl out of the sink and the rookies started to digivolve.

**"Veemon digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"**

**"Wormmon digivolve to…STINGMON!"**

**"Armadillomon digivolve to…ANKYLOMON!**

"I hate roaches." ExVeemon said as she started punching out the bugs while Stingmon and Ankylomon helped him out.

One tackled Daisuke down, but she kicked him off of her and fired her MP5A2 while Cody hit another one with a spoon he found that was his size.

"There's too many of them. Every time I knock one down, two more pop up in it's place." Ankylomon said.

"We need more fire power." ExVeemon said.

"We need to Bio-merge!" Daisuke shouted as she shoot another one.

"There's something weird about those bugs. Take a look for yourself. Do you see any dark spirals or black gears on any of them?" he asked making them look around.

"Maybe she created them from scratch." Ken said.

"Or she has a crazy fan club." Daisuke said.

"It's time we realize we're out numbered." Cody said.

"Let's move boys." Anklymon said as he stomped on one of the bugs.

ExVeemon then picked Cody and Daisuke up in her hands.

"Let's get out of here." Daisuke called as ExVeemon jumped down landing on some bugs and then took off with Daisuke shooting the rest.

"Right behind you." Stingmon said as he flew after them.

ExVeemon grabbed the faucet and started spraying the bugs.

"You guys stink. Take a shower." She said.

"Don't forget to wash behind you ears." She said as they all went down the drain.

"Those guys give me the willies." Ankylomon said.

"Nice work, ExVeemon." Daisuke praised ExVeemon.

"Something tells me we're not out of hot water yet guys." Stingmon said as more buzzing sounds were made.

Some strange yellow and purple caterpillar digimon then came down from the ceiling.

"This place is filthier than a truck stop motel." Daisuke said as she open fire again.

"Kunemon. These larva digimon have a shocking attack. The Electric Thread. They're small, but pack quite a wallop." Ankylomon said as Stingmon charged at them.

The Kunemon stopped him as they spat out electricity at them making Daisuke's eyes widen in horror as she saw that Ken was still on Stingmon's back and was getting hit too.

"KEN!/STINGMON!" ExVeemon and Daisuke cried as Stingmon and Ken falls down to the floor.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Digimon or not old enemies returns! Part 5

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hunter 2-1 to Overlord over." James tried again to reach command as they walk north down the creepy abandon town._

_"Man this is getting creepy by the minute." Minato said as they continue to walk._

_"Wait target 12 o'clock!" Rika whispered as everyone ducked._

_"What is it?" Daisuke asked Rika._

_"I don't know, Renamon scout ahead will ya." Rika replied._

_"Right." Renamon said as she disappear from view._

_"12 DarkTroopermons and 3 Dokugumons on top of a disable BTR." Renamon said as she repear._

_"Lets get them." Veemon said as they walk to ambush them as the screen turns white._

* * *

**Before on A Digital Marine?**

_"This is Giga House?" Daisuke asked everyone._

_"Oke... this is weird." James said looking at the house._

_"And how exactly are we supposed to get up there?" Cody asked._

_"Maybe we can climb up to an open window." Daisuke joked._

_The Kunemon stopped him as they spat out electricity at them making Daisuke's eyes widen in horror as she saw that Ken was still on Stingmon's back and was getting hit too._

_"KEN!/STINGMON!" ExVeemon and Daisuke cried as Stingmon and Ken falls down to the floor._

* * *

**Wars comes and go, but my soldiers stay eternal. - Tupac**

* * *

**Digital World - Outside the Giga House**

_"All Units Stand by."_ The order echo through the radio as the Marinemon, Shocktroopermons with the rest of the Digidestineds standby.

They watch the house carefully as they don't know what Arukenimon is preparing for them.

* * *

**Digital World - Giga House**

The duo of Kindness were then thrown into the still running water, Stingmon shielding ken with his body.

"Armadillomon, we need to armour digivolve right now." Cody said.

"You got it Cody." Ankylomon said as he reverted back to normal.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE! Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Submarimon: the Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"**

Cody jumped into the submarine digimon's hatch and then drilled into the washing machine that that the duo of Kindness were thrown into.

Daisuke and ExVeemon waited in anticipation until a few minutes later the two groups shot out of the machine and then went up into the vent.

"Follow them!" Dasiuke cried as ExVeemon grabbed her and flew up into the vent to see how the others were feeling.

Ken was choking out water from his lungs as Daisuke ran over and knelt at his side, patting his back to help him get it out.

"Hey, Cody. I've got to thank you for saving me back there. For a second, I thought I was a goner." Ken smiled gratefully.

"It was pretty slick, Armadillomon." Stingmon complimented as the Rookie chuckled.

"That's cool, but I was just paying you back. You saved my life when we fought Thundermon, remember? I figured it was the least we could do to pay you back. So there." Cody said.

"Then we're even." Ken said.

"We should get out of here before those things find out where we went. We're sitting ducks here." He said turning to Daisukeand ExVeemon.

"I agree. We still have to find that Arukenimon." Daisuke said.

Armadillomon, Cody and I all got up onto ExVeemon's shoulders as Ken did the same to Stingmon as the two Champions ran off down the vents when a strange sound was heard.

"It sounds like someone's playing a flute." Ken said.

"It's coming from the room beyond that vent." He said as we spotted the opening up ahead of us.

"Dead end. The only way around it is through it. Stingmon, if you'd be so kind." He said.

"Gladly." He said as he burst through it.

"What a gentleman." ExVeemon said as he followed him.

"It's Arukenimon. She's the one playing the flute." Daisuke said as they spotted the woman standing on a wooden board in the ceiling playing the instrument.

"Well, let's shove that flute right up her nose." Ken said.

She then stopped playing to chuckle at us with a smug grin curving her purple lips.

"Sorry we didn't bring a house warming gift." Daisuke quipped.

"We're gonna end your reign of terror right here and now." Ken said.

"Such harsh words. Now where are your manners, young man? Can't you see there are ladies present? I guess I'll have to teach you some respect." Arukenimon laughed.

"I overestimated you kids. If I knew you'd walk willingly into a trap, I would have done this sooner." She continued to laugh.

"That's what you think. You're cornered." Ken said as he stepped up, but Daisuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh, Ken. You're such a tough guy when you're in front of your little friends. Especially a certain young lady." She mocked.

"Come on, Daisuke, it's time to Bio-merge." He said.

"You heard him, boys." Daisuke called over to their digimon.

"Consider it done." Stingmon said.

He then went to go after her, but Arukenimon started playing her flute and he grabbed his head in pain.

"This isn't good." Daisuke said as she look at Stingmon again.

Stingmon growled as his eyes flashed a bright red color before he rounded on ExVeemon and swung his arm at him.

"What in the world are you doing, Stingmon?" Ken asked in shock.

He seemed to be snapping out of his daze at the sound of Ken's voice, but when Arukenimon kept playing, Stingmon went back to attacking ExVeemon.

"The music from the flute. It can somehow control Stingmon." Cody said.

She stopped playing and smirked at him which made me grab him and pull him behind me.

"Smart boy. Any requests?" she asked.

"We have to get that flute away from her, Armadillomon." Cody said.

"It's time for Digmon." Armadillomon said.

Just then, all of those bug digimon started to make sense and Daisuke and ExVeemon's eyes widened in shock.

"NO!" Daisuke and ExVeemon yelled, but was too late.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE! Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge!"**

"I'll take care of this." He said.

Arukenimon then started to play her flute making him groan in pain.

"Digmon is an insect just all the other digimon that attacked us. He's under her control now too." Daisuke said to Cody.

Digmon then went to attack Cody, but Ken ran over to him and knocked him out of the way as Digmon stabbed his drill into the wall.

"You children disappoint me. Of course the miracle child can figure it out." Arukenimon said.

Stingmon then punched ExVeemon in the snout making Daisuke wince in sympathy for ExVeemon as Digmon came up to him with his drill spinning.

"Why don't you be a sport and take your lumps?" Arukenimon sneered.

The two insects tackled ExVeemon all around the place making Daisuke gasp in horror as her heart pounded in worry for her as she press the Panic button.

"Hello boys and girl." Digmon said as he advanced on them.

"Digmon, don't do it!" Cody cried.

He then used his Rock Cracking attack making the boards under us break as we all fell down.

The three of them yelled as they fell down, expecting to hit the floor, but thankfully they landed on something soft.

Looking, Daisuke saw that they were caught in a web.

"Guys, I'm stuck." Ken called as he tried to get loose.

"Me too. It's some kind of web." Cody said.

"Yes. Pardon my rudeness, but there's a very good friend I'd like you to meet." Arukenimon said.

"Please don't tell me it's a giant poisonous spider that's gonna gobble us up." Daisuke said when there was a growling noise as the web moved.

"Sorry, Daisuke." Ken said.

"Meet Dokugumon and she's hungry." Arukenimon said as we saw the large spider coming over to us.

She played her flute again as Dokugumon seemed to be getting more wild as she crawled over to us as we all struggled to free ourselves from the web.

* * *

**Digital World - Outside the Giga House**

"There's the signal. OPEN FIRE!" James shouted through the Radio as the Marinemons and Shocktroopermons fired tear gas and smoke grenade in to the huge house.

"GO! GO! GO!" James shouted again as they all ran to rescue their friends.

"We need air support pronto!" James shouted through the Radio as they start to climb in to the windows as more Helicopters arrive on scene dropping Troopermons, Marinemons and Shocktroopermons on the roof.

* * *

**Will they rescue their friends in time? Stay tune.**

* * *

**Omake**

**Karaoke Night Series: Wind of Change**

TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei walk in to the same Cafe as the sign out side says Karaoke night.

"So are you going to sing this time?" Cody asked TK as they found a table.

"Cody for the last time even though Matt is my brother doesn't mean I also can sing." TK replied

"So who's singing tonight this time?" Kari asked as the sign says the first song is.

"I hope it's a cute boy this time." Yolei gushed as she had a love struck look.

The song starts with the Instrumental opening as the spot light shins center stage as someone starts to whistle with the tune.

The curtains open to show James and Minato this time making the gang gasp in surprise.

James: I follow the Moskva

Minato: Down to Gorky Park

James: Listening to the wind of change

Minato: An August summer night

James: Soldiers passing by

James and Minato: Listening to the wind of change

James: The world is closing in

Minato: Did you ever think

James and Minato: That we could be so close, like brothers

Minato: The future's in the air

James: I can feel it everywhere

James and Minato: Blowing with the wind of change

James and Minato: Take me to the magic of the moment

James and Minato: On a glory night

James and Minato: Where the children of tomorrow dream away

James and Minato: in the wind of change

James: Walking down the street

Minato: Distant memories

James: Are buried in the past forever

Minato: I follow the Moskva

James: Down to Gorky Park

James and Minato: Listening to the wind of change

James and Minato: Take me to the magic of the moment

James and Minato: On a glory night

James and Minato: Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams

James and Minato: With you and me

James and Minato: Take me to the magic of the moment

James and Minato: On a glory night

James and Minato: Where the children of tomorrow dream away

James and Minato: in the wind of change

James: The wind of change

James: Blows straight into the face of time

Minato: Like a stormwind that will ring the freedom bell

Minato: For peace of mind

James and Minato: Let your balalaika sing

James and Minato: What my guitar wants to say

(Instrumental)

James and Minato: Take me to the magic of the moment

James and Minato: On a glory night

James and Minato: Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams

James and Minato: With you and me

James and Minato: Take me to the magic of the moment

James and Minato: On a glory night

James and Minato: Where the children of tomorrow dream away

James and Minato: in the wind of change

The Instrumental ending fades as James and Minato bow down to the crowd as they cheer for the duo.

The gang look in shock silence as the duo go back stage.

"Well that was really unexpected." TK said breaking the silence.

"You said it." Cody said as the rest just nodded.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter and omake.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Digimon or not old enemies returns! Part 6

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"A lie is a lie." James said as he and his team walk down the hallway of headquarters._

_"Just because they write it down and called it history means its the truth." James continue opening a door before entering with his team._

_"We live in a world where seeing is not believing, where only a few know what really happened." James added as he walk down another hallway with his team._

_"We live in a world where everything you know is wrong." James finally said before opening the door into the s__howing a High-tech futuristic Room with personnel everywhere working 24/7._

* * *

**Before on A Digital Marine?**

_"NO!" Daisuke and ExVeemon yelled, but was too late._

**_"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE! Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge!"_**

_"Sorry, Daisuke." Ken said._

_"Meet Dokugumon and she's hungry." Arukenimon said as we saw the large spider coming over to us._

_"There's the signal. OPEN FIRE!" James shouted through the Radio as the Marinemons and Shocktroopermons fired tear gas and smoke grenade in to the huge house._

_"GO! GO! GO!" James shouted again as they all ran to rescue their friends._

_"We need air support pronto!" James shouted through the Radio as they start to climb in to the windows as more Helicopters arrive on scene dropping Troopermons, Marinemons and Shocktroopermons on the roof._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara **

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D3s while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze **

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda **

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon armor digivovle while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai **

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Digital World - Giga House**

"Does she know any other tunes?" Daisuke growled in annoyance.

Arukenimon kept playing her flute as Dokugumon crawled closer to Cody, Ken and I as we were unable to get off of the webs that had us trapped and Digmon and Stingmon were still under Arukenimon's control as they fought ExVeemon.

Digmon, stop it! Don't you realize you're fighting your friends?" Cody called.

"Yeah, guys! Can't we all just get along?" ExVeemon said.

"Nice knowing you." Ken said as Dokugumon got closer.

"Come on, guys! Knock it off!" Cody yelled.

"Keep trying." Ken said.

Daisukelooked back over to Cody from where she could see him since her arms and head were stuck to the web just like Ken while their legs were free.

"Cody, are your hands free?" Dasiuke asked since she press the panic button nothing happen.

"Um yeah. Why?" he asked.

"You can contact the others for help." Ken said catching on.

"Oh, but, uh…" Cody said nervously.

"Don't you dare freeze up on us. You can do it. Come on, we know you can." Daisuke said.

"I'm on it." he said.

He pulled out his D-Terminal and started typing away as the growling of the hungry spider got closer and the flute was getting on her nerves.

"What do you say guys? How about a chocolate break? I can't stand it anymore! Doesn't she know another song?" ExVeemon asked shouting what was on Daisuke's mind.

Then sounds of broken windows are heard with hissing noises as smoke filled the area making most of the Insect Digimons to pull back because of the Tear Gas mixed into the smoke.

"GO! GO! GO! Move it!" Came a shout and the sound of Combat boots giving relive to Diauske's nerves.

James and the rest of the team arrive wearing gas mask as Troopermons, Marinemons and Shocktroopermons repelled of the roof while firing Tear Gas at the floor.

A Stray smoke grenade hit Dokumon in the face making her look at the poor Troopermon who is stuck on his rope before continuing.

Arukenimon continue to play her flute making all the insect Digimons to fight the reinforcement forcing to fight leaving Daisuke, Ken and Cody still stuck on the web.

Cody frowned as Dokumon continue towards them he looked around the area, trying to figure something out and then spotted a thermostat on the wall and right next to it was an air conditioner that had some webbing connected on it.

"A thermostat, hmm. Which means there must be an air conditioner nearby. That's it. We can blow Dokugumon off of the web. It's worth a try. What do you say?" Cody asked as Ken and Daisuke nodded.

Ken looked at some of the small pieces of debris on the web right next to his feet and he grinned.

"This might work." He said picking it up with his feet and looking over to me.

"It's just like playing soccer, Daisuke." He said.

"Pass it." Daisuke called.

With a grunt, he turned his body and tossed the piece of wood over to her and she kicked it, sending it over to the thermostat, hitting the button to turn it on as the air conditioner was turned on and started blowing cool air down on them.

It hit Dokugumon and made the web under her shake and it snapped as she fell down.

"Great play!" Cody smiled.

They all yelled as they came free of the web that had broken, Daisuke quickly grabbing onto the web when her arms were free while Ken grabbed onto the web and Cody's foot.

"I've got you, Cody!" he said.

"Are you sure you're not just pulling my leg?" Cody joked as the webs slowly lowered us to the bed that was under them.

Safely on the bed, Daisuke looked up to where ExVeemon was.

He was attacked by Digmon's Gold Rush, which he dodged while Stingmon hit him with his spiking strike and sent him falling down to the ground.

"I'm OK." She said as she landed on her feet, but then fell to her knees.

"Maybe." She whimpered.

She grabbed them and then flew off to where they would be safe and then she reverted back into Veemon.

"Don't worry, V, you did a great job holding them off." Daisuke said with a comforting smile as she picked him up and held her as gunfire started to erupt all around them.

"This place is perfect." Ken said.

They were in front of a clothing dresser that would be easier for them to hide in.

Setting Veemon down, Ken, Cody and Daisuke grabbed onto the bottom of the drawer and started pulling it open, grunting at the effort.

"You've almost got it. Just a little more." Veemon encouraged.

When it was open, Ken then grabbed Daisuke hand and pulled her over to where a slipper was and we carried it over to the drawer to use it to climb inside.

"Whoo, I never realized the bigger the shoe, the bigger the stink." Veemon said.

"Let's close it up." Ken said after they all climbed inside.

"But how can we?" Cody asked.

Stingmon and Digmon then rammed into the drawer, slamming it closed on us as them all jumped back.

"That works." Daisuke shrugged.

"Yeah, but I sure hope it holds." Veemon said.

The sound of drilling then it them aware that Digmon was trying to get inside.

"I can't believe Digmon is trying to attack us." Cody said sadly.

"It's not his fault, it's that stupid flute." Daisuke said.

"She's right. We should be able to save ourselves and everyone else if we could stop the sound." Ken said.

He and Cody both frowned in thought as they tried to come up with a new idea on how to handle the situation.

"Hey, are you guys' familiar with the story of the Moth and the Bat?" Ken asked.

"Of course I remember. The moth heard the sound the bat made and used it to escape. It was a trick of some kind." Cody said.

"It was quite amazing. The moth was able to create it's own sound and mixed it with the sound of the bat. The bat became confused and lost its way, enabling the moth to escape unharmed." Ken said.

"So all we have to do is somehow change the frequencies of the flute so she loses control over Stingmon and Digmon." Daisuke said catching on.

"We need some more information. If we had a link of the flute's sound waves, we can determine her moves." Cody said.

"It's a solution, but there's no real way of carrying it out." Ken said.

All three of them sighed at that, Daisuke thinking on it.

"Wait! What if we get Yolei to record the sound of the flute and then alter the music that way?" Daisuke asked.

The two boys looked at her stunned.

"That could work, but how?" Cody asked.

"Wait, there's a computer in this house. She can use that to record the music." Ken said.

Cody nodded as he pulled out his D-Terminal and started typing away.

**-Change team-**

"I need someone to cover the left flank!" James shouted as 3 Troopermon and 2 Marinemon ran to the left flank.

"I am really tired of these bugs!" James added as he open fire on a bunch of Roachmon and Kunemon with Guilmon using Pryo-Sphere.

"We have to find the others!" TK urged.

"I know, but I'm not getting their signals on my D3!" Yolei said.

"We have to find the others and get out of here." Aquilamon said.

"Try and call them." Kari suggested.

Yolei nodded and pulled out her D-terminal. But before she could even start her message, a new one came in for her to read.

"Hey, it's from Cody." She stared at her D-terminal in surprise.

"They want me to what?" Yolei asked in surprise.

What is it?" Kari asked.

"Well, it's true. That's my specialty." Yolei said to herself, not seeming to hear Kari. "But how am I supposed to figure it out without a computer?"

Yolei look at James when she felt him poking and only to see James pointing at a oversize computer in a office with the door open.

"That could work." Yolei sweatdropped.

**-Change team-**

"Great, they're working on it right now." Cody said.

"But there's one little problem." Ken said.

"What now?" Daisuke groaned.

"Well, it's a music software program. If she's not familiar with it, it'll be difficult to use. It's probably going to be impossible." He sighed.

"WHAT?!" Veemon yelped.

"Not really. She helps TK's Brother's band out with their music, so she's used to this type of stuff." Daisuke smiled knowing that the bug worked.

Stingmon was helping Digmon get into the wood as the sound was heard inside.

"Everyone back it up." Daisuke said pulling Ken and Cody with here to the very back of the drawer while Veemon clung to her leg.

Pulling out her P226 she aimed at the wall.

"We can't wait. Go for it, Yolei." Cody said.

The holes were created open as the two insects crawled through making them all cry out as the boys held onto her arms forcing the gun to aim to the floor while Veemon still held onto her leg.

Just then, a different tune of the flute was played, meaning Yolei had managed to get it right.

Stingmon and Digmon stopped their attack and looked at them peacefully.

"Digmon!" Cody cried as he hugged one of the insect's drills.

"What's up, Cody?" he greeted.

"What're we doing in this drawer, playing hide and seek?" Stingmon asked.

Sighing in relief, they all walked out of the drawer.

"You mean you can't remember what happened to you?" Daisuke asked them.

"Um, Dai…" Veemon said grabbing at her hand and shook her head while she smiled at her.

"Never mind, at least things are back to normal." Daisuke said.

She then turned over to look up at the ceiling where Arukenimon was watching them all as the Troopermons, Marinemons and Shocktroopermons close in on her.

She just laughed and then jumped down to stand in front of us.

"That's amazing. How could she jump down all that way without getting a single scratch?" Cody asked.

"Do you think she could be…?" Ken trailed off.

"A digimon? Duh." Daisuke deadpan.

"So you caught on? Well, it's about time. I should have known the sweet Child of Harmony would find it out. That's right boys, I'm not human. I'm…Arukenimon!" she said as she started to transform into an ugly spider creature

"You know that I already know you right." Daisuke deadpan.

"Actually yes I just like the Dramatic introduction so," Arukenimon said. "I'm an Ultimate digimon. 'Welcome to my parlor' said the spider to the flymon. It's so good to be back to my true form instead of trapped in that human body. I feel pretty again." She said.

"If you're trying to scare us, you failed miserably." Daisuke deadpan.

"Well, I've done a terrible job as host. Allow me to make up for it by terrifying you!" she said.

She then aimed her spider thread at daisuke, but her D-Ark glowed.

"Veemon digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"

ExVeemon used her Critical Crunch and snapped the red thread with her fangs before it could hit Dasiuke.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon threw the first blow, but narrowly missed the spider Digimon.

"Aqueous Beam!" Pegasusmon went next, but he too missed.

The spider Digimon scaled the wall and leaped towards the two attackers, but Shurimon moved in and threw the large shuriken on his back.

However, the spider Digimon leaped off the shuriken and stuck to the ceiling, ready to fight. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon dropped off their passengers on the ground before moving in to fight again.

"What is that thing?" TK asked.

"Arukenimon an Ultimate Digimon." James answered as Arukenimon look around to see her surrounded.

"Why do I have a sudden urge to sit on a tuppet eating curds and weigh?" Stingmon asked.

"Lets Bio-Merge!" James shouted.

"Bio-Merge activate!" They cried.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to... ****GALLANTMON!"**

**"Demiveemon bio-merge to... ****ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… GRANDISKUWAGAMON!"**

"You're wasting your time, boys and girls. You're just crawling deeper into our web." Arukenimon said.

"What?" the 3 Megas asked.

They then charged at her, but she jumped over making them missed.

She used her Spider Thread, but Gallanmont, UlForceveedramon and Grandiskuwagamon used their strongest attack sending her flying back into a wall.

"So what?" she sneered.

"Let's take her down now." Digmon said.

"We're ready." Nefertimon said.

"Let's trap her in the dining room. We need everybody's help. James, Daisuke, Ken, listen up. All right, here's the deal. We're going on ahead. I want you to try and lead Arukenimon into the dining room, OK?" Yolei asked.

"We'll make her go." Grandiskuwagamon said.

"We got it covered." UlForceveedramonsaid.

They then threw Arukenimon down into the ground and landed next to her.

"Give up?" Gallantmon asked.

"Never!" she snarled as she went after him, but he dodged.

They then ran off, spotting Cody hiding around the corner of the door leading to the dining room and then he ran off as the 3 megas went around the corner,

Arukenimon following, then she stopped and gasped when she saw Yolei and Shurimon holding what looked like salt and pepper shakers in their arms.

"Surprised ya. How about a little salt bath?" Yolei said as they rained the contents down on her.

"Ever spider's favorite." Shurimon said as Arukenimon fell to the ground and then got back up to run off.

She was stopped by Digmon sitting on a can of big spray.

"Some Eau de Bug Spray, Madame?" he asked as he sprayed her with it and she shrieked before running off.

Next were TK and Kari on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon holding wires that were still plugged into the wall.

"How's her hair?" TK asked.

"It needs some work." Kari said.

They then jabbed her with the wires, electrocuting her.

From everyone she went through, she fell down exhausted.

All of them then stood together with Daisuke and Ken didigivolve, looking over at her.

"We want an explanation." Kari said making James and Daisuke sweatdorpped.

"Yeah, did the Digidestinds ever do to you?" Yolei asked making James and Daisuke facefault.

"And why do you want to destroy the Digital World?" TK asked

"Tell us now." Ken demanded.

"Oh, give me a break. That's a ridiculous question." Arukenimon smirked.

"Why's that?" Yolei asked.

"Why do I want to destroy it? Ha! It's what I live for, you miserable excuse for a digimon." She said.

"How come you've changed several control spires into digimon?" Kari asked.

"Please, that's enough with the preposterous questions. You didn't even have any idea what the control spires are for, so it would be a big waste of time trying to explain it to you." Arukenimon said.

"She's not talking. Any ideas? Doesn't look like she wants to apologize." Nefertimon said.

"You're right. If she gets away, she'll just continue to destroy the Digital World." Paildramon said.

"What should we do with her?" Cody asked.

"Let me take care if her. It's the very least I could do for you guys after all the damage that I've done." Ken said as TK came up to his side.

"There's no 'I' in team." He said.

"We should find a place that we can put her where it's secure and then make sure she's locked up tight so she can't escape." TK said.

"We can't do that." James said only to be cut off.

"You fools!" Arukenimon yelled making us gasp.

"There isn't any place that's strong enough to hold me. See?" she asked as she rose up.

She then used her Spider Thread, but Gallatmon used his gram to knock them away.

"Is that all you can do?" he questioned.

She gritted her teeth and growled in annoyance as she clenched her fists.

"Two words, anger management." Gallantmon quipped.

"But if you're still looking for a fight, then bring it on." He said.

"Then what?" a male voice asked.

They all turned to see a man dressed in a tall blue hat and coat that reached the floor with 5 Troopermon on the ground moaning in pain.

Gallantmon and Daisuke turn and shouted. "Mummymon."

"You'll take on two Ultimates?" he asked.

"Who're you?" Paildramon asked.

"Just think of me as a well wrapped present." He said.

The man then turned into a mummy holding a large gun as the rest all exclaimed in surprise.

"Another digimon?" Ken asked.

"I thought we could spend some quality time together my dear." The mummy said to Arukenimon.

"Yes, Mummymon." She said.

"Yes, and I'll let you in on a little secret I have under wraps. My Snake Bandage attack is ghostly." Mummymon said as he raised his gun.

He laughed as he blasted Gallantmon with the electricity that fired off from it, hitting the shield.

"He's such a mummy's boy." Shurimon said.

As the digimon were about to attack, Mummymon used his Snake Bandage, wrapping them up and making them fall to the ground tied up.

He then jumped over and landed next to Arukenimon.

"They're all tied up. Time to make our getaway. We don't want to desert them." He said.

Mummymon then grabbed Arukenimon and fled the scene.

Gallantmon jumped over and reverted back into James and Guilmon while the others were back into Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Great, who would've thought Arukenimon had a boyfriend to come to her rescue?" Kari asked.

"I'm wondering what they really want. They must have some reason or being so nasty and mean." Yolei said.

"I think they feel destroying everything is simply fun." Cody said.

"The thought of it makes me sick." Yolei said.

Cody seemed deep in thought, then gasped as he turned to Ken and walked over to him.

"Thanks. You helped me." he bowed.

"Huh?" Ken asked looking surprised.

"You saved my life and even though you were the mean Digimon Emperor, I still owe you one." Cody said.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile at the two of them, especially when Ken gave a cute smile.

"What're you talking about? Why, you don't owe me anything at all, Cody. You're air conditioner idea was genius." Ken complimented.

Leafmon and Veemon both hopped over to Daisuke and she picked them up in her arms.

"Nope, sorry, I still owe ya Ken and I always repay my depts., OK?" Cody asked.

Ken just chuckled.

"Whatever you want" he relented.

"Come on, Cody. Don't be like that and besides, if anyone owes anything, Daisuke owes me." Yolei said as she fluttered her eyes at me.

"All right, you can come over for dinner." Daisuke sighed making her cheer as she grinned at her.

"You invited her before didn't you." James asked with a whispered.

"Yeah not one of my bright ideas." Daisuke meekly answered.

"Still, I think Cody saved Ken for a very different reason. What do you think, Veemon?" Daisuke asked looking down at her partner.

"You may be right, but I think Cody's just embarrassed." She said as they both smiled.

"Well, you're probably right." Yolei said as she crossed her arms

"Come on lets go home I'm feeling like Jerry right now." James joked making everyone laugh.

* * *

**James Saito Shinnach's Resident**

James is looking at some files on his computer in the front of the other files is a picture of Yukio Oikawa.

"Where are you." James mutter looking at the picture.

Then a e-mail appear 'You need to hear this.' from Directorate-General for External Security, 4th Echelon, Hypnos, Public Security Intelligence Agency and Public Security Bureau.

James put on his head phone and played the file.

_"Ici la Station Corse. Nous venons d'intercepter un message crypté."_ translation 'This is Corsica Station. We just intercepted an encrypted message.' A french voice said.

"It's done, package is already off the coast of Japan and will soon reach Tokyo as we speak." The unknown voice said in the transmission as a Map shows a Ship still far from Japan but already near enough to be consider in Japanese territory.

"Prévenez les renseignements japonais qu'un navire transportant un chargement inconnu et possiblement suspect s'approche de Tokyo et que nous avons un problème." translation 'Notify Japanese intelligence that a ship carrying an unknown and possibly suspicious shipment is closing to Tokyo and that we have a problem.' Another french voice said.

James immediately pale as the signature of the document is Yukio Oikawa's on the picture of one of the files.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

Mummymon and Arukenimon combine 100 control spires to create BlackWarGreymon to destroy the Digidestineds.

**Then**

While searching for Gatomon's tail ring, Yolei, Kari, Ken, and their Digimon stumble into the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Blossomon, another of Arukenimon's creations, Gatomon and Kari Bio-merge to Ophanimon while Aquilamon and Yolei Bio-merge to Valkyrimon only after Yolei slaps Kari in the face, something Kari did earlier and destroys Blossomon, freeing them.

**Then**

James and Daisuke conducts an operation with SAT and SFG to find out the mysterious cargo the Okiawa bought.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Wars come and go but my soldiers stay eternal

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's a good day to die boys and girls." James said as he walks towards the armory._

_"It's a joke right?" Asked a random Digidestined._

_"Nope." Minato replied entering the armory._

_"Marines don't die." Rika replied entering the armory._

_"They just regroup in hell." Daisuke replied entering the armory._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D3s while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon armor digivovle while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**James Saito Shinnhach's Residents**

In James's house James and Guilmon is eating breakfast as his dad went to work early that day.

James suddenly shivers, "I have a bad feeling today." James said making Guilmon look at him.

* * *

**Digital World**

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Shouted a Troopermon as 15 Control Spires explodes in sequences.

As the Defense Force use explosives the Digimon use their attacks.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon demolished about 40 control spires with one move.

"Way to go!" Daisuke and James yelled out.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon handled about 60 more control spires a few moments later.

"Awesome!" Yolei noted excitedly.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon took care of about 20 or so that time.

"Keep up the great work!" Cody advised.

"Shooting Stars!" Pegasusmon destroyed about 30 control spires!

"That a boy!" T.K. cried out.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon vaporized about 10 control spires, but Kari didn't mind about the number, just as long as the job was done.

"Say 'Cheese!' please!" Kari advised sweetly.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon finished off the area by destroying 7 control spires total, making it a number of 167 control spires total.

With each attack and preceding every cheer, another Control Spire fell to the power of the Digidestined Digimon.

Ken watched with a small, proud smile.

He couldn't be happier that his creations of pure evil fell so easily.

_"I can't believe it. We're actually making progress."_ Ken thought as the field is littered of Control Spire parts

"That's a hundred and forty-seven so far! Today!" Daisuke cheered from her perch in a nearby tree. "I think we could all use a break!"

Flamedramon landed at the base of the tree Daisuke stood in, dedigivolving down to Veemon. "Let's eat!"

"I'm thirsty." Kari sighed as she, and Gatomon approached.

"Me too." Gatomon agreed.

"There was a vending machine with juice in it back there a ways." TK offered.

"Well then why are we here?" Patamon asked.

"Hopefully it has milk." Gatomon licked her lips. "Preferably in a saucer."

"Count me in!" Kari nodded.

They ran towards the vending machine leaving James, Daisuke, Veemon and Guilmon confuse.

"They know I brought drinks right?" James asked confused as he pull out a bag..

"Nope." Was the general answer.

"On second though where is Ken?" James asked looking around after pulling out some drinks.

"I think he's with Cody and Yolei." Answer Daisuke after catching her drink.

"You think that's a good idea?" James asked Daisuke who is drinking her drink.

"I don't know." Answer Daisuke shrug making James facefault.

"Ken, stop making us waste our energy!"

"The both of you are so stubborn!"

"I guess not every team member wants us around, Wormmon. Come on, let's go."

"Wait, Ken! Ah…!"

"AAHH! YOU…!"

"What the." James said as he look at Ken leaving them.

**-A Few Minutes later-**

"We're gone ten minutes and you cause a mutiny?" TK. exclaimed in shock as Daisuke related the story to the others when they return.

"Both of them are so stubborn. Neither one is willing to talk to the other." Yolei added in.

"Poor Cody. He must feel terrible." Kari noted. The team all sighed, then went back to finishing their drinks.

"You know what? I was thinking…maybe I should talk to Cody and Ken about acting their own age." Daisuke said.

At that precise moment TK, Patamon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari and Gatomon either choked on their drinks or spit them back into the cans in utter shock and disbelief and making James, Veemon and Guilmon laugh out of control at the reaction.

"I could get them to straighten out." Daisuke spoke up.

The others tried in vain to stifle their laughter, but failed and burst out with chuckles and giggles.

Daisuke got to his feet in anger and turned toward his friends.

"All right, just what exactly is so funny?!" That's when things went bad as everyone looked up in shock, then in anger.

Daisuke worriedly backed up.

"Are you guys mad or something? Hey, you don't have to give me the silent treatment come on!" Daisuke insisted.

"Daisuke, look behind you." James and TK chorused.

"Huh?" Daisuke turned in amazement to see a significant number of control spires float upward in the air, then to see Arukenimon and Mummymon speed off in their jeep.

"Have fun with my new Digimon, kiddies-this one'll kill you…literally!" Arukenimon shouted.

The Digidestined bolted to their feet as they all grabbed their Digivices.

**"Veemon Digivolve to ...EXVEEMON!"**

**"Guilmon Digivolve to ...GROWLMON!"**

**"Hawkmon Digivolve to ...AQUILAMON!"**

**"Armadillomon Digivolve to ...ANKLYOMON!"**

A chorus of "Digi-Armor Energize!" came from T.K. and Kari as the Digi-Eggs of Hope and Light came shooting out of the Dterminals.

**"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to…PEGASUSMON-Flying Hope!"**

**"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON-The Angel of Light!"**

And all this time, the 100 control spires kept bursting into bits of data to create one powerful Digimon that the Digidestined couldn't possibly defeat as they were now…

Kari and TK flew on ahead to observe what kind of Digimon would be created from the control spires when it suddenly took a familiar shape a shape that only the two of them, Kari and TK recognized.

"It can't be." James gaped in shock as he got a good look at the Digimon through his mini-telescope.

A moment later he mindlessly handed it to Daisuke, who looked through it, then went pale and leaned against James's shoulder for support.

"YAAAAAAAA!" TK and Kari cried out as the Digimon suddenly sent out a concentrated beam of dark energy toward them and they, along with their Digimon, hurtled helplessly to the ground.

"KARI! TK!" Everyone shouted yelled.

The Digimon finally took form and Growlmon's eyes instantly narrowed into slits.

"I know that Digimon…but it can't be him!" Pegasusmon gasped out.

"It's…its Black WarGreymon…" Nefertimon moaned weakly.

The completed Mega Digimon's eyes flashed a dark red, and as he rose his head upward, he suddenly roared out his anger and rage in one, swift move.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Black WarGreymon…it can't be…" TK groaned as he passed out next to Pegasusmon.

"It's just not possible…" Kari moaned as she passed out also alongside Nefertimon.

Then AH-64D Apache Longbows and AH-1Z Vipers arrive and attack Black Wargreymon but he swatted them down like flies.

Black WarGreymon immediately tackled all five Digimon Grwolmon, ExVeemon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon with one powerful head butt, sent them all sprawling to the ground!

Running on adrenaline alone, Growlmon staggered to his feet and eyed the control spire Digimon with a calculated look.

Black WarGreymon eyed him back and smirked evilly.

"Nova Blast!" Black WarGreymon rose his "dramon destroyers" and split the fire attack in two.

"We need to bio-merge!" James shouted.

**"Growlmon bio-merge to... ****GALLANTMON!"**

**"ExVeemon bio-merge to... ****ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

The two megas attack but it's still not strong enough.

"Grandiskuwagamon's our only chance! That's it then; we have to call Ken!" Yolei advised heatedly.

"We don't need him for this! We didn't need him before and we don't need him now!" Cody noted.

"Wrong! We need the extra fire power!" James retorted as he duck when Black Wargreymon swipe him.

"Aquilamon! We've got to get to Ken!" Yolei yelled out.

"I'm on it!" A second later, Aquilamon and Yolei flew off in the direction Ken had left.

A few moments later Ankylomon were back on the ground, Ankylomon deDigivolved back to Armadillomon while Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon struggling to rise.

That's when Stingmon and Aquilamon showed up with Ken and Yolei on Aquilamon's back.

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… GRANDISKUWAGAMON!"**

Arukenimon growled out. "Black WarGreymon, I've seen this combo before. I want you to show him who's the most powerful Digimon in the entire Digital World!"

All three megas attack with more fire power.

The three powerful attack hit Black WarGreymon hard, but didn't cause any damage only knocking him down.

"Impossible!" Grandiskuwgamon cried out.

"There's not even a scratch on him!" Yolei realized.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roaring in pure anger, Black WarGreymon rose from the kicked up smoke around him and powered up for his ultimate attack.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Kari cried out as she held an unconscious Gatomon in her arms.

The three megas also powered up for their ultimate attack.

The skies lit up with a bright light in a specific part of the Digital World, then slowly faded to reveal the Digidestineds, sprawled out on the ground, knocked unconscious from Gallantmon, UlForceveedramo, Grandiskuwgamon and Black WarGreymon's most powerful attacks. TK, Kari and their Digimon in one spot, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon in another spot.

And the three megas, barely conscious, standing next to Black WarGreymon.

Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared behind him.

"Excellent job, Black WarGreymon! Once you've defeated Gallantmon, UlForceveedramon and Grandiskuwgamon, you may proceed to destroy the Digital World!" Arukenimon said with glee.

Black WarGreymon simply stood there, eyeing his opponents with calmness around his dark visage.

"Don't just stand there patting yourself on the back! Your master has given you new orders." Mummymon demanded.

"I will take orders from no one!" Black Wargreymon

Arukenimon and Mummymon gawked in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"Why should I take orders from you when you're so weak, you need me to do your fighting. I must find another worthy opponent as These three Digimon has show." That said, Black WarGreymon flew off into the sky.

Suddenly the skies are filled with the sounds of Helicopter blades with Jeeps, Tanks and APCs racing towards the scene.

"I suggest you surrender now." Gallantmon said to the 2 Digimon

Narrowing her eyes in anger and rage, Arukenimon and Mummymon raced for the jeep and sped off.

The three mega dedigivolve as they stood there as the Digital Defense Force arrive.

"Tend the wounded! Get a pursuit team ready! TODAY PEOPLE!" James shouted to the newly arrive force as they get to work.

"What just happen?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, I don't know." James answered back looking at the sun set.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

While searching for Gatomon's tail ring, Yolei, Kari, Ken, and their Digimon stumble into the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Blossomon, another of Arukenimon's creations, Gatomon and Kari Bio-merge to Ophanimon while Aquilamon and Yolei Bio-merge to Valkyrimon only after Yolei slaps Kari in the face, something Kari did earlier and destroys Blossomon, freeing them.

**Then**

James and Daisuke conducts an operation with SAT and SFG to find out the mysterious cargo the Okiawa bought.

**Later**

Yolei, while on a school trip, encounters BlackWarGreymon and several other Digimon in the real world after the mega just destroyed a second Destiny Stone. Ken brings her Poromon, who helps her to combat the Digimon until they are suddenly brought back to the Digital World after Yolei and Hawkmon defeat Musyamon and return him there through a laptop.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - Opposites Attracts Friendship

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Inside a massive aircraft a modified Lockheed C-5 Galaxy the cargo hold is full of pods and armored troopers._

_"Troopers prepare to Drop!" The Aircraft's crew chief shouted as they prepare the Drop Pods and the alarms blare._

_"You know the music. It's time to dance." Daisuke said as she loads her equipment into the Drop Pods._

_"This is crazy why did I volunteer for this!" A nameless Digidestined shouted as he put on his helmet._

_"Because it says anyone crazy or suicidal enough may join!" Another shouted as he laugh._

_"All Troopers Get Ready To Drop!" Minato shouted as the countdown started._

_"Troopers how do we do this!" Rika shouted as the countdown near the end._

_"FEET FIRST INTO HELL MA'AM!" The brave Digidestineds shouted as the countdown ended._

_The pods was release from their locks and all of them dive down to earth with boosters to increase speed._

_"WE ARE DROPPING INTO HELL TROOPERS!" James shouted as the pods fell towards earth._

_"ON MY MARK!" James shouted again as the pods stay in formation._

_"YEEEEHHHAAA!" A Texan Digidestined shouted as they drop from the aircraft and down to the drop zone breaching cloud cover as the screen turn white._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D3s while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon armor digivovle while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Sinnhach Residents**

"Yukio Oikawa who the hell are you" James muttered as he look at the picture of him at an angle that doesn't really show his face.

A big file with the words UNSC is on James desk as he look at the satellite image of the cargo ship that Yukio ordered still far from the coast of Japan.

* * *

**School Computer Lab**

While Everyone is talking about Black Wargreymon and finding Gatomon's Ring Tail while James is still reading about the intercepted massages.

'Once the cargo arrive we may start the second phase of the plan.' The final intercepted massage before it ended.

_'Phase 2 whats phase 2.'_ James thought as he read the massage.

* * *

**Digital World**

The Digidestindes are inside James's LAV as they search for Gatomon's Tail ring.

Make that James and Daisuke are inside the LAV TK, Cody, Kari and Yolei want to search the area while Ken went to look for something at another direction.

Then suddenly Ken scream making James turn the LAV around towards Ken's screams of pain and terror with Kari and Yolei at the front.

They arrive to a kneeling Ken holding his head with a worry Wormmon.

"KEN!" Kari, James and Daisuke shouted as they kneel beside him.

"Ken what happen were you attack I don't see anything." Yolei said.

"The Ocean." Ken mumble.

"He finally crack." Yolei said.

"It was the dark ocean it was terrible." Ken said.

"The Dark Ocean could it be?" Kari asked.

"Maybe it's contagious I don't see anything how about you Hawkmon." Yolei said.

"It's Ok I'm fine." Ken said as he stand up as James and Daisuke lead him into the LAV.

"No your not your seeing things the dark ocean." Yolei said as she close the back hatch.

"I know how are you feeling." Kari said.

"Maybe we should play along Hawkmon." Yolei said as the LAV drove forward.

"You think if he bump his head I would be a fruit bag." Hawkmon replied.

"Uh. James does these tree look the same." Daisuke asked after passing the same trees.

"What. Oh no!" James eyes widen when he turn off the Night Vision equipment.

"Its an ocean of trees!" James shouted making everyone exit the LAV.

"We can't move on you guys move on foot Daisuke, Veemon, Guilmon and I will stay with the LAV." James said as everyone loads out of the LAV.

"Right!" The Gang said as they move on.

"Right now where are we?" James asked Daisuke making her facefault.

* * *

**With Kari, Ken and Yolei**

They are walking down a path when they found a a cliff.

"Kari! Gatomon! I think we've found it!" Yolei cried seeing something shine.

"My tail ring?" Gatomon asked hopeful.

"Really?" Kari asked.

"See? Right down there!." Yolei said.

"What do you think Gatomon?" Kari asked Gatomon.

"I Can't tell from here." Gatomon answer.

"There's only one way to find out." Yolei said as she starts to climb down the cliff.

"Oh, Yolei. I beg of you, don't!" Hawkmon pleaded.

"You worry too much." Yolei replied.

"Of course he's worried. It's too risky!" Kari said taing Hawkmon's side.

"It's the least I can do after..." Yolei said but got cut off as a rock breaks, and Yolei starts to fall.

"Oh!" Both Kari and Yolei cried as Kari catches Yolei.

"I wish you wouldn't do this sort of thing." Hawkmon said to Yolei

"Well, at this exact moment...so do I." Yolei said.

"Don't worry. I have you!" Kari said before her eyes grow wide with Ken.

Both Ken and Kari gasp as they see waves underneath Yolei.

"Oh!" Ken shouted as Kari falls down the cliff, hanging on to Yolei

"Yolei!/Kari!" Both Hawkmon and Gatomon shouted as they jump after their partners]

"Ken?" Wormmon asked only for Ken to screams out to the sky.

Kai and Yolei are on another cliff, battered and bruised.

"Yolei? Wake up!" Kari pleaded while shouting.

"Kari? Where are we?" Yolei asked.

"Thank goodness! I was worried." Kari said.

"About me? Why? Oh, yeah. I remember seeing something shining down here, but then what happened?" Yolei asked.

"The usual. You did something absurd." Hawkmon said as they reach them.

"But we did find this." Gatomon said as she holds out a piece of a Dark Ring for Yolei.

"It was just a Dark Ring! Oh. I was trying so hard not to be selfish this time." Yolei said deflated.

"But you weren't! You thought it was the real thing. Thank you, Yolei." Kari said.

"You're just saying That. Yolei replied.

"No, really. It was very thoughtful!" Kari insisted

"It was? Alright! Let's get out of here!" Yolei said with new conviction.

"My pleasure! Hawkmon, Digivolve to..." Hawkmon said but nothing happens.

"What are you doing?" Yolei asked.

"It seems...I just can't do it." Hawkmon said nervously.

" What do you mean? This is no time for jokes, Hawkmon! Stop fooling around and Digivolve! How can you pick on me like this? I just fell from a cliff, you know!" Yolei said hysterically.

"Here she goes again." Hawkmon sighed.

"If you can't Digivolve, we can't get out of this canyon, and even if we can, where will we go?" Yolei continue.

"We'll be fine!" Gatomon said trying to calm her down.

"No we won't! How can we be fine? We're lost and James and Daisuke doesn't know where we are!" Yolei continue.

"We'll think of something." Kari said.

"No! We won't! My life is over! I'll never grow up, get married have children, make millions in the Stock Market! I hate this!" Yolei continue to rant.

Kari growled and grows a tick mark as she slaps Yolei.

* * *

**With Daisuke and James**

James suddenly shivers as he looks through the binoculars.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked seeing James shivered.

"I just had a feeling that another Rika was born." James said.

"Whose the other?" Daisuke asked him.

"My Girlfriend." James said mysteriously.

* * *

**With Kari, Ken and Yolei**

"Oh!" Hawkmon said as he saw Kari slapped yolei,

"Huh." Yolei said blankly.

"Oh, what have I done?" Kari asked herself.

"I'm sorry, I guess I needed That!" Yolei said.

"Brutal, but effective. Now let's see if we can find our way out of this mess." Hawkmon said.

"I'm with you!" Gatmon shouted in agreement as they scurry up the cliff.

"Yolei, I'm really sorry for slapping you like That. It's just not like me. You seem to bring out the worst in me. Maybe it's because we're so different." Kari said.

"No, it's me." Yolei replied.

"I have to be honest, Yolei. The truth is, I envy you!" Kari said.

"Me?" Yolei look at Kari blankly.

"I wish I could say what I'm feeling, like you do. Instead I keep everything inside so no one gets hurt but me." Kari said.

"I had no idea." Yolei said.

"Maybe that's why I was drawn into the world of darkness, just like Ken." Kari said.

"Ken? You're not like Ken!" Yolei replied.

"We keep too much inside, making us vulnerable." Kari said when a rope fell on them.

"Hello, hello! Rescuers is at hand!" Hawkmon said as they climb up.

"Wow, I'm glad That's over." Yolei said.

Ken just stand there.

"Ken?" Yolei said.

"I'm sorry, Yolei. I wasn't able to help you." Ken apologized.

"It's okay Ken. I know you were afraid, and it would have been silly for you to fall down with us. You were so freaked out you probably wouldn't have done any good, anyway." Yolei said.

Ken just look at her blankly.

"Oh, right. I forgot! You were the Digimon Emperor! You were brave back then! What happened?" Yolei asked.

"Hey, Yolei, stop!" Kari said.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I guess you don't really want to be reminded of That. I wouldn't. Hey, guess what we found down there? You'll find this funny. It wasn't Gatomon's tail ring at all, it was one of your Dark Rings!" Yolei joked.

Kari gasp.

"Okay, That's not funny, but I didn't mean funny ha-ha, I meant funny ironic-funny. Don't get me wrong. Even though you made them, I'm not blaming you." Yolei tried to joked.

Kari then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Kari? This is serious! I'm just making it worse, huh?" Yolei asked

Kari then stop laugh and gasp.

"Kari, What's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"The waves. I can hear the waves." Kari said as she runs toward the ocean.

"I wish I were stronger. Or knew what it wanted." Kari suddenly said.

"Don't scare me like That!" Gatomon shouted.

"It really is the dark ocean." Ken said.

"Ocean? What are you talking about? All I see is trees!" Yolei asked.

"It is indeed an ocean of trees, but I don't think that's What they're talking about." Hawkmon said.

"I almost lost Kari once to this stupid ocean! I wish I knew what it wants with her." Gatmon said.

"Kari, you've been here? Seen this before? I didn't know anyone but me had ever been here!" Ken said.

"Kari sees it, and now Ken, too! HOW COME I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING?" Yolei shouted as she says those words, she slowly begins to see the ocean, too.

"Woah." Yolei said.

"Yolei, what have you done?" Hawkmon asked.

"Something doesn't feel right here. It's as if the world has slipped out of place." Ken said.

"I wonder if it's because the powers guarding the Digital World are losing their grip!" Yolei shouted.

"Huh?" Ken and Kari look at her.

"I was just remembering something Izzy told us once." Yolei explained.

* * *

**With Daisuke and James**

"Well I don't see anything." James said as he climb down the LAV. "Just more trees and trees."

"This sounds familliar." Daisuke giggle as she remember said memories.

"Which incidents." James asked as he drank some water form a flask.

"The 101st Aerial Drop Shock Troopers." Daisuke said, "Operation sudden dive?" Daisuke continue making James spit his drink and look at her.

Both of them stare for a moment before burst out laughing out loud at the memory the look on Agunimon was funny when they accidentally land at his backyard.

"Hey hear that." James suddenly said.

"The Ocean." Daisuke replied as they reenter the LAV and speed towards the sound.

* * *

**With Kari, Ken and Yolei**

Kari suddenly drops to her knees.

"Oh, I want to go home!" She cried out.

"You have to fight it, Kari. Don't give in. I need you!" Gatmon said.

"Don't worry, Kari. We'll be home soon! You said so yourself!" Yolei said.

Then everyone hears growling from behind them."

"Huh?" Yolei look behind them.

"I think Big Brother is watching us!" Gatmon cried as an eye appeared.

"Or at least his corsage!" Hawkmon said as Blossomon appeared.

"Hey! There's a hole in space behind her! I can see right through it!" Gatmon said.

"Oh!" All said.

"I believe That's my cue!" Hawkmon said.

"It's about time! You'll have no trouble Digivolving now!" Yolei said.

"Are you ready?" Ken asked Wormmon.

"Let me at her!" Wormon said.

**"Hawkmon/Wormmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon! Stingmon!"**

"Is it okay?" Gatomon asked.

Kari just Hummed.

Blossomon growled at them.

"Huh? Ah!" Kari cried as she falls to her knees again, holding her head. She drops her D3.

"This is not a good time!" Yolei cried.

Blossomon shoots at Aquilamon and Singmon.0

"Blast Rings!" Aqualimon cried but the attack does nothing to Blossomon.

"Not again! DON'T TAKE ME!" Kari cried as she finds herself in a puddle of water again, "I just don't think I can stand it this time!"

"Kari, snap out of it!" Yolei shouted.

"You have to fight!" Gatmon said.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted but the attack, again, does nothing to Blossomon then he was struck down.

"Stingmon!" Ken cired

"Grand Horns!" Aquilamon shouted but is bit by one of the vines, and is pulled to the ground.

Kari kneels on the ground and started crying."

"Kari, you have to talk to me, or I can't help!" Yolei shouted.

"The darkness won't leave me alone! I'll never be strong enough! It's going to win!" Kari shouted getting Yolei mad, and slaps Kari.

"That's enough of That nonsense! Of course you're strong enough! You're the strongest person I've ever known! And if you think I'm going to sit by and let you run on yourself like That, then think again! We'll beat it together! The darkness will never beat you, do you hear me?" Yolei shouted as James, Daisuke, Veemon and Guilmon arrive and open fire on Blossomon..

Yolei, thank you. You're a true friend." Kari said as a pink light shines onto Yolei and Kari.

"It's beautiful." Kari said.

"Just like you. I forgot, yours in the crest of Light! You have the power to light up the darkness! It doesn't have a chance!" Yolei said.

"You're the worst enemy of darkness!" Gatomon said making Yolei and Kari smile.

"Yeah!" Kari shouted as their D3s light up and change into D-arks, as do their Digimon.

"What happening?" Yolei asked.

**"Aquilamon! Bio-merge to... Valkyrimon!"**

**"Gatomon! Bio-merge to... Ophanimon!"**

"Go this is Bio-merge" Kari said as she look at Ophanimon,

"Yeah feels a bit funny." Yolei said.

"That overgrown daisy is history!" Ken shouted at them.

"Let's send this Control Spire Digimon back to the spire and the dustpan!" Ophanimon said.

"I like the way you think, Ophanimon!" Valkyrimon.

Blossomon lunges at the duo, but they attacked first.

"Laser Javelin!" Valkyrimon shouted.

"Eden's Javelin" Ophanimon also shouted as Blossomon is destroyed.

"Over there!" Cody shouted.

"I'll bet it's them!" TK said.

"They started without us!" Ankylomon said.

"Wow!" Kari cried after de-digivolving with Salamon.

"Double wow!" Yolei cried after de-digivolving with Pirurumon.

"Salamon!" Kari cried.

"I'm Pirurumon now, Yolei!" Pirurumon said.

Everyone meets up again at the LAV.

"Ophanimon amd Valkyrimon?" Cody asked.

"Looks like they bio-merge when we were lost." James said to Daisuke who nodded.

"You're all together now. Time for me to go." Ken said.

"Ken! Ready to go?" Yolei said.

Kari gasp as she look at TK.

"I thought I'd really lost you this time! I was afraid you'd slipped into the other world for good!" TK Said.

"Don't worry, TK. I have a feeling I won't be fighting it alone anymore!" Kari said as she shakes her head

Kari looks at Yolei and laugh. "Yolei won't let me."

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

James and Daisuke conducts an operation with SAT and SFG to find out the mysterious cargo the Okiawa bought.

**Then**

The DigiDestined head out to eat at another Digitamamon restaurant. Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the Digimon to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, and discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When BlackWarGreymon shows up, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve into 'Shakkoumon', and the episode ends.

**Later**

While the Bio-merge Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Daisuke gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the Help of the Digital Defense Force. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Daisuke sees a control spire in the real world putting every Cyber Command on Hi-Alert.

* * *

**Omake: Operation Sudden Dive**

Agunimon is at home drinking some hot tea when suddenly.

'BOOOOM!' An explosion rips through the air.

As he ran out side he saw 15 Drop pods on his backyard.

"I think we dropped to early or the pilot got the way points mixed up." James said as he exits the Drop Pods.

"Yeah." Everyone said as Agunimon just stare and watch.

* * *

**I am skipping a few episodes because James and Daisuke will be busy.**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Mind the Gap Part 1

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashbacks**

_A French satellite tracks an encrypted message. The Corsica station in France intercepts it._

_**[ /MESSAGE INTERCEPTION/... ]**_

_"Ici la Station Corse. Nous venons d'intercepter un message crypté." ['This is Corsica Station. We just intercepted an encrypted message.'] A french voice said._

_"It's done, package is already off the coast of Japan and will soon reach Tokyo as we speak." The unknown voice said in the transmission._

_"Prévenez les renseignements japonais qu'un navire transportant un chargement inconnu et possiblement suspect s'approche de Tokyo et que nous avons un problème." ['Notify Japanese intelligence that a ship carrying an unknown and possibly suspicious shipment is closing to Tokyo and that we have a problem.'] Another french voice said._

* * *

**Briefing**

A satellite tracks the unknown cargo ship on its way to Tokyo.

The Public Security Intelligence Agency personnel at the headquarters in Chiyoda, Tokyo have been notified of the matter.

"The French just intercepted a message concerning a mysterious shipment headed for Japanese soil as we speak." The PSIA officer said.

"Have we identified that ship yet?" The director general of the PSIA asked the officer.

"No Sir, the call came from a number on the watch list for Fregata Industries and a suspect on the watch list."

"Wake up the Tokyo MPD's Public Security Bureau and notify them that we have an imminent threat."

The call was lodged into the Public Security Bureau where the head of the department has been notified of the situation and all active officers in the department were already working on the case.

As he drove to the MPD headquarters, the head of the PSB joined the telephone conference.

"Gentlemen, what do we know?" The PSB director asked.

"Nothing solid. All our departments are sweeping up known persons of interest, and there is a call form the Americans and Hypnos." The PSIA officer answered

"This is Yamaki from Hypnos we trace the call in Japanese soil, the suspect who called is consider dangerous and perhaps will use Digital Monsters to support the security." Yamaki said as the satellite tracks the unknown cargo ship nearing the docks.

"This is Fourth Echelon, we have Agents in Japan for support, but we advise a with joint task force of Hypnos, Fourth Echelon, Special Assault Team and military Special Forces Group operators to investigate Tier One threats within the city." The Commander of the Fourth Echelon said.

"Patch me through to Camp Narashino." The PSB director said.

Within a few minutes, the PSB director connected with Colonel Takanori Hirata, the Director of Special Forces at the JGSDF's SFG headquarters in Camp Narashino.

"Sir, I understand that we have unknown hostiles expecting a package." Colonel Takanori said.

"The PSIA and the Tokyo PSB have identified several points of entry. Be advised, the nature of the cargo is currently unknown. We would normally only call in the SAT to lead the way in this job, but Hypnos and their counterpart Fourth Echelon requested to be a part of the operation so we would feel more comfortable if military elements from the Special Forces regiment were involved in a joint operation despite the jurisdiction technicalities. I think you currently have a number of elements of the Tokyo-based SAT training with your men as we speak so rendezvous with the Hypnos and Fourth Echelon group en-route." The PSB director said.

"Roger that, the joint team is getting ready. We will be in the area within the hour. Don't worry, Sir. Whatever they're up to, we'll put a stop to it." Colonel Takanori said.

* * *

**Real world near Tsukishima Terminal, Koto Ward, Tokyo**

"Where are those agents?" One of the SAT Operator asked as he lean on one of the Black SUV being use on the operation.

"Can you be patient they'll be here." One of the SFG Operator replied as he clean the MP5A2 with Knights Armament rail system, KAC's quick-detach sound suppressor, EOTech 552 and Surefire 6P weaponlight

"Yeah Shouji so shut up." Another SAT Operator said as he loads his MP5A2 with Knights Armament rail system, KAC's quick-detach sound suppressor and EOTech 552.

"You shut up Kawano." The now known as Shouji replied as he check his MP5A2 with with Knights Armament rail system, KAC's quick-detach sound suppressor, EOTech 552, Troy VFG, and SureFire 6P weaponlight.

"Will you two shut up the Agents are here." The leader said as 2 Black SUV arrive.

The 2 Black SUV stop and James, Daisuke, Minato and Rika exited the SUV wearing a Black Jumpsuit, Balaclava, Gas Mask, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots.

The Other SUV stop and teenagers also wearing a Black Jumpsuit, Balaclava, Gas Mask, HRM Tactical Vest, Black MICH Helmet, Black Knee and Elbow Pad and Black Combat boots.

Most are armed with MP5A5 with Knights Armament rail system and threaded barrel or MP5KA4 with custom Rail Interface System and threaded barrel

"Who's in charge here?" James asked them who look at them.

"I am Lieutenant Nakamura, Special Forces Group." He introduce to James.

"I'm Captain Sinnach Fourth Echelon attache to Hypnos." James introduce himself.

"OK but we are not expecting the group to be so young." Shouji said as he look at them.

"That's a secret." James smile behind his gas mask as he load his MP5A5 with Knights Armament rail system, KAC's quick-detach sound suppressor, EOTech 552, Troy VFG, and SureFire 6P weaponlight.

* * *

**Tsukishima Terminal, Koto Ward, Tokyo**

In the port of Tokyo, an unknown group of men was offloading the crates containing the mysterious cargo from the Fregata Industries ship.

Unknown to them, a UAV was overlooking them from above on the dock of the Tsukishima Terminal and saw a few forklifts moving the crates into a few trucks.

"Home 1 this is Hunter 2-1, is online. Men in sight." James whispered as the team look at the Dock.

"Home 1, Alpha team in posistion." Shouji whispered through his microphone.

"Home 1, Bravo team in position." Lieutenant Nakamura called from the other side of the terminal.

"Home 1, Charlie team in position." Kawano called from the other side of the terminal.

"Roger that, Hunter, Alpha, Bravo and Charlie leaders. There are multiple trucks on the dock marked 'Charity Worldwide'. At this rate, we think they're our target." Home 1 answered.

"That's a positive on the trucks." James reported.

"That's a bizarre way of doing charity work in our country. Did our source say what they were transporting?" Shouji added.

"Intel on this op shows the shipment came from High Valuable Target from the watch list. Be advised, the trucks are leaving now, but there's still one truck at the dock." Home 1 replied.

The trucks are seen leaving the docks one remains parked.

"If I may ask about air cover, why not get a Spectre in here and sink the whole thing in the bay with the 40 mm?" Kawano asked.

"Too high profile, Alpha 2. Phoenix's AH-6 birds will provide air cover for now." Home 1 replied.

"Let's just get this thing done and dusted." Shouji said.

"FLIR imaging is picking up heat signatures in the warehouses. You'll need to clear out the buildings before securing the truck. We have other drones deployed to follow the other trucks." Home 1 replied.

"Roger that, Home 1. My team will take Warehouse 1, Bravo team will take the other. Hunter 2-1 will take the last warehouse. Home 1, our window is closing fast and the sun will rise in 20 minutes, we're ready to go." Shouji said.

"Copy that. All teams, you have the green light. Mission is a go." Home 1 replied.

"All right people, let's do this." Shouji ordered to all teams.

Hunter 2-1 walks down a alley towards the warehouse as it starts to rain while the other teams goes around to the other warehouse.

"That's the warehouse in front of us. Flame, we'll sweep, you clean. use the dart ammo for now" James said as he look at the alley as a Russian wearing a dock workers jumpsuit with a load-bearing gear talking on his cell phone walks out of the warehouse.

"Got it Frost." Daisuke replied as she aimed her MP5KA4 with custom Rail Interface System KAC's quick-detach sound suppressor, EOTech 552, Troy VFG, and SureFire 6P weaponlight.

_'Puff'_ One quiet gunshot and the workers fell asleep as Rika pull the body cuff it and hid it in the dumpster beside the body.

"Alley clear, move." James reported as they enter the quiet warehouse.

"Got two more inside and sleeping." Rika reported as the saw two of them on the desk leaning on the chair.

"Make sure they don't wake up. Use the syringe injection." James ordered just before Rika and Daisuke proceeded to move close to the sleeping men.

The 2 female Agents muffled the hostiles as they injected sedatives to the hostiles' necks and put them unconscious within seconds.

They immediately tied and gagged the 3 downed hostiles before leaving them under the watch of two Fourth Echelon Agents.

Keeping a few hostiles alive when possible without compromising the cover might be useful for further investigation.

"Room clear. Up the stairs." Minato said as he cover the staircase.

They moved up the stairs in the warehouse and swept for more hostiles.

Quickly, the Hypnos and Fourth Echelon Agents have their sights on an enemy down a corridor.

"Got movement up ahead." Rika whispered.

"He's mine." James replied with a low voice.

A few seconds later, James grabbed the enemy, kneed him before shooting him another dose of sedative.

"Ice, take point." James ordered as they continue on.

Rika moved forward through the corridor hall before she stopped as voices were heard around the corner.

As she gave a peek, she saw 4 enemies with their weapons close to each other.

She made a sign showing 4 fingers to indicate 4 enemies and the message was relayed to other operators waiting behind.

Using dart ammo was not an option in order to avoid being compromised.

"We have 4 tangos in the next room, we won't have any other choice but to drop them. Weapons free." James ordered.

As James, Daisuke, Rika, Minato and a Fourth Echelon Agent stacked up, they went around the corner and eliminated the small group of hostiles with their suppressed weapons.

James killed one man with a shot to the head while Rika dropped 2 enemies, Minato took care of the 4th man.

"Wooah!" Rika exclaimed.

She looked to be lost in her thoughts for a few seconds as it was the first time she killed live human beings.

"Yeah, it was also a first time for me, Ice." James added as he kept his composure.

He gave a tap on his childhood friend's shoulder as he expected that reaction from anyone killing another person the first time.

"We'll talk about it later if you want. Come on, let's go." James said as they continue on.

Then, the group moved up the stairs to the top floor.

The last 2 hostiles were providing over watch across the street where the truck was parked.

"Hunter 2-1, this is Sierra 1. Two hostiles on the top floor of your building. Taking the shot." the SAT sniper leader notified James before the 2 hostiles were quickly sniped.

"Outer perimeter is secure." The sniper added smoothly.

"This is Bravo team. Warehouse 2 is secure." Lieutenant Nakamura called in.

"This is Alpha team. Warehouse 1 is secure." Shouji whispered through his microphone.

"This is Charlie team . Warehouse 3 is secure." Kawano called in.

Both James, Daisuke, Rika, Minato and the Fourth Echelon Agent put ropes in place for the Agents to rappel down from the top floor to ground level.

Once the ropes were ready, Shouji ordered the signal everyone was waiting for: "Green light on all teams. Go! Through the windows!"

They smash through the windows and slide down the metal sheet.

Two trucks with more SAT and SFG soldiers drive in, and crash through the gate.

The SAT, SFG and Cyber Agents teams engage hostiles at the docks.

AH-6 Little Bird Phoenix 2-2 used its search light to help the teams below locate hostiles.

"Hunter 2-1, Alpha 1, Bravo 1, Charlie 1 this is Sierra 1. You're all clear." Sierra 1 notified the teams.

"All clear?" Shouji asked everyone.

"Clear!" Kawano replied.

"Clear!" James confirmed.

"All right, set up a perimeter!" Shouji ordered.

The helicopter support above them shone its light on the truck as the teams surrounded the truck.

Once everyone was set, James asked for Daisuke's help: "Flame, let's open the doors and see what they brought in."

Immediately, Daisuke and James both opened the doors only to find that the truck was empty.

There was no shipment, not even a single clue about what the hostiles loaded off from the Fregata Industries ship only a few electronics components.

"There's nothing in there." Shouji said as everyone look at the trucks.

"Home 1, the truck is empty. What's the status on the rest of them?" Shouji asked for further information.

"Alpha 1, be advised, you…" Home 1 started replying as communications begin to become scrambled.

A large group of enemies fired on the teams who were sharp to react quickly and find cover behind anything solid as 2 RPG destroyed the trucks.

"Contact!" The Fourth Echelon Agent shouted as they return fire.

"Contact! I have more hostiles coming from Kiyosumi Street." A SFG operative shouted as the remaining team members waiting inside the warehouse open fire from the windows.

"Move! Move! Tangos on the catwalk! and at the intersection on Kiyosumi Street! Phoenix 2-2, shower them!" Lieutenant Nakamura ordered the AH-6 Little Bird.

"Roger that. Inbound and hot." Phoenix 2-2 replied as they strafe the catwalk then the intersection.

The joint SAT-SFG-Cyber Command team engaged the hostiles as the AH-6 Little Bird unleashed a deadly rain of bullets on the enemies who moved forward on the attack.

In the process, the helicopter killed so many enemies and it didn't take long before the rest of them retreated up the street towards the East.

"They're falling back to the East on Kiyosumi Street!" Kawano said.

"Everyone, move up the street!" Shouji ordered before the groups of operators and agents turned around the corner and saw that the remaining terrorists were loading themselves into a few Jeeps.

"They're trying to run away. I'm taking the shot now." James said as he fired rounds towards one of the Jeeps as he killed one more enemy who was acting as a rearguard while the rest started to move away.

"Chariot 1, come in. Where are you?" Shouji called the leader of the ground vehicle support.

"Alpha 1, Chariot is closing to your position in 15 seconds." Chariot 1 answered as he led a group of SUVs adapted to support SAT operations and the Cyber Command team's urban assault SUV.

Once they arrived to position, the SAT and SFG operators with the Cyber Command Agents quickly embarked on the SUVs.

Shouji, Nakamura, and Kawano were already on board of the 3 leading vehicle as the rest gave chase.

"We have a group of 4 Jeeps moving East on Kiyosumi Street. Estimated 15 foot-mobiles. Do you think we can catch them?" Shouji asked.

"Sit tight and let me show you what this baby is made of. Let's roll!" the driver of Chariot 1 said as the SUV quickly jumped into full speed in the beginning of a hot pursuit with sirens blaring all the way.

* * *

**Meanwhile London**

"Bloody hell!" A Cyber Command Agent shouted as they and the SAS are now fighting in the underground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIPMENT!" An SAS Soldier shouted as they push forward.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Agent shouted back.

* * *

**Back in Japan**

"They just stopped the Jeeps, the hostiles are going on foot inside Kachidoki Station!" James called in as they stopped in front of a subway station as the Group converge in to the subway.

The SAT operators and Cyber Command agents ran down the stairs of the entrance to Kachidoki Station and turned around a couple of corners following the terrorists.

As they approached the card-reading gates, they heard gunfire followed by screams from civilians.

"They're running away towards the train. Watch out, civilians up ahead!" James warned as the civilians went past the SAT operators and Cyber Command agents.

Immediately as the civilians cleared out of the way, the SAT operators and Cyber Command pushed their way forward only to find one or two terrorists standing to fire a few shots before they pull back down the stairs and towards the platforms.

Immediately, the pursuing party followed them down the stairs.

"They are on the metro." Shouji said.

As the SAT and Cyber Command reached the platform, the same 2 terrorists acting earlier as the rearguard opened fire, but were immediately gunned down by Shouji and James.

Within seconds, the train started closing its doors.

Fortunately, James, Daisuke, Rika, Minato, the Fourth Echelon Agent and Shouji jumped in to hold open the last door on the last train car before the train started moving.

Kawano and the rest dashed after the metro trying to get in.

Kawano managed to jump in, but one of them was running a little behind.

"Come on, Ayumi! Run!" Shouji shouted to his younger teammate.

"You can make it! Come on, jump!" Shouji yelled as he and the Cyber Command agents were still holding the doors with the train on the move.

With a last ditch effort, Ayumi jumped and caught Kawano's hand as he pulled the young female operator inside the train, finally allowing Shouji and the Cyber Command to release the doors to be closed.

The rest of the SAT-SFG-Cyber Command squad was out of reach from the train.

"Damn it!" a Fourth Echelon agent cursed.

"Alpha 1 to all teams, we are 4 on board. The terrorists killed the driver and are in control of this train. Everyone, follow Colonel Takanori's instructions as we inform Home 1 of the situation on the train while we try to stop them." Shouji ordered as they carefully move in the train.

"Copy that. We'll ask Phoenix 2-1 to carry us from the air to a possible interception point further down the line." Lieutenant Nakamura replied

As the communication ended, a small group of terrorists waited in the next train car and opened fire towards Shouji and the team who fired back at them with a volley of 9x19 mm caliber bullets which immediately killed 2 more terrorists.

Little by little, the terrorists were pulling back towards the second train car just before reaching the head of the train as they needed to regroup.

However once the team moved close to the train car standing behind the leading car, the gunfight intensified as the terrorists stacked up and put up crates as a barricade allowing them to hold their ground.

With the seats in each train car providing no cover whatsoever through its length, the SAT operators and Cyber Command agents couldn't move further beyond the wall of the third train car.

"FRAG OUT!" James suddenly shouted as he threw a M67 Frag Grenade as the screams of terror was heard but the gunfire continue on.

"Home 1, we are engaging hostiles in the metro. They are clearly not stopping at the stations. We have to know where they are headed." Shouji asked.

"Alpha 1, if you keep going on that line, all metro exits are located within the city." Home 1 replied.

As James reloaded his weapon, he spotted one of the terrorists pulling a RPG-7 launcher over his shoulder and he was ready to fire. "RPG!" James yelled.

Within the next second, everyone in the third train car ducked as the terrorist fired his RPG.

James ducked just in time as the rocket flew over his head and through the glassless window frame only to explode harmlessly at the back of the third train car then he fired a burst killing him.

"Everyone all right?" Shouji asked.

"We're all fine, Lieutenant." Kawano answered before he got up and started firing forward again.

Suddenly, a stray bullet hit the SAT sergeant straight to the jugular.

"Man down! Man down!" Shouji shouted through his comm.

"Come on, Hikaru. Please hold on!" Ayumi said as she put her hand on Sergeant Kawano's neck desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Unfortunately, the wound was too severe and the sergeant died within a minute leaving Ayumi in shock as she looked at the blood on her hands.

"FUCK!" the young woman shouted before she sunk herself into her own despair for a few seconds.

"Ayumi! Ayumi! Look at me. You have done everything you could. Let's make sure these bastards pay for it." Shouji said as he got her friend back to her senses in order to keep on fighting.

"Alpha 1, come in. What happened, son?" Home 1 inquired.

"Alpha 1 to Home 1, we have a KIA. I repeat: we have a KIA, Sergeant Hikaru Kawano, Sir." Shouji notified his superior

"Copy that, Alpha 1… Just make sure to make it home in one piece after you drop these bastards." tHome 1 said somely.

"Hunter 2-1 to Phoenix 2-2, where the hell are you?! Requesting Air support!" James cried as round flew over his head.

"Got your position, got the target. Inbound and hot." Phoenix 2-2 said as the AH-6 Little Bird fires its guns on the hostiles in the train.

Suddenly an explosion rips through the air then everything went white.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Next Time on** **A Digital Marine?**

"Alpha 1, come in. Alpha 1, do you copy?" A Voice asked.

"Alpha 1, what's your status?" The Voice asked again.

"This is Hunter 2-1 requesting back up now!" James shouted as he and his team ran down a damage subway station.

"Local police and Hypnos Agents are arriving on scene. Bravo 1 will be on station in five minutes." Home 1 said.

"There's the truck! Weapons free!" Rika shouted as she aim her weapon.

"Aim for that driver!" James shouted as he open fire.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

James and Daisuke conducts an operation with SAT and SFG to find out the mysterious cargo the Okiawa bought.

**Then**

The DigiDestined head out to eat at another Digitamamon restaurant. Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the Digimon to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, and discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When BlackWarGreymon shows up, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve into 'Shakkoumon', and the episode ends.

**Later**

While the Bio-merge Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Daisuke gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the Help of the Digital Defense Force. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Daisuke sees a control spire in the real world putting every Cyber Command on Hi-Alert.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter I took the inspiration form the Mission Mind the Gap in Modern Warfare 3.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Mind the Gap Part 2

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Before on ****A Digital Marine?**

"The French just intercepted a message concerning a mysterious shipment headed for Japanese soil as we speak." The PSIA officer said.

"OK but we are not expecting the group to be so young." Shouji said as he look at them.

"Hunter 2-1 to Phoenix 2-2, where the hell are you?! Requesting Air support!" James cried as round flew over his head.

"Got your position, got the target. Inbound and hot." Phoenix 2-2 said as the AH-6 Little Bird fires its guns on the hostiles in the train.

Suddenly an explosion rips through the air then everything went white.

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D3s execpt for Kari and Yolei who have the D-Ark while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

Kari, Yolei, James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gatomon, Poromon, Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while TK, PatamonCody and Upamon armor digivovle while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Cody with Patamon and Upamon attacking something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Kari with Gatomon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Subway Metro Tunnels**

The Train manage to enter the tunnels but Phoenix 2-2 manage to hit the driver and the crates of ammunition making a huge explosion derailing the train crashing inside the tunnels.

A hand grips the damage train and the barrel of a M1911A1 is seen.

James struggles to exit the train as Rika, Daisuke, Minato and the Fourth Echelon Agent pull themselves up.

"ANY ONE ALIVE!" James shouted as he pulls himself free as he look around with his helmet mounted flashlight and body lamp that somehow survive the crash.

"We're _'coughs'_ alive." A Voice said as Shouji and Ayumi pull up.

"Alpha 1, come in. Alpha 1, do you copy? What's your status?" Home 1 asked as the team pulled themselves up.

"Home 1, the train's crashed under Oshiage Station. Those bastards were using it for transport, no explosives on board just ammunition." Shouji reported the situation.

"Be advised, the trucks are headed in your direction. Get topside and RV with Bravo 1." Home 1 replied as they pulled themselves together.

"Copy. Come on, guys. We need to get to the surface, let's go!" Shouji said.

Immediately, the team moved up to the wrecked train and climbed on the train car which crashed on the station's platform.

Inside the wreckage, 2 terrorists were already dead and Ayumi reached a bag of grenades from a dead enemy before she shared the M67 fragmentation grenades with the rest to complement the flashbangs they already had.

As they set foot on the platform, the team heard Russian voices as a number of terrorists were still alive inside Oshiage Station.

"Contact." James whispered to the rest as he holster his M1911A1 and pull out the MP5A5.

"Home 1, we got contact at Oshiage Station." Shouji notified.

"Copy, Alpha 1. Teams are en route. ETA 10 minutes." Home 1 replied.

"Tell them to double-time it, now!" Shouji shouted alerting the terrorist to their presences

On the platform, the team took cover behind the pillars and opened fire at the enemies ahead of them.

Daisuke dropped the closest terrorist dead on the first salvo she fired with well-aimed shots to the torso and head.

Rika's shots also hit another enemy straight to his head.

The rest of the terrorists pushed back towards the escalator and went up to the upper floor as the team give chase.

"Come on, guys! Let's give these bastards our proper Japanese welcome!" James shouted as they continue.

The police officers followed the same path as the terrorists.

As they reached the next level up, they faced a long hall where the enemies took cover behind all available corners before they opened fire.

From the position the team were in, James knew the next obstacle would not be easy to get past.

Seconds after the gunfire started again, Ayumi felt a sudden impact hitting her at face level and she was pushed backwards as a result.

"Ayumi!" Shouji shouted as he turned to inquire about his friend's status.

"Shoot! That was close. The bullet just hit the visor, I'm fine." Ayumi responded.

Shouji sighed in relief as no damage was done.

"Don't scare me like that again." He told his black-haired friend before he started firing back again.

"This is Hunter 2-1 requesting back up now!" James shouted as he and his team ran down a damage subway station.

"Local police and Hypnos Agents are arriving on scene. Bravo 1 will be on station in five minutes." Home 1 said.

"Damn it! Nothing takes 5 minutes! Speed it up!" Shouji replied with anger.

Knowing they cannot afford to remain pinned down for long, Shouji asked the team

"On my go, provide me covering fire so I can toss a grenade." The team gave a nod at Shouji's plan and on his signal, the team returned fire at the terrorists and allowed Shouji enough time to cook his grenade.

At the right time, Shouji threw the grenade in the middle of the hall right in-between of the 2 corners where 2 terrorists were hiding and it killed them instantly.

Within seconds, the team moved ahead to take cover behind corners and have a better shooting angle at the terrorists in the hall.

As Rika this time killed another enemy while Daisuke threw a grenade ahead to flush enemies out, the 7 remaining hostiles moved up the escalator to the upper train platform.

Before suddenly a group of terrorists open fire with a light machine guns pinning the team.

James getting impatient throw a flashbang and a couple of frag grenade as the scream of pains was heard when the flashbang detonate then the frag grenade exploded killing them.

"Up the stairs! Keep pushing! They are falling back!" James shouted as he rushed after the enemy followed by Rika, Daisuke, Minato, Fourth Echelon Agent, Shouji and Ayumi.

Out of the blue, one terrorist jumped out of his hiding spot on top of the stairs as he tried to take advantage of the element of surprise.

Unfortunately for the hostile, James and Rika fired quickly with a hail of 9x19mm bullets to prevent him of firing first.

Before the enemy died on the ground, he gave a small push on something towards the bottom of the stairs.

As James heard metallic sounds rolling down the escalator moving closer towards him, he knew what the sounds were.

"GRENADE!" He shouted before he turned to run down the stairs quickly this time.

Rika, Daisuke, Minato, Fourth Echelon Agent, Shouji and Ayumi also turned back down and all 7 of them took cover.

After the grenades exploded, Shouji took the lead up the escalator yelling in anger "Bastards!"

On the upper train platform, the battle went on the same way as it happened on the lower train platform before.

The terrorists tried to find some cover and hold their ground, but were quickly forced to move up the next escalator on the way to the card-reading gates after firing a few salvos.

"It's the last floor before they can reach the exit on the surface. Let's throw all our flash grenades at them!" Ayumi shouted.

"Good idea, Ayumi! This thing ends now!" Shouji replied to his friend.

As the team walked up the escalator and moved to take cover behind the pillars with the card-reading gates in sight, they armed their flash grenades before throwing them near the card-reading gates where the enemies were hiding.

The following detonation blinded and deafened the terrorists as they became easy targets for the team.

4 of the remaining 10 terrorists were gunned down while the last 6 ran towards the exit.

"Home 1! Where's that backup?" Shouji asked Home 1 as they gave chase.

"They are arriving on scene now."

The team jumped over the card-reading gates and followed the remaining hostiles.

As the terrorists were about to reach the exit, they immediately dropped their weapons when SAT-Hypnos reinforcements arrived and arrested them immediately. (Hypnos looks like Secret Service Counter-Assault Team with M4A1 with EOtech 552 and Masterkey)

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Nice timing, guys! All floors are clear." Shouji told the SAT operator while the Hypnos agents escort the terrorist out.

We'll take care of it immediately. The truck is almost here, Lieutenant. You'd better get topside!" The SAT operator replied.

After Shouji let the paramedics go past him and inside the station, he, James, Rika, Daisuke, Minato, Fourth Echelon Agent and Ayumi all went up the stairs to the streets.

Traffic officers from Bokuto Police Station and other districts in the Sumida Ward kept civilians away from the streets with Hypnos Agents.

"All teams, be advised. All buildings and sidewalks south of the intersection have been locked away of any civilian movement. The truck is coming your way and coming in hot." Home 1 callout.

Phoenix 2-1, the codename of the MH-6 helicopter flying Lieutenant Nakamura and some of his men, notified before it landed on the street and dropped the operators as they set up a roadblock to intercept the truck.

Even more police cars and armored vans arrived to form a blockade and the SAT-SFG-Cyber Agents operators took position.

"Secure the area!" Lieutenant Nakamura ordered to his men.

"What's the situation?" Shouji asked his JGSDF counterpart as he arrived at the intersection.

"The truck will be here any second. We need to lock this road down now!"Shouji nodded at Nakamura before he turned to James, Rika, Daisuke, Minato, Fourth Echelon Agent and Ayumi and the remaining available operators of Alpha squad who arrived on the scene.

"Ladies… Everyone at the blockade! Stack up!" he ordered and immediately all of the officers under Toukairin's orders as well as Miyuki took position aiming down Yotsume Street to the South.

Within seconds, the truck appeared on the street.

"There's the truck! Weapons free!" Rika shouted as she aim her weapon.

"Aim for that driver!" James added as he open fire.

All SAT, SFG operators and Cyber Command agents fired their weapons at the truck.

As James suggested to everyone, the shots were aimed at the driver who received a deadly rain of bullets within seconds.

The truck then took a hard turn as the dying driver lost control of the vehicle before flipping over on its side and stopping a few meters short of the intersection as blood started to pool out of the Swiss cheese cabin.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! All clear?" Nakamura asked.

"Clear, boss!" SFG operator replied.

"Bomb squad, it's up to you now. Come with us!" Shouji ordered.

The SAT, SFG operators and Cyber Command agent surrounded the downed truck.

At the same time, 2 officers of the bomb squad arrived alongside Shouji and Ayumi who opened the truck's doors.

As the officers looked inside the truck, they saw a lot of electronic devices wired to a large amount of C4 and TNT explosives.

The device was activated as the clock was ticking when they open the door.

"Everyone, clear the area! We'll work and get this thing safe." the bomb squad leader told to the SAT and SFG operators.

"Copy! Everyone move away from the truck!" Shouji ordered.

For a few minutes, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours for everyone who took cover behind the police cars or armored vans in distance hoping the bomb would finally be disarmed.

Ayumi was praying hard that the actions taken by her and her friends were not in vain, and that lives would be saved.

Finally, the bomb squad leader stepped outside of the truck.

"All clear!" he notified on all police frequencies and sighs of relief were let out by everyone around.

"Home 1. Truck is down, the bomb has been disarmed. What's the status on the others?" Shouji asked Home 1.

"Alpha 1. The trucks are heading towards the Chiyoda Ward. They are followed by our drones as we speak, local police units are running after them, bomb squads are ready for quick responses and SAT teams and Hypnos agents are setting up barricades around high-value targets in the city." Home 1 replied.

"Copy that, Home 1. Alpha 1, out." Shouji ended.

* * *

**Mobile Command Post**

"Home 1 to Alpha 1. Come in, Alpha 1." Home 1 called.

"Go ahead, Home 1." Shouji reponse

"Be advised. Four of the 5 remaining trucks are stopped by SAT teams and Hypnos agents we found explosive devices in each of them. Bomb squads disarmed all devices. The terrorists were looking to launch attacks on the National Diet building, the Tokyo Stock Exchange building, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarters and the Imperial Palace before they were stopped dead by teams on scene." Home 1 reported

"What about the last truck? Did you stop it or not?" Shouji asked.

"We lost our drone's camera feed for over 5 minutes for some unknown reason. The truck disappeared somewhere in Shinjuku before a police car spotted it 15 minutes after we lost the real-time feed. Local police stopped the truck and found nothing in there. We interrogated the driver and all he said was that he was threaten to drive this truck as bait, but I don't trust him. Teams have just arrived and started investigating in the area. For security measures, the Imperial Family is being evacuated to Kyoto as we speak. The Prime Minister just ordered all National Diet activities to be suspended for the day. All elected representatives and Councillors are to be evacuated with their families for the time this matter is solved. Even the Prime Minister's own family is being evacuated. The Prime Minister will still hold his meeting with the US ambassador later today, but the meeting has been moved to the United States Embassy. SAT teams in the area should be able to hold a better defensive position in case some lunatic would launch a suicide attack." Home 1 reported.

"Copy that, Home 1. Thanks for the update. Call me back if you find something. Alpha 1, out." Shouji finished."Let's hope this thing will be over soon." Ayumi told Shouji.

"I hope it too, Ayumi." Shouji said as he enlaced Ayumi looking for some comfort and warmth after such an exhausting morning.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"I've got the stuff we need boss and the Agents are on a wild goose chase." Arukenimon said as she exited the truck.

"And you should seen the guys we threaten it was faceless." Mummymon said also exiting the truck.

"Yes now we have everything we need." Okiawa said as as he open the back.

The truck is filled with Computer and Electronic Components and some spray bottles.

"Now Phase 2 will commence." Okiawa laughed.

* * *

**Hypnos Headquarters ****Tomorrow**

"Why Okiawa want to blow up government buildings." James asked as he enter with a cup of cocoa.

"Not but why does Okiawa hired cheap guns to do this." Rika asked this time leaning on the easy chair.

"Maybe a distraction?" Minato suddenly said making everyone freeze.

Then Daisuke summon it with one word.

"Oh Crap!" She shouted as they race towards Yamaki's office.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

The DigiDestined head out to eat at another Digitamamon restaurant. Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the Digimon to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, and discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When BlackWarGreymon shows up, Angemon and TK Bio-merge to Seraphimon while Ankylomon and Cody Bio-merge to Vikemon and the episode ends.

**Then**

While the Bio-merge Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Daisuke gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the Help of the Digital Defense Force. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Daisuke sees a control spire in the real world putting every Cyber Command on Hi-Alert.

**Later**

As Christmas approaches, the DigiDestined take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the Digimon partners of the original DigiDestined into the real world. Unfortunately a group of rogue Digimon ruin Matt's concert and both groups of DigiDestined team up to stop it. After most of the Digimon are sent back through Izzy's laptop, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon finish the job and the DigiDestined rejoice believing its over. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires and rampaging Digimon appear worldwide as James and Daisuke are called into service.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter I took the inspiration form the Mission Mind the Gap in Modern Warfare 3.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- Rocks in soup?

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"What the hell is this rock?" Minato asked as Hunter 2-1 look at the Destiny Stone they found._

_"I think this is a Destiny Stone." Veemon said._

_"This is a Stone?" James asked Veemon who just shrugged._

_"It's a huge boulder!" Rika shouted._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D3s while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon armor digivovle while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Digital World**

James is driving the Tpz Fuchs down the path to the what seemed to be the Digital World's version of China Town.

"So Black Wargreymon started to destroy the Destiny Stones?" Daisuke asked them as James carefully drive through a large colorful archway.

"Yeah one day he just start to attack the Destiny Stones without any Reason." Kari said to Daisuke.

"So this could be some trouble." Daisuke said.

"Hey, Do you guys smell that? It smells delicious!" Kari closed her eyes and sniffed.

Everyone sniffed in unison and realized that there was a appetizing aroma on the air.

"You're right, that does smell delicious! And boy is my stomach growling with sheer delight!" Yolei grinned.

Two simultaneous rumbles were heard, causing everyone to look at Veemon and Guilmon amusedly.

"Looks like my stomach's growling in sheer hunger!" Veemon flushed.

"Mine, too!" Guilmon sweat-dropped.

"Right, And besides, it's not often that we'll find ourselves in DigiChinaTown, so we might as well enjoy it while we can!" T.K nodded enthusiastically,

"Well we're in front of the restaurant now." James said as the Fuchs stopped.

It wasn't long before they reached a semi-large building designed in the same colour-scheme as the rest of the town, but with a plaque that read "Fine Chinese Cuisine" attached to just above a pair of glass doors

"Well, I guess this is the place, the smell sure seems to come from here, anyway." Daisuke commented.

"So let's check it out! I'm starving!" Veemon urged.

And so, one by one, each of them filed into the restaurant, a small bell tinkling to let the staff know that new customers had arrived.

However, two steps into the establishment and the group stopped dead in their tracks.

Right there before them in a table a few feet away were Arukenimon and Mummymon, who looked just as shocked to see the DigiDestined as they were them.

"Oh Rats! It's those kids!" Arukenimon and Mummymon shouted.

Daisuke could only growl in response before seeing the Digimon with the chef's hat. "Digitamamon?"

"At your service." The egg-Digimon drawled.

"Sorry, but I think I've lost my appetite," the maroon-haired boy spoke, "No offense."

"Oh, it's no problem, Just remember that there's always take out. And when you're feeling better, maybe have a little Mushu, maybe a little poopoo, or just for fun, I'll even throw in some almond cookies." Digitamamon told them.

Everyone sweatdropped at what the egg-Digimon said.

_'Was he trying to be funny?'_ Was the General thought of them.

"How about a nice trip to the moon? Would you like that?! Ready?" Arukenimon cackled as she morphed into her arachnid form.

Mummymon only laughed in agreement as his form morphed into his true form. "Whenever you are, my darling!"

**"Veemon Digivolve to: ExVeemon!"**

**"Armadillomon Digivolve to: Ankylomon!"**

**"Hawkmon Digivolve to: Aquilamon!"**

**"Patamon Digivolve to: Angemon!"**

"Digi-Armour: Energize!" Kari called out.

**"Gatomon Armour-Digivolve to: Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"**

"Blast Rings!"

"Queen's Paw!"

Aquilamon and Nefertimon attacks converged as they came upon Arukenimon.

But what baffled them was the smirk on the arachnid-Digimon's face.

"That all you got?" Arukenimon grinned toothily, showing off her sharp, pointy teeth.

"Acid Mist!" The Champion Digimon could only cry out as they were flung back by the force of the toxic mist.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Vee-Laser!"

"Pryo Sphere!"

"Tail Hammer!"

Angemon, Ankylomon, Guilmon and ExVeemon were only moments away from launching their attacks when Mummymon decided to drop in on them.

"Necrophobia!" He fired a white-blue ray crackling with red from his blaster at the Champion and Rookie Digimon laughing as he did so.

"We need to bio-merge!" James shouted.

"Yeah!"

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"** James, Daisuke, Kari and Yolei shouted only for nothing to happen.

"It won't work, our Digimon haven't eaten and because of that, they won't be able to go through with the bio-merge Don't you remember how they would pig out on food after we went back to our world? Bio-merge takes up a lot of energy, so if they don't have enough strength, then they won't be able to Digivolve further than a certain level." James remembered.

"Then we've got to think of something! Anything! We can't go on like this!" T.K burst out.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Cody said frantically.

Arukenimon and Mummymon stalked closer and closer to the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners, both with malicious grins on their faces.

The arachnid Digimon raised an arm, ready to attack and Mummymon lifted his blaster to the ready.

Arukenimon and Mummymon gleefully stand by, Mummymon with gun raised and laughing.

Suddenly they make an odd squawking noise.

The outside of the building is shown.

"Let's get out of here! Digitamamon cried as he and Tapirmon run for dear life out of the restaurant.

"We de-digivolved! What happened?!" Arukenimon shouted.

"What's in that soup? They won't get away with this!" Mummymon shouted as they jump in their jeep.

They both leap into their jeep and tear after Digitamamon and Tapirmon, in hot pursuit leaving a group of Six stupefied preteens, one child and their Digimon partners just as Ken and Stingmon arrive.

"Something's up! Hurry, let's go!" Ken shouted now wearing tactical gear.

"Right." Stingmon replied.

Then both of them dash into restaurant.

"Hey! What happened!" Ken demanded only to see the restaurant empty with the Digidestined staring at the door.

"I'm not sure, but if I were you, I wouldn't order the soup." James said.

"I don't get it, what are we waiting for?! Let's follow 'em!" Ken said.

"No, wait!" Cody shouted through a blow horn making them look at him.

"We should be focused on what's most important, and chasing them isn't what we need to be concerned with. Right now, we all have to replenish our energy, that way we can DNA digivolve and get ready to beat BlackWarGreymon." Cody explained.

"I could use a snack." Stingmon said as everyone else remains silent.

Cody then gets up with a smile and claps his hands together.

"Whadaya say? Let's have something to eat!" He said.

"Cody's right." TK said

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" James said.

"We need food! Let's eat!" Veemon and Guilmon said.

Ken smiles and agrees with a nod.

"Wait! We don't have anyone to cook for us, Digitamamon left!" Kari pointed out.

Guilmon and Veemon: Aw, no!

"We're not helpless, we'll cook for ourselves!" Yolei said with conviction.

"We'll do our share and set the table!" Hawkmon said.

All laugh and chatter, during which the Digidestined cooked.

"Ahh..." Daisuke and Veemon sigh in pleasure

Show entire crew seated around a large table, eating their fill

"Ha, not bad for a bunch of kids..." TK said.

"It's a good thing the chef left broth!" James smiled.

"Maybe, but we added a special touch." Yolei said.

"Yeah, everyone's hands went in the soup!" Cody joked.

"Tastes better that way." Armadillomon said.

TK, Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon exchange looks and chuckle.

"There's something strange about this soup, Cody." TK said.

"Huh?" Cody looked confused.

"I have this weird feeling...that we'll figure out how to bio-merge..." TK Said.

"Must be the MSG!" Then joked.

Patamon and Armadillomon begin to laugh, but are cut short.

The sky darkens with the sound of thunder.

All are shocked and alarmed.

Ken, James and Daisuke quickly rise.

"What's going on!" James asked.

"Why'd it go dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Whoa! That's the light of a Destiny Stone!" Ken answered.

They then piled in the fuchs and speed towards the light.

"Stop!" James ordered.

"Figures. Those nosy kids always show up at the wrong time!" Arukenimon said in anger.

"Don't try it or we'll turn you into a heap of sardine cans!" Daisuke warned making them look at her.

All of the Digidestined and digimon slide into position, ready to protect and defend the Destiny Stone.

"You just never seem to learn your lesson, do you?" Black Wargreymon asked.

"Obnoxious parasites! Show 'em what you're made of Black WarGreymon!" Arukenimon said as Mummymon climbing out of soup as she stamps on the rocks angrily

"I don't need YOU to tell me..."Black Wargreymon said as without warning, he fireballs his attack at them, scoring a direct hit and sending them flying over the treetops and far into the distance.

Cody and TK turn angrily toward each other.

"Cody? I think the time has come for us to put that big guy away!" TK said.

"Yep!" Replied.

"I'm ready when you are." Ankylomon said.

"I am too, let's let 'er rip!" Angemon replied.

"Payback time!" Both Daisuke and James said.

"Save some for me!" Ken shouted.

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"** James, Daisuke and Ken shouted.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to... ****GALLANTMON!"**

**"ExVeemon bio-merge to... ****ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… GRANDISKUWAGAMON!"**

"Let's get him!" Yolei shouted.

"I'm with you!" Kari said.

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" **Yolei and Kari shouted.

**"Aquilamon! Bio-merge to... Valkyrimon!"**

**"Gatomon! Bio-merge to... Ophanimon!"**

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as his attacks hits right where the megas stand.

TK, Cody, Angemon, and Ankylomon shout out.

All of the megas recover, however their attack aren't doing much.

TK and Cody yell again after the impact.

"Ready?" TK asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cody replied.

"Give it all you've got!" TK Shouted.

"Yeah." Cody agreed as their D3 became D-arks.

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" **Cody and TK shouted.

**"ANGEMON BIO-MERGE TOOOO... SERAPHIMON!"**

**"ANKYLOMON BIO-MERGE TOOOO... VIKEMON!"**

"Whoa! Way to go, guys! Serapimon and Vikemon are awesome digimon! Black WarGreymon is going to have a major challenge on his hands!" Gallantmon shouted.

Everyone line up to face Black Wargreymon.

"This is it! The final battle!" UlForceveedramon shouted as they stare at Black Wargreymon.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

While the Bio-merge Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Daisuke gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the Help of the Digital Defense Force. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Daisuke sees a control spire in the real world putting every Cyber Command on Hi-Alert.

**Then**

As Christmas approaches, the DigiDestined take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the Digimon partners of the original DigiDestined into the real world. Unfortunately a group of rogue Digimon ruin Matt's concert and both groups of DigiDestined team up to stop it. After most of the Digimon are sent back through Izzy's laptop, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon finish the job and the DigiDestined rejoice believing its over. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires and rampaging Digimon appear worldwide as James and Daisuke are called into service.

**Later**

The DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores, which results restores the original 8's ability to go to ultimate level, who helps them to join the other DigiDestined and Cyber Commands worldwide. Also, all of the Digimon in Japan are sent back by Daisuke, James and Ken who team up after Daisuke, James, Flamegrowlmon and Raidramon rescue Ken from one of the Digimon, Triceramon.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- Final Battle for the 2 worlds

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's clear. I don't know what's worse, man- dodging falling helicopters or freezing my butt off in this monsoon." Minato said as they walk through a heavy rain storm._

_"I know." Rika said as they keep walking._

_"There it is." James said as he stand on a hill with Daisuke._

_"What?" Minato asked as he and Rika run towards him._

_"That Fire Base Lima." James smile as the Base is seen as the rain storm started to end and the sun starting to rise as the rays blind the screen._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D3s while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon armor digivovle while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before armor digivolve.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Last Time in A Digital Marine?**

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" **Cody and TK shouted.

**"ANGEMON BIO-MERGE TOOOO... SERAPHIMON!"**

**"ANKYLOMON BIO-MERGE TOOOO... VIKEMON!"**

"Whoa! Way to go, guys! Serapimon and Vikemon are awesome digimon! Black WarGreymon is going to have a major challenge on his hands!" Gallantmon shouted.

Everyone line up to face Black Wargreymon.

"This is it! The final battle!" UlForceveedramon shouted as they stare at Black Wargreymon.

* * *

**Digital World**

"Get out of my way!" Black WarGreymon ordered the Digidestineds.

"We won't" Seraphimon refused to budge.

"If you don't move, I'll make you move!" Black WarGreymon used his Terra Force.

The power was so great that Grandiskuwagamon thought we were done for.

He could not imagine what could have happen next.

All of them could not even open their eyes.

That was when that Seraphimon had stood in front of them taking the attack.

To their amazement, he could absorb the whole of BlackWarGreymon's attack.

BlackWarGreymon was taken aback.

"I absorbed BlackWarGreymon's Gaia Force." Seraphimon observed.

"Awesome!" Vikemon exclaimed.

With that kind of defense, they might not lose even without Agumon's and the Crest of Courage.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon launches an orb of light. which Black WarGreymon had to dodge.

"Now!" Seraphimon ordered.

Ophanimon, Valkyrimon, Grandiskuwagamon, Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon took the chance and headed out.

"We won't let you destroyed the Destiny Stone! Let's go!" They would go all out.

"Why?" Black WarGreymon managed to dodge their attacks and threw both Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon out of his way while Grandiskuwagamon, Ophanimon and Valkyrimon launches more attacks.

"Why are you going this far to protect the Holy Stone?" He could not comprehend them.

No matter how many times they were defeated by him, they continued to fight.

"Mjollnir!" It was only Vikemon attack managed to leave cracks on his wings which he used as a shield.

"To protect the Digital World!" They answered.

Ophanimon, Valkyrimon, Vikemon, Seraphimon, Grandiskuwagamon, Gallantmon and UlForceveedramoncontinued with their attack.

They would not give up here.

"How can you act boldly without hesitation?" Black WarGreymon asked as he was finally forced into a defensive position.

After a series of rapid attacks, Black WarGreymon's shield finally broke blasting him to a distance away.

"Did we get him?" Gallantmon asked.

"Why? How can you live like that?" BlackWarGreymon asked standing up with his battered body.

"Tell me. Why was I born? Why am I so different from you? If I cannot know why,

I don't care if this world end! Tell me!" He screamed.

"He's sad." Ophanimon sensed it.

"I'll destroy the Holy Stone. The answer lies beyond that!" Black WarGreymon was determined.

He advanced towards the Holy Stone taking out Ophanimon, Valkyrimon, Grandiskuwagamon, Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon simultaneously while Vikemon and Seraphimon proceeded to take him on.

"It's no good. We can't stop him."Grandiskuwagamon exclaimed anxiously.

"If the Holy Stone is destroyed, the Digital World will…" Ophanimon was afraid.

The Digital World would be destroyed.

"Not just the Digital World, our Real World too…" Vikemon added.

If the barrier collapsed, they would lose all the peace they had even in the Real World.

An unthinkable idea came to Daisuke.

"If that's how is it, let's try moving it somehow." UlForceveedramon spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Vikemon asked.

"While we hold him off, the Defense Force take the Holy Stone somewhere else!" Daisuke explained.

"That's crazy." Seraphimon could not believe him.

"We won't know until we try, right?" UlForceveedramon, "Anyway, let's try!"

"Oorah!" Gallamont replied which is weird for a knight.

"Yeah, we can't just sit here and watch." Valkyrimon agreed with him.

But how were they going to lift a floating Destiny Stone that huge?

"There's no way you can do something like that? Give up!" Arukenimon and Mummymon who managed to find their way back jeered at them.

They would not be able to move the stone logically speaking.

"Shut up! Spider woman!" UlForceveedramon did not want to hear discouraging words which would demoralize the team.

Grandiskuwagamon moved forward. He agreed with Daisuke.

He was not going to let them have their way.

Archnemon started to laugh hysterically.

"Can you afford to be cocky with me? Mummymon." She ordered. Mummymon switched to his battle form.

"Double Night Syndrome!" Mummymon was caught by surprise to see his attack absorbed.

Digitamamon and Tapirmon took their positions before the Chosen Children.

"We don't forgive those who taint the Holy Chinese soup spring!" They declared just as CH-47 Chinooks and CH-46 Sea Knights to arrive and dropping Marinemons with Rika, Renamon, Cyberdramon and Minato.

"Digidestineds, protect the Destiny Stone!" They requested as both Digimon took Archnemon and Mummymon elsewhere for battle while some Marinemons went to help.

"Guys! Get the Destiny Stone out of here!" Gallantmon ordered as the rest face Black WarGreymon.

"Roger!" Minato shouted as Rika, Renamon, Cyberdramon and the Marinemons ran to get the stone away.

"It's our chance!" Minato reminded them.

"But how?" Then he added.

Extended from the initial ridiculous idea, Daisuke suggested aiming their D-arks with it.

Surprisingly, all agreed with him.

Hence, the remaining Digidestineds raised up their D-arks in different colours and aimed at the Destiny Stone.

The Destiny Stone reacted to their D-arks.

Lights from other Destiny Points shot up to the sky gathered and merged at where they were before shooting into their respective D-arks.

Just as everyone were wondering what was going on.

The light which shot into their D-arks shot out once more to the Destiny Stone causing it to glow in various colours.

The energy generated from the Destiny Stone shot up to the sky once more.

Dark clouds began to hover above them catching BlackWarGreymon's attention.

Before long, a gigantic dragon emerged from the sky.

Kari realised that it was the Digimon which appeared briefly when the Holy Stone which Holy Angemon failed to defend was destroyed.

"Azulongmon great." UlForceveedramon said as he though that the Sovereign is angry.

"Is that BlackWarGreymon was waiting for?" TK wondered.

"You're finally here. I've been waiting for this day to come. The day I would meet you." Black Wargreymon declared as the Dragon stopped before him.

"The one who holds the cursed dark soul. " Azulongmon said.

"Cursed dark soul?" BlackWarGreymon repeated his words of accusation. "You mean me?"

"Why have you done this? Why have you destroyed the Destiny Stone?" The Dragon questioned.

"I came all the way only to fight you. You're stronger than any other Digimon I've seen before, aren't you?" Black WarGreymon replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Azulongmon question.

"I don't. I don't need to." Black WarGreymon retorted.

"My name is Azulongmon! I protect he Eastern area of this world and hold the spheres of Light and Hope. Because you destroyed the Holy Stone, the harmony of this world is in disorder. Do you understand what you have done?" The dragon asked in an authoritative tone.

"That means nothing to me! Fight me, Azulongmon!" Black WarGreymon yelled and he charged at the gigantic dragon.

The light Azulongmon's emitted froze him instantly.

"Fool! You did this just for that purpose? Your dark existence seals my powers and brings disorder to the peace of this world." Azulongmon shouted.

"My existence?" Black WarGreymon could not understand.

"Haven't you realized? The Control Spires in the east are what sealed my powers. You were created from hundred of them, making your existence darkness itself." Azulongmon explained.

"What?" Black WarGreymon could not believe what he had heard.

"The Control Spires seal his power?" Daisuke was enlightened.

"Then I…" Ken felt ashamed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Black WarGreymon turned to the children.

So he was created to seal his power?

"Oh well, you found out." Arukenimon and Mummymon who managed to take care of the Marinemons, Digitamamon and Bakumon came over and confirmed their suspicion.

"Building as many Dark Towers as possible and destroying the world's balance. That's our goal." She revealed.

"That's why you used me as Digimon Emperor? Everything was to build Dark Towers?" Ken demanded for answers.

By now, all of them knew the reason why Ken became the Digimon Emperor was related to Archnemon and Mummymon.

"Yeah, that's right." She admitted with her cocky tone. "We used you to build Control Spires. But then you got the wrong idea, joined the Chosen Children and started destroying them." She stared right at BlackWarGreymon, "That's why I created you. And now you wonder about your life's purpose? How stupid. Control Spire Digimon don't need a will nor a soul."

That really made him snapped.

Black Wargreymon moved in a flash and held her up by her throat attempting to strangle her.

"Help me!" Arukenimon begged for her life.

"I had no ill intention. It just couldn't be helped. This was all part of your destiny." She explained.

"Destiny? Then why am I here? Is that destiny as well?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Black WarGreymon." Azulongmon stopped him from his assault.

"You asked more question than Cody does. No one can answer that but yourself. No matter what it takes to reach that answer, there is a reason for each being's existence. And The only one who can find it is you. That's all I can tell you." Azulongmon said.

Without any more reason to fight, BlackWarGreymon released Archnemon and threw her aside.

He was glad that he had met Azulongmon.

At least he told him his existence had a meaning. '

"Even if that meaning is to be hated." He said looking at the children's direction before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Gallantmon asked.

"To somewhere that is nowhere." He merely answered.

"Than he should try my sock drawer." UlForceveedramon joked.

Arukenimon became anxious hearing that.

They needed to stop BlackWarGreymon than Azulongmon interrupt.

"Digital Defense Forces arrest Arukenimon and Mummymon." Azulongmon ordered as Gallantmon, UlForceveedramon, the Marinemons Rika, Renamon, Minato and Cyberdramon close in.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be back to destroy you in a minute." Arukenimon reminded them and ran off hurriedly with Mummymon trailing behind.

But her threat did not scare them.

With that, the battle was over.

The Mega Digimon reverted into their in-training forms and jumped into to their partners' arms excitedly except for Rika and Minato's partner.

"Digidestineds." Azulongmon called out to them to gain their attention.

The Digidestineds looked up to him in response. "I am one of the four Ultimate Digimon who exist to maintain the balance of this world. I protect the Eastern area." Azulongmon introduced himself to them officially.

"It's like in Kyoto." Miyako realized the similarities of it to the ones in the Real World Professor Takenouchi had explained.

Four sacred beasts protect Kyoto in all directions.

"Yes, there are many similarities between this world and yours. After a long battle, we were sealed by four Dark Masters they didn't us something to eat." Azulongmon started to narrate about the group of Chosen Digidestined in back then who were sent to the Digital World.

Dark Masters analysed and reintegrated it after they returned to their World forming the Spiral Mountain which still existed now.

"The Digidestineds and their Digimon defeated the Dark Masters…" Azulongmon narrated. "But that did not break our seals. The reason is that the power was used to bring the Digital World back to its original state. To break our seals, we have to borrow the power of the Digidestined's crests. As there were only seven of them, what they have was barely enough for us to break the seals. And the Crest of Kindness was prevent the power of Darkness. For that reason, the Digimon will need our help to reach Perfect Level."

"So that's why they can only reach Perfect Level at certain times." TK understood.

"So that's what Izzy was talking about." Cody exclaimed

"Yes Izzy he's quite intelligence. When the towers of darkness began to rise in this world and their dark power prevented their Digimon from evolving. In the hope of returning the peace to this world, we decided  
to use the power of a lost ancient evolution." Azulongmon said,

"So that's Armour evolution?" Daisuke realized.

Azulongmon had put a few Digimon who had the ancient powers to sleep and created three new Digivices to fight against the power of darkness and we sent them to new children.

"That must be Them." James referred to Yoeli and Cody.

"They were drafted like we were!" Daisuke realized.

"With that, you can recover your lost power, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Not right away. This world's balance has already crumbled. However, I'll plant the seeds of light where the Destiny Stone once stood. When the seeds spout and grow, they will take the Destiny Stones' place." Azulongmon explained.

Yolei heaved a sigh of relief.

The Digital World was saved and the world would eventually regain its balance.

Daisuke cheered.

That was a result of their hard work but than she stopped when she saw Ken in his troubled face.

"What's wrong, Ken? If you have something to say, say it." Daisuke urged.

Ken decided to voice his opinion with Daisuke's encouragement.

"I was thinking unless all the darkness was destroyed, it will eventually absorb its surrounding and grow larger, creating another sad life like BlackW arGreymon."

"I don't think so. Sure, darkness is frightening, and we should feel at ease if we could get rid of it completely, but I'm sure that's impossible. Where there is light, there's always darkness." TK explained.

"The brighter the light, the darker the shadow, right?" Kari interpreted.

"Yes, that's why I think it's important not to lose sight of the light inside you, no matter how dark it is." TK continued.

"Not losing sight of the light inside you." Ken tried to understand.

"Yes. That truly is hope." Azulongmon finished for TK.

Just as expected from the Child of Hope, he understood it well.

"No matter how dark it gets, keep the light inside your heart lit." Azulongmon reminded the children.

"That is what it means to hold the Crest of Hope. The Crests that freed me from my seal after the Dark Masters' defeat were the Crests of Light and Hope. Out of the children, who held the original crest, only two of the Digimon were able to use the ancient type of evolution. We changed the shape of your Digivices so you could use the ancient evolution. The Crest of Light and Hope, were somewhat different from the others. While the child's heart holds the other powers such as kindness, love or knowledge, light is the one that gives life to the world, and hope means not to lose the light, even when engulfed by darkness. When your hearts become one, a new power is born and the light shines brighter. That light leads to evolution. But Digidestineds beware, Black WarGreymon has left and I shall regain my powers. However, that does not mean all threats have been eliminated." Qinglongmon warned. "The evil that tried to seal me has not disappear."

"Is that Arukenimon and Mummymon?" Cody asked.

"No, it's not something they can think of themselves. There is a far greater evil, filled with hatred." Azulongmon said.

"There is someone who is controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon?" James deduced.

"That evil is what made me…" Ken realized.

"Your mission is not over yet. Do not let your guard down. That evil shall show itself by the time another Chosen Child rejoins you. Until then, I shall leave his power to your care, the Child of Kindness."

"Okay, we'll be careful." Daisuke assured.

"Then until we meet again." With that Azulongmon left.

He wished them well.

* * *

**Restaurant**

The day ended well and the Digidestined were treated with hot piping buns on courtesy of Digitamamon and Tapirmon.

In case of any misunderstanding, Digitamamon highlighted that the one who ran the western restaurant was his friend.

Daisuke and Yolei as childish as ever, fought over the buns even though they all looked the same.

Ken wondered how he should react before them.

TK passed Ken a bun.

"They're delicious. Will you eat with us?" TK who understood more about Ken now, invited him to join them.

He had accepted him into their group after James, Daisuke, Yolei and Kari.

Ken nodded feeling grateful to his gesture. He accepted the bun.

"Thank you." Ken gave half to his partner who ate it hungrily.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Yup. Ken, eating with friends is great, isn't it?" Leafmon remarked.

"You're right!" Ken agreed.

* * *

**Real world**

As they walk home Daisuke look at the sun set only to see a control spire.

"James look!" Daisuke point out.

"What?" James look confuse as he look at the setting sun.

"I thought I saw a Control Spire." Daisuke explained.

"Let's contact Cyber Central than." James replied seriously.

* * *

**Omake**

**Karaoke Night Series: This is War**

TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei walk in to the same Cafe as the sign out side says Karaoke night.

"So are you going to sing this time?" Cody asked TK as they found a table.

"Cody for the last time even though Matt is my brother doesn't mean I also can sing again." TK replied.

"So who's singing tonight this time?" Kari asked as the sign says the first song is.

"I hope it's a cute boy this time." Yolei gushed as she had a love struck look.

The song starts with the Instrumental opening as the spot light shins center stage as someone starts to whistle with the tune.

The curtains open to show James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato this time making the gang gasp in surprise.

James: A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war.

Minato: To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war.

Rika and Daisuke: It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight!

James: To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first

Minato: To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!

James: A warning to the prophet, The liar, the honest, This is war.

Minato: To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war.

Rika and Daisuke: It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight!

James: To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first

Minato: To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!

Rika: I do believe in the light, Raise your hands into the sky

Daisuke: The fight is done, the war is won, Lift your hands toward the sun

Rika and Daisuke: Toward the sun, Toward the sun, Toward the sun, The war is won

James: To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first

Minato: To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!

All: A brave new world, The war is won, The war is won, A brave new world

The Instrumental ending fades as James, Daisuke, Rika and Minatoo bow down to the crowd as they cheer for the duo.

The gang look in shock silence as the duo go back stage.

"Well that was really really unexpected." TK said breaking the silence.

"You said it." Cody said as the rest just nodded in mute shock.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

As Christmas approaches, the DigiDestined take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the Digimon partners of the original DigiDestined into the real world. Unfortunately a group of rogue Digimon ruin Matt's concert and both groups of DigiDestined team up to stop it. After most of the Digimon are sent back through Izzy's laptop, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon finish the job and the DigiDestined rejoice believing its over. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires and rampaging Digimon appear worldwide as James and Daisuke are called into service.

**Then**

The DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores, which results restores the original 8's ability to go to ultimate level, who helps them to join the other DigiDestined and Cyber Commands worldwide. Also, all of the Digimon in Japan are sent back by Daisuke, James and Ken who team up after Daisuke, James, Flamegrowlmon and Raidramon rescue Ken from one of the Digimon, Triceramon.

**Later**

The Japanese DigiDestineds split up. James, Daisuke and Mimi team up with the American DigiDestineds and Fourth Echelon, while Rika, Kari and Izzy go to help those in Hong Kong with the Chinese Cyber Force.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36- A Very Digi Christmas

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Rangers Lead the way." Came from the Laptop as James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato watch black hawk down on James's laptop._

_"All the way." Came from the Laptop._

_"Why can't we be that organize and supplied?" Daisuke asked James._

_"Because We're over supplied." James joked with a straight face making everyone laugh._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Digital World**

"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted.

"Pryo Blaster" Growlmon shouted.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon shouted.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shouted.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted.

As 15 control spires went down.

"2, 4, 6, 8, Who do we appreciate? Us!" Both Daisuke and Yolei cried out in joy as everyone laugh.

"I never thought I'd have friends like this, Wormmon." Ken said to Wormmon.

"Don't tell me, tell them!" Wormmon told him.

"But what if they don't want to come to my party?" Ken asked.

"Of course they will!" Wormmon said with conviction.

"Ken, get over here and join us! Hey, what you got there?" James asked Ken walking towards him.

"It's nothing." Ken replied looking away.

"Come on, Ken!" James said to Ken when he saw the invitation.

"Hey guys, Ken's got something to show everybody!" James shouted to everyone making Ken look at him.

"Come on, guys! Gather 'round!" James kept shouting.

"Really? Wow!" Everyone shouted crowding Ken.

"Ahem. I request the honour of your presence at a holiday celebration. That is..." Ken trailed off.

"Say no more. You're having a Christmas party. We're in!" TK cut him off.

"Hey Ken, can we come too?" Veemon asked.

"Of course! Maybe you'll even catch Gatomon under the mistletoe!" Ken joked making everyone laugh and Veemon blushed.

"Here you go, Cody. You're invited, too." Ken suddenly said.

"Really? I'm glad I made your list!" Cody replied happily as everyone laugh.

Then they got an idea for the older Digidestineds.

"Hey lets give the older Digidestineds a present they never forget!" James shouted his idea.

"Right!" They chorus and went to find the older Digidestineds Digimons.

Then Agumon saw James and Daisuke.

"James, Daisuke, yoo hoo, it's me! Agumon!" Agumon greeted while running towards them.

"Merry Christmas!" Both James and Daisuke greeted.

"What's Christmas?" Agumon asked them.

"It means you're going to be the best present the original Digidestined ever got!" Daisuke explained as the gang arrive.

"But What about me? Mimi's in America!" Palmon asked them.

"Don't worry, Palmon. We wouldn't let everyone meet up with their partners, and leave you out!" Kari explained to Palmon as she joined the rest of the gang.

"I get to see Mimi!" Palmon exclaimed in happiness.

"This will be a snap. We'll open up a portal from the Digital World that will drop Palmon off right in the middle of downtown US of A. Say hi to Mimi for me! And when you come back, ask her if she'll let me borrow that pink blouse I love so much!" Yolei said as they walk towards the nearest portal.

"Hey! What's this?" Palmon asked as she is stuffed into a sack

"Don't worry!" Yolei replied.

"Wait, first I..." Palmon said before getting suck into the portal.

"Great now you guys are next." James smiled at the rest of the Digimon making them sweatdorp.

* * *

**Real World the Beach**

After stuffing the Digimons into sacks they called the Originals and carried the Digimons to the beach

"Let me out of here, guys! I know I'm supposed to be a present, but did you have to gift-wrap me?" Agumon asked them.

"Sh! Quiet, or you'll ruin the surprise, Agumon! Wait 'til I give you the signal!" Daisuke replied as the Original Digidestineds walk towards them.

"NOW!" Daisuke shouted when the Original Digidestineds are in front of them making the Digimons jump on their partners.

"Woah, Agumon! No way!" Tai exclaimed while hugging the orange T-rex

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Gomamon, don't squeeze so hard! I'll get a cramp!" Joe groan.

"I think they like their present!" Demiveemon said.

"Just call me a Clausmon!" Gigimon replied.

"Just What I wanted! How did you know?" Sora asked them.

"A little Birdramon told us." Yolei replied.

"This is nice. Christmas is a time for families to get together." Cody explained.

"Yep." James smiled at the reunion.

* * *

**Ken's apartment**

The Digidestined all meet up at Ken's Apartment for his Christmas party.

"And this is my room. Nothing fancy." Ken shows his room.

"Ooh! This is a good picture of you, Ken!" Yolei said looking at Sam's picture.

"It's not me. It's my older brother Sam." Ken answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hm..." Yolei replied.

They decided to play goldfish while the Digimons eat.

"Got any threes?" Daisuke asked Yolei.

"NO! No, no, no!" Yolei shouted.

"You can just say 'Go Fish!'" James deadpan

"Oh." Yolei blushed.

"You'll get the hang of it, Yolei." Daisuke smiled.

"Ugh, I can't even pay Go Fish!" Yolei groan making everyone laugh including ken who laugh the loudest.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked at Ken.

"Did you see What I saw?" Cody asked.

"Ken just laughed!" Yolei cried out.

"What a great smile! And you should try to laugh more often." Kari smiled making Cody, Daisuke, James, and Ken gape.

"Huh?" They blinked again.

"Thanks a lot!" Daisuke laugh while putting an arm on Ken's shoulder making Ken blush.

Then making them all laugh again.

"My deal! What do you guys want to play?" Yolei asked.

"How about Uno.." Daisuke said but cut off by Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Ken? Some boy named Tai is on the phone for your friend, Kari!" Mrs. Ichijouji said from the door.

"Something must be wrong." Kari said just as James's radio broadcast a massage.

_'Attention all units, attention all units Digimon has entered the real world all units please respond.'_ The Massage was broadcast.

"Lets go!" James said standing up.

* * *

**Outside**

Outside, a Gigadramon, a Kuwagamon, Monzaemon, and some Numemon are attacking the people.

"Dagger 2-1 approaching the LZ." A Pilot said as a UH-60J Blackhawk arrive and landed some Japanese Digidestineds in an open field.

The Japanese Digidestineds are armed with Howa Type 89, Colt M4A1 with S.I.R rails and MP5A3s.

"Chalk on the ground moving into holding pattern." The Pilot replied as the Blackhawk join the other Blackhawk as the Digidestineds move in.

"Come on, Daisuke! Can't we move any faster?" Ken asked as Ken and Daisuke ride Raidramon.

"Don't be a backseat driver, Ken!" Daisuke replied as she follow the Fast Attack Vehicle in front of them.

_'A Control Spire? No wonder Tai needs us! Well, if it's help he wants, it's help he'll get!'_ Daisuke though as she look at the control spire.

Suddenly a Blackhawk flew past them.

"Great the Self-Defense Force are here." Ken said as he look at the Blackhawk flying away.

"Nope reinforcements." Daisuke grinned.

"Lets Crash that Control Spire!" Daisuke shouted.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shouted.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon said as the Control Spire crash.

"Going down? Now!" James shouted as he stop.

"It's time for us to clean up this mess!" Ken said as he pulled out his D-Ark.

**"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!"**

**"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"**

The Reinforcements counter attack in with their Digimons as the attacking Digimon started to fall back.

"Let's do it! Old School style!" Tai shouted as the gunfire make the attacking Digimon fall back.

Agumon hummed, **"Agumon, Digivolve to...Greymon!"**

"Everyone! Digivolve! Right now! Hurry!" Matt, Izzy, Sora and Joe said in sequence.

**"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!"**

**"Gabumon! Digivolve to... Garurumon!"**

**"Gomamon! Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"**

**"Tentomon! Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"**

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he and Dark Tyranomon begin to fight near the TV station.

* * *

**TV Station**

"Matt...TK!" Mr. Ishida shouted,

"Let's turn the cameras on! This is great stuff! This will be the highest rated show we've ever had! We may even get a raise!" Charlie shouted.

"If anyone's left to give it!" TV guy replied as a Blackhawk flew past the camera.

* * *

"Sword 5-5 engaging target." A Pilot said as AH-6 Little Bird strafe some Digimon forcing them to run.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdamon shouted as she launch the attack.

"Hah, missed me!" Gigadramon tease only to be hit by a rocket looking beside him he paled as the Reinforcement close in.

"Is it just me, or is this exactly What happened four years ago?" Charlie asked.

"Surround him, Kabuterimon!" Garurumon shouted.

"Didn't we meet in Metal Shop?" Digmon joked.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up!" Jun wearing a kevlar vest and load bearing gear shouted as she fire the Howa Type 89 at a Monzaemon with the reinforcement as her partner a Mistymon came with the Reinforcements.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon attacked by Jun and Mistymon dodge it.

"Core Dart!" Mistymon return the attack making Monzaemon run.

"They're all over the place!" Matt shouted.

"Yeah, they've got us outnumbered!" Tai replied.

"Wait, I have an idea! Everyone, get all the evil Digimon together in one place." Joe said.

"We're gonna send 'em back to the Digital World." Izzy replied.

"Right. Halsemon!" Yolei shouted to Halsemon.

"At your service. Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted asthe attack freezes some of the Digimon.

"Ready, partner?" Nefertimon asked.

"Let's tie one up!" Pegasusmon answered.

"Golden Noose!" Nefertimon and Pegasusmon shouted.

"Is you laptop ready, Izzy?" Yolei asked Izzy.

"Ready, and able!" Izzy replied holding the laptop.

"What are we waiting for? Digiport Open! Now!" Yolei shouted sucking all the Digimon.

"Well, that wasn't so hard!" Daisuke shouted.

"Easy as pie!" Tai agreed.

"Oh, boy. I think we should make it a rule that Tai and Daisuke aren't allowed to be together in the same room." Kari said.

"Forget about them, Kari. It's the Digimon that worry me. How did they get here to our world, in the first place? And What about that Control Spire?" TK asked.

"What if...it's a NEW enemy?" Cody said.

"Listen up, everyone! I'm pretty sure I know who's behind all of this. It's got to be Arukenimon." Ken said.

"You think so?" Tai asked.

"What makes you think she's involved?" James asked.

"Because she's able to move freely between the two worlds." Ken explained.

"Birdramon, Nefertimon! Wrap then up to go!" Diasuke shouted as the two Digimon drop a blanket on the evil guys.

"Who turned out the lights?" Sinmon asked.

"Push 'em back, push 'em back, way back!" Raidramon shouted.

"Daisuke, Ken! Would you like to do the honours?" Tai asked.

"New plan, guys! We have to fight Ultimates with Megas! Go back to your Rookie stages, and get ready to Bio-merge!" James ordered as the Digimon return to Rookie stage..

"Now let's see What all this Bio-merge fuss is about!" Tai shouted.

"Show him, guys!" Daisuke smiled.

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"** Everyone shouted.

**Guilmon bio-merge to... ****Gallantmon!"**

**"ExVeemon bio-merge to... ****UlForceveedramon!"**

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… Grandiskuwagamon!"**

**"Aquilamon! Bio-merge to... Valkyrimon!"**

**"Gatomon! Bio-merge to... Ophanimon!"**

**"Patamon ****bio-merge to**... Seraphimon!"

**"Armadilomon bio-merge to... Vikemon!"**

The Huge and Strong Megas threw the rest into the Digiport.

"Woah!" Gigadramon cried as UlForceveedramon and Grandiskuwagamon threw him into the Digiport.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon tried to attack but Valkyrimon and Ophanimon coutered it with their attack canceling it.

"Huh?" Monzaemon asked as he thrown by Seraphimon and Vikemon into the Digiport and was sucked in.

"Bedtime! Don't forget your teddy bear!" Vikemon joked as Monzaemon and Gigadramon are sucked in through the Digiport.

"And to all, a good night!" Yolei grinned.

"Yeah, we did it! All the Digidestined together! Ultimate teamwork!" Daisuke cheered.

"Guys, if Arukenimon and her Digimon can move between worlds, then we're in trouble!" Tai said.

"What will we do?" Matt asked.

"We'll have to fight all over again!" Tai replied.

"Oh, no!" Sora looked deflated.

"Huh? Relax. We'll get her!" Daisuke replied.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Train Station**

"Thanks for walking me to the train, everyone. I guess my party is over, then. It was short, but it was fun." Ken smiled.

"We had a great time, Ken!" James said.

"Me too. Thanks." Ken replied.

"And we're all going to come over next year!" Daisuke said making Ken blushed.

"Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year." Sora said.

"You, too." Kari said.

**-Next Morning-**

"Daisuke, wake up! We have a situation!" Jun shouted.

"We now bring you this special report." The TV blared.

"What is it? What's going on?" Daisuke shouted running into the living room.

"We've received many eye-witness reports on yesterday's monster attack on downtown, including sightings of black poles. International reports now confirm these towers are appearing all over the world as monsters attack! The Governments order an evacuation to every affected areas as the Military prepare a counter attack." The Reporter reported as footage of control spires and Military Forces are seen.

"Ah! It's just like the one last night! And there's more!" Jun shouted as she open her laptop to see massages form all over the world to each Cyber Command.

"Это Comander Николай . Мы под огнем Digimons!" A Russian Digidestined shouted shouted as the subtitles read 'This is Comander Nikolai. We're under attack by Digimons!' in the background Russian Digidestineds are fighting back with AKS-74M and their partners.

"C'est Comander Sabre. Nous sommes attaqués par les Digimon!" A French Digidestined shouted as the subtitles read 'This is Comander Sabre We're under attack by Digimons!' in the background French Digidestineds are fighting back with FAMAS and their partners.

"Zhè shì niè yà zhāng. Wǒmen shòudào gōngjí Digimons!" A Chinese Digidestined shouted as the subtitles read 'This is Comander Chang. We're under attack by Digimons!' in the background Chinese Digidestineds are fighting back with Norinco QBZ-95 and their partners.

"This is Comander Jack. We're under attack by Digimons!" An American Digidestined shouted in the background American Digidestineds are fighting back with Colt M16A4 or M4A1 and their partners.

"This is Comander William. We're under attack by Digimons!" An Australian Digidestined shouted in the background Australian Digidestineds are fighting back with F88 Austeyr and their partners.

"It's a worldwide attack!" Jun shouted at Daisuke who is shocked as she watch the footage from Mexico as the Mexican Army Evacuates civilians while the Cyber Command force launch a counter attack as the emergency call out is activate meaning Japan is also under attack.

* * *

**Cyber Commands all over the world is under attack! Will the Digidestineds able to launch counter offensive? Or will the Mysterious master of Arukenimon succeed?**

**Stay Tune**

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

The DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores, which results restores the original 8's ability to go to ultimate level, who helps them to join the other DigiDestined and Cyber Commands worldwide. Also, all of the Digimon in Japan are sent back by Daisuke, James and Ken who team up after Daisuke, James, Flamegrowlmon and Raidramon rescue Ken from one of the Digimon, Triceramon.

**Then**

The Japanese DigiDestineds split up. James, Daisuke and Mimi team up with the American Digidestineds and Fourth Echelon, while Rika, Kari and Izzy go to help those in Hong Kong with the Chinese Cyber Force.

**Later**

In Australia, Cody, Jun and Joe meet with Lt. Derek and his platoon to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K, Minato and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a squad of French Digidestineds held in Versailles as Paris became a battle ground again.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**So please Read and Review!**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- Counter Attack! Pt.1 Dramon Power

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright, He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight; He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar, 'You ain't gonna jump no more!'." The Paratrooper Digidestineds and their partners sang as they mobilize to the front._

_"Really they're singing now?" A unnamed Digidestined asked._

_"They earn it." James replied entering the jeep._

_"Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, He ain't gonna jump no more!" Everyone sang._

_"'Is everybody happy?' cried the Sergeant looking up, Our Hero feebly answered 'Yes,' and then they stood him up; He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked, He ain't gonna jump no more." The Paratrooper Digidestineds and their partners sang as the vehicles drove to the front as the screen turns white._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Real World Odaiba Mobilization Center**

In an open field thousands of Helicopters are sitting and waiting as they engines are hot and waiting.

The Sounds of boots added the background noise as thousands of Digidestineds that stayed for Christmas are now running to the Helicopters.

"Right now we have to go to Tamachi!" Daisuke shouted to Tai she is now wearing a JSDF Uniform, Interceptor vest and a MICH2001 Helmet.

"You have to what?" Tai asked her as she walk beside her.

"Didn't you hear the news? There's digimon in Tamachi! That's where Ken lives! He's probably begging for my help right now!" Daisuke shouted as a UH-60J Blackhawk fly away.

"Hold on! Tamachi's not the only place in trouble, you know! People all over the world need our help!" Tai argue to Daisuke a A CH-47J Chinook fly away.

"We know but we need to secure Japan before we can be redeploy!" Daisuke return the arguement as she stop in front of a UH-60J Blackhawk.

"We can't worry about one individual. Now let's go to Izzy's house and come up with some sort of a plan!" Tai argue again as a UH-1J Huey fly away.

"That's it! He's not an individual, he's one of us! We have a plan! Secure Japan then deploy all over the world!" Daisuke shouted at Tai.

"But Daisuke..." Kari look at Daisuke.

"You're right. I understand. OK then, I'll take charge of everything on this end, you go to Tamachi and help Ken!" Tai finally give up.

"Right!" Daisuke replied entering the Blackhawk flying towards Tamachi.

* * *

**News Report**

"Reports continue to come in from all over the world of these giant monster attacks." As a footage of Shogungeckomon awakens in the sea and Flymon are seen flying over a desert are seen.

"Our viewers might remember that a similar event took place four years ago." A Footage of Mojiyamon is seen in a Japanese city.

"Armed forces around the globe are preparing to launch a counter offensive using the information they gathered in those original battles." A Footage of Tanks, Infantry, APCs, Jeeps, Helicopters, Jets and Digidestineds preparing in an army base.

"As the Military prepare the counter attack Citizens are advise to evacuate the affected cities if unable stay in your homes lock your doors!" As footage of Digimons rampaging are seen.

"Stay tuned to this news station for round the clock coverage of this unbelievable catastrophe. But first, here's Johnny with sports!" The Newscaster said.

* * *

**Digital World Digital Defense Force Headquarters**

"This is crazy!" A Cadetmon shouted as calls came in and footage of Digimon attacking the real world is entering their systems.

"SIR! Cyber Commands needs reinforcements immediately!" A Cadetmon report to Overlord Actual who look at his Ipad.

Then a hooded figure enter the warroom.

"You. Why are you here?" Overlord Actual asked as he stands up form his position.

"I need to get to the Digidestineds." The hooded figure replied.

"Which one? They're being deployed by the army." Overlord Actual replied.

"The ones in Odaiba." The hooded figure replied showing the core.

* * *

**Izzy's apartment**

In Izzy's apartment, the whole gang is arranged around his computer except Daisuke, James and Mimi.

"Hey, look, I'm getting e-mails from kids all over the world! Whoa, talk about deja-vu! And they're not just kids they're Digidestined kids!" Izzy shouted as thousands of e-mails arrive.

"How can that be? There are over a thousand e-mails already! And I thought the most of them are from Cyber Commands!" Cody shouted as he look at the e-mails.

"Are you telling me that we're not the only Digidestined going around saving the world?" Yolei asked.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how many Digidestined exist! But I'm guessing any kid who's ever seen a digimon qualifies. Like Willis in America, as well as Mimi's friend Michael. Or any kid who saw Omnimon, like Yolei did, during our battle on the internet. Or fight in the war in the Digital World. If that's the case, there could be millions of Digidestined all over the world! Hey, maybe we should form some kind of union!" Izzy shouted.

"Well, let's answer those e-mails, so we can find out just who has a digivice and who doesn't." Tai replied.

"OK. Tai, you write back kids in Europe. Matt, you take North and South America, Sora you've got Africa, and Joe, why don't you order us some sandwiches?" Izzy replied.

"I've always dreamed of a worldwide army of digi-destined, and I'm their leader!" Tai look in haven.

"Oh brother..." Everyone replied as in Izzy's kitchen, Izzy's mom looks worried as she watches the news.

"Thank you, Johnny, that trade should really help the team. Now back to the emergency." Newscaster said.

* * *

**Tamachi**

In Tamachi, people run away from a building. Seconds later, a Triceramon broke through the building.

People are still running away as Ken ducks into an alleyway.

"Wormmon, you'd better digivolve!" Ken said to Wormmon

Wormmon strains, but...

"I can't do it. I'm all digivolved out." Wormmon said to Ken deflated.

"That can only mean one thing." Ken said as he looks up, and sees Mummymon and Arukenimon standing on a building.

"See, Mummymon, I told you he was smart!" Arukenimon said to Mummymon.

"Warmer...warmer...burning up!" Mummymon joked.

"Are you looking for lil' old me?" Arukenimon asked Ken.

"Your friends aren't here to save you this time. Too bad, 'cos Triceramon looks hungry!" Mummymon laughed.

"Ugh!" Ken look angry.

With Triceramon still rampaging, we see inside an office window, Yukio Oikawa watches the carnage.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon suddenly attack the Control Spire collapses.

Making Ken, Wormmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio look at the horizon.

Dozens of Type 90 Main Battle Tank charge in to battle with Digidestineds and Digimons leading them is Daisuke Raidramon.

Stopping in front of Ken Raidramon de-digivolves with Daisuke walking in front of Ken.

"Daisuke!" Ken greeted.

"Ken!" Daisuke greet back.

"We've got to do something about that digimon!" Ken point at Triceramon.

"Digivolve now, Veemon/Wormmon!" Both Daisuke and Ken shouted.

**"Veemon, digivolve to... ExVeemon!"**

**"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"**

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon charge at Triceramon but his blade bounces off Triceramon's thick hide.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon shouted but also bounces off.

"Good little dinosaur! Don't just stomp on those kids, use your horn!" Mummymon shouted.

"He won't listen to you, fool, he's not under he power of the Control Spires.

"He's a real digimon who just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. Something's bothering me where are the rest of those kids, and why did only one turn up to help their miserable friend?" Arukenimon punder.

"Well they're probably on the internet, trying to sell off their trading card collection, because the world is coming to an end and there's nothing they can do about it!" Mummymon joked only to duck cause the shout alerted the Reinforcement to their location and now are advancing.

"Ken I'll bio-merge you open a Digiport." Daisuke said to ken.

"You betcha!" Ken replied.

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"** Daisuke shouted.

**"ExVeemon bio-merge to... ****UlForceveedramon!"**

Ken opens the digiport in a laptop that Stingmon is holding.

"Digiport, open!" Ken shouted.

"UlForceveedramon, hurry and get him into the digiport!" Ken shouted.

However, Triceramon has just smashed UlForceveedramon into a building.

"UlForceveedramon, no!" Ken shouted.

"Arukenimon, I know you haven't taken my affection for you seriously yet, let me prove my love for you by destroying UlForceveedramon! Don't go away, I'll be right back!" Mummymon shouted as he jumps down off the building, changing into his true form as he falls.

"Oh no, Mummymon!" Ken shouted.

_'Oh great, not now!'_ UlForceveedramon thought.

"Snake's Bandage!" Mummymon shouted as UlForceveedramon is hit from behind by Mummymon's gun.

"UlForceveedramon, watch out!" Ken shouted.

* * *

**Back in Odaiba Izzy's apartment**

"These are the locations where the digiport has opened and the digimon have appeared. Whoa, there's more flashing lights here than a Christmas tree!" Izzy said indicating a map of the world on his computer. Flashing red dots indicate the digiports.

"OK, all we have to do is find some way to send them all back to the Digital World through those digiports!" Cody shouted.

"Only one problem with that theory all the digiports have closed. I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to travel to each of those locations and use the D-arks to open up new gates. Isn't Yolei's uncle a travel agent?" Izzy asked.

"Well yeah, but he's not a miracle worker." Yolei replied.

"Maybe we can all travel through the Digital World?" Tai asked.

"Only one port at a time in each area of the Digital World can be opened. It could take us months to travel all over the world!" Kari replied.

"We don't have months! The way the Control Spires pop up, it's more like days! If we don't find a way to destroy them, we won't need to worry about travel plans, because there'll be no place to travel to!" TK shouted,

"We've got one chance. Things might get a little crazy everybody stand back." Izzy replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Tentomon asked Izzy.

Izzy moves two laptops so that they are facing each other, and presses a button. Light shines between both computers, and then out into the room, then fades to reveal the hooded figure.

"Aaah! A ghost!" Yolei shouted.

The man pulls down his hood. He's quite young, with brown hair and a small pony tail.

"I'm not a ghost. Would a ghost look this good to you?" The Man asked.

"All right! It worked!" Tai exclaimed.

"We're real glad you came. Thanks a lot, Gennai." Izzy replied.

I've always told you - if you ever need me, just call.

"You mean you're Gennai? I thought..." Cody look confused.

"Last time we saw you, you were an old man! My hat's off to your plastic surgeon!" TK greeted.

"Uhh...forgive me, but you're the most incredible hunk of an incredibly old man I've ever seen! I'm Yolei!" Yolei greeted.

"Gennai, our world's being attacked. We're in real trouble." Izzy said.

" I know, Izzy. That's why I'm here." Gennai said as he produces the Digi-Core from his robes.

"Wow, that's cool, what is it?" Cody look in fascination.

"Listen close. This was given to me by Azulongmon, it's one of his twelve Digi-Cores. The power of this sphere is unlike anything you've seen before, so if anyone's squeamish, I suggest you back out now. Ready? Hold up your digivices!" Gennai said as everyone hold up their digivices. Blue light shines from the Digi-Core, illuminating the room.

"I feel kinda fuzzy..." Gatomon said.

"You are fuzzy. Hey, I feel it too!" Patomon said

**"Upamon, digivolve to... Armadillomon!"**

**"Poromon, digivolve to... Hawkmon!"**

"Whoa! They digivolved in our world!" Yolei cried.

* * *

**Tamachi**

Meanwhile, UlForceveedramon is shot from the front by Mummymon, and tossed up from behind by Triceramon.

Mummymon turns and destroys part of the building, causing rubble to fall right above Ken and Stingmon.

Suddenly a crimson blurred rescue them both as the rubble crash.

The blurred stop to show to be a Crimson Gallantmon with angle wings.

"Someone called the Cavalry?" The Crimson Gallantmon asked.

"James?" Both UlForceveedramon and Daisuke asked.

"Yep! Now I'm Gallantmon: Crimson Mode!" James introduce himself.

Suddenly a beam of light hit UlForceveedramon.

**"UlForceveedramon digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!"**

UlForceveedramon became a super ultimate and more futuristic.

"So guys, be honest - how do we look?" Daisuke and Veemon asked.

"Well...well...uh..." Ken blushed and strammer.

* * *

**Back in Odaiba Izzy's apartment**

In Izzy's apartment, everyone is watching TV. They see Imperialdramon on a news bulletin.

"I don't believe it. The JSDF Monster Reinforcement had a strange light hit him in a strange way, which changed him into another strange monster! This is all really strange." The Newscaster reported.

"Who is that?" Cody asked.

"That is UlforceVeedramon Future Mode. The power of Azulongmon's light is stronger than I thought UlforceVeedramon used it to digivolve to his Super Ultimate form!

"Gennai, is that the same light that hit us?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, that's right Gatomon, that light is one and the same. Which means you should now be able to digivolve to Ultimate!" Gennai replied.

"I can let the cat out of the bag? How cool!" Gatomon exclaimed in happiness.

* * *

**Tamachi**

"Oh no, he digivolved to Mega! That's impossible! This isn't my day!" Mummymon paled.

"You're gonna need more bandages than that!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode grinned.

UlforceVeedramon Future Mode easily picks up Triceramon, and holds him over where Ken, Stingmon and Gallantmon: Crimson Mode are standing.

"Ken, now!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode shouted.

"Got it Daisuke! Digiport, open!" Ken shouted as Triceramon is sucked through the digiport.

"We got him!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode shouted.

"OK, now we have to destroy the other Control Spires!" Ken replied.

"How? We can't travel that far without..." UlforceVeedramon Future Mode got cut off.

"I know where the Control Spires are!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode said as he flies up, high above Japan.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode shouted as and all the Control Spires in Japan are destroyed.

"You have to admit, that's rather impressive." Mummymon commented.

"Well while you're standing there drooling over your new hero, I'm going to devise a new plan of action." Arukenimon replied.

* * *

**Back in Odaiba Izzy's apartment**

"With the UlforceVeedramon Future Mode and Gallantmon: Crimson Mode can we win?" TK asked asked Gennai.

"Yes, but I'm afraid this is too big a task for them to handle alone. You each have jobs to do we must work together or all will be lost!" Gennai replied

"I have a question. If it's really been four years, what have you been doing all this time?" Cody asked.

'I've been cleaning up some unfinished business. You were very young at the time, Cody, but do you remember when the Digital World appeared in the sky above the Earth?" Gennai asked.

"Yes, I remember that." Cody replied.

"Well unfortunately, people all over the world saw it too. And they also saw the final battle with Apocalymon. Since then, scientists around the world have been trying to figure out a way to get to the Digital World. Can you imagine if they were to succeed? People would want to travel there for a vacation, like it was the Bahamas or something. Soon, there would be digimon singing calypso music and serving fu-fu drinks. But luckily the military intervene and outlaw Dimensional travel." Gennai explained.

"You said 'we'…does that mean there are others out there like you, Gennai?" Yolei asked.

"That's right! Only not as good looking. My allies are positioned around the world working with other digidestineds and cyber command like you to stop this disaster." Gennai explained.

"Alright, Gennai, we understand we have work to do. All you have to do is point us in the right direction." Izzy said to Gennai.

"We have picked six strategic locations around the world where the digimon is overrunning the digidestineds and cyber command forces. My allies are meeting the digidestined in those spots. Those command posts are in New York, Hong Kong, Moscow, Mexico City, Sydney, and Paris." Gennai explained.

"Hey, look everyone, Ken, James and Daisuke have returned!" Kari point out the window.

They enter the apartment, where Gennai gives the digidestined a mission briefing.

"Now listen. The digiports won't open without a D3 or D-ark, so the USAF will have take each of you to one of the six locations. I want you to join forces with the other digidestined and lead them into battle. You mustn't stop until all the digimon have been defeated. Any questions?" Gennai asked.

"Yeah, one. Flying on a Military plane is cool and everything, but d'you think we can get a movie and some of those headphone things?" TK joked.

"The USAF will have some movies oke and their planes are super sonic. Well my friends, good luck on your journeys. We shall meet again…soon." Gennai explained as he disappears in a column of rainbow-colored light, just like he used to.

"Wait! Don't leave us yet!" Yolei shouted.

"He's gone!" Cody replied.

"I'm sure he's got more important things to do than hang around here with us." Izzy said.

"Alright, we know what to do. Is everyone ready?" Tai asked.

"You bet!" TK shouted.

"Izzy, wait!" Izzy's Mom shouted.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Listen Mom, you don't have to worry about us. Although I may be gone a while, I promise to come back as soon as I can." Izzy replied.

Izzy's Mom has a package wrapped in green paper.

"Uhh, what's that?" Izzy asked.

"When I saw all the reports on TV, I knew you'd be leaving. So I made you some rice balls for your trip." Izzy's Mom smiled.

"Thanks Mom. I really appreciate it. I love you." Izzy replied

As a UH-60J Blackhawk takes off with all of them. A TV van pulls up, and Matt and TK's father jumps out.

"Matt! TK! Take care!" Matt's Dad shouted.

"Oh, terrific, there's too much static in the air. I can't even get a picture!" Cameraman complained.

"Don't worry, it's probably for the best." Matt's Dad replied.

* * *

**Yokota Air Base**

At Yokota Air Base the Digidestineds are in six different Lockheed C-5 Galaxy as they flew to New York, Hong Kong, Moscow, Mexico City, Sydney, and Paris.

"We're going to Hong Kong boys and girls!" Rika shouted to the Digidestineds that volunteer to support the foreign Digidestineds as Kari and Izzy seat beside her.

"Listened up Australian Cyber Command requested back up we're going in hot and fast!" Jun shouted to the Digidestineds as Cody and Joe look at her.

"The French Digidestineds, Gendarmerie and Army is pin down in Paris we going to join with the British, Spanish and German Digidestineds to help them!" Minato shouted as TK and Tai seat beside him.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

The Japanese DigiDestineds split up. James, Daisuke and Mimi team up with the American Digidestineds and Fourth Echelon, while Rika, Kari and Izzy go to help those in Hong Kong with the Chinese Cyber Force.

**Then**

In Australia, Cody, Jun and Joe meet with Lt. Derek and his platoon to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K, Minato and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a squad of French Digidestineds held in Versailles as Paris became a battle ground again.

**Later**

Ken and Matt help out a Mexican Digidestined Captain to launch a counter offensive in Mexico City, while Sora and Yolei helped those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but the conditions in Siberia prove too much for them and they lose. Before anything bad can happen to them, they're rescued by the Russian Spetsnaz Digidestineds who came to bring them home and discovers them in trouble. They all return back to Japan, just in time for Christmas. However, Arukenimon is still up to something.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**So please Read and Review!**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- Counter Attack! Pt.2 American and Chinese Counter Offensive!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**'A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war.'**_

_News Reports of the Dangers of Millenniummon's Army is shown._

_**'To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war.'**_

_The screen shows James, Minato, Rika, Daisuke, Jun, Jack, Alex, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, and Heinz together with their Digimons. (Jun: A Mistymon Jack: An HiAndromon Alex: A Silphymon Tommy: A Terriermon Koji: A Wizardmon Koichi: A Knightmon)_

_**'It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,'**_

_James's speech and Mellenniummon's propaganda form a PA._

_**'The moment to live and the moment to die,'**_

_Jun, Jack, Alex, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, Heinz, James, Daisuke, Minato and Rika is together in a picnic in the next picture they're in a military funeral_

_**'The moment to fight, the moment to fight'**_

_James is reloading his Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, and tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic and Hienz reloading his Hk G36CKV with EOTech XPS3 holographic sight, EOTech magnifier and Tactical weapon light._

_**'To fight, to fight, to fight!'**_

_Explosion as Digidestineds and the Digital Defense Force charges Mellenniumon's army._

_**'To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death!, To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first To the right, To the left , We will fight to the death!, To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!'**_

_As the scene shows the Digital World and the Real World as the screen turns white._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

******Châteaudun Air Base, **Paris, France

"We need to get to Paris to organize the french resistance." Tai said to Minato as they look at the massive counter attack force.

"That's why we're here." Minato explained as a German Digidestined gave him a clipboard before joining a Spanish Digidestined.

"Vive la France!" TK shouted making them both look at him as a British Digidestined past by with the Union Jack on his combat pack.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

"You can get great deals here in Hong Kong. No wonder the Chinese wanted in back so bad." Tentomon joked as the multinational force drive through Hong Kong.

"I know." Rika replied looking out the window.

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

"Why do they call this place 'Down Under'?" Cody asked as he look at the Opera House.

"I don't know. I don't speak Australian. How about you Jun?" Joe replied.

"Australian language is a variant of the English language so I don't know either." Jun replied as she look at the Combat Ipad.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

"Great. Everyone else is warm and cozy while we're in the middle of a Moscow blizzard." Wearing a winter coat with Sora beside her as they wait for the Russian Digidestined team.

* * *

**Hurlburt Field, Florida, United States**

"Miami, here I come!" Daisuke run out now wearing an ACU as James, Matt and Ken exited the C-5 Galaxy.

"But first, we're supposed to hook up with Michael somewhere around here." James replied as the Airbase is filled with activities as the counter strike against the Control Spires by Local Air Force was a success.

"Guys, over here!" Micheal shouted running towards the gang wearing an Airforce ABU and a girl with Light brown hair and Dark blue eyes wearing an MCCUU.

"Hey, Michael!" Daisuke greeted back.

"SARAH!" James shouted running towards the girl.

"JAMES!" The girl now know as Sarah shouted as she run towards him.

They both hug each other for so long they broke apart when Matt cough to get their attention.

"James aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend?" Matt tease the cool headed Marine.

"I was going to. Guys this is Sarah Haibara, Sarah meet my Japanese friends Matt Ishida."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Ken Ichijoji."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"And finally my childhood friend Daisuke or what I like to call her Dai-Chan."

"Finally great to meet James's girlfriends. Now people will stop teasing us as a couple!" Daisuke replied.

"I'm sure hope you guys like to fly. Ken and Matt, you guys take the helicopter to Mexico." Micheal told Ken and Matt and point at the squadron ready to fly.

"Gotcha." Matt replied running towards the MH-60 Blackhawk.

"Daisuke, Sarah and James, you guys and I are taking the Red Eye to New York." Micheal told James and Daisuke while entering the C-38 Courier Gulfstream G100.

"Huh? Hope you can fly this thing." Daisuke replied.

"Piece of cake." Micheal's Dad replied.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked shocked.

"What's the matter, Daisuke?" Veemon asked.

"I feel like I'm watching a movie. This guy was in my favorite movie of all time!" Daisuke squeal like a fangirl.

"Hey, I see you guys have met my dad." Michael said as he enter the co-pilot seat.

"Uh, Michael, you never told me your dad was a Hollywood movie star." Daisuke asked.

"Oh, yeah." Michael blushed.

"Oh Come on!" James said pulling her.

"I'm ready for some action!" Micheal's Dad said.

"AH!" Daisuke shouted as the C-38 Courier Gulfstream G100 fly fast with some Boeing C-17 Globemaster III joining in.

* * *

**District of Columbia, The Pentagon, (United States Department of Defense) United States**

"Is New York evacuated yet?" A Five star General asked.

"Traffic is slowing down, but it is progressing." An Aide replied.

"SIR! All the Digimons are already heading towards New York!" Another Aide shouted running into the room.

"What! They're early!" The General replied.

"Sir the is Task Force from the Fourth Echelon are arriving New York with some Digidestineds." An Aide reported.

"Good."

* * *

**Skies of New York City**

"I see the runway." Micheal's Dad said as a Road is shine to act as a make shift runway as the C-17 Globemaster III open it's cargo hold and Digidestineds and their Partners drop down like Paratroopers.

**-Later-**

"They're all headed for Central Park. That's cool. They're sending all the digimon our way because they know we're the only ones who can handle the job." Daisuke grinned looking at the Tactical Map in a makeshift Operating Post.

"Wow, delicious! Mmmm!" Micheal's Dad said as he munch on some snacks making everyone look at him.

"Dad always gets the munchies whenever he flies. So, Mimi, did you come up with this plan to meet?" Micheal sweatdropped.

"No, Michael. A dear friend cam up with it." Mimi replied.

"You all made it." A Gennai look alike came.

"It's Gennai!" Daisuke greeted.

"Sorry to confuse you, my friend, but my name is Benjamin." Benjamin replied.

"That's right. Benjamin's Gennai's friend." Mimi explained.

"But he looks exactly like him." Veemon replied.

"That's because Gennai and I were once one in the same." Benjamin explained.

"Can you get anymore confusing?" Veemon complained.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything once this is all over with." Benjamin said.

"Everytime I turn around there's more Gennai's and more Digidestined not from Cyber Command. I'm out of the loop. Hey, do you hang out with any other Digidestined kids, Michael?" Daisuke asked him.

"I know the kids who got their digivices at the same time I did, but everyone else I just know through Mimi or the US Cyber Command." Micheal replied.

"Really?" James and Sarah asked looking at Micheal.

"You mean like us?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, you won't have long to find out because they're going to be here soon." Mimi replied as the Tactical Map show that the Digimon is near.

Than a beep interrupt them.

"Whose in trouble?" James asked Mimi.

"A boy named Phil. He sad there's Cherrymon attacking the Christmas tree at Rockerfeller Center." Mimi replied looking at the D-Terminal

"Is nothing sacred? Let's go, Veemon." Daisuke shouted running towards the center.

"Daisuke, wait up!" Micheal shouted.

"What?" Davis replied.

"Do you know where Rockerfeller Center is?" Micheal asked.

"Of course. Uh, actually I haven't got a clue our vacation in New York was cut short." Daisuke explained.

"That's typical Daisuke." Palmon replied.

"How about if we all go together?" Mimi said.

"Great!" Micheal shouted.

"Why don't I come along too, just in case you guys need the power Gennai gave me. It's from Azulongmon's power core." Benjamin said.

"Does that mean what I thin it means? That I can digivolve?" Palmon asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Benjamin nodded.

**"Veemon, digivolve to... ExVeemon!"**

**"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"**

**"Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"**

**"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon!"**

"Move out, we will hold the perimeter!" James shouted.

* * *

**Brooklyn Bridge NYPD, National Guard, New York Guard Roadblock**

"No, I'm telling you, the jelly filled is much better than the bear claw." An NYPD Officer said.

"You're crazy. Custard beats them both hands down." Another NYPD Officer replied.

"You now what. Forget about it." The first NYPD Officer replied.

"What's that?" A Guardsmen asked pointing at the end of the bridge.

"Huh?" Both Officer look at the speeding car.

"They're not slowing down! Ah!" The second NYPD Officer shouted then jump out of the way as 2 Humvee chase the Car.

* * *

**New York Rockerfeller Center**

"Stop it." Flarerizamon said as he fly near Cherrymon only to get swatted out of the sky like a fly

"Where's help when you need it?" Phil asked as he watch.

"This should do it. Flower Wreath!" Lillymon said as she tied Cherrymon with flowers.

"Ah!" But Cherrymon broke free.

"What happened?" Lillymon asked.

"It won't work because he's not under the control of a virus." Mimi replied arriving with Seadramon and Micheal.

"He just doesn't like other trees." Phil replied.

"All right, ExVeemon. It's time to put that giant cherry tree on ice!" Daisuke shouted.

"On ice, huh? Hmmm. Don't worry. Leave everything to me." ExVeemon said as she fly towards Cherrymon.

"V-Kick! Is that what you meant by putting him on ice, Daisuke?" ExVeemon asked Daisuke.

"Not exactly." Daisuke facepalm at her Digimon's antics.

"Pit Pelter! Hah!" Cherrymon attack the Digimons.

"ExVeemon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Lillymon!" Mimi shouted.

"Seadramon!" Micheal shouted.

"Flarerizamon!" Phil shouted.

"Solar Ray!" Cenarumon shouted as he attack.

"My name's Maria. Did somebody call for help?" A girl asked

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Daisuke thanked.

"Strong Carapace!" Tortomon shouted.

"My name's Lou, is everyone all right?" A boy wearing an Indian jacket asked.

"Yeah, thank you!" Mimi replied.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted.

"Hi, I'm Steve. Nice to meet all of you." A boy wearing a scarf and a football jacket said.

"The pleasure is ours." Micheal replied.

"Can we please take care of all the introductions later? We're right in the middle of something here!" Daisuke shouted.

"Blaze Buster!" Flarerizamon shouted,

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shouted,

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted,

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted.

"Ah!" Cherrymon shouted as he fell.

"Now that's teamwork, Digidestined style! Yeah! My name's Daisuke, from Hypnos." Daisuke finally introduce herself as they march towards Central Park.

"All the digimon present and accounted for!" Lillymon shouted from the air.

* * *

**Central Park**

"All right. We're all here. Now let's get down to business." James said as he walk form the Command Post to the Laptop.

"The rest is up to you now, Daisuke." Sarah replied.

"Just remember, we're all behind you." Micheal said.

"Wait 'till I turn around! Digiport, open!" Daisuke said annoyed before opening the Digiport.

"So that's what a Digiport looks like." Phil said as the Digimons got suck in.

"All the digimon are being sucked in." Mimi said.

"Good show!" Micheal said as everyone cheer.

"Daisuke, James , thanks for coming all this way to help us." Lou said.

"We wouldn't have been to do this without you two." Steve said.

"No problem." Both James and Daisuke replied.

"Mimi, there you are!" Mrs. Tachikawa shouted making everyone look at them.

"Mimi!" Mr. Tachikawa shouted.

"Papa? Mama? Uh!" Mimi asked Confused.

"You're all right, Mimi! Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried about you! Were you warm enough? Did you have enough to eat?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"Where are all the monsters? What happened? Come on, kid, tell me what's going on here." Mr. Tachikawa asked.

"Uh, well, there's a simple explanation." Daisuke said nervous.

"Well, I'm waiting." Mr. Tachikawa replied.

"What monsters?" James pushed Daisuke behind her as he asked the question back making Mr. Tachikawa confused.

"I don't see any monsters around here, do you?" James asked Sarah.

"Nope no monsters!" Sarah agreed.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

People is running away as Mojyamon rampage through downtown Hong Kong.

"This charm should do the trick. Evil spirit be gone!" An Old man shouted as he threw a charm but Mojyamon just sneeze.

"No need to get snotty!" The Old man said as he took a step back.

"Watch out, Grandpa!" A Boy wearing a PLA uniform shouted as he carried the Old man away as Mojyamon stab the ground where they just stand.

"Leave this to us!" Another Boy also wearing a PLA uniform with the rank Chief Sergeant Class 2 and holding a Norinco QBZ-95 said as they stood in front of Mojyamon.

"To you? What are you boys doing? This is dangerous." The Old man question them as Mojyamon roar at the trio.

"Syakomon!" All three of them shouted.

**"Syakomon, digivolve to... Octomon!"**

"Spurting Ink!" All three Octomon shouted.

"Now finish him off!" A Boy wearing a PLA uniform with the rank Officer Cadet shouted as Mojyamon roar in pain.

"Please stop! Don't hurt him anymore! He's not evil!" Kari shouted as she and Angewomon landed

"Huh?" One of the Boy asked.

"Who are they? Hey, tell me something. How come you guys have digimon to?" The boy with the officers rank asked.

"Izzy, explain to them about being Digidestined." Kari said.

"Well, you're a part of a fraternal society." Izzy said making The trio sweatdorp and look at him weirdly.

"Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you. When explaining things, keep it simple." Megakabuterimon said.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, let me start over. You're digivice carrying titans destined to save the Digital World. Simple?" Izzy asked again making them more confused and Kari sighed.

"Still don't get it? Well I could explain it better if I had visual aids to work with, but I left my charts and graphs at home. How am I supposed to function under these primitive conditions!?" Izzy said making them look at him.

"Allow me. That digimon you attacked wasn't bad, he's just a long way from home. Scared and confused, just like you would be. We would be honored if you would join our team of kids all over the world who are safely returning these digimon to their homes." Another Gennai said.

"And who are you?" The boy with the officers rank asked as he doesn't recognize them.

"My name is Izzy Izumi and I came all the way from Japan. And this is my Digidestined friend, Kari." Izzy introduce.

"Hi, guys." Kari greet

"This is our friend, Jackie. He was sent to help us out in case we got into trouble." Izzy introduce Jackie as he uses a kung fu pose making the trio look at him weirdly.

"And you three are the DigiDestined children of Hong Kong." Izzy said.

"No we're not. We're the Poi Brothers from the PLA Garrison in Hong Kong but we're originally from the Mainland." The boy with the officers rank replied making Izzy embarrassed from the mistake.

"Nǐ Hǎo, Chang Poi, Chen Poi, Gu Poi." Rika said as she arrive with a Boy in a HKPF PTU Uniform.

"RIKA?" The Trio shouted looking at the girl.

"Guys meet Inspector Chen Ka-kui Hong Kong Police Force Police Tactical Unit Cyber Unit." Rika introduce the boy.

"I know this is quite a shock, but believe me, it's all true. We're herding the lost digimon into Crulon Park so we can return them safely to the Digital World. Won't you please join us? What do you say?" Jackie asked.

"Sure we will help." Chang Poi said.

"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted.

"Thank you!" Kari said.

"Xièxiè" Both Rika and Chen said to them.

* * *

**Crulon Park, Hong Kong**

Crulon Park is surrounded by Hypnos, Chinese Cyber Force Agents and Hong Kong Police Force Police Tactical Unit Cyber Unit as they secure the perimeter for the Digimons.

"The Digidestined and the digimon are starting to arrive from all over Asia." Izzy said.

"I don't think Jackie heard you." Kari said as Jackie teach some of the Chinese PLA Digidestined and Hong Kong Police Force Digidestined about kung fu.

"It looks like we'll get this over with before dinner." Chen said beside Rika as he watch the scene.

"Looks like I got to taste the best Hong Kong meal again." Rika giggled making Chen look at her wired as she never giggle before.

"Whoa!" Izzy suddenly shouted.

"Bad news, Izzy?" Kari asked.

"It's an email from a girl named Mina who lives in India. I'll explain everything later, but right now we've got to get to the Chinese/Indian border. Excuse me, guys. Could one of you please come with me?" Izzy asked.

"Where to?" Chang Poi asked Izzy.

"The Chinese/Indian border." Izzy replied.

"Right." Chang Poi said as he turn to some soldiers.

"Nǐmen liǎng gè! Wǒmen xūyào yīgè zhíshēngjī zhǔnbèi hǎole!" Chang Poi shouted as the two soldier saluted and walk away.

* * *

**Chinese/Indian border**

"What should we do, Meramon?" Mina asked as they look at the line of Soldiers.

"I'm not sure. It seems that they think that we're the enemy." Meramon replied as he eyed the Soldiers with Norinco QBZ-95s watch them.

"If we try to cross the border into China we might start a war." Mina said as they stood and wait.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, WAIT!" A Chinese PLA Digidestined shouted through the blow horn as PLA Soldiers stood in the way of the Digimon with Tanks and Helicopters watching them.

"What now, General?" The Digidestined asked the older man.

"I'm not sure. I've never stopped Digital monsters crossing our border before. Now where is that reinforcement. Huh?" The General repiled as he look through his binoculars.

"What is it, sir?" The Digidestined asked.

"More monsters, this time by air." The General replied as Kari and Izzy land.

"Hi, thanks for coming." Mina said to them as Rika, Chen and Chang Poi arrive Harbin Z-9.

After a long explanation the Digimon can continue towards Hong Kong.

* * *

**Crulon Park, Hong Kong**

"All right, everyone, settle down. We're almost ready. Kari, let's get started." Izzy said as he types on his Laptop.

"Digiport, open!" Kari shouted as the Digiport open as everyone awe.

"Thanks everyone for all your help." Kari thank everyone.

"Now we're done. So now what?" Chen Poi asked as someones stomach rumbled.

"Sorry but I'm hungry." Making everyone look at Rika who blushed at the attention.

"Come on lets get some thing to eat." Chen said as everyone laugh.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

In Australia, Cody, Jun and Joe meet with Lt. Derek and his platoon to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K, Minato and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a squad of French Digidestineds held in Versailles as Paris became a battle ground again.

**Then**

Ken and Matt help out a Mexican Digidestined Captain to launch a counter offensive in Mexico City, while Sora and Yolei helped those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but the conditions in Siberia prove too much for them and they lose. Before anything bad can happen to them, they're rescued by the Russian Spetsnaz Digidestineds who came to bring them home and discovers them in trouble. They all return back to Japan, just in time for Christmas. However, Arukenimon is still up to something.

**Later**

A new enemy, Daemon, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older Digimon, The Digidestineds triumphs against SkullSatamon by using their most powerful attack combinethanks to the old Digidestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the Digiworld. Unfortunately, The Megas has no choice but to destroy SkullSatamon, something the new Digidestined for the first time felt regret.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**So please Read and Review!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- Counter Attack! Pt.3 Australian Front and the Battle for Paris

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**'A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war.'**_

_News Reports of the Dangers of Millenniummon's Army is shown._

_**'To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war.'**_

_The screen shows James, Minato, Rika, Daisuke, Jun, Jack, Alex, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, and Heinz together with their Digimons. (Jun: A Mistymon Jack: An HiAndromon Alex: A Silphymon Tommy: A Terriermon Koji: A Wizardmon Koichi: A Knightmon)_

_**'It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,'**_

_James's speech and Mellenniummon's propaganda form a PA._

_**'The moment to live and the moment to die,'**_

_Jun, Jack, Alex, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, Heinz, James, Daisuke, Minato and Rika is together in a picnic in the next picture they're in a military funeral_

_**'The moment to fight, the moment to fight'**_

_James is reloading his Hk HK416 with 4.5 inch barrel, RIS foregrips, and tactical weaponlights and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic and Hienz reloading his Hk G36CKV with EOTech XPS3 holographic sight, EOTech magnifier and Tactical weapon light._

_**'To fight, to fight, to fight!'**_

_Explosion as Digidestineds and the Digital Defense Force charges Mellenniumon's army._

_**'To the right, To the left, We will fight to the death!, To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first To the right, To the left , We will fight to the death!, To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!'**_

_As the scene shows the Digital World and the Real World as the screen turns white._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Australia**

It was a Sunny day in Sydney, Australia the day after Christmas and this day found Jun, Joe and Cody destroying the second to last Control Spire left by the Royal Australian Air Force when they were launching the counter strike.

It was quite different than their usual day after Christmas, mainly because it was a sweltering 87 degrees Fahrenheit out and little to no cloud cover made it even worse. Good thing Joe remembered to pack Sunscreen in his ever preparedness.

Of course, since they were doing things the hard way, one thing led to another and it ended up with Joe making a bad joke, to which someone had a sense of humor in answering.

"Did someone say 'Ho! Ho! Ho'?" came a voice, and everyone looked to see 'Santa?' in swimwear.

"I was about to deliver some toys on my jet ski when I saw you needed some help." 'Santa' said.

"Santa on a jet ski?" Exclaimed Joe and Cody, bewildered and not quite believing it while Jun giggled.

"You should see me catch some waves on a surfboard," Replied back 'Santa' as he joined Jun, Joe and Cody in pulling the Control Spire down, Digmon reverting back to Armadillomon in the process.

"One down, and one to go." Cheered Cody and Joe at the same time.

"Now's not the time for celebration," replied 'Santa', taking off his disguise, revealing himself to be Hogan, Gennai's Australian Counterpart.

"I'm Hogan Gennai's friend, the other Digidestined here in Australia are corralling the other wild Digimon to the Great Barrier Reef with the Royal Australian Navy." Hogan said.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a cry of 'help' from offshore.

They looked out to see a boy on a wind surfer with a Crabmon being chased by three familiar Digimon.

"Hey Joe, I recognize Shellmon and Ebidramon, but what about the third one?" asked Cody.

"That's Gesomon," replied Joe, "I remember one of his kind back when Myotismon was invading. A Champion-level like the rest, but nothing to say he's weaker."

"Not for nothing, but all three of them together sounds like a revolving sushi-bar special," informed Cody, starting to feel hungry.

"Revolving." Replied Joe, his brain working faster now.

"You got an idea?" asked Armadillomon.

"Ikkakumon, you know what to do!" said Joe.

"Got it," replied Ikkakumon, "Yo, don't just surf, but some spin into it!" The surfer heard the message, and understood what was to happen, much like Joe just did, and decided to get some air, the wind decided to blow faster helped him get a safer distance from his pursuers as he got to shore just seconds later.

"I wouldn't dry off if I were you," said Ikkakumon to the Digimon that were chasing said surfer, "You're not staying that long."

"Thanks mate, that got them off my tail," said the surfer, "The name's Derek by the way Lt Derek Australian CyCom. I'm assuming correctly when I say that you're Digidestined as well."

"Glad to see the wait was worth it." replied Derek.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get these guys to the Great Barrier Reef," added Hogan, "Any ideas?"

"Hey, Ikkakumon, you getting Hungry?" prompted Joe.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the mood for a Large Pizza with Gesomon Sausage, Shellmon Pepperoni, and extra Ebidramon Cheese," taunted Ikkakumon.

This didn't go over well with the crustaceans' imagination, and decided to retreat back out of reaching distance.

"What about you Armadillomon?" Asked Cody.

"I was thinking more about a Triple Dipped Digimon Rice Pilaf." Added Armadillomon.

"What about you Mistymon?" Jun asked sweetly.

"I'm in a mood for the Indonesian seafood dish, Fired Rice Seafoof." Also added Mistymon

"Not bad," spoke up Derek, "But why don't you show them how we do things down under! Crabmon!"

"Rice is nice, but I was thinking something out of the Bayou, like Jambalaya!" snickered Crabmon, enjoying the moment of tormenting them with various cooking ideas, with them as the main course.

This got the three of them running, with the Partner Digimon going after them, spouting off desert ideas.

"Okay, let's follow them," said Hogan, heading over to where he brought his raft.

They headed after the Digimon and got to the Reef without too much hassle, until they got to the Island with the Control Spire on it.

"No one's taking this island. It's my territory now!" said a new voice, popping up out of the sand.

"Oh no," whined Joe, "It's Scorpiomon. I remember another of his kind. He was an Ultimate that we faced in MetalSeadramon's domain!"

"I'll take on this overgrown sand-faced arachnid!" said Crabmon, jumping head first into battle, only to get knocked back.

"No one calls ME arachnid!" countered Scorpiomon, who was very displeased at being compared to spiders and the like.

"We got to face an Ultimate with an Ultimate!" Jun narrowed her eyes, "Mistymon, go for it!"

"Yeah!" said Joe, bringing out his Digivice and concentrating on his virtue, "Ikkakumon, go for it!"

**Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"**

"Let's REALLY take him down under," suggested Cody, pulling out his Terminal, "Reliability Armor ENERGIZE!"

**Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Submarimon!"**

"Your turn, Crabmon," added Derek.

**Crabmon Digivolve to… Coelamon!"**

The three of them found Mistymon and Scorpiomon mixing it up and decided to help Mistymon out by getting Scorpiomon's attention.

"Hey, Coelamon, think you keep his attention?" asked Cody, relaying his plan to Submarimon and Zudomon without letting Scorpiomon know.

"That's easier than scaring the other three," replied Coelamon, "Hey, ARACNID! Can you keep up? Guess you're slow, ARACHNID!"

It worked, as Scorpiomon's anger blinded him to Submarimon circling around with Zudomon diving in from above.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Shouted Zudomon, bringing his hammer down onto the Ultimate from behind.

"OXYGEN TORPDEDO!" Echoed Submarimon, knocking the Digital Scorpion unconscious.

"Nice, now we can destroy the control spire." Cheered Derek.

"So, what clever and convoluted way do you think we can destroy this control Spire?" asked Zudomon.

"I like the easy way, FOSSIL BITE!" interrupted Coelamon, disintegrating the Control Spire in one blow.

"Speaking of which, I think our friends got picked up as well," added Cody, as they looked out on the horizon to see the other Digidestineds and their Digimon Partners arriving by boat and Whamon respectively.

"Looks like my platoon is having fun." Derek smiled.

Cody got the Digiport opened and sent all of the Digimon, minus Gomamon and Armadillomon home.

After introductions were made, they decided to have some fun at the beach before waiting for Royal Australian Air Force to pick them up.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Meanwhile, Minato, Tai and TK were taking in some of the sights as they headed to the meeting place TK said they were to meet TK's Grandfather.

Due to the Time Difference it was just after midnight local time when he grandfather pulled up.

"TK!" Called out Michel when he stopped.

"Grandpa!" Replied TK, glad he got to see some long distance family during the holidays.

"Are you ready to sing?" Asked Grandpa.

"Seriously? This isn't even an official visit!" Countered TK, no wanting to be embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Remember the rule: we must always sing 'Frère Jacques' when we see each other!" Michel said to TK.

"Gramps! This is the world at stake here! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" TK asked.

"Of course it does, but family Traditions must be upheld!" Michel said.

"Um, sir?" spoke up Tai, "Perhaps we can do this on the way?"

"Tai..." groaned TK, getting behind Michel, as the others got into the sidecar, before starting to sing Frère Jacques with his grandfather as Minato followed in a borrowed Gendarmerie Motorcycle.

"So, where's grandma?" asked TK, as they were heading down the road a few minutes later, having finished the song.

"She's finishing up some plumbing in the kitchen, and besides, you know how she likes to drive." Replied Michel.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot that." Chuckled TK.

"Not for nothing TK, but I think things will be more adventurous than what you spoke about over the phone." Michel said.

"You told him!?" exclaimed Tai."Well, they took it very well, especially with what happened during the Divorce."

"Now, now," replied Michel, "I don't think your friends want to know about that!"

Tai gulped, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there right now.

Why did he have to partner up with TK? Oh yeah, nostalgia.

"Well, if everything goes well, nothing will be different tomorrow morning." Suggested TK.

"Tell that to Grandma, she's putting up a new roof tomorrow," replied Michel, before noticing something up ahead, "Hold on, she adjusted these brakes a few days ago!"

He pulled to a quick stop that almost sent Tai, Agumon, and Patamon flying if it weren't for the seatbelt.

Thank goodness for basic sidecar safety.

"What's going on?" Asked Tai.

"Something is not right here," said Michel in a serious voice, "Versailles Palace, her gates are wide open with no guards. Not to mention all the lights are on."

"What if it's one of those parties?" Asked Agumon.

"That would actually call for MORE guards, Agumon." Replied TK, catching on to what his Grandfather was saying.

"Absolutely correct, TK! There is nothing more important than a well-guarded Versailles Palace. It is one of our most treasured buildings in all of France!" Michel shouted.

"Shouldn't we call Grandma for help?" Asked TK.

"Are you kidding, she would have heads rolling! When something goes wrong with Versailles' gate, who do you think they call!?" Replied Michel, then they notice the abandon Gendarmerie Van at the Palace Grounds.

"What's this the French Gendarmeries are here?" Said Michel as he inspect the van as the emergency lights are still on shining the area with blue light, a lone FAMAS F1 with a 20rds magazine still inside but no extra ammunition to supplement it and a Laptop with the Gendarmerie logo on it.

"Then where are they?" TK asked looking around.

"I do not know, but if they are missing we must help!" Replied Michel, charging in, leaving the others to catch up.

"'Let's call my Grandpa, Tai, he'll be easy going!'" Panted Tai sarcastically.

"Fine, you got a point! Try dealing with this three times a year!?" countered TK, "Then, you realize this isn't the worst that could happen!"

"PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE OF VERSAILLES!" cried out Michel, before remembering his history, "Okay, the SECOND ONE!"

It wasn't long before Michel spotted the trouble, and hid by the door, motioning for the others to do th

"Who are those guys?" Asked Michel.

"They're the Mamemon Brothers!" spoke up Agumon, "I heard about them about a year ago."

"Yeah, I heard about them too," added Patamon, "Mamemon, BigMamemon, and MetalMamemon! All three of them are Ultimates who have trained in the art of the Smirk Bombs! This might be more trouble than we thought."

"This is insulting! Taking over the world is one thing, but pigging out in Versailles Palace is an insult on too many levels!" Spoke Michel in anger.

"Grandpa, stay calm. Getting angry won't help things. I should know!" Replied TK.

"Hold on guys," spoke up Agumon, "I think they have company!"

"Yeah, and it's not good for the company!" added Patamon.

Everyone looked closer at the other end of the table, seeing a young French girl with a Floramon wearing the Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale Uniform both of them were tied up, looking miserable.

Then they look at the very edge of the room and saw 4 other boys and girls with a Candlemon, Hagurumon, Ninjamon, and a Mushroomon all wearing the Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale Uniform also tied up, looking miserable.

All of them were tied up, looking miserable, however, they both gasped when they noticed the group in the hallway.

"It's a Floramon," added Patamon and Agumon, before Patamon continued, "But she's not the same one we met before though."

"Yeah," said Agumon, "She looks so helpless."

"Well, she's a Digidestined and we can't leave her like this." Said Tai, getting his wits back together.

"Very well then, I shall lead the charge," replied Michel as he headed in the room, "You, BigMamemon, on behalf of the French Republic, I hereby place you and your brethren under Citizens Arrest. You will return to the Digital World Post Haste!"

"Okay, but first some dessert!" Replied BigMamemon, prompting Mamemon to throw a pie in his face.

"Hey! That's my grandpa…!" Started TK as he and Tai joined his grandfather, only to receive a pie as well, same with Tai.

"FREEZE!" Minato came charging in with a Glock 17 only to receive a pie as well.

"Our turn!" said Agumon and Patamon as the same time.

**"Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!"**

**"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

"Okay, RETREAT!" Shouted BigMamemon, heading out the nearest window, Mamemon and MetalMamemon behind him.

"Let's go!" Declared Greymon, following them with Angemon.

"Are you alright?" Asked Minato.

"I am fine. Thank you for rescuing me," replied the girl, in English, "My name is Catherine, and I'm one of the Digidestineds here in France. Me and my squad was the only one available in this area to take out the Control Spire after destroying it we were going to move to the next when someone surprised us from behind. When we woke up, the Mamemon brothers were eating the meal here."

"Okay, we got more than the Mamemon Brothers to worry about," summed up Tai, "Let's just hope the others here in France have everything else under control."

"By the way, my name is TK, and this is Tai," added TK, in perfect French, given the training with his grandparents, "We are the Japanese Representatives here to help return the Digimon back to the Digital World."

"Impressive," replied Catherine, with a sly smirk as they headed outside, "Someone from Japan knowing French like the back of his hand? That's a rare find indeed."

"I taught him everything he knows," Boasted Michel.

Tai's eye was twitching, debating between berating the two for flirting, something he wanted to do as well, and trying to impress her as well.

Of course, the battle at hand made it easy to ignore what was going on with his friend and his grandfather.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily!" Said a new voice, throwing a few mines at Angemon and Greymon.

"No way, that's Giromon!" said TK, "He's as mean as he is ugly! And his Spinning Mine might have been what got your squad, Catherine!"

"He's a real Ultimate, we need to match level for level with him." Ordered Tai.

"DIGIVOLVE NOW!" added TK and Catherine.

**"Greymon Digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"**

**"Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

**"Floramon Digivolve to… Kiwimon!"**

With renewed strength, the two Ultimates and one Champion were able to force the group of four Ultimates over to the river where the Control Spire was.

As MagnaAngemon destroy the final Control Spire in Paris.

"Hey look," pointed out Catherine, "The Other Digidestined have arrived with the Digimon from across France."

"Good, now we don't have to wait around," smiled Tai, "Ready TK?"

"One second," replied TK, before realizing something, "Um… Where did you put the Computer?"

"Me?" countered Tai, "I thought you had it!?"

"I believe it is right here, where you left it." Spoke up Michel, returning from his Motorcycle, which held the aforementioned item.

"Okay, here we go," said TK, opening the port and sending all the Digimon, minus Agumon and Patamon, back home.

The two of them exchanged quick greetings with the others before saying goodbye to everyone, including Catherine, whom Michel did not pass up the opportunity to show Tai and TK how to properly say goodbye to a Lady.

Then they head back to Châteaudun Air Base to get home.

* * *

**Japan**

In Japan Hypnos now ordered every Digidestineds that is a part of Hypnos to wear their Duty Uniforms while on patrol. (2004 HKPF-PTU Uniform)

Now we see 2 Digidestineds on foot Patrol with their Partners a Labramon with Body armor.

"So we're the few who is watching the home front?" The Digidestined asked his partner.

"Yep, it's kinda boring." His partner replied.

"Well... Wait." The Digidestined said putting his hand on his service Revolver while looking in front of him his arm out stretch stopping his partner. (A Smith & Wesson Model 36 with 3'inch Barrel)

"What?" His partner said before looking forward making him putting his hand on his service Revolver like his partner.

They heard a whirlwind fan blowing with the wind, followed by a young girl's voice.

The blower is Arukenimon walking into a back alley as the young girl they know as Hypnos Agent Noriko heading down the back alley, out of sight from her friends.

"Dispatch Delta-1902, requesting back up on our location." The Digidestined said to his radio that is attach to a GPS as they move carefully.

They carefully follow the young girl their arms on their service Revolvers ready to shoot Arukenimon in case she tries to do something.

They enter the back alley to see Arukenimon gone and Noriko with a Glock 26 subcompact Pistol drawn with her partner a MetalKoromon staring at the back alley as a marked Hypnos Van arrive on scene. (HKPF Police Van but with Japanese colors and symbols)

* * *

**The Digidestined may have save the earth but what's the new trouble in Japan?**

**Stay Tune**

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

Ken and Matt help out a Mexican Digidestined Captain to launch a counter offensive in Mexico City, while Sora and Yolei helped those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but the conditions in Siberia prove too much for them and they lose. Before anything bad can happen to them, they're rescued by the Russian Spetsnaz Digidestineds who came to bring them home and discovers them in trouble. They all return back to Japan, just in time for Christmas. However, Arukenimon is still up to something.

**Then**

A new enemy, Daemon, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older Digimon, The Digidestineds triumphs against SkullSatamon by using their most powerful attack combinethanks to the old Digidestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the Digiworld. Unfortunately, The Megas has no choice but to destroy SkullSatamon, something the new Digidestined for the first time felt regret.

**Later**

Yukio Oikawa and his cronies kidnap Ken, and use his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children. Meanwhile, Daemon's servants engage the DigiDestined, and, in order to win, the DigiDestined must kill both of them.

* * *

**Uh oh, what is Yukio Okiawa planning?**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Counter Attack! Pt.4 Mexican Gunfight! and the Siberian Wilderness

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"All SDU Units please respond code-red!"_

_The Streets of an unknown city is filled with Digidestineds in Police Uniforms then suddenly form the side streets._

_Dozens of Armed black clad man and Digimon race towards the target building many splitting up to cover more ground._

_"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" James shouted as he run into the building with Daisuke, Minato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and Veemon as Cyberdramon guard the door when suddenly they were thrown outside by an angry Ultimate._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Meixco - Mexico City**

In the abandon city of Mexico City a lone Control Spire is still standing miss by the Mexican Air Force.

"There it is!" Stingmon shouted while flying towards the control spire.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted as his shot blasts a hole in the spire.

Stingmon extends both his blades, "Spiking Strike!" and strike the weaken Control Spire

Then the Control Spire explodes in a hail of dust.

"Yeah!" Matt cheered.

"Good job amigo." The Mexican Digidestined Captain wearing a Desert BDU said to them

"Hey Matt! The renegade digimon are trying to hide in the Mayan ruins to the east of here. We'd better get over there before they take the place apart!" Ken than shouted.

"That's where the area is empty and there is no patrol!" The Mexican Digidestined Captain shouted in terror.

"Then lets go!" Matt shouted as they run towards the helicopters.

* * *

**Mexico - Mayan Ruins**

"Where are the rest of the Mexican Digidestined? I thought they were supposed to meet us!" Matt shouted as they landed.

"We have a curfew for kids here amigo." The Mexican Digidestined Captain explained as they walk through the wilderness.

Then Matt sees a whole lot of guards, guarding the ruins.

"So it's six of us to how many of them? I don't like those odds!" Matt replied the Mexican Digidestined Captain.

"Don't worry I'll get us in!" The Mexican Digidestined Captain smiled as he walk towards the guards only to come back a minute later with an angry face.

"What happen Ramirez?" A Labramon asked his partner.

"Those idiotas guarding the ruin said I'm a punk." He said twitching.

"There was a time when that would've been a compliment." Wormmon said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ramirez said.

"Times have changed!" Matt tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, for the better!" Gabumon agreed.

"Lets check the back." Ramirez said.

"They sneak around to the back of the ruins, where there are more guards."

"So much for sneaking in the back door. They're not taking any chances here!" Matt said.

"But it's already crawling with Digimon!" Gabumon replied.

"Ironic." Matt said.

"Good thing I'm here, eh?" Another Gennai look alike came making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Ah, my manners! I am José, Gennai's Mexican counterpart." The man introduce himself.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, José!" Matt greed him.

"Great timing, too. Can you help us get inside?" Ken asked.

"Piece of cake. Watch, I've been waiting for a captive audience!" José said as he walk towards the guards.

José runs out towards the guards, who stupidly leave their posts and crowd around him.

"Ola! Buenos nochez, gentlemen. I am José the Magnificent, at your service!" José shouted to them

He causes a distraction by putting on an impressive martial arts demonstration.

As one of his 'moves', he signals to the four that they can safely go in.

"Does he expect money?" Wormmon asked.

"Oh, I get it, let's get out of here!" Matt said.

"Right!" Ken said as they ran in to the ruin.

They run straight into the ruins with no interruption.

"I read somewhere that there is an ancient king buried in these ruins." Ken said.

"All right, maybe we'll see his ghost! Wouldn't that be cool?" Matt said.

"There is no ghost in this ruins." Ramirez said.

Then Wormmon spots a creepy green face on a wall making him cried out and latch into Ken's Harness.

"Calm down, he's just kidding!" Ken tried to calm him down then notices the face as well.

"Ok, that is a little spooky..." Ken agreed.

"I'm not afraid of ghosts, I just tripped. Yeah, 'cause it's dark. That's it, it's dark and you could get hurt, Ken." Wormom said as he run off for a second, and returns with two glowing sticks held in a headband. They provide light in the dark ruins making everyone sweatdrop.

"Sometimes I'm so smart it scares me." Wormmon said.

"Sometimes you scare me too, but I think it's for a different reason." Gabumon replied.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted.

"Sorry..." Gabumon replied.

"He may be a goofy little glow-worm, but that light was a great idea." Matt commented.

"Geniuses are always misunderstood." Wormmon said as a Gotsumon rounds the corner at the same time as they do.

"Waaaaaah!" Wormmon and Gotsumon cried in shock.

"A Gotsumon? What's he doing here all alone?" Gabumonasked.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, little guy, it's time to take you back to the Digital World!" Matt said to Gotsumon then a girl steps out in front of Gotsumon. She can't be more than ten years old.

"No! Ola, Buenos nochez!" The Girl shouted.

"Hi - uh, I mean, Buenos nochez." Ken greet back.

"My name is Rosa," continued Rosa, "I know I'm supposed to be under curfew, but I just couldn't let the Digimon Roam free here in the ruins. It would be the worst anyone could ask for."

"I can understand that," replied Ramirez, "I'm Capitán Ramirez, this is Matt and this is Ken. they're the Japanese Representatives sent to help return the Wild Digimon back home."

"Amite!" Said Rosa suddenly, with a blush on her face, taking in Ken more than anyone was comfortable with.

"What-did-she-say?" Wormmon asked.

"I'm so scared, would you hold my hand? Rose said as she grabs Ken's hand.

"What does she think she's doing?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't know what she said but it's pretty clear what she's doing." Gabumon said as he watch the scene.

"Ken? Ken?" Wormmon asked Ken as they trip over him.

"You're a rude little girl!" He said.

"I'm what?" Rosa asked.

"Calm down guys, there's no need for an international incident here, there's enough of Ken to go around! Let's not forget why we're here, OK?" Matt trying to defuse the tension.

"Yeah, you're right." Ken said.

"I know what I'm doing. Come on, Ken. Wormmon said as he accidentally 'cough deliberately cough' knocks Rosa.

"Sorry." Wormmon said.

"Gitano!" Rosa said.

"What?" Wormmon asked.

"Come on guys, no time to waste!" Ken said.

"Hey Ken, what did Rosa just call him?" Gabumon asked.

"Fish-bait." Ramirez replied.

"I don't think I'd tell him that if I were you." Matt said.

"PIGTAILED FANGIRL!" Wormmon suddenly shouted.

This got Rosa to tear up and break down crying.

Ken turned to glare at his partner.

"That was WAY over the line, Wormmon. I know you wanted a bit of payback, but that wasn't cool." Berated Ken.

José showed up, telling them to stay quiet and trying to comfort Rosa at the same time.

After she calmed down, they continued on their way, following José to where the final two Digimon were.

When they got there, the two weren't happy to see them.

"We can't fight here, the ruins will be destroyed for sure." Pleaded Rosa.

"Matt, Gabumon, you're up." Prompted Wormmon, before moving aside with Ken, motioning for the other two to follow.

"HEY! Is that a nose ring or an Allergic Reaction!" Dissed Matt, getting Minotarumon really mad and getting Dokugumon to go in front of him as they chased after Matt and Gabumon.

"That wasn't bad." Praised José, as they followed the procession outside.

"Would you believe that they actually practiced that." Replied Ken, remembering some of the stories TK had been sharing at various times since.

However, as soon as they got outside, Minotarumon decided to attack the ruins anyway, forcing Wormmon to Digivolve into Stingmon to stop him.

"Okay, is it just me, or do these guys not really care about too much around them?" asked Matt, as everyone looked on at the 'not' battle between Stingmon and the two wild Digimon.

"Let's have WereGarurumon get their attention." replied Gabumon.

"Go for it!" said Matt.

**"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon, Digivolve to... WereGarurumon!"**

"Show them when push comes to shove!" suggested Rosa.

**"Gotsumon Digivolve to... Monochromon!"**

With the help of Monochromon and WereGarurumon, they were able to send the two back after a short bout.

"Now is our chance, Ken. Send them back!" José said holding a Laptop.

"Digiport, open!" Ken shouted as Minotaurumon and Dokugumon are sucked into the laptop José is holding.

"Ken!" Wormmon shouted.

"Night-night..." Rosa said as she fell asleep.

"Stingmon, es me hore..." Rosa muttered.

"Even when she's asleep, she's mean to me..." Wormmon grummbled.

"Not at all. She just said, 'Stingmon, you're the greatest.'" Ken said.

"Huh? Mmm... Thank you, little flower of the desert," Then Wormmon whispered to Rosa making everyone look at him in supprise.

Everyone looked at him."What?" countered Wormmon, "I don't want her to think I'm a complete jerk."

The got the others to chuckle.

Wormmon certainly has a way of surprising you when you least expect it.

Later, they dropped her off back at her house before saying goodbye to José and returning to the helicopters.

From there, they headed back to Florida to meet up with Daisuke who had finished up in New York and fly back to Japan with the USAF.

* * *

**Russia - Moscow**

In Moscow, the blizzard had finally subsided, at least the snow blizzard.

The only blizzard left was the storm of Flymon covering the skies.

"Это полиция Москва очистить улицами и остаться в своих домах ." Is heard as a Russian Police car race down the road with OMON Troops to clear the streets.

Now the Kremlin has been invaded by the Flymons.

They're hovering menacingly over the city of Moscow as OMON Troops and 3 Russian OMON Digidestineds in Riot Gear prepare in the Red Square.

They meet up with the 3 Russian OMON Digidestineds who luckily speaks English.

"We're glad you could make it to help us out." Yuri said for his group.

"We're glad to be here," replied Yolei, "The sights look amazing. It looks like we got an infestation, huh?"

"That's where we come in," agreed Sonya, "Since these Flymon are living creatures, the Military can't be entrusted to handle this situation because they would kill these Digimon so we the Politsiya have taken over."

"Well, that makes it all the easier," added Sora, "All of our Digimon can fly at Champion and Ultimate levels."

"The only question left is 'Can we take down a thousand Flymon?'" Ana asked.

"Yes!" replied Hawkmon and Biyomon together.

**Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!**

**Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon, Digivolve to Garudamon!**

Everyone took to the skies and started taking down the hundreds of Flymon across Moscow with the OMON troops on the ground throwing nets on the Flymon who fell to the ground.

It took awhile, but they managed to get the majority down for the count.

"Let's finish this, I'm hungry!" Yolei shouted.

"Yeah, me too!" Sora agreed.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon also shouted.

Garudamon takes care of the last of the Flymon, while Aquilamon destroys the Control Spire.

About ten minutes passed before they were able to send all the Flymon home.

"That was exhausting. I'm ready to eat," said Yolei after everyone De-Digivolved, "What about you, Sora?"

"With only a small snack before this battle, I'm ready for a three-course meal," replied Sora.

"We'll be glad to take you to our favorite restaurant," spoke up Ana.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here," added Sonya.

"Not to mention they have some great Christmas deals today," finished Yuri.

"How can we say no to that?" replied Sora and Yolei at the same time.

So, the five of them headed for the restaurant, however, when they got there, a Gennai look-a-like walked out.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my lunch ran late," said the Gennai look-a-like, "My name is Ilya and we're needed in Siberia."

"Oh no you don't!" said Yolei, getting in front of his face, "We just fought a thousand Flymon! There's no WAY we're missing out on some good food before we head out again! And no one, especially not YOU Mr. 'I had a long lunch' is going to stop us!"

Ilya couldn't help but sweatdrop and was forced to wait 30 minutes as Sora and Yolei got a late lunch before they all headed to Siberia to help the Siberian Digidestined after saying goodbye to the others

Frigimon belonging to the other Russian OMON Digidestined face off against a herd of Mammothmon.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" The Frigimons shouted trying to stop the Mammothmon as Sora and Yolei arrive.

"Oh great," said Sora, "This cold is really getting to us."

"This Cold. It makes me so mad!" Yolei shouted

"Maybe that'll keep you warm!" Sora joked.

The girl's digimon was going to attack but they have to divert their course to avoid a flying tusk, and cancel their attacks.

"That was close!" Aquilamon said.

"No lie! My hands are so cold, I can hardly hold on!" Yolei shouted.

"It's awful, the girls will freeze if we don't get this over with!" Garudamon shouted.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" The Frigimons kept trying but their attacks only anger the Mammothmon.

"I'm so cold, I can't tell if I'm still here..." Yolei started to dose off.

"Don't you dare go to sleep!" Aquliamon shouted.

"Yolei, you'll fall off!" Sora shouted as that startled Yolei.

"Fall?" Yolei asked.

"I know it's hard, but we have to hold on! Just think about peruski, and Yuri!" Sora shouted.

'Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon launch the attack again the tusk flies past, almost hitting Garudamon, and causing her to throw Sora off as she screams.

"Sora! Yolei shouted as Aquilamon catches her in his talons as she falls.

"Gotcha!" Aquliamon shouted.

"Oh Sora, are you ok?" Yolei asked.

"I think so..." Sora replied.

While the girls are on the ground, the Mammothmon stampede towards them.

"Oh no!" Yolei and Sora hugged each other.

A blur of digimons swoops down at the Mammothmon, causing them all to fall over.

"Some one called the Cavalry?" A voice asked.

They both look up to see a boy wearing an Spetsnaz Uniform.

"Mikhail Petrov Спецназ ГРУ or Spetsnaz GRU." He introduce himself as the Spetsnaz forces arrive and push the Mammothmon back.

"Great timing, huh?" Ilya said to them as he appear out of no where.

"If you like drama!" Yolei shouted.

"No time to waste! These fellows will be home in time for dinner! Digiport, open!" Ilya shouted holding a Laptop as the Mammothmon are sucked through Ilya's laptop.

"It was nice meeting you. You two are very resourceful. Lesser girls than you would've crumbled like a stale peruski!" Ilya said as he stand in front of a Mil Mi-8 in Military Colors.

"Goodbye, Ilya! Keep busy!" Sora said as she enters the Mil Mi -8.

As Ilya runs away from the group and disappears in rainbow light.

* * *

**Japan**

An Unmarked Hypnos Car stay and watch on an otherwise deserted street, as boy stands.

Then a truck pulls up beside him, and Arukenimon steps out.

Inside the Car Agents take Photographs of Arukenimon loading the Boy into the truck.

The truck then drives off.

Both Arukenimon and the boy are gone.

Mummymon is driving the truck, with Arukenimon in the passenger seat.

"This is Delta-9002 there is a hit." The teen Digidestined wearing sunglasses said to a hidden radio in the car.

As the Japanese Digidestineds arrive from all over the world for Christmas.

* * *

**What is Arukenimon's masters evil plan? Will the Digidestined be warned in time to stop them?**

**Stay Tune**

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

A new enemy, Daemon, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older Digimon, The Digidestineds triumphs against SkullSatamon by using their most powerful attack combinethanks to the old Digidestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the Digiworld. Unfortunately, The Megas has no choice but to destroy SkullSatamon, something the new Digidestined for the first time felt regret Then Yukio Oikawa and his cronies kidnap Ken, and use his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children but Hypnos is in deep pursuit. Meanwhile, Daemon's servants engage the DigiDestined, and, in order to win, the DigiDestined must kill both of them.

**Then**

Oikawa, having no more use for Ken, attempts to hand him off to Daemon, however, Daisuke, James, Jun, Rika and Minato intervenes. The other Digidestined with Hypnos arrive on scene, and with their help, Ken is able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean and send Daemon through it.

**Later**

BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation. The Digimon tries to destroy Oikawa, but is stopped by both WarGreymon (which was the result of another power boost Agumon received from Azulongmon) and Imperialdramon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them.

* * *

**Codex: Hypnos**

Digital Monster Control and Prevention Department, also known as Hypnos original purpose was to monitor the electronic communications of half the Earth as a SIGINT system for the Japanese government.

Because of the legal issues of violating privacy, Hypnos was kept secret from the public just as its real life counterpart project, ECHELON.

However, Hypnos discovered Digimons who entered the real world.

As a result, the agency's new objective is to detect Digimon when they Bio-Emerge in the real world and to prevent it if possible.

In the sight of Digidestineds returning form the Battle for the Digital World most of them still has mental and emotional scars but their training is still with them most of them return home some join military and police cyber commands all over the world.

The Hypnos Digidestiends are model after the Hong Kong Police Force to make the different form the local Japanese Police Force and their are made into Departments

**'A' Department (Operations & Support)**

Police Force operational matters are coordinated by the Operations & Support Department. Land Operations and Support are divided into regions.

Each land region comprises 3 Divisions.

The department is charged with the formulation and implementation of policies, the monitoring of activities and the efficient deployment of personnel and resources.

Operations Wing: The Operations Wing consists of three sections: Uniform Patrol, the Digital Tactical Unit and the Special Digidestineds Unit.

Operations Bureau: Comprises the Operations Division and Internal Security Division.

It deals mainly with the staffing of operational matters which include the formulation and dissemination of relevant Force orders, boundary security, deployment of resources and liaison with the Local Police and JSDF Garrison.

Operations Division: Regional Command and Control Centre provides the means for exercising control over resources both at regional and district levels.

It also acts as an information centre for the passage of information to the Headquarters, CCC and other agencies.

Equipped with the Enhanced Computer Assisted Command and Control System, each Centre receives Detection Notice and provides a fast and efficient service to operational officers.

Emergency Unit comprises the ordinary uniformed patrolmen.

The unit is primarily tasked with regular patrol beats as well as providing quick responses to emergency situations such as Bio-Emergence, as well as a speedy and additional presence of uniformed Digidestineds on the ground to combat dangerous Digimon.

An EU comprises a headquarters element and 6 platoons which operate on a three-shift basis.

- Uniform Patrol: Uniformed Digidestineds tasked with regular patrol beats as well as providing quick responses to emergency situations. (HKPF Standard Uniform)

(Armed with Smith & Wesson Model 37 'Airweight', Smith & Wesson Model 637 'Airweight', Smith & Wesson Model 442 'Airweight', Smith & Wesson Model 638 'Airweight' and Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 38 )

- Digital Tactical Unit (DTU): Uniformed Digidestineds tasked with area patrol as well as providing quick responses to emergency situations and Tactical support to local units. (HKPF PTU Uniform)

(Armed with Smith & Wesson Model 10HB with three inch barrel, Smith & Wesson Model 36 with three inch barrel and Smith & Wesson Model 64 with three inch barrel available only for the DTU: Remington 870 Police Magnum Riot Shotgun, Heckler & Koch MP5A3 with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weaponlight and safe-semi-two round burst trigger group and M4A1 with AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic and surefire weaponlight)

- Special Digidestineds Unit (SDU): It's primary functions include counter-terrorism, hostage rescue and dealing with more dangerous digimon which are considered too dangerous for regular Digidestineds or DTU to handle.

(Armed with 3rd Generation Glock 17, Remington 870 Police Magnum with folding stock, any Heckler & Koch MP5 models and M4A1 with AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic and surefire weaponlight)

Administration: Formation implements policies laid down by the Regional Commander and is responsible for the Region's general administration.

**'B' Department (Detection and Prevention)**

- Detection and Prevention: Their Job is to detect and prevent Digimons from entering the real world and if fail to alert the CCC.

- Criminal Intelligence Bureau (CIB): Is the Force's central co-ordinating body for intelligence on crime and criminality that relates to Digimons and the Digital world in said crime which, after analysis and assessment, is disseminated to crime investigation units as required. In addition, the CIB works closely with the Local Police to stop Digimon related crimes.

- **Support Group:** Is made up of units which provide a technical and professional service to support criminal investigation, including** Criminal Records Bureau, Identification Bureau and Forensic Firearms Examination Bureau**

**"C" Department (Finance, Administration, Planning & Research)**

**- **Finance Wing: Is responsible for the financial management, stores and internal audit of the Force.

**- **Administration Wing: Is responsible for civilian staff, force establishment matters and the management of Hypnos installations.

- Planning and Development Branch (P&D): Coordinates strategic thinking and planning on options for the operational policing of Digimons in the real world into the foreseeable future. It is responsible for maintaining and modernising the installations and for running projects for the construction of new Hypnos buildings/facilities/installations.

- Research and Development Branch (R&D):Is responsible for new innovations to stop digimons and return them to the Digital World through Lethal and Non-Lethal means.

**'D' Department (Transportation)**

The D Department is responsible for the transportation for every Hypnos agent's. Hypnos operates a wide variety of Vehicles and Helicopters to combat Evil Digimons which includes Military Grade Vehicles.

* * *

**Uh oh, what is Yukio Okiawa planning, why the kinapping?**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Deamon Crops and the Dark sun and spore!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Tokyo Shinjuku - Hypnos Headquarters (A Day after Christmas)**

In Hypnos Headquarters the Christmas spirits still lingers as everyone do what they must do today until.

_'ALERT! ALERT! DIGIMON DETECTED 1 Champion 3 ULTIMATES AND 1 MEGA IN ODAIBA!'_

Making everyone run in organize chaos.

**-Change scene Parking Lot-**

In the Parking Lot Marked and Unmarked Hypnos vehicles are being filled by Digidestineds and their partners as they mobilize to Combat the Digimon.

**-Parking Lot Enterance**-

2 Hypnos marked Police Motorcycle drive out followed by a Marked Hypnos Patrol Car than a Van and more vehicles making a convoy of Police style vehicles as they drive through downtown Shinjuku to Odaiba.

* * *

**Tokyo - Odaiba**

The next morning Ken called Daisuke and James(Both wearing the Uniform), he told them he had remembered some of his past last night when he saw something fly by his window.

As Daisuke, James, Demiveemon and Gigimon were visiting Ken in Tamachi they both got an urgent email from Izzy saying that three digimon were wrecking havoc across the city Joe, TK, Matt and Cody were battling MarineDevimon in the harbour Kari, Sora and Yolei were settling the score with LadyDevimon and Tai, Jun, and Izzy were facing SkullSatamon.

"Oh man Ken lets go help Tai, Jun and Izzy they may need help!" Daisuke said to Ken as he nodded as they merged with their partners and flew off to help Tai and Izzy.

* * *

**Tokyo - Rainbow Brigde**

The quiet morning is disturbed by the sounds of sirens as Hypnos vehicles speed towards Odaiba then suddenly.

_'BOOM!'_

The Road in front of them them are hit by an explosion making every vehicle stop.

A BomberNanimon stood in their way as every Digidestineds run out with their partners to face the Digimon..

"Sorry boss said no interruptions." BomberNanimon grinned at them.

* * *

**Tokyo - Odaiba**

In the streets on the north side, MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, Mistymon, UlForceveedramon, Gallantmon, and Grandiskuwagamon had SkullSatamon surrounded, not that it bothered him that much.

"Okay Ken, just like we practiced!" Gallantmon told UlForceveedramon.

"Well, take the lead, man." Replied UlForceveedramon.

"SO, did a dog chew you up, spit you out, then bury you a hundred years ago!" Gallantmon suddenly shouted making SkullSatamon look at him.

"We've reached a verdict: you make ugly look pretty!" UlForceveedramon also shouted.

This caused Tai, Izzy and Jun to sweatdrop.

"They actually think that's good trash talking?" Whispered Jun while nervously holding the MP5A3 on her hand.

"Given what happened last time they fought a SkullSatamon, I think they were going for 'over-the-top'." Whispered back Tai as he remember the story where they fought a SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon then started moving extremely fast. UlForceveedramon managed to avoid being hit, with Gallantmon relying on his shield to cover himself.

Unfortunately, MetalGreymon could only avoid a direct hit, which with SkullSatamon wasn't much, sending MetalGreymon back into a building.

MegaKabuterimon had the side effect of being too large and was ultimately taken down.

Mistymon and Grandiskuwagamon managed to get SkullSatamon with a Core Dart and a Gran Killer at the same time he launched a Nail Bone, blinding the group for a second.

This was enough time for reinforcements to arrive.

"DAISUKE! TAKE A BREATHER AND REGROUP! WE GOT IT FROM HERE!" Kari shouted.

"YEAH! USE THIS TIME TO POWER UP!" Added TK.

Daisuke and James looked at each other.

They knew what the two were suggesting, but it wasn't like it was done this way before.

With everything they had altered, could they really pull off themselves from the Mega Level?

"I'm game if you are." Gallantmon smirked.

"Hey, we've pulled off the impossible before, so why not now." Daisuke said, before getting focused, 'Let's do it!'

SkullSatamon wasn't having an easy time with the others, but he managed to get the older generation back to rookies with a few well-placed Nail Bones.

Grandiskuwagamon, Vikemon and Serapimon couldn't get a hit on him, and Ophanimon and Valkyrimon had to focus on dodging or they too would be knocked back a stage or two, respectively.

It seemed nearly even, what with SkullSatamon not getting anymore good hits, but the others not being able to keep up with his pure speed.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long.

"We gotta go all the way." Gallantmon said.

"I'm with you there." UlForceveedramon said.

Gallantmon than is bathe in crimson light as UlForceveedramon glow.

**"Gallantmon: Crimson mode!"**

**"UlForceveedramon slide Digivolve to UlForceveedramon: Future mode!"**

Focusing his power into a blade from his right gauntlet, He managed to hit SkullSatamon directly in the chest, not only stopping him, but making him freak out as well.

"THE PAIN!" cried out SkullSatamon, dropping his staff and clutching his chest, "It BURNS!"

"Now Angewomon! Go for a repeat!" called out Kari.

"On it!" replied Angewomon, "HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

This got SkullSatamon to freeze up even further, as he couldn't even move, and the others were recovering their strength.

All the attacks once again powered up Angewomon's arrow, which was launched at SkullSatamon, destroying him outright.

"That was a bit overkill, but given what we deal with, it should be our fallback plan," said Daisuke, as the Digimon DeDigivolved back into rookies and Champion for Gatomon and Mistymon stayed the same, "Tai, Agumon and the others need to return to the Digital World. That Power Boost from Azulongmon won't mean squat if they lose it by overstaying their time limit in the Real World."

"You're right, Daisuke," sighed Tai, "We weren't much of help in that fight. Okay, Izzy, bring up the portal."

Izzy brought out his laptop and Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Gomamon headed through the opened gate.

It was a few moments of silence before a dark entity made its presence known.

"You have done better than expected, Digidestineds," spoke a deep, malevolent voice, as he rose up from a Dark Portal, "That was more power than I anticipated, even for the Digidestined of Harmony and Determination."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said James, before getting serious, "What do you want?"

"That's quite simple, the Darkness within Ken Ichijouji," Replied Daemon.

"You want it come get it!" Ken shouted before winching.

"Ken, hop in." Instructed Arukenimon, who was riding on the back door handle like a pro.

"And if I say no?" quipped Ken.

"Then you'll be disappointing all these Kids, who have been waiting to see you," informed Arukenimon, opening the truck to reveal the missing kids.

"Of course you'd take them as leverage." James deadpanned.

"I didn't 'take them' as you so rudely put it," replied Arukenimon, "When I mentioned meeting Ken, they jumped at the chance to meet you."

"You should have gotten Parental Consent, even though that's next to impossible, given who you are." Ken berated as he walk towards the truck.

"You have no idea what you're doing because of this." Said Daemon as he disappeared into another dark portal.

As Marked Hypnos van stop right next to them the Side door open up to see 4 Digidestiends with Labramon ready to attack.

"FREEZE!" They shouted guns ready.

"NO!" Both James and Daisuke shouted while pointing at the truck making the Hypnos Agents look confuse before looking into the truck.

Then the truck drove off as Ken enter the truck.

After a few seconds, Daisuke and James turned towards the others.

"Gotta go, find a way to catch up." Daisuke said as she enter the van as James threw a red Kojak light and a Warrant Card with a Printed Neck Lanyard With Metal Clip at them.

"That will help you guys!" James shouted as the Van speed away with sirens blaring.

"Did they just leave us?" Yolei asked.

"Saw it, finding it hard to believe in it, though, now how do we catch up." TK replied.

"Oh, I know," said Yolei, pulling out her D-Terminal and sending a quick text. She got a reply within a few seconds and the next thing they knew, Jim was pulling up in his yellow 'beetle'.

"Thanks Jim." Yolei said, as everyone climbed in.

"Not a problem," replied Jim, as he took off, "Luckily I was nearby when I got your text. Extra lucky that I was at a stoplight."

"Oh wait!" Yolei cried out before pulling out the red Kojak light James threw at them and plug it in and place it on the roof.

"Now we're ready." Yolei said as they chase the truck.

* * *

**Tokyo - Rainbow Brigde**

After defeating BomberNanimon the Convoy continue on.

* * *

**Tokyo - Odaiba**

**-Arukenimon's truck-**

Mummymon look at the rear view mirror as he hears sirens to see the Hypnos van still in pursuit.

"Uh-oh, Arukenimon we got some heat!" He shouted as he bang at the back.

Meanwhile, Ken walked up to one side of the truck and sat down, confusing the others.

"I know your there, Yukio, so don't bother hiding." Ken said.

"Clever, but then again not at all surprising from you, Ken," replied Oikawa as he stood up, "let me guess: you remember me."

"I know enough, even though I can't legally prove it," Ken said, "Sam's death was your fault and we both know it."

"Maybe I should give you some credit," said Oikawa, "Just how many years did it take you to find that out?"

"That's not important to why I'm here." said Ken, a smirk showing as he saw Noriko showing a Hypnos Warrant Card

"What I'm trying to say is that what you want from me isn't the same as what you will receive," said Ken in a serious voice.

"But what they want IS what they'll receive," said Oikawa, walking over to Ken, "all you need to do is hold still."

**-Hypnos van-**

"Dispatch this is Victor-102 in pursuit of suspect in a truck requesting back up!" The driver of the Van shouted as the Digidestineds with James and Daisuke suit up behind with Kevlar vest and Riot Ballistic Helmets.

"Why does Yukio want with Ken?" One of the Digidestined asked.

"It's what's on him during the Dark Ocean Incident." James replied seriously while taking an AR-15A2 from the rack in the back.

**-Jim's Car-**

Jim's Car speed threw Traffic as the Kojak light that James gave help as cars move away form them.

"This sirens sure help!" Yolei smiled as they speed through traffic.

She look at the Warrant Card and saw her picture name and ID number making her confuse since when James have the time to make this.

**-Arukenimon's truck-**

"No witty retort?" asked Oikawa, as he moved to each of the children in turn, "Guess you find yourself a 'superior human being', don't you? Well, let me tell you that's not true anymore. At least, you're not the only one."

"Want a witty retort, try looking in a mirror for an inferior being, Oikawa!" spat Ken, with venom at the name.

Oikawa's expression didn't change, or at least that Ken didn't notice.

Soon, the truck pulled to a stop, their destination reached and Daemon waiting for them.

"Kids, before I go and you return to your families, remember this spot. On New Year's Day, I want you to return here by five p.m. on that day, and then I will make you the new Digidestineds as we all travel to the Digital World."

The Children nodded as everyone exited the truck except for Noriko.

Just as the Hypnos Van stop shining the back of the truck in Red and blue light.

"FREEZE!" The Digidesitneds shouted as they aimed their weapons at Yukio.

Then the rest of the gang arrive.

Suddenly Yukio grab Ken and move back slowly as a Dark Portal appear and Daemon arrive.

Just as Yukio about to give ken to Daemon sirens filled the air as at every corner Hypnos vehicles arrive surrounding the area.

* * *

******To be continue...**

* * *

**Will the Gang and Hypnos save Ken?**

**Stay tune.**

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

Oikawa, having no more use for Ken, attempts to hand him off to Daemon, however, Daisuke, James, Jun, Rika and Minato intervenes. The other Digidestined with Hypnos arrive on scene, and with their help, Ken is able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean and send Daemon through it.

**Then**

BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation. The Digimon tries to destroy Oikawa, but is stopped by both WarGreymon (which was the result of another power boost Agumon received from Azulongmon) and Imperialdramon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them.

**Later**

One of the children's Dark Spores grows into a Dark Flower, which is harvested by Oikawa despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him but it's found out to be a trap by Hypnos as the area is full of DTU and SDUs ready to pounce. Cody's grandfather tries to convince Oikawa to give up villainy, but fails. Before Oikawa can kill him, however, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal blast. The dying mega uses the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. Also, its revealed that Oikawa is actually possessed by a dark force, one that BlackWarGreymon recognizes but doesn't identify before his death.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**So please Read and Review!**


	43. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Don't worry I won't abandon the stories but I have some exams coming up so it'll be on hiatus but if you have some ideas please sent them.

**Frost the Arctic Fox** signing out..

Semper Fi


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - Dark Gate

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Real World**

"Well, well, well," quipped James, "Daemon, one of the seven Demon Lords. I must say it's quite an honor that you would personally come to the real world for business."

"That same honor goes for meeting the child of Determination," replied Daemon, focusing on all of them that were opposing them for the moment, "Anything you would like to share before we get down to business?"

"Yeah, for a 'daemon', you really stink!" Daisuke shouted, causing James to sigh.

"And we got some 'Angelic' justice coming your way!" James added, feeling at least somewhat stupid saying that just now.

Daemon just blinked for a few seconds, before laughing.

"That was a good one! I have heard many quips, battle cries, and other such phrases in my day, but that one was by far the most hilarious." He stopped laughing and looked at them with a grin behind his cloak, "I think I'm gonna enjoy destroying each and every last one of you, even without meaning it."

Then suddenly Yukio, Arukenimon and Mummymon just disappear from the area making everyone look around.

"Where did they go?" Ken asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Minato said as he and Rika stood beside the team.

The entire area is filled with Digidestineds with their partners.

"Okay guys, go for it!" James, Daisuke and Ken shouted at the same time.

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"** Everyone shouted.

**"Guilmon bio-merge to... ****Gallantmon!"**

**"ExVeemon bio-merge to... ****UlForceveedramon!"**

**"Stingmon Bio-Merge too… Grandiskuwagamon!"**

**"Aquilamon! Bio-merge to... Valkyrimon!"**

**"Gatomon! Bio-merge to... Ophanimon!"**

**"Patamon ****bio-merge to**... Seraphimon!"

**"Armadilomon bio-merge to... Vikemon!"**

Now Daemon is sweating as he look around to see that he is surrounded.

"Seven Megas? I thought you took me more seriously than that. Oh well." Daemon said nervously as he took to the air.

Then everyone attack, sending a shower of attack and bullets at Daemon, catching him off guard.

When the smoke cleared, Daemon was ten times bigger than before.

"Again, I ask: any last words?" quipped Daemon, "No then EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon shouted calling out his attack.

Three streams of flame went after the 7 Digimon, who did their best to avoid, or block, the incoming assault.

Then Gallantmon use the shield of Just on Daemon.

The force of the blast knocked Daemon back into the air with the others joining in with their own attacks.

When the smoke cleared, the only apparent damage was the smoking garments for a few seconds longer.

"I see," said Daemon, "So this is all you have? I honestly expected more from the Digidestineds led by the Power of Harmony and Miracles."

"DO YOUR WORST!" Taunted Gallantmon.

Then everyone suddenly noticed the now filled lookout areas of a nearby apartment building.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted, releasing his fire on the building.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Shouted UlForceveedramon, "Tense-great Shield!"

Using her own energy, she was able to block the flames from reaching the civilians behind her, before turning the tides and forcing the flames back against Daemon.

"You really think my own flames can hurt me? You must be joking!"

"I'm getting sick of this guy," said TK, getting his 'anger at Darkness' look on his face, "We need to remove him from this world, permanently!"

"I agree," agreed Kari, "His type of Darkness has no place here. Or even the Digital World for that matter!"

"Oh, did you say the Digital World?" asked Daemon, "Let me help you with that!"

Given his strength as a Demon Lord, he easily ripped open a tear into the Digital World through the natural Portal that was already there.

"Okay, that's just not fair!" said Yolei, "If he can come and go as he pleases, then where can we send him?"

"Are there no other worlds we can think of?" asked Cody, "Something that can hold someone of that much evil!"

Gallantmon and UlForceveedramon smirked at each other for a second, before Gallantmon stepped forward.

"There's one place we can send him to that he won't expect. But I'm gonna need your help on this one I can't stabilize the portal if I'm disturb." Gallantmon said.

"We're right here with you James." Yolei said as Gallantmon de-digivovle.

"SOMEONE GET ME A LAPTOP!" James shouted.

"SIR!" An unnamed Digidestined in DTU uniform with Kevlar vest and a Combat harness saluted as he ran towards one of the Hypnos Van then comes back with a combat laptop.

As James open up the portal the rest battled Daemon.

Then suddenly in the middle of the battle the ground under Daemon glows as the gate to the Dark Ocean opened up.

"The Dark Ocean," mused Daemon, "this could turn into my favor. Time to show these punks the REAL power of a Demon Lord!"

Daemon then did something no one expected.

He removed his cloak as he flew back into the portal, the cloak itself expanding and grabbing the Megas and dragging them into the Dark Portal as well.

"NO!" James, Minato and Rika shouted as they run towards the portal with their partners with an SDU team behind them.

Then suddenly the portal started to suck them in making the team stop and try to run away.

But it is futile as they were suck in but James mange to activate the beacon to the Digital Defense Force.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

The Megas landed on the beach then de-digivolve as James, Rika, Minato, Guilmon, Renamon, Cyberdramon and the SDU team crashed landed into the side of the hill.

"Ouch." James muttered as he lay face down on the dark grass with the rest of the team.

"You gotta be kidding me. Why now of ALL times, this has gotta happen!" Daisuke shouted in anger.

"So, you've seen this side of me before, have you? You are witnessing my true form. It will be the last thing you see before oblivion!" Daemon said as he floating above the water nearby.

Everyone was visibly scared except for the SDU team as they tense for a serious battle.

Never had they encountered someone this powerful before.

James, Rika, Minato and Daisuke were the only ones who had seen this form before and lived, but that was years ago the combine might of the Digital Defense Force, and even then it wasn't a permanent defeat.

The Wrath Digicode was one of seven Digicodes that could never be purified.

"I'm open to ideas," Daisuke said as everyone backed up against the wall except for the SDU team with James, Minato, Rika and their partners on the hill further away.

"I thought you were the one with the plans, Daisuke." Yolei said though she was in no position to really argue with him.

"We need back up." James said to the SDU team and his friends when suddenly a voice cut in.

"Can we help?" The voice asked.

Daemon pulled his arms back for a Hammer Knuckle when a hail of bullets, missiles, fires and lightning bolts hit Daemon from the side, sending him into the cliff hard.

"Who dares!" Daemon demanded.

"I think we do," said Willis, as he, James, Rika, Minato and the SDU team sliding down the hill next to the Digidestineds, "And you won't stop us from helping our friends!"

"WILLS!" Shouted the group.

"Where did you come from?" Daisuke asked.

"I was visiting the place where we destroyed the virus with some Fourth Echelon agents when a Dark Portal literally ripped right in front of us, I barely managed to get Terriermon and Lopmon to Digivolve to Mega before we entered," Willis replied as they turned to see the two engage the Demon Lord with Taomon, Cyberdramon, WarGrowlmon and the SDU partners.

"So, what do we do?" Kari asked.

'That's it! If this works, we will see something that hasn't been done ever before.' Daisuke thought seeing the pure Cherubimon.

"Kari, TK, bio-merge now!" said Davis.

"You sure?" asked Kari, "What's going to happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but we're expecting something that has never happened before."James added.

"Let's do it," said Yolei, "There's no way we can just give up with what's at stake!"

"She's right," spoke up Cody, "Let's give it a try!"

Kari and TK turned to each other and nodded.

Both of them held out their D-arks with one hand .

**"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"** Kari and TK shouted.

**"Gatomon! Bio-merge to... Ophanimon!"**

**"Patamon ****bio-merge to**... Seraphimon!"

Seraphimon and Ophanimon joined MegaGargomon, Cherubimon, Taomon, Cyberdramon, WarGrowlmon and the SDU partners.

"More Celestial Digimon!? I didn't expect this," said Daemon, "It's time to get serious! CHAOS FLARE!"

A huge pillar of fire shot up from the ground and started to move towards the 11 Digimon.

"EDEN'S JAVELIN!"

"GARGO MISSILES!"

The two attacks met the Fire Pillar and utterly wiped it out

"Um, Daisuke, James…" started Yolei, staring in awe.

"When were you going to tell us," finished Cody, "That their Digimon were Celestial Digimon?"

"Honestly, We didn't bother to."Daisuke said, impressed at the sight before her.

"FINISH HIM NOW!" Everyone shouted.

**"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"**

**"SEFIROT CRYSTAL!"**

With more volts than the entire Real World to measure, Daemon was shocked into oblivion; however, after a few seconds, a dark energy sphere appeared and disappeared under the ocean.

"Okay, that was quick." James deadpan.

"Guess when you got three of the four Celestials firing off more than a few quadrillion volts of electricity, even a Demon Lord can't survive," replied Ken, "Worst thing out of it though, the Digimon that the Digicode had corrupted is now gone forever, no chance of being reborn."

The Three Celestial Digimon opened up two portals, one to Heighten View Terrace and the other to Colorado.

They said a quiet goodbye before going their separate ways.

* * *

**Heighten View Terrace**

Daisuke and the others were quiet as the portal closed behind them, Patamon and Gatomon de-digivovle.

Daisuke herself took a few minutes to collect her thoughts before turning to the others.

The area is cordon off by Hypnos as Agents and Digidestineds Search High and Low for Oikawa and his puppets.

"Guys, I know that was just about the scariest thing we've encountered yet, but it's still not over, before you protest, I'm freaking out worse than anyone right now because of what just happened. The only reason I'm handling it is because A) it's over, and B) Myotismon will arguably be worse if we don't get our heads together." Daisuke explained as James hand her a canteen and she finished the hole thing.

"How can you just 'handle' that? Not only did we just face down a Demon Lord, but one that beat us without breaking a sweat," said Yolei, "You're right, that was a Technicality. You don't just GET Three Celestial Digimon to show up alongside a Giant Robotic Bunny that easily!"

"Yolei's right, we gotta get stronger!" added Cody, still shivering a bit, "We can't rely on Technicalities or last minute saves."

"Guys, let's head home. We need to get some sleep if we're gonna train tomorrow." TK suggested.

With Jim still there, and oblivious to what happened, they headed home, except for TK who made his own way home, given that his parents knew about the Digimon.

Rika and Minato pack up and went back to headquarters as the days ends.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation as Hypnos Raids Oikawa's Apratment and Cabin. The Digimon tries to destroy Oikawa, but is stopped by WarGreymon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them but Oikawa escapes every blockade Hypnos place in the surrounding area.

**Then**

One of the children's Dark Spores grows into a Dark Flower, which is harvested by Oikawa despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him but then it's later to be a trap by Hypnos as the area is filled with DTU, SDU and CIB agents. Cody's grandfather tries to convince Oikawa to give up villainy, but fails. Before Oikawa can kill him, however, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal blast. The dying mega uses the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. Also, its revealed that Oikawa is actually possessed by a dark force, one that BlackWarGreymon recognizes but doesn't identify before his death.

**Later**

Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores tried to go to the DigiWorld, but the area is evacuated and cordoned off by Hypnos, and due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world where the Digital Defense Force with every Cyber Command waiting. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty but then remembers the Digital Defense Force and all the Cyber Command and think its going to be an easy battle.

* * *

**This is the only chapter I'm going to upload during my mid terms exam so please wait and I've been writing this before the my mid terms.**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 44 - SURPRISE!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two Apaches flying by, then two M1A2 Abrams following a river and finally a UH-60 Black Hawk landing at a US base._

_'Deep within the Digital Defense Force exists an elite force deployed for precise tactical operations.' A Deep voice narrates._

_Then it shows three squadmates from a first-person perspective of an american Digidestined, then the whole squad from a cinematic perspective._

_'These are the men who are totally not the guys I was just talking about.' The Voice narrates._

_Then it shows James, Daisuke, Minato, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Veemon and Cyberdramon._

_'These are the men who are totally are the guys I was just talking about.' The Voice narrates._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Park Next Day**

The next day, Ken was following Noriko when she confronted him at the park.

"You do realize stalking is against the law, Ken Ichijouji." Noriko said hoping that Ken would leave.

"True, but you have yet to report me. That says something, does it not?" Ken countered a small smirk on his face.

"It's only because you aren't worth it. You no longer mean anything to me." Noriko told Ken while nervously looking around for any signs of Oikawa.

"Not according to a friend of yours." Ken repiled his smirk growing.

"You DO recall, right? 'But, you have friends AND all the popularity you had before. Why can't we get the same?' was the question. It's something that I took a long time to find the answer to, despite already having one when I was asked." He continue.

"That stubborn idiot is going to get himself killed.' Noriko thought.

"Yeah, I remember." Noriko grumbled at ken.

"But it doesn't matter any more. This knowledge, I can't believe you'd choose friends with this power. It's so intoxicating!" Noriko shouted hoping any DTU, SDU heck a CIB Agent would heard her.

"And that's what I thought at first, and continued thinking that for years. You'd be surprised how endearing it is when you have the right friends." Replied Ken smoothly, before giving her a slight glare.

"Besides, you're still new to that power and knowledge. Don't get ahead of yourself; otherwise, you might not like the result."

'Great now leave!" Noriko thought as she kept her stare at him.

"I already told you, I don't care what you say anymore." Noriko countered as she turned away from him.

"I used to idolize you, now I realize how pathetic you really are!" She shouted hoping to make him run away.

"Low blow, girl." said Yolei, as she, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon caught up with them.

"Yeah, whatever… AGH! My head!" Noriko brushed off before feeling a pain in her head.

"Oh great, not now!" said Cody.

Noriko's eyes went blank as a flower sprouted from her head and bloomed in a few seconds.

"Oikawa! Get away from her!" Yolei shouted.

"Not likely! Not when she is soooooo willing to give me her life force," Oikawa countered placing his hand over the flower and the energy from Noriko passed into Oikawa.

"Wait. This doesn't feel right. Something's wrong." Noriko as she press the emergency button as much as Noriko now wanted to, she couldn't find the strength fight against this guy.

After he was done, he tossed her over to the Digidestined, Cody catching her.

"Take care of her," said Cody, handing off Noriko to Ken as he approached Oikawa, "HOW DARE YOU! You were my father's friend! You both talked about the Digital World together! You both went there together! Seeing you now, after everything you two went through, he would be so disappointed with you! You don't deserve to be called his friend after that!"

Unfortunately, a darker presence took over him, radiating an evil glow of violet.

"CODY!" shouted a multitude of new voices.

Everyone turned to see TK, Kari, their Digimon, and Chikara Hida joining them.

"Sorry I'm late, Cody. These old bones aren't strong as they once were," informed Chikara, before turning to Oikawa and spoke directly to him, "Yukio, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mr.… Chikara?" wondered Yukio.

"Yes, you do remember me, don't you?" continued Chikara, "All those years ago you and Hiroki were Digidestined, and I never suspected. You and Hiroki were the best of friends, and you always had adventures to recount. I always thought you were only speaking of Video Games and I lost my temper, forbidding you from ever playing them again. Thing was, you had already finished your adventures and were returned to our world with your memory of it left as just that, a memory. You had always planned on returning to the Digital World one day; however, it was unfortunate that Hiroki passed away while on duty before you were able to do so. I know the Yukio I knew years ago wouldn't do this, so something must have happened to change you as such. You were so passionate, yet it turned into an obsession so dark that it's twisted you so much that you're using children to meet your goals. Hiroki would be so disappointed in you."

Oikawa's eyes suddenly changed to that of sadness and remorse.

"You miss him more than I do, don't you?" asked Oikawa, before the Dark Presence took over completely.

The Dark Presence used the power of the Dark Flower to try and attack Chikara, but Cody Bio-merge in record time and shielded Chikara.

Unfortunately, the power was enough to knock them back to Cody and Armadilomon in the process.

"You can't stop me. NO ONE CAN!" shouted Oikawa as he prepare to ran off only to stop by the sounds of safeties being turn off.

Everyone look around to see boys and girls in combat gear with various weapons aiming at Oikawa.

Then sirens are heard looking at the entrance to the park 2 Hypnos van stop and block it with Kids aiming SIG-Sauer P228, SIG-Sauer P229 and Walther PPK.

Then 2 Helicopters hover near by.

"THIS IS THE POLICE HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM NOW OIKAWA!" Everyone turn and saw James, Rika, Minato, Daisuke, Guilmon, Renamon, Veemon and Cyberdramon weapons out.

Then suddenly Arukenimon and Mummymon appear to fight the Digidestineds only to find out they stupidly enter the trap.

"Uh oh." Mummymon muttered.

A loud roar was heard above their heads as Black WarGreymon came flying down toward them like a rocket.

"Whoa! What's he doing here?" Cody asked as Yolei hid behind him for support.

"Who knows? Maybe he's here to help us." Ken noted.

"Or to destroy us!" Yolei retorted.

"If he wanted to destroy us, he'd have done it already. It could be for something else, but be careful, guys." Daisuke replied knowing this all part of the plan.

**"TERRA DESTROYER!"** BlackWarGreymon's attack hit Mummymon and Arukenimon, who were shielding Oikawa from the DigiDestined, and they both ran away after getting hit.

"And now, it's your turn!" He growled angrily as he eyed the human with a steely gaze.

"Looks like I'm just in time." WarGreymon noted as he flew in and landed next to Paildramon.

"The power of the forcefield attracted him like a magnet!" Hawkmon exclaimed in his British Accent.

"Maybe his domination over the Digital World is threatened; I think it's safe to say he's not very happy about it." Guilmon added.

"There's a dark force emanating from that cloud, and I need to find out what it is." BlackWarGreymon explained to WarGreymon.

"Oikawa, we have unfinished business." He stare at Oikawa.

"I can make perfect use of the energy from the Control Spires that created your image." Oikawa spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding! You're only human, which means my power far surpasses you. You'd be signing your own death warrant!" Black WarGreymon retaliated.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're an electronic being." Oikawa taunted.

"Tell me, did you create your two flunkies because you were afraid to be alone?" BlackWarGreymon asked with a smirk on his face.

Oikawa glared at him and growled deep in his throat.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" BlackWarGreymon smirked.

With a threatening hand raised upward, Oikawa yelled, "I can obliterate you in a heartbeat! Don't forget that!"

"You've got some major issues to work out, pal!" James yelled out with HK416 aiming at Oikawa.

"Don't provoke him! Who knows what tricks he's got up his sleeve-both of them?" she asked.

"Not too much, from where I'm standing." Ken piped up.

"This is getting extremely complicated!" Hawkmon added heatedly.

"Do you think that power alone will bring you happiness? It won't help you escape the loneliness you feel because you don't have any friends…it just makes it worse. Take it from me: The more powerful you get, the more alone you become. Can't take the truth, can you?" Black WarGreymon replied as Oikawa groaned in pain and agony.

"I actually had one friend. But he was taken away from me." Oikawa admitted as a small smile came to his face.

That's when things went downhill.

A dark force appeared from behind Oikawa and entered into his body.

He screamed in pain and pure torment as evil clouded his mind, then his eyes took on a vacant look.

Tai and Sora chose a real bad time to come in.

"What's going on, you guys? Who's this, and why's he here?" Tai asked in amazement.

"YOU! The one who, alongside that blond boy, defeated me 3 years ago! Take this!" Oikawa suddenly shouted.

Tai jumped protectively in front of Sora as the beam of energy headed straight for them both.

Knowing that WarGreymon would never forgive him if anything happened to his partner, BlackWarGreymon jumped in front of Tai and Sora and took the attack fully in the chest

"BLACK WARGREYMON!" Everyone cried out.

"Whoa! You saw that, guys? He protected Tai and Sora from being hurt by Oikawa!" A unnamed CIB Agent said.

A figure appeared and overtook Oikawa entirely, but only BlackWarGreymon saw who it really was.

"Oh no…you! It can't be! NO!" Black WarGreymon growled angrily as he was forced to bow down at Oikawa's feet. "How could I have been so blind?! I should have known!"

"You're perfectly right-we're both doomed to remain alone forever. There isn't any other way."

"He's controlling you! This changes everything!" BlackWarGreymon objected.

Oikawa retorted calmly, "Very perceptive for someone as narrow-minded as yourself. Now, I must harvest the Dark Spores in order to achieve my ultimate desire. I've always wanted to go to the Digital World!" Laughing evilly, Oikawa did a 180 and Disappear.

"HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD EVER AGAIN!" Black WarGreymon roared heatedly as he struggled to his feet.

"What do you mean, 'again?'" Tai and WarGreymon asked in amazement.

"'Again?! Nobody ever tells me anything!" Yolei wailed impatiently.

"You all right, big guy?" James asked as he noticed the Mega Digimon stumble forward a bit.

"My body won't last much longer. The image created by the Control Spires will soon start to break up, but there's still something I have to do!" BlackWarGreymon finally realized what his destiny was, his true purpose, and his reason for existing.

"Save your strength!" Sora and Daisuke chorused.

"No! My strength is my final gift to you, my friends." BlackWarGreymon took notice of Tai and Sora, and knew that the two of them were locked in turmoil with another.

"Don't throw away what you had for one person simply because you're afraid of the end results, but have the courage to see it through to the end. What good does courage do if it-or he-has no one to love?" BlackWarGreymon advised calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked.

"You'll see in due time. For now, I will seal the Highton View Terrace gate with my own body!" BlackWarGreymon shouted

"Don't do it!" Tai and WarGreymon pleaded.

"I must! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With one defiant roar of triumph, BlackWarGreymon shot through the air and smiled as he was reconfigured into digital data, data that spread over Highton View Terrace as a rainbow.

The DigiDestined weren't able to hold back their tears as the rainbow formed above their heads.

"He always wanted to do something meaningful with his life." T.K. said sadly as a lump formed in his throat.

"I'd say this definitely qualifies." Cody added.

"BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon! BLACKWARGREYMON!" WarGreymon's scream of rage was heard among the entire Digital World, as well as most of the inhabitants of Earth.

Tai dropped to his knees and sobbed quietly as he recalled what the Mega Digimon had done to protect him and Sora.

He'd sacrificed himself to keep them alive.

Crying herself, Sora bent down and embraced Tai in a hug, a hug of understanding, of caring and of love.

As Tai's Digimon deDigivolved back to Agumon, and was pulled into the hug by Tai and Sora, the Rookie Digimon smiled despite the tears that were being shed.

"Thank you, Black WarGreymon! You're a true friend, and I'll never forget you." Tai sobbed.

"Hunter 2-1 to Basaplate Oikawa has escape any available units are to return to base." James radioed in as the agents solemnly walk away from the failed ambush.

* * *

**Hypnos Headquarters**

Now James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato is looking at the map of a park.

"OK, roadblocks here, here and here." James said as he points the entrance to Highton View Terrace.

"And snipers here, here, here, here and here." Minato said as he points at some buildings across Highton View Terrace.

"And DTU and SDU Squads right here." Rika said as he points at the portal location.

"OK! You know the plan lets do this! Let's not make BlackWarGreymon sacrifice go in vain!" James shouted as the camera zooms out to see that James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato are inside a huge meeting room.

"SIR YES SIR!" The whole room shouted as everyone exits the room.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores tried to go to the DigiWorld, but the area is evacuated and cordoned off by Hypnos, and due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world where the Digital Defense Force with every Cyber Command waiting. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty but then remembers the Digital Defense Force and all the Cyber Command and think its going to be an easy battle.

**Then**

MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestineds with illusions of their dream coming true, but James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato whose dream was that Growlmon, ExVeemon, Kyuubimon, Cyberdramon and the ShockTroopermons could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to evolve into all their forms at once. Unfortunately, the final attack of all the Digimon blows MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld where he grows more powerful than ever by absorbing the darkness there. He starts to cover both worlds in darkness as he summons the Dark Army that the very first Digidestined defeat to come out once again.

**Later**

The six DigiDestined, assisted by DigiDestined and Digital Defense Force all over the world and Oikawa's gathered children, destroy MaloMyotismon by revealing their hopes and dreams which weaken him so much that he becomes a spirit. Everyone gives The Megas their power and he destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit forever with their strongest attack. Oikawa is left dying in the dream dimension and uses the power of the dimension to help restore the DigiWorld to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, both groups of DigiDestined are grown and their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. But is it over?

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 - SURPRISE!

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two Apaches flying by, then two M1A2 Abrams following a river and finally a UH-60 Black Hawk landing at a US base._

_'Deep within the Digital Defense Force exists an elite force deployed for precise tactical operations.' A Deep voice narrates._

_Then it shows three squadmates from a first-person perspective of an american Digidestined, then the whole squad from a cinematic perspective._

_'These are the men who are totally not the guys I was just talking about.' The Voice narrates._

_Then it shows James, Daisuke, Minato, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Veemon and Cyberdramon._

_'These are the men who are totally are the guys I was just talking about.' The Voice narrates._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Park Next Day**

The next day, Ken was following Noriko when she confronted him at the park.

"You do realize stalking is against the law, Ken Ichijouji." Noriko said hoping that Ken would leave.

"True, but you have yet to report me. That says something, does it not?" Ken countered a small smirk on his face.

"It's only because you aren't worth it. You no longer mean anything to me." Noriko told Ken while nervously looking around for any signs of Oikawa.

"Not according to a friend of yours." Ken repiled his smirk growing.

"You DO recall, right? 'But, you have friends AND all the popularity you had before. Why can't we get the same?' was the question. It's something that I took a long time to find the answer to, despite already having one when I was asked." He continue.

"That stubborn idiot is going to get himself killed.' Noriko thought.

"Yeah, I remember." Noriko grumbled at ken.

"But it doesn't matter any more. This knowledge, I can't believe you'd choose friends with this power. It's so intoxicating!" Noriko shouted hoping any DTU, SDU heck a CIB Agent would heard her.

"And that's what I thought at first, and continued thinking that for years. You'd be surprised how endearing it is when you have the right friends." Replied Ken smoothly, before giving her a slight glare.

"Besides, you're still new to that power and knowledge. Don't get ahead of yourself; otherwise, you might not like the result."

'Great now leave!" Noriko thought as she kept her stare at him.

"I already told you, I don't care what you say anymore." Noriko countered as she turned away from him.

"I used to idolize you, now I realize how pathetic you really are!" She shouted hoping to make him run away.

"Low blow, girl." said Yolei, as she, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon caught up with them.

"Yeah, whatever… AGH! My head!" Noriko brushed off before feeling a pain in her head.

"Oh great, not now!" said Cody.

Noriko's eyes went blank as a flower sprouted from her head and bloomed in a few seconds.

"Oikawa! Get away from her!" Yolei shouted.

"Not likely! Not when she is soooooo willing to give me her life force," Oikawa countered placing his hand over the flower and the energy from Noriko passed into Oikawa.

"Wait. This doesn't feel right. Something's wrong." Noriko as she press the emergency button as much as Noriko now wanted to, she couldn't find the strength fight against this guy.

After he was done, he tossed her over to the Digidestined, Cody catching her.

"Take care of her," said Cody, handing off Noriko to Ken as he approached Oikawa, "HOW DARE YOU! You were my father's friend! You both talked about the Digital World together! You both went there together! Seeing you now, after everything you two went through, he would be so disappointed with you! You don't deserve to be called his friend after that!"

Unfortunately, a darker presence took over him, radiating an evil glow of violet.

"CODY!" shouted a multitude of new voices.

Everyone turned to see TK, Kari, their Digimon, and Chikara Hida joining them.

"Sorry I'm late, Cody. These old bones aren't strong as they once were," informed Chikara, before turning to Oikawa and spoke directly to him, "Yukio, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mr.… Chikara?" wondered Yukio.

"Yes, you do remember me, don't you?" continued Chikara, "All those years ago you and Hiroki were Digidestined, and I never suspected. You and Hiroki were the best of friends, and you always had adventures to recount. I always thought you were only speaking of Video Games and I lost my temper, forbidding you from ever playing them again. Thing was, you had already finished your adventures and were returned to our world with your memory of it left as just that, a memory. You had always planned on returning to the Digital World one day; however, it was unfortunate that Hiroki passed away while on duty before you were able to do so. I know the Yukio I knew years ago wouldn't do this, so something must have happened to change you as such. You were so passionate, yet it turned into an obsession so dark that it's twisted you so much that you're using children to meet your goals. Hiroki would be so disappointed in you."

Oikawa's eyes suddenly changed to that of sadness and remorse.

"You miss him more than I do, don't you?" asked Oikawa, before the Dark Presence took over completely.

The Dark Presence used the power of the Dark Flower to try and attack Chikara, but Cody Bio-merge in record time and shielded Chikara.

Unfortunately, the power was enough to knock them back to Cody and Armadilomon in the process.

"You can't stop me. NO ONE CAN!" shouted Oikawa as he prepare to ran off only to stop by the sounds of safeties being turn off.

Everyone look around to see boys and girls in combat gear with various weapons aiming at Oikawa.

Then sirens are heard looking at the entrance to the park 2 Hypnos van stop and block it with Kids aiming SIG-Sauer P228, SIG-Sauer P229 and Walther PPK.

Then 2 Helicopters hover near by.

"THIS IS THE POLICE HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM NOW OIKAWA!" Everyone turn and saw James, Rika, Minato, Daisuke, Guilmon, Renamon, Veemon and Cyberdramon weapons out.

Then suddenly Arukenimon and Mummymon appear to fight the Digidestineds only to find out they stupidly enter the trap.

"Uh oh." Mummymon muttered.

A loud roar was heard above their heads as Black WarGreymon came flying down toward them like a rocket.

"Whoa! What's he doing here?" Cody asked as Yolei hid behind him for support.

"Who knows? Maybe he's here to help us." Ken noted.

"Or to destroy us!" Yolei retorted.

"If he wanted to destroy us, he'd have done it already. It could be for something else, but be careful, guys." Daisuke replied knowing this all part of the plan.

**"TERRA DESTROYER!"** BlackWarGreymon's attack hit Mummymon and Arukenimon, who were shielding Oikawa from the DigiDestined, and they both ran away after getting hit.

"And now, it's your turn!" He growled angrily as he eyed the human with a steely gaze.

"Looks like I'm just in time." WarGreymon noted as he flew in and landed next to Paildramon.

"The power of the forcefield attracted him like a magnet!" Hawkmon exclaimed in his British Accent.

"Maybe his domination over the Digital World is threatened; I think it's safe to say he's not very happy about it." Guilmon added.

"There's a dark force emanating from that cloud, and I need to find out what it is." BlackWarGreymon explained to WarGreymon.

"Oikawa, we have unfinished business." He stare at Oikawa.

"I can make perfect use of the energy from the Control Spires that created your image." Oikawa spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding! You're only human, which means my power far surpasses you. You'd be signing your own death warrant!" Black WarGreymon retaliated.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're an electronic being." Oikawa taunted.

"Tell me, did you create your two flunkies because you were afraid to be alone?" BlackWarGreymon asked with a smirk on his face.

Oikawa glared at him and growled deep in his throat.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" BlackWarGreymon smirked.

With a threatening hand raised upward, Oikawa yelled, "I can obliterate you in a heartbeat! Don't forget that!"

"You've got some major issues to work out, pal!" James yelled out with HK416 aiming at Oikawa.

"Don't provoke him! Who knows what tricks he's got up his sleeve-both of them?" she asked.

"Not too much, from where I'm standing." Ken piped up.

"This is getting extremely complicated!" Hawkmon added heatedly.

"Do you think that power alone will bring you happiness? It won't help you escape the loneliness you feel because you don't have any friends…it just makes it worse. Take it from me: The more powerful you get, the more alone you become. Can't take the truth, can you?" Black WarGreymon replied as Oikawa groaned in pain and agony.

"I actually had one friend. But he was taken away from me." Oikawa admitted as a small smile came to his face.

That's when things went downhill.

A dark force appeared from behind Oikawa and entered into his body.

He screamed in pain and pure torment as evil clouded his mind, then his eyes took on a vacant look.

Tai and Sora chose a real bad time to come in.

"What's going on, you guys? Who's this, and why's he here?" Tai asked in amazement.

"YOU! The one who, alongside that blond boy, defeated me 3 years ago! Take this!" Oikawa suddenly shouted.

Tai jumped protectively in front of Sora as the beam of energy headed straight for them both.

Knowing that WarGreymon would never forgive him if anything happened to his partner, BlackWarGreymon jumped in front of Tai and Sora and took the attack fully in the chest

"BLACK WARGREYMON!" Everyone cried out.

"Whoa! You saw that, guys? He protected Tai and Sora from being hurt by Oikawa!" A unnamed CIB Agent said.

A figure appeared and overtook Oikawa entirely, but only BlackWarGreymon saw who it really was.

"Oh no…you! It can't be! NO!" Black WarGreymon growled angrily as he was forced to bow down at Oikawa's feet. "How could I have been so blind?! I should have known!"

"You're perfectly right-we're both doomed to remain alone forever. There isn't any other way."

"He's controlling you! This changes everything!" BlackWarGreymon objected.

Oikawa retorted calmly, "Very perceptive for someone as narrow-minded as yourself. Now, I must harvest the Dark Spores in order to achieve my ultimate desire. I've always wanted to go to the Digital World!" Laughing evilly, Oikawa did a 180 and Disappear.

"HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD EVER AGAIN!" Black WarGreymon roared heatedly as he struggled to his feet.

"What do you mean, 'again?'" Tai and WarGreymon asked in amazement.

"'Again?! Nobody ever tells me anything!" Yolei wailed impatiently.

"You all right, big guy?" James asked as he noticed the Mega Digimon stumble forward a bit.

"My body won't last much longer. The image created by the Control Spires will soon start to break up, but there's still something I have to do!" BlackWarGreymon finally realized what his destiny was, his true purpose, and his reason for existing.

"Save your strength!" Sora and Daisuke chorused.

"No! My strength is my final gift to you, my friends." BlackWarGreymon took notice of Tai and Sora, and knew that the two of them were locked in turmoil with another.

"Don't throw away what you had for one person simply because you're afraid of the end results, but have the courage to see it through to the end. What good does courage do if it-or he-has no one to love?" BlackWarGreymon advised calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked.

"You'll see in due time. For now, I will seal the Highton View Terrace gate with my own body!" BlackWarGreymon shouted

"Don't do it!" Tai and WarGreymon pleaded.

"I must! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With one defiant roar of triumph, BlackWarGreymon shot through the air and smiled as he was reconfigured into digital data, data that spread over Highton View Terrace as a rainbow.

The DigiDestined weren't able to hold back their tears as the rainbow formed above their heads.

"He always wanted to do something meaningful with his life." T.K. said sadly as a lump formed in his throat.

"I'd say this definitely qualifies." Cody added.

"BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon! BLACKWARGREYMON!" WarGreymon's scream of rage was heard among the entire Digital World, as well as most of the inhabitants of Earth.

Tai dropped to his knees and sobbed quietly as he recalled what the Mega Digimon had done to protect him and Sora.

He'd sacrificed himself to keep them alive.

Crying herself, Sora bent down and embraced Tai in a hug, a hug of understanding, of caring and of love.

As Tai's Digimon deDigivolved back to Agumon, and was pulled into the hug by Tai and Sora, the Rookie Digimon smiled despite the tears that were being shed.

"Thank you, Black WarGreymon! You're a true friend, and I'll never forget you." Tai sobbed.

"Hunter 2-1 to Basaplate Oikawa has escape any available units is to return to base." James radioed in as the agents solemnly walk away from the failed ambush.

* * *

**Hypnos Headquarters**

Now James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato is looking at the map of a park.

"OK, roadblocks here, here and here." James said as he points the entrance to Highton View Terrace.

"And snipers here, here ,here, here and here." Minato said as he points at some buildings across Highton View Terrace.

"And DTU and SDU Squads right here." Rika said as he points at the portal location.

"OK! You know the plan lets do this! Let's not make BlackWarGreymon sacrifice go in vain!" James shouted as the camera zooms out to see that James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato are inside a huge meeting room.

"SIR YES SIR!" The whole room shouted as everyone exits the room.

* * *

**Hypnos Headquarters**

Now James, Daisuke, Rika, Minato and Noriko is looking at the map of a park.

"OK, CIB officers here, here and here." James said as he points the entrance to the park.

"And snipers here, here ,here, here and here." Minato said as he points at some buildings across the park.

"And DTU and SDU Squads right here." Rika said as he points at the meeting location.

"OK! You know the plan lets do this!" James shouted as the camera zooms out to see that James, Daisuke, Rika, Minato and Noriko are inside a huge meeting room.

"YES SIR!" The whole room shouted as everyone exits the room.

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores tried to go to the DigiWorld, but the area is evacuated and cordoned off by Hypnos, and due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world where the Digital Defense Force with every Cyber Command waiting. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty but then remembers the Digital Defense Force and all the Cyber Command and think its going to be an easy battle.

**Then**

MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestineds with illusions of their dream coming true, but James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato whose dream was that Growlmon, ExVeemon, Kyuubimon, Cyberdramon and the ShockTroopermons could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to evolve into all their forms at once. Unfortunately, the final attack of all the Digimon blows MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld where he grows more powerful than ever by absorbing the darkness there. He starts to cover both worlds in darkness as he summons the Dark Army that the very first Digidestined defeat to come out once again.

**Later**

The six DigiDestined, assisted by DigiDestined and Digital Defense Force all over the world and Oikawa's gathered children, destroy MaloMyotismon by revealing their hopes and dreams which weaken him so much that he becomes a spirit. Everyone gives The Megas their power and he destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit forever with their strongest attack. Oikawa is left dying in the dream dimension and uses the power of the dimension to help restore the DigiWorld to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, both groups of DigiDestined are grown and their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. But is it over?

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 - Ambush! Part 1

* * *

**What if a US Marine's Kid is a Digidestined. What if he is Daisuke's old childhood friend?**

**What if Daisuke and his old friends were Digidestineds a year before 01.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two Apaches flying by, then two M1A2 Abrams following a river and finally a UH-60 Black Hawk landing at a US base._

_'Deep within the Digital Defense Force exists an elite force deployed for precise tactical operations.' A Deep voice narrates._

_Then it shows three squadmates from a first-person perspective of an american Digidestined, then the whole squad from a cinematic perspective._

_'These are the men who are totally not the guys I was just talking about.' The Voice narrates._

_Then it shows James, Daisuke, Minato, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Veemon and Cyberdramon._

_'These are the men who are totally are the guys I was just talking about.' The Voice narrates._

* * *

**Digimon Frontier Opening 1**

The Screen show each Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions.

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

The team is seen riding a Trailmon in the Digital World heading towards an adventure.

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

The screen shows each Digidestineds James and Daisuke in a firing range practicing while Guilmon and Veemon eat everything in the fridge, TK and Kari at a Party with the Original Digidestineds, Yolei reading a book with Poromon and Cody practicing Kendo with his grandfather while Upamon watching.

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

The Screen shows TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody make a colourful streams of data with their D-arks while James and Daisuke cover the screen in bright stream of data that became static and shows the Zero unit.

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

The Screen shows James and Daisuke in combat gear with the Digital Defense Force Digidestineds facing Millenniummon while the Original Digidestineds face Myotismon in split screens.

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

The Screen show James, Guilmon, Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Patamon Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon facing Arukenimon, Mummymon and Yukio Oikawa who has the shadow of MaloMyostismon before the screen changes to Show a young Ken with Wormmon then changes to the teenage Ken with Wormmon

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

James and Daisuke Bio-Merge with Gigimon and DemiVeemon while showing their armor digivolutions while Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Poromon,Cody and Upamon bio-merge while showing their armor digivolutions.

**Burn up'n go!**

The screen shows James, Daisuke, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody's face with their hairs being blown by the win with a bright light facing them.

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

The Screen show James and Daisuke with Guilmon and Veemon attacking something while facing the screen before bio-merging.

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

The screen shows TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon attacking something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

The screen shows Yolei and Cody and Upamon and Poromon something while digivolving to each level before bio-merging.

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

The Screen shows the Digidestineds and their partners and their evolutions together.

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e** **Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

The screen shows the Digital World that explode then becomes a circle with each crest symbol on it then a bright light and each Digidestineds and their partner appear from their respective crests then face the screen.

* * *

**Real World**

The gang are hiding behind a Unmarked Hypnos Van watching a bridge through the surveillance equipment as they see Dark Spore Kids appear James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato are wearing Tactical Gear while the rest wear some Kevlar Vests.

"How did they get through." James said through his gritted teeth.

"Probably before the roadblocks were set up." Daisuke told him.

"They seem to be waiting for something." Cody said to everyone.

"Did you think they're waiting for Oikawa?" Yolei asked.

"I wonder if that's why they're all here." TK asked.

"That would make sense maybe this is our chance to capture him." Cody said to everyone.

"Now wait a minute you guys lets not rush into anything." Matt said to everyone.

"But why are they at Highton View Terrace" Yolei asked.

"A gate to the Digital World has been opened in this location many times before maybe that's why there here." Izzy explained to them.

"But according to what Gabumon and the others said BWG completely sealed the gate between the worlds unless those children don't know that yet." Matt replied.

"That Oikawa doesn't either." Cody said.

Just then Izzy's phone rings making everyone look at him.

"Huh, Hello?" Izzy answered a bit confuse.

"Hello Izzy honey its mom I'm down in Highton View Terrace." Izzy's mom replied.

Izzy looks from where they are hiding and sees his mum in a phone booth across the street.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"Well you know I was just thinking that the fact other parents are doing their part to help out all of you kids you know each one lending out their own expertise so I sat right down and asked myself now what is my experience and the answer is snacks. So I made you guys some PB+J with the crusts cut off." Izzy's mom replied cheerfully.

"PB+J but mum." Izzy groan making Gatomon and Armadillomon laugh.

"I know how you hate the crusts." Izzy's mom replied.

"Ok hold on I'll be there in a minute." Izzy replied as he switches the phone off.

"My mum, I'll be right back." Izzy replied exiting the van.

"PB+J" Armadillomon look like he was dreaming.

"Don't you think that everything about the Digital World just seems to be getting worse and worse? I mean we don't have any idea what Oikawa's planning or what that shadow that came out of him was or even if he's more than an ordinary human I wonder if there's really anything we can do to save all these children." Kari asked.

"I don't know but we've just got to believe in ourselves and keep trying we can't give up." TK replied.

"You're right I guess I'm just feeling nervous I just wish we knew what Oikawa was planning." Kari replied.

"Me too, me too." Daisuke told Kari as she look at the screen just as Izzy's mom arrive.

"Well hello there everybody I brought you all some PB+J with the crusts cut off." Izzy's mom said as she hands Kari the snacks.

"Ah you didn't have to do that." Kari said as eveyone else said their thanks to Izzy's mom

"Thanks but you better go home now" Izzy said to his mom.

"Can't I stay for a while?" Izzy's mom asked.

"But Mum things might get really ugly." Izzy said to his mom.

"Ok I better go" Izzy's mom replied.

"So go then" Izzy said to his mom.

"Oh..." Izzy's mom sound upset.

"Please try to understand Izzy's feelings you're really very important to him and he doesn't want anything to happen to you." Matt said trying to make Izzy's mom feel better.

"I know it's just that those children I'm sure their parents would be worried about them if they knew what their kids are doing. Wait that's it. If you don't need me here then I can go talk to their parents, maybe I can get their folks to come down here and see for themselves just what their children are doing." Izzy's mom said to them.

"Hey that's a great idea there mum." Izzy said like he got a great idea.

"Really?" Izzy's mom asked as Izzy just hummed with agreement.

"Ah I'll go do that Ken, goodbye everybody be careful." Izzy's mom said to them.

"Goodbye Mrs Izumi." Everyome said as she leaves leaving the kids alone again.

"I don't know if bringing their parents here is going to help though." Yolei said.

"And I doubt that even their parents will be able to remove the dark spores from inside them." Cody said to them.

"Don't give up hope guys, maybe their parents can reach their kids in a way that we can't." TK said to them.

"Just the way Kari was able to reach me when I was working for Myotismon." Gatomon added.

"Yeah." Yolei said.

"But." Cody look uncertain.

"There right I mean look at how you guys were able to turn me away from evil if I can be saved they can." Ken said.

"Yea." Cody still look uncertain.

"And as for their parents trying to help out there is no doubt in my mind that they will make a difference. You see I believe that part of the reason the Dark Spore stopped growing inside of me is because I was finally bale to accept the love my parents had been trying to give me all those years." Ken explained.

"Everybody something is happening!" Hawkmon shouted making everyone look at the screen.

Srceen shows Oikawa with the children.

"Oikawa!" Ken shouted'

"Let's get that creepy guy!" Daisuke shouted as she put on the balaclava then the MICH Helmet.

They all run to go to Oikawa but are stopped by Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Arukenimon asked smug.

"Move it lady." James growl aiming his HK416.

"You better not touch those children." Daisuke also growl aiming her MP5A3.

"I'm afraid I have no choice you see the roots of the Dark Flowers are spreading like wild fire and if there not removed before their growth cycle is complete all of these children will turn into Dark Trees." Oikawa look smug.

"Is he serious?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure that's not what happened with me but can we really afford to take the chance?" Ken asked.

"You're spore was the original so it was able to live inside of you without destroying you but the Dark Spores in these children are only copies of yours so there imperfect and it seems there completely taking over." Oikawa said.

"How could you do such a thing?" Cody asked him in anger.

"They wanted the spores ask them." Oikawa said as the kids agree.

"You're a liar" Veemon said.

"And now" Oikawa said as he holds a computer in his hand and starts typing on the screen is the 'gate' from Myotismon's castle and the first card enters on the bottom of the gate.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ken asked.

"We're on our way to the Digital World." Mummymon said.

"Have bandage brain just because we're doing that doesn't mean we have to tell them." Arukenimon said to Mummymon.

"Oh right I forgot." Mummymon replied.

"Leave him alone Arukenimon it doesn't matter that they know because there is nothing they can do to stop me." Oikawa said.

"Oh yeah how do you know that?" Cody asked.

"Oh really I've successfully sent Arukenimon + Mummymon from here to the Digiworld many times before haven't I? It's a weak spot between the 2 worlds and now the Dark Spores will open the gate." Oikawa answered.

"Well this is your last chance is there anything you've wanted to ask me?" Oikawa asked.

"Why me? Why did you have to pick me?" Ken said to buy time.

"Oh not this again." Arukenimon groan.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**Ken's youth at Sam's Funeral**

"I always knew you were Digidestined and I knew you were the most vulnerable one, overwhelmed by darkness yourself you were the prefect tool." Oikawa narrates.

**-Present-**

* * *

"But not forever what are the Dark Towers?" Ken asked.

"A present from the Dark Ocean to keep you busy they proved to be quite fortuitous, well they were to change the borders of the Digital World." Oikawa said.

"And just what did you hope to accomplish by changing the borders?" Izzy asked him.

"It's simple really I wanted to weaken the Digital Worlds defences." Oikawa explained.

"But why would you?" Cody asked.

"I could always open a gate to the Digital World but there was 1 little problem it's defences always prevented me from entering so I created these 2 by turning my DNA into data I sent them into the Digital World in my place. But when I saw them there it only made me want to go more so I used you to build the Control Spires Ken but all you other kids ruined that plan so I had to come up with another one. If I couldn't altar the barrier between the worlds from inside the Digital World I'd do it from inside the real one and that's when I came up with the idea of the Dark Spores. Each one of them feeding on the innocence of a child that enables them to enter the Digital World and converting it to the power I needed to go there myself. My only dream my life long goal is almost within my grasp thanks to these deluded children I've waited so long for this!" Oikawa shouted as he started to cry making everyone sweatdrop.

"Why is he crying?" Veemon asked.

"Hey what's the matter, boss!" Arukenimon asked.

"My dream is finally coming true oh Hiroki how I wish I could have brought you with me." Oikawa said as everyone had an understanding look then the computer beeps and Oikawa gathers the children together

"Now my little children all together, Boys and girls, Boys and girls lets go to the Digital World." Oikawa said.

All Spore kids sing in a ring around the roses theme.

"He's trying to open it!" Kari shouted in panic.

"LOWER THE COMPUTER YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" A Shouted came as sirens filled the air then 2 Helicopters hover on top of them as Snipers show themselves.

"YOUR TO LATE TROOPERS!" Oikawa shouted with glee.

Then a bright light blinded everyone and everyone is missing except for Matt, Izzy and the rest of Hypnos forces.

"It's too late there all on their own now." Izzy said with a frown.

* * *

**Will the Digidestineds stop them stay tune**

* * *

**Next Time on A Digital Marine?**

Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores tried to go to the DigiWorld, but the area is evacuated and cordoned off by Hypnos, and due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world where the Digital Defense Force with every Cyber Command waiting. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty but then remembers the Digital Defense Force and all the Cyber Command and think its going to be an easy battle.

**Then**

MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestineds with illusions of their dream coming true, but James, Daisuke, Rika and Minato whose dream was that Growlmon, ExVeemon, Kyuubimon, Cyberdramon and the ShockTroopermons could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to evolve into all their forms at once. Unfortunately, the final attack of all the Digimon blows MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld where he grows more powerful than ever by absorbing the darkness there. He starts to cover both worlds in darkness as he summons the Dark Army that the very first Digidestined defeat to come out once again.

**Later**

The six DigiDestined, assisted by DigiDestined and Digital Defense Force all over the world and Oikawa's gathered children, destroy MaloMyotismon by revealing their hopes and dreams which weaken him so much that he becomes a spirit. Everyone gives The Megas their power and he destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit forever with their strongest attack. Oikawa is left dying in the dream dimension and uses the power of the dimension to help restore the DigiWorld to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, both groups of DigiDestined are grown and their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. But is it over?

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


End file.
